Turbulence
by Kryspix
Summary: Based straight after Season 2 finale. The Gaang decide to rescue Iroh, knowing he sacrificed himself to save Aang. In the process, Zuko and Katara find themselves forced to work together when Azula attacks the gaang, and they become seperated.
1. Prologue: Consequences

**wow, my first fic in which there will be few OC's!**

* * *

**Turbulence**

An _Avatar: The Last Airbender _fic

* * *

**Prologue: Consequences**

"The Earth Kingdom...has fallen."

There was a long silence after those defeated words were spoken. No matter how many times they ran around their heads, it still didn't seem real. After everything they'd been through, everything they'd done to stop it, they'd failed. Azula's plan had been ingenious, that couldn't be denied - when an outside attack failed, she'd realised she needed to win from the inside, using Long Feng and the Dai Li along the way.

Katara stared at the stars, feeling strangely numb. She was too exhausted to think or sleep, too tired to want to think about what had happened. She felt Aang shiver slightly beside her and sat up carefully. The Avatar stirred.

"Katara?" He murmured.

"Shh, try not to speak. Just sleep." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. Aang closed his eyes obediently and soon drifted off again. Katara sighed as she stared at the boy she thought of as a brother.

"This is unbelievable." Sokka said from Appa's broad back. He glanced at the tattooed head. "Is he alright?"

"He seems alright." Katara said, looking up at her older brother and irritably pulling her loose brown hair out of her mouth. "But we should hide soon so he can rest easier."

Sokka pointed to a spot from their great height above the coast line.

"Looks, there's that island we hid on when we got Appa back." He said, sliding down to sit next to Katara."We can hide out there for a bit."

"_Finally_, land." Toph groaned, clutching Appa's fur tightly. Sokka glanced at his sister, who was pulling her hair back into it's usual plait with a disturbed look on her features.

"Katara...what happened?"

Katara closed her eyes as scenes flashed vividly through her memory:

_That's something we have in common._ The voice offered understanding.

_I don't know if it would work, but..._ Herself, offering to use her precious Spirit water to erase a scar.

_I thought you'd changed!_ Her betrayed voice shrieking as she fought the firebending prince.

Finally, the terrible vision of Azula hitting Aang during the Avatar state, destroying the Avatar spirit...

_Good thing I didn't waste the spirit water on Zuko._ She thought bitterly, glad she'd revived the Avatar spirit and it's current reincarnation.

"I'll tell you later." She said quietly, finishing her plait. Sokka nodded and patted Appa's head.

"Take us down, boy. Gently." Appa groaned and started his descent. Katara glanced up at the moon and sighed tiredly.

* * *

_Zuko stood in the middle of a dark clearing. He could see his uncle in front of him, facing away from him._

_"Uncle?" He asked, walking up to the old man. When Iroh didn't answer, Zuko walked around his uncle to face him. Or tried to. Somehow, Iroh's back was always facing him._

_"Uncle, look at me!" He demanded, frustration taking over. He put a hand on the old man's shoulder, then reeled back with a cry of horror when Iroh burst into flames, then vanished._

_"_**Once a traitor to the Fire Nation, always a traitor.**_" Zuko turned at the sound of his fathers voice, but saw nothing. Suddenly, he was back in the Fire Palace._

_"_**There is no redemption for a failure and a traitor.**_" Ozai hissed, still unseen. _

_"Father, please! I did my best!" Zuko cried, racing through the empty halls. Azula appeared in front of him._

_"You're a failure, Zuzu." She sneered. She suddenly turned into the waterbender, her blue eyes, wide with anger and betrayal._

_"I thought you'd changed!" She screamed. Katara turned into water and grew taller, then solidified into his mother's form._

_"Mother?" He whispered._

_"Zuko, I'm so disappointed." Ursa whispered. "You've forgotten who you are. I didn't what you to become like them." Her eyes glowed bright blue, the glow of the Avatar state, and she suddenly struck the scarred side of his face-_

"Aargh!" Zuko cried, waking and sitting bolt upright. He touched his scar, which tingled eerily. Before he could change his mind, he dressed and was walking swiftly through the Earth Palace. He made his way purposefully to the dungeons.

"Take me to my uncle's cell." He commanded the Dai Li agents standing guard at the entrance to the dungeons. They both ignored him. "Didn't you hear me? Take me to my uncle! Or do I have to get my sister down here?" He saw them men visibly pale and sighed. She might be the worst sister imaginable, but her ruthless command had them scared stiff.

"It was the Princess Azula who ordered us to let no person pass." One said firmly.

"Let me pass!" Zuko yelled, trying to control his temper. Behind him, he heard a bored sigh.

"Just let him through." Mai's voice said quietly. Zuko turned and glared suspiciously at his sister's friend, finally devoid of the Kyoshi make-up. "I'll show you the way." She walked confidently past the Dai Li, then turned with a sigh."Hurry up." Zuko quickly made his way past the earthbenders, smirking immaturely at them. He followed Mai down a dark corridor.

"Thank you, Mai." he said quietly, feeling it needed to be said.

"I was getting bored waiting for you to turn up." She said as she swept across the floor. "Azula thought you'd want to come and see him." She stopped before a guarded door. "Prince Zuko will see the prisoner now." She drawled. She stepped back as one unlocked the door. "Try not to take to long. It's so boring down here." Zuko took a deep breath and entered his uncle's jail cell.

* * *

**Authors note:  
**yes, im back, and i actually decided to write my avatar fic after all. i plan to make it as much like the show as i can, focusing more on the action and humour as much as i can. be warned now, i very much doubt that i will include shipping. sorry, but from teh way they ended the second season...it looks like theres gonna have to be some major shake ups for any of them to get together. i hope this doesnt put any of you off reading this...also im in my second year of uni, so updates will be extremely random, but they will come! im also working on my second lotr fic, a girl-falls-into-ME fic. im gonna have fun writing these two :D huzzah for obsessions! please be kind if you review :D 


	2. Chapter 1: Flames of Doubt

**Chapter 1: Flames of doubt **

Katara watched quietly as Toph bended a large hole into the hillside, large enough to fit the four teenagers, the Earth King, a lemur, a bear and a flying bison, into the side of the island that looked out to sea. Sokka helped Katara move Aang's sleeping body into the cave while the others followed. Toph sat quietly beside her friend and student.

"Should we make a fire?" Katara asked Sokka. He shrugged.

"May as well. It's a bit chilly. Come help me get some firewood. Toph, keep this lot out of trouble." The blind girl cracked her knuckles.

"Sure thing." She said. She sensed the Water Tribe siblings leave, and the Earth King settling beside her. Bosco made himself comfortable next to his master, while Appa chose to rest by the opening. Momo curled up on Aang's chest with a quiet purr.

"So this is what exile is like." The Earth King said quietly. "I didn't think it would be so..."

"Outdoorsy?" Toph supplied.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Ok, spill. What happened?" Sokka demanded. Katara picked up a twig.

"I'll tell you when we get back, I don't want to have to repeat myself." She replied bluntly.

"But Katara-"

"Sokka, I said later!" She snapped, throwing her sticks down angrily. He looked quite taken aback, then looked away.

"Katara, Azula was wearing Suki's clothes." Sokka said quietly. The waterbender heard the pain in his voice. "What if I've lost her too?"

Katara didn't know what to say. She'd seen first hand how ruthless Azula was - they all had. But her brother clearly needed some hope.

"If anyone could escape Azula, Suki could." Katara said quietly. "She would've been unconscious for a while, but I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah...yeah Suki's tough." Sokka said, trying to convince himself more than anything.

Katara bent and picked up her pile of sticks, then followed her brother back to the make shift cave. The Earth King had fallen asleep against Bosco. Toph hadn't moved, and neither had Aang or Momo. Appa groaned a little as Sokka started lighting the fire, and backed away once the blaze was lit. The Water Tribe sibling glanced at the mighty beast, shying away from the flames.

"Damn Fire Nation. They must have done something to him." Sokka said angrily. Katara walked over to Appa and gently rubbed his nose.

"Don't worry, Appa. This fire won't hurt you." She cooed.

"I have a question." Toph said suddenly. "What do we do with him." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the sleeping monarch. Sokka drew a complete blank.

"Come here Toph." Katara said. Sighing, the blind earthbender stood and walked over to her friends. They were just out of earshot, in case the Earth King woke up."We need to think of somewhere safe to take him. I don't think he'll be particularly useful in making plans of a rebellion or something." Katara and Sokka glanced at the Earth King, who's glasses were in danger of falling off his nose. Sokka gave Katara a look of agreement.

"Maybe we should ask Aang about that guru he went to see. An air temple should be one of the safest places." Sokka said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"If he ever wakes up." Toph said in a surprisingly bitter voice.

"Don't worry about Aang." Katara said gently. "If he could survive in an ice burg for 100 years, this should be nothing."

"Have you always been this naive?" The younger girl asked.

"Yeah, always." Sokka answered. "Ow!" He cried out when Katara whacked him over the back of the head.

* * *

"Uncle?"

Zuko stood inside the metal jail cell, glancing around him. His uncle was sitting on a thin mattress that was serving as a bed, and refusing to look at his nephew.

"Are they treating you well?" The ex-Fire Prince tried again. Silence.

"If not, I'll make sure they're replaced." Silence, but louder this time.

"I'll even ask them to bring you some tea."

"So I can taste the bitterness of betrayal again?" Iroh finally broke his silence with these scathing words. Zuko felt hurt streak through his body, but knew he deserved it. He knelt beside his uncle and lowered his head.

"I will not ask for forgiveness, Uncle. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I know I won't forgive myself. I did what I thought was right. You have to understand." He looked desperately at the side of his uncles face.

"She was going to have the Earth Kingdom _and_ the Avatar. I couldn't let her just take it all. I want to go _home_ uncle!" He said, almost angrily. "If she'd won them both, I'd have no chance of returning." Iroh remained resolutely silent. Zuko sighed heavily. "Don't think I'm proud of betraying you." His voice was quiet and husky. "You were the only one who stayed by me after..." He reached up and touched his scar."Even when we were in exile, you stayed with me. I'm sorry uncle. I really am sorry." He stood slowly.

"Zuko, if you think that you have your honour and your home restored to you, then you are not the boy I hoped you were." Iroh said, suddenly turning his amber gaze on his nephew. "If you go to the Fire Nation, or even stay here, you will be killed! Stop this foolishness! Please Zuko, give it up!" Zuko knocked on the door to signal he wanted to be let out.

"I'm trying." He said quietly, then left the old man alone in his cell.

Iroh sighed sadly and sat back. He could see in his nephew's face that it was finally dawning on him. The consequences of his actions in the underground caves would come back and bite him, hard. He just had to hope Zuko was prepared.

* * *

Authors Note: everybodys having some ANGST! it makes the world go round lol. trying hard not to let them go OOC, but i felt some of these things needed to be said or done. wow, 4 reviews and 115 hits! not bad for a first chapter. thank you to Wren Sharpbeak, Lady Charity, Shadowhand Zealot and Another Face for being my first reviewers! you were all very kind and supportive! and dont worry, if i include any OCs, they will be minor characters. if they are major, they will have personalites (like the ones in my LOTR fanfic) i am hoping to make these chapters longer as i progress, and am shocked that im already uploading this a week after the first one! you got lucky people:D i hope you enjoy it 


	3. Chapter 2: Plans

omg, they reckon the third season starts on april 27. Episode 1: The Awakening. squee, i hope they make it! btw - writing is made so much easier when listening to movie soundtracks :D i love LOTR

**Chapter 2: Plans **

_Aang smiled sadly when he saw Katara bending the river water in front of him. Her brown hair was loose, flowing in time with the water. Did it have to hurt so much, knowing he'd let her go? She turned and smiled brightly._

_"Aang, look at this new trick!" She said happily. She moved her arms smoothly up and around, surrounding herself in a tall barrier of water, which suddenly froze._

_"Great trick, Katara!" He said, and tried to bend the ice back to water. It remained solid. Extreme confusion grew on his face._

_"It is not for you to take away." Katara was suddenly standing beside him. "It has to stay up. So you can never go near me again. So you can never love me again."_

_"Katara!" Aang cried as his waterbending master turned to the ice barrier. She lifted it with ease and dropped it over the Avatar, who tried helplessly to escape. Turning the ice back to water failed. He took a deep breath and tried to airbend himself out, but nothing happened. He furiously stomped on the ground and lifted his hands, hoping earthbending would do the trick._

_"Firebend, Avatar." Aang gasped when Zuko appeared behind him, Azula at his side._

_"You can't break the barrier unless you burn it away." The Fire Princess said in a cool voice. She suddenly shot her fist forward, two fingers extended, lightning bursting from under her sharp nails-_

"Ah!" Aang cried, sitting up and dislodging Momo. The lemur rolled over and turned to chirp angrily at the monk for disturbing his sleep. "Sorry, Momo." He said quietly, stroking his long ears. Momo immediately forgave his friend and curled up in his lap, falling asleep with ease.

"Aang!" He looked up, grey eyes wide, when Katara crawled over to him from the fire. "Are you alright?" He stared at her for a long moment, then shook his head.

"I-I don't know." He admitted, looking away. "I feel...empty." Katara looked concerned.

"Don't worry Aang. We were talking about going to see Guru Pathik, if anything to see if he has any advice about what to do now. I'm sure he'll know how to help you."

"Like he's already helped me, you mean?" Aang muttered to himself. When Katara frowned, he gave her a bright smile. "That sounds like a great idea, Katara! I can't wait to go!"

"Great! We'll go in the morning then." She said happily.

"Now that Aang is awake," Sokka called loudly," will you please tell us what happened?" Katara sighed heavily, and her smile faded.

"Fine."

* * *

The four teenagers sat silently around the fire. Even Sokka was appalled at what Zuko had done, which was saying something because he expected no less from firebenders. 

"Katara? My back hurts." Aang said quietly. Katara moved over and bended the water from her water skin over her hand, forming the healing glove. She pressed the water to the burn and concentrated.

Toph had been unusually silent. She'd liked Iroh, he'd been a calm head when she'd needed help and guidance (not that she'd admit to that, of course), and on top of that, Aang had been badly hurt. If the _Avatar_ could almost get killed, they clearly needed more help.

"I think we should go help Iroh." Toph said suddenly. She couldn't see the stares directed at her, but she could feel them.

"Are you insane? It was hard enough to get into Ba Sing Se before, but now Azula and the Dai li are running the place, we'd be walking straight into their arms!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What happened to Positive Sokka?" The blind girl smirked.

"He left when he saw Aang with a huge hole in his back." Katara pulled away from Aang slowly, a frown on her forehead.

"I think you're going to have a scar there, Aang. Has the pain gone?"

"Yes. Thanks, Katara."

"I think Toph is right." Katara said. "I think we should go help Iroh."

"Am I the only one who remembers what happened last time we helped that old man!" Sokka cried, exasperated.

"It's not his fault that Zuko betrayed him." Toph said hotly. "He's a really nice guy. And he makes great tea."

"Besides, Aang needs a firebending master." Katara put in. "And seeing as we have no idea where Jeong Jeong is...Iroh is the only firebender we've met who hasn't tried to kill Aang."

"I liked him too." Aang said quietly.

"What if he wants Angry Jerk to come too?" Sokka continued.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem." Katara said darkly. "Not after what he did."

Sokka sighed heavily and held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine! But if he causes any trouble, I get to push him off Appa."

"Agreed."

* * *

Zuko woke very suddenly when he realised his bed was on fire. 

"Ah!" He cried and fell out of bed, his legs tangling in the sheets as his body landed with a hard thump on the ground. He got the most bizarre sense of deja vu, especially when he heard his sister laughing.

_That's right. That was her birthday present when I turned eight._ He thought darkly, managing to extricate himself from the sheet. Turning, he saw Azula smirking as his bed burned neatly to ashes.

"What do you want?" he snapped, glancing out the window. That sad, dim light that appears before dawn was gently touching Ba Sing Se.

"I want to show you something, Zuzu. Come with me." She brushed her fringe out of her sharp eyes."You might want to put a shirt on." Zuko scowled at his sister.

"Can't it wait? It's not even dawn."

"Trust me Zuko, I will wake you every day before dawn until you come. I don't care how many beds I have to destroy." Knowing she wouldn't leave him alone, Zuko pulled his Earth Kingdom robes on and followed Azula to the stairs that led away from the Earth Palace.

"Where are you taking me?" Zuko snapped irritably. Azula sighed.

"Patience, dear brother. Didn't your time in exile with Uncle teach you any?"

"Obviously not." They reached the wall surrounding the Upper Ring, which held a rather spectacular view of the seemingly endless city.

"See that Zuko." Azula said, gesturing carelessly at the city. "Those pathetic Earth Kingdom commoners have no idea that when they wake up, their city will be under Fire Nation rule." She smiled venomously at Zuko "I could not have done it without you, Zuzu."

"Yes you could." Zuko said coldly. Azula's smile widened.

"You're right. I could. You just made it easier for me." Azula turned back to the horizon. The sun would rise soon. "A ship will be arriving in two days. It will escort Uncle back to the Fire Nation to be tried and executed." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her brother. Though his expressionless face had remained still, his knuckles were white as he clenched his fists. "I know that this must be upsetting to you. After all, Uncle gave up everything to go with you into exile. But don't worry Zuko." He stiffened when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mai told me how you went to speak to him last night. I understand he was quite cold towards you."

"I don't blame him for hating me." Zuko said stiffly.

"But I am giving you a chance to make peace with him, Zuko." He frowned and looked at his sister.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. She studied her nails carefully.

"I am not fully convinced of your loyalty Zuzu. If you can betray Uncle so easily, then how do I know you won't do the same to me? So, you are getting a chance to prove yourself." She smirked dangerously. "You are to escort Uncle to the Fire Nation."

"What?" He cried, genuinely surprised.

"Yes Zuko. You're going home." Zuko stared at the sunrise, wondering why that thought made him miserable.

* * *

Toph woke when she felt the sun warm her limbs. Yawning, she sat up and stretched. She hawked and spat in a direction that probably wasn't occupied by one of her companions. Aang slept silently beside her. She could hear Sokka's grotesque snores. Smirking, she decided to wait patiently for the others to wake before amusing herself. Katara was the next awake, groaning at the sudden daylight. The rest of the group followed suit, until Sokka was the only one still predictably asleep. 

Feeling the unhappy tension in the air, Toph knew the time was right to relieve it. She casually struck her heel against the ground. Sokka screamed as an earth spike propelled him into the air, and groaned when he hit the dirt hard. There was a shocked silence, which was quickly broken by Toph laughing hard. Aang was the next to start laughing, and soon all the humans were laughing at Sokka, who glared at them with an injured look on his face.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm always the butt of your jokes, are I?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Katara laughed. Sokka pouted and stood up.

"I'm going to find some breakfast." He sulked off.

"Good one Toph." Aang laughed.

"Thanks Twinkletoes." She said, grinning proudly.

"When Sokka gets back, we should probably start making plans for today. I had an idea last night." She glanced at the Earth King. "Do you have anywhere safe you can stay?"

"No. The Dai Li would know about it." He said apologetically. Katara got the fire rekindled, and Sokka turned up after a while, empty handed.

"This island is completely lacking of anything edible! I'm so hungry!" He cried. Aang discreetly pulled Momo closer, remembering Sokka's first reaction to the lemur.

"Never mind. We'll just have to deal with it for now." Katara said. "Toph, I need you to bend me lots of little rocks please."

"Sure thing, Sugar Queen." Toph stood and bended a large rock out of the side of the cave, then broke it into pebbles. Katara quickly started arranging the pebbles into a shape. The others gathered around curiously, wondering what she was doing. Toph sighed and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for someone to fill her in.

"I get it!" Sokka cried happily. "That's Ba Sing Se!" Katara smiled at her brother.

"Yes, it is. I made it like this so Toph can know what's going on." Toph grinned.

"Thanks Katara." She sat down beside the water bender, who pointed at the outer wall.

"Part of the wall lines the coast here." she took Toph's wrist and guided her fingers to where she meant. "Going in on Appa won't work, they'll be expecting that. So we need to go underground."

"Yes!" Toph yelled enthusiastically, punching the air. "Finally, a decent plan."

"What about the underground caves? The Dai Li could be down there."

"We'll be going through the walls as much as possible." Katara explained. "Dungeons are always underground, so all we have to do is find them, get the keys and get Iroh back into the hole."

"Sounds great Katara." Toph said with a grin. "I would like to make one suggestion."

"Of course."

"I could just bend the floor of his prison cell from underneath." Sokka suddenly grinned at Katara's bafflement.

"Ah, yes, Toph learnt a new trick." Sokka said.

"You can metalbend?" Katara said, clearly impressed.

"Greatest earthbender in the world!" Toph said proudly.

"And that just leaves the other part of my plan." Katara said hesitantly.

"What other part?" Sokka asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"The part where we separate again."

* * *

Authors note: 

dun dun DUN! a longer chapter yay! omg these are just pouring out like clockwork...i thought we needed a little aang time, the poor boy has been through a lot. and this time, katara is the ideas guy! lol, back to ba sing se! i hope you enjoy this, and thank you once again to all readers and reviewers. your support leads to more chapters hahaha


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan

**well, ive decided that im going to try (dont hold me to this ;P) to post a chapter every monday. **

**Disclaimer**: probably should mention that i dont own avatar, and if i did, the next season would have started by now!

**Chapter 3: Escape **

Iroh carefully sipped his tea. Ginseng. Delicious. Zuko sat beside him, nervous.

"I hope I made it right." The young man said quietly. Iroh put the tea down and sighed heavily.

"Why are you here, nephew?" Iroh asked coldly. Zuko looked down.

"Azula said that to prove my loyalty, I have to escort you home. For your execution."

"So you are here to..."

"I just...I want you to know that..." He cursed his pride for not letting him tell his uncle how much he appreciated everything he'd done for him - everything he'd realised far too late. "I'm sorry Uncle"

"You have already apologised several times." Iroh said quietly. "But I don't see how it can change anything." Zuko's fists clenched tightly.

"I understand." He said, anger brimming in his voice. He looked up at his uncle. "I hope you enjoy the cakes. Just be careful when you eat them. You never know what might have ended up in them." Zuko stood, nodded to his uncle and left.

Iroh picked up the small cakes curiously. He sniffed them.

"Ah, moon peach cup cakes. He's trying hard, I'll give him that." He carefully ate the cakes one by one, until he felt a sharp pain in his mouth. He spat out the metal object he'd bitten - a key. Iroh blinked in surprise. Zuko had given him his chance to escape.

"Goodness." He muttered, and slipped the key into his sleeve. He had no need to leave. He'd rather with his beloved son in the afterlife than wandering the Earth Kingdom alone, being forever hunted by his niece.

* * *

"We won't be splitting up seperately this time." Katara said. "Toph and I will go and get Iroh out. The rest of you will go to see this Guru Pathik." 

"Katara, if you think I'm letting you two run around by yourselves, you're crazy!"

"Why? Think we can't handle it, Snoozles?" Toph sneered.

"Sokka, Toph and I are going because we're small and a lot quieter than you could ever be." Katara said with a frown. "This mission requires benders. I have no doubt Toph could do this by herself, but I want to go as back up."

"But-"

"Sokka, you have the most important job of all." His sister said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You get to protect the Avatar." Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"You realise you only gave babysitting a nice title just then."

"Hey!" Aang cried indignantly. "I'm older than you!"

"Only technically." Sokka argued, waving this information away. Katara sighed.

"Boys are such idiots." She groaned.

"Take this, Katara." Aang held out his bison whistle. "You'll need it to join us when you get out." she took the whistle with a smile.

"Thanks Aang."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The Earth King interjected. "It is most unwise, and could likely be a trap."

"Believe me, everything that's happened to us has ended up being a trap." Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

"And extremely unwise." Aang added. "But that's what makes it so much fun!" He turned his worried gaze to the females. "I don't like the idea of us separating again."

"It won't be for long, Aang." Katara said gently.

"Yeah, so don't start getting sentimental." Toph laughed, jumping to her feet. "Come on, let's go!"

"I've never seen her so eager to fly." Aang muttered to the Earth King, who chuckled.

* * *

Appa hovered beside the high cliff face that supported the even higher outer walls of Ba Sing Se. 

"Aang, I know you're still recovering, but do you think you can fly Toph to the cliffs?" Katara called to the Avatar.

"I think so." He said uncertainly.

"I'm not flying!" Toph cried, tightening her grip on Sokka's arm. He winced.

"Toph! I need that arm to hold Appa!" Katara and Aang grinned at each other evilly.

"Ok, Toph. You don't need to fly down. It's ok to be scared." Katara said lightly. Toph stiffened.

"Scared?" She said angrily. "Look here, Sugar Queen, I took on the Dai Li! I am not scared!"

"I know it must be hard for you to admit, but it's ok, really." Katara continued, innocence dripping from her voice.

Toph was very quiet. Aang grinned cheekily and picked up his staff.

"I know what you're doing, you know." Toph said as Aang dropped off Appa, opened his staff to become a glider and shot high behind the bison.

"Really?" Katara said. "You are so smart Toph. I can't use reverse psychology on you." Toph smirked. Aang swept majestically down from the heavens, one arm outstretched and grabbed Toph from behind, holding her waist tightly as they shot over Appa's head.

"AAAHHHH!" Toph shrieked, grabbing Aang in a vice grip. "Put me down! We'll fall!"

"Calm down Toph, or we really will fall." Aang said in a horribly nice voice. He chuckled. "You took me into your element. Welcome to mine."

"I hate it!" She cried. "I'll get her for this!"

Meanwhile, back on Appa, Katara was laughing her head off while Sokka snorted into Appa's fur. The Earth King and Bosco had been left at the island for safe keeping.

"Katara, you've become sneaky!"

"I must be spending to much time with you, Ideas Guy." She said, smiling broadly.

Sokka nodded and watched Aang glide precariously close to the cliff face. It was good to see Katara laughing. Something had hurt her, deeply, and he didn't understand what it could be. Obviously it had something to do with what had happened in the caves, but she had spoken little about what had been said between herself and Zuko.

"Ready, Toph?" Aang cried. "Just a small ledge for now."

"Get me closer." She yelled back. She could sense the rock - faithful, dependable, _solid_ rock - looming closer. She kicked out and hissed with triumph when her heel made contact with the cliff face. A small rock ledge pushed out of the cliff just ahead of Aang, surprising him.

"AH!" He cried, jerking the glider up to avoid smashing into the stone.

"AH!" Toph cried in unison.

They soared up, then he dove back down far too fast for the blind earthbender's liking. With surprising grace and ease, Aang pulled up and they landed lightly on the ledge. Toph managed to release the airbender, who snapped the glider shut.

"And you can wipe that smile of your face." Toph said, punching the cliff face. A large hole pushed into the stone, leaving a tunnel in it's wake.

"How'd you know?"

"Guys!" Appa hovered nearby, and the Water Tribe siblings leapt off the flying bison onto the ledge. "Great, it's working." Katara said happily.

"Not for long." Sokka said, pointing into the distance. Turning, they could just make out ships on the horizon.

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Toph exclaimed.

"I kn-" Sokka began, then glared at the grinning girl. "I hate it when you do that."

"The Dai Li! Come on, you guys go now!" Katara said. Sokka held his sister briefly.

"If you're not back by tomorrow, so help me I'll follow with a wrathful Avatar." He threatened. She grinned.

"I can take care of myself. Look after Aang." She hugged Aang briefly, then stepped back.

Toph bended the rock so they could jump onto Appa's back. Waving, the boys quickly ascended. Toph quickly bended the ledge back into the cliff face, so no passing ships would get suspicious. The hole was high enough and on an angle so it couldn't be seen from the water.

"Well, now that we're down to our most intelligent team members, shall we get going?" Toph asked. Katara rested a hand on her waterskin, then lit the torch in her other hand.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Zuko wandered aimlessly around the Earth Palace. It felt...bizarre, to be surrounded by such extravagance again. But this is where he belonged, this was the life he'd craved all those years he'd been banished. He wasn't home yet, but he would be soon... 

"Damn it." He said angrily.

He hadn't expected such confliction. He was going _home_...but he was losing the only person he had left that thought he was important. Perhaps his father would change his mind...Azula had said that he'd earned his honour back.

"Azula always lies." he murmured.

Zuko halted and turned on his heel, heading back to the dungeons. His uncle should have escaped by now, unless he'd swallowed the key, which, considering his gastronomic intake, was quite possible. Zuko sighed. For the first time in ages, he knew helping his uncle was _right_. Perhaps it was the first right decision he'd made in a long time, but it would be one hell of a good one. Zuko felt slightly better, but couldn't escape the slight loneliness growing inside him. His uncle, his constant companion, would be gone when he reached the dungeons. Zuko continued slowly, completely unaware two others where heading to the same place under his feet.

* * *

Authors note: hey everyone! i hope theres still people reading this...i finally got around to writing some bending! its harder than i thought. i love writing toph, she kicks ass :D anyways, ive got lots of horrible uni assignments due over the next few weeks, but i think i can find time to keep submitting on mondays (or sunday, depending what part of the world youre in). thank you for the R&Rs theyve been wonderful! btw, one day when im rich, im going to learn violin just so i can play the howls moving castle theme lol. thats random me for ya :D 


	5. Chapter 4: Escapes

**Chapter 4: Escapes **

Katara felt extremely uneasy about being underground once more. It brought back far too many memories.

_I'm sorry. That's something we have in common._

"I'll wring your neck, you back stabbing jerk." Katara hissed angrily to herself.

"What's the matter, Katara?" Toph asked, absentmindedly bending as she spoke. "You're usually a lot sweeter than that."

"Sorry, Toph. I guess I've realised you see the worst of people at times like this."

"Or the best." She added. Katara blinked at this surprisingly affirmative comment from the blind girl.

"I suppose. We've all chang-"

"Shh!" Toph hissed, stopping suddenly. Katara obeyed, knowing Toph had senses she didn't. They remained still for a long minute, then Toph relaxed. "We're nearly at the dungeons. I can feel the Dai Li on patrol. And I think I know where Iroh is."

"Good. Let's get moving."

* * *

"Er, Sokka?" 

"Yeah?" The older boy said as he slumped onto the ground.

They'd returned to the island for the Earth King and his bear. Aang was uncertain why his friend showed no signs of following Katara's plan.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Aang, do you really think I'm going anywhere while my sister infiltrates a Fire Nation stronghold infested with super evil earthbenders?" Sokka made fighting motions with his hands to emphasize just how dangerous the Dai Li were. "Do you want to run away to the Air Temple while they're in there?" Aang thought of the banana and onion juice that would be awaiting him and gagged. "Besides, you really should get some rest. You've been through a lot." Aang was touched by this unusual display of thoughtfulness.

"Alright. So when are we going after them."

"We'll give them until lunchtime." He groaned as his stomach grumbled loudly. "I just had to remember food, didn't I!" He moaned. Aang snuggled into Appa's fur and soon found himself drifting off, feeling better in the knowledge that they were close at hand to help their friends.

* * *

"Let me pass." Zuko demanded. The Dai Li shrugged, not questioning the boy's need to see the old man again. Zuko entered, and sighed. Iroh hadn't moved. The Dai Li still alert at the door had been the first major hint. Perhaps the old fool had swallowed the key. 

"Back again, Zuko?" Iroh surprisingly broke the silence first.

"Yes. I thought..." Zuko had no idea what the say now.

"Sit down." Iroh smiled inwardly when the boy obeyed. So, he was still willing to listen. Sometimes. He pulled the key out of his sleeve. "Thank you for this Zuko. It is nice to know you still care about your poor old uncle." It took all his strength not to laugh at Zuko's flabbergasted face.

"But...you're still...why are you still here?" He managed. Iroh sighed and leaned back.

"If I were young and healthy like you, perhaps I might have. But what would that lead to, Zuko? I don't like wandering the Earth Kingdom alone. I would rather face my punishment in the Fire Nation, than forever be watching over my shoulder for your sister. She can be quite determined, a trait you both share!" He exclaimed, chuckling at Zuko's dark scowl. Zuko looked down.

"I...I had to make a decision Uncle." He said quietly. "It was barely a choice. To join my psychotic sister, and face possible death at her hands, or join my enemy, and help them towards defeating my father, and facing death at my sisters hands." He sighed when Iroh did. "He's my father. I can't just...I can't. I can't help kill him." He sneered. "Besides, could you imagine me on the back of that fluffy monster."

"You've been on already, I believe." Zuko couldn't meet the old mans eyes.

"But I suppose I must agree with you in one aspect. I would rather have Azula where I can see her, than wondering where she is." He shuddered slightly.

"They would've welcomed you, Zuko. You would've had friends, real friends for the first time, friends your own age, not just your fuddy duddy old uncle who like tea."

"I can't be friends with those commoners. I chased them across the world, why would they have welcomed me?" He asked angrily. Iroh smiled.

"Because you would have chosen good. Because you would've helped save their lives."

Zuko didn't understand, and Iroh saw that. The boy had forever been sheltered from real life, training to be Fire Lord, then chasing the Avatar. He'd never had friends. He didn't understand that forgiveness could be given through change.

"Things happened the way they happened, Uncle. I can't change them." Zuko said coldly.

"I hope Zuko, that one day you do find a friend. A true friend. Then perhaps you will understand what I am trying to tell you."

"Royalty don't have friends. All we have is enemies that don't want us dead at that moment." Zuko said bitterly.

"And that is the life you'd rather choose?"

"If it means going home." He said quickly. All right, there were lots of down sides to leaving, but he would be home, away from this godforsaken isle of commoners and war. Away from the Avatar.

"I hope that you find satisfaction Zuko. Follow your instincts, and remember who you are." Zuko paled and shot a stunned look at his uncle, who looked confused by this reaction. Before Zuko could question the old man, the iron floor they sat on suddenly dented. And by dented, a large, fist shaped lump is meant.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Katara exclaimed as Toph grinned. 

"I know." She said, and punched the metal again, this time breaking through. They could hear feet scrabbling on the other side. Quickly, the blind girl grabbed the side of the hole and tore the metal down as though it were paper. Katara didn't waste any time in racing up the destroyed floor and into the cell. She saw Iroh standing in front of her, eyes wide with surprise.

"What's going on in there?" A voice shouted from outside. There was the sound of a key being inserted into a lock.

"Come with us, quickly!" Katara cried, reaching imploringly to the old man. He glanced over her shoulder. She turned to meet the golden eyes of Zuko, who seemed just as shocked as Iroh at her sudden presence. Katara quickly recovered. Anger overwhelmed her, and she forgot all about bending. All she knew was that another young man had made a fool of her, and she was furious.

_SLAP!_

Zuko stumbled back in surprise, holding his scarred cheek where Katara had slapped him hard. She then turned her back on him to face Iroh, who was trying hard not to laugh at what had just happened.

"Please, you helped us! Come with us! We need your help too!" She said quickly. The door started to open, and to her shock, Zuko kicked it hard, slamming it hard into the faces of the Dai Li, who reeled back in pain. Both Iroh and Katara stared at the young man, who waved at his uncle.

"Go!" He said angrily. "Please, just go!" Iroh hesitated, then nodded and slid down the metal ramp. Katara turned to join him. "Take care of him." She turned to Zuko, who glared at her briefly.

"I will." She said quietly. She jumped into the hole, which Toph quickly bended closed, and they rushed down the tunnel.

"Good to see you again, my dear." Iroh panted to Toph as they raced down the tunnel.

"Likewise." Toph grinned.

* * *

Zuko stood still in the cell, then reached up to touch his sore cheek. Twice now that girl had touched his scar, but the contact the first time had been much more gentle. Guilt rushed through his body again as he remembered what he had done, then shook his head. He knew Azula would have his head for this, but he didn't care. Helping his uncle escape was _right_. He knew he'd done the right thing. A sliver of relief washed through him. At least the old man was safe now. He looked up to see the injured Dai Li moving angrily towards him and allowed himself a smile. Ah, this was more familiar. This he could handle. 

"You are under arrest -"

"Don't waste my time." Zuko hissed, shifting quickly into a defensive position. "Just do the job my sister told you to do."

Without hesitating, the Dai Li threw the rock handcuffs forward. Zuko rolled suddenly, and punched a flame at their feet. They leapt off the earth to avoid it - loosing contact with their element.

_Basics, Zuko! Break his root!_

Iroh's voice echoed in his memory as he sliced a long whip of fire at their feet once more, not allowing them to stand their ground. He forced his way out of the cell, sending a continuous volley of hot flames at their feet. Suddenly, something jabbed his shoulder from behind, and he felt his bending halt. Another jab, and he was on the ground, completely limp. A vision of pink and white teeth filled his vision.

"That was really exciting, wasn't it?" Ty Lee said excitedly, flipping over the paralysed boy to get a better view of his face. She grinned brightly despite his scowl. "Your flames were so...bright! No...shiny?"

"Illuminating?" Mai's voice came from behind the recovering Dai Li agents. Ty Lee's face lit up like the sun.

"That's it! You're so clever Mai."

"I'm glad one of us is." She looked down at Zuko and sighed. "Take him to Azula."

* * *

Author's note: zuko's in trouble! can he escape the evil clutches of his sister without help? probably not lol. more bending madness! it really makes you respect the writers of teh series, its harder than it seems! thank you to everyone who reads and especially those who review. its nice to know that you want me to keep writing this :D btw i turn 21 on april 10 dies so very old... 


	6. Chapter 5: Do we have too?

**another monday another chapter...tis my 21st tomorrow dies**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Do we have too? **

They were halfway down the tunnel when Iroh halted.

"I'm sorry. I can't leave him behind like this." He said apologetically.

"But...he betrayed you!" Katara cried, unable to believe there was someone in the world who could be more forgiving than herself.

"Yes, he did. But that was his decision to make. Just like it was his decision to stop the Dai Li catching us." Iroh said quietly. "He is still my nephew, and he is all I have left. Family needs to stick together."

Katara was stunned by his words, and felt a little guilty about denying the old man her help.

"Even if we go back, we can't help him. And I refuse to be within ten feet of that jerk!" Katara said angrily.

"You didn't seem to mind hitting him." Iroh chuckled.

Toph grinned.

"Go Sugar Queen!" She said approvingly.

"Oh no, that I enjoyed. I wouldn't mind doing it again." She said darkly.

"All I ask is that we get him away from the palace. I can understand that you don't want him around...you don't know if you can trust him. Will you help me get him to safety?"

Katara tried very hard not to look into his pleading eyes. She failed.

"What if he doesn't want our help?" She said reluctantly. Iroh shrugged.

"Then I shall just have to respect his decision." He said sadly. He glanced at the waterbender. "The Avatar...is he...did he...?"

"He's fine." Katara said with a smile. "Or as fine as he can be after being shot in the back."

"Good, that is very good news. The world needs to be rebalanced." Iroh turned and started back up the tunnel.

Toph coughed loudly.

"Wrong way." She called, and punched a hole in the side of the tunnel. "This way."

* * *

"Right, let's go!" Sokka stood and walked over to Aang, and reached out to wake him. After a moment, he pulled back with a sigh. The boy looked utterly exhausted. That small bit of airbending had probably taken a lot out of him. Aang murmured in his sleep and snuggled deeper into Appa's fur. 

"I think perhaps you should let him sleep a little longer. I'm sure the girls are fine." The Earth King said quietly, scratching Bosco behind the ear.

Sokka looked at Momo, who promptly curled up beside Aang and closed his eyes.

"Alright. You owe me one, Aang."

* * *

Azula smirked triumphantly as her brother was thrown at her feet, still paralysed from Ty Lee's jab. 

"So predictable, Zuzu. Tell me what happened." She demanded to the nearest Dai Li.

Both guards who'd stood at Iroh's door now had plasters over their noses, and their eyes were swelling spectacularly.

"We're not quite sure, Princess." The Dai Li said nervously. "Prince Zuko came to see his uncle, then left. He returned a few hours later, and after a few minutes we heard a-a noise."

"What sort of noise?" Azula said, smiling.

The Dai Li swallowed.

"It sounded like...metal being worked over. We unlocked the door to find out what was going on, and _he_ kicked it in our face." He glared at Zuko, who was sure he was starting to get the feeling back in his limbs. "When we got back in the cell, General Iroh was gone, and the floor...the only explanation I can make is that it looked like someone had grabbed it, pulled it apart and then twisted it back together again. We went to arrest your brother and he put up a fight."

"And you were losing until Ty Lee stepped in." Azula sneered. She looked down at her brother, who was glaring viciously at her. Yes, his limbs were definitely returning to him. He remained limp, though.

"This is interesting. I had no idea Uncle knew any metalbenders." Azula said coolly, drumming her fingers on the arm of the throne.

Zuko decided not to mention the presence of the waterbender. He didn't know who the metalbender was, but they'd helped his uncle. Besides, Azula didn't need to get information out of him that easily. She'd spent her life lying to him. It was his turn now.

"Now what to do with you. Father was so looking forward to executing you alongside Uncle." His sister sneered at the shock that shot over Zuko's scarred face. "You never learn, Zuko. Father doesn't want a failure like you as his heir. Not when he has me." She laughed nastily at the hurt in her brother's eyes.

Zuko felt furious rage growing inside him, mostly at himself. He knew, at that moment, what a complete and utter idiot he had been. He'd been so obsessed with the desire to return home, he'd trapped himself inside a box, refusing to see the real world. Now, lying on the floor before his power hungry sister, the walls shattered, bringing the light and realisation he never got in the caves below Ba Sing Se. His father - his _father_ - had sent him to find the Avatar, to restore his lost honour. _He was never suppose to find the Avatar_, missing for one hundred years. He was never supposed to return home.

He was never supposed to reclaim his title, his old life, his throne. It had all been a lie, to get rid of him. The weak link, the prince who believed in mercy and honour so deeply he'd spoken out to save a battalion of fresh recruits, and paid dearly for his beliefs. His mother, wherever she was, would be ashamed of him, of his behaviour. He had forgotten who he was. Even now, he didn't know. He thought he was Prince Zuko, son of Ozai and Ursa, heir to the mighty Fire Nation. Then he'd become Fugitive Zuko, running from his own people, hated by all that found out who he was. He didn't know who he was. But he would sure as hell work it out. Zuko became aware of Azula standing and walking over to him, a cruel smile on her face.

"I want you to know," She said quietly, "that I will take great pleasure in finishing you off." She looked up at the Dai Li. "Help my brother to his feet. He should face his end upright." Azula watched as the earthbenders hauled her limp brother vertically. She cleared her mind and concentrated, letting the sharp and powerful flow of lightning gather around her fingers.

Ty Lee gasped slightly and glanced at Mai, who seemed to be watching with slightly more intensity than normal. Gulping, the acrobat clasped her hands before her. At least his demise would be swift.

"Goodbye, Zuzu. You will _not_ be missed." She extended her index and middle fingers, took aim, and fired, straight at her brothers heart.

* * *

Beneath their feet, Toph was earthbending as fast as she could. She could sense Iroh's apprehension, and now recognised the Fire Prince's heartbeat, despite the minimal time she'd spent in his presence. She could definitely feel Azula's heartbeat, thumping with anticipation and triumph. Zuko's heart was beating a mile a minute. 

"Toph, what's wrong?" Katara called, racing along beside Iroh.

"They're close, but if I don't hurry..."Toph kept pushing the earth, moving towards where she knew the throne room was.

"Azula will not hesitate to kill him." Iroh panted, moving surprisingly quickly for a man of his girth. "Not until she's told him that he was to be executed as well anyway."

Katara felt a sliver of pity rush through her. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to have a deceitful, psychotic sibling. Toph suddenly gasped. Ahead, Azula's steady silhouette began to flicker and crackle. She'd only 'seen' that a few times before, but she knew what it meant. And she knew she wouldn't be able to get their in time to stop it. With an angry roar, she pushed forward. She hated being beaten, and wasn't about to start now.

* * *

Aang yawned loudly and sat up, smacking his lips. 

"Sokka?" He said quietly, watching the Water Tribe boy throwing his boomerang up and down. Sokka jumped to his feet.

"Great, you're awake! Let's go!" Aang groaned and flopped back against his bison, who groaned sympathetically.

* * *

"Goodbye, Zuzu. You will _not_ be missed." 

Zuko watched as Azula lifted her fingers and took aim. And with a speed and strength that surprised even him, Zuko whipped his hands out, grabbed the Dai Li agents that loosely gripped him by the back of their robes and slammed them together in front of him like a shield, releasing them as Azula's lightning struck them. He would forever remember the stunned look on the firebending prodigy's face when the Dai Li fell to the ground, holding their burnt limbs. Without hesitating, Zuko punched a quick flame at her, more for distraction than attack. Azula recovered faster than he expected, dodging the flame quickly and returning fire, blue fire whipping from her fingers. Before Zuko had a chance to dodge it, a slab of earth shot up between the fire and his body, deflecting the blow. Azula gasped as the slab suddenly raced towards her, catching her head on. Suddenly, as thought the earth spat them out, Toph and Katara appeared, already in their fighting stances. Toph quickly bended rocks up to Mai and Ty Lee's throats, effectively trapping them. Katara popped open her water pouch, whipping the Dai Li agents that were suddenly appearing.

"Toph!" She cried, keeping half an eye on Azula's slumped form. The blind girl nodded, and Zuko suddenly found himself being sucked quickly through the earth. He stumbled slightly when he landed in the tunnel, and felt familiar hands steadying him.

"Uncle?" He managed. "What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you." Iroh said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Family sticks together. Now Zuko, what do you want to do?" Zuko stared at his uncle, suddenly looking more serious than he'd ever seen him. "I can get you out of the city and take you somewhere for your own safety. Or I can get that lovely young earthbender to put you back up there for Azula to finish you off. Choose, Zuko. And choose right this time."

* * *

Authors note: more decisions for zuzu. thanks to all who read and review :D oh i wrote a one shot zutara, go check it out in my stories list self-pimpage, im so appauling lol 


	7. Chapter 6: A painful escape

**Chapter 6: A painful escape **

Sokka and Aang glanced at the tunnel opening, but it was clearly empty.

"How could I let them go in there without me!" Sokka exclaimed. "My baby sister!"

"They'll be fine." Aang said tiredly. "You know that."

Sokka nodded reluctantly as he and the Avatar slid off Appa's back and into the tunnel.

"Do you get the feeling that they're going to do something really stupid, though?" Sokka asked the airbender.

"Come on, Sokka! Toph and Katara are way too smart to do anything stupid."

* * *

Katara now stood back to back with Toph, fighting back the increasingly number of Dai Li agents. One of them was preparing to free Mai and Ty Lee. 

_This was a really stupid idea._ She thought to herself.

"Can we go now?" Toph asked, deflecting a boulder aimed for her head.

"I think so."

Toph raised her arms, and they sank quickly through the earth, landing hard on the tunnel floor.

Katara barely spared Zuko a glance. Iroh was watching the young man carefully.

"We need to go. Now." Katara said.

Toph slammed her foot into the ground and lifted a large slab from the ground. She leapt onto it, Katara following quickly without question.

"Zuko. Now!" Iroh said, eyes pleading.

Zuko sighed heavily. What other choice did he have? He didn't want to die yet. Not until Azula paid for the lifetime of misery she'd put him through.

"Don't think this means we're going to help you any more than we have to." The waterbender spat bitterly.

Zuko looked away as Iroh climbed onto the slab.

"For what it's worth, I'm grateful for any help at the moment." He said honestly. He looked up to see her blue eyes narrow slightly before Iroh grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him behind him. Toph shifted her foot, and the three benders behind her found their feet encased in stone, attaching them to the slab.

"Let's get out of here." She said, pushing her hands forward then pulling them back hard.

"AH!" The three behind her cried out as the slab whipped forward, sliding easily over the tunnel floor. Toph laughed, adrenalin pumping. The tunnel suddenly shook, and Katara winced as a small rock slammed into her forehead.

"What was that?" Katara cried.

Zuko glanced behind to see a hole had appeared far behind them. It appeared to have been melted. Azula leapt easily into the hole, hands blazing with blue fire.

"Azula!" Zuko yelled.

Mai and Ty Lee jumped down after her, but it was the Dai Li who flooded after them. They raced up the tunnel behind them. Toph sensed the fork in the tunnel up ahead and grinned.

"Hold onto something." She cried.

Katara grabbed Toph's waist so as not to restrict her bending, Iroh took Katara's shoulders as politely as possible, and Zuko grabbed the back of Iroh's robes. None of them were prepared for the sudden turn they made as they hurtled around the corner, a flurry of rock handcuffs shooting past them and hitting the wall.

"AH!"

Toph increased the speed.

"Get out of my way, you idiots!" Azula skidded into the tunnel and released a powerful wave of blue flames at her brothers back.

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Sokka asked as they started to make their way down the tunnel.

Aang nodded.

"That could be them." They peered into the darkness. "Sounds like earthbending."

They stared curiously into the tunnel. Then, out of the gloomy darkness, blue light suddenly appeared, outlining the oncoming slab ready to squash them in it's path.

"AH!" Aang and Sokka cried, and turned and raced in the opposite direction.

"Out of the way, you idiots!" Toph yelled, very aware the blue flames Azula had unleashed behind them were catching up.

Aang and Sokka leapt from the tunnel entrance onto Appa's neck, quickly moving him aside.

"STOP THEM!"

Katara heard the undignified shriek from behind as lightning suddenly hit the roof above them, showering them with sharp rocks. Suddenly, they were out of the tunnel, flying through the air, sailing-

"Katara, your turn!" Toph cried, releasing their feet and letting the slab fall.

"What!" She cried as they plunged toward the dangerous rocks below.

"Katara! Toph!" The boys on Appa cried.

Katara quickly pulled herself together, calling the ocean water to rise around them. The water swirled tightly around the four benders in a giant twister. Making sure they were all holding on, she moved steadily over the water towards Appa, hoping against hope she'd be able to keep this up.

"You are both extremely talented benders." Iroh called.

Zuko shook his head, unable to believe his uncle could be so calm about being suspended in mid-air by a water funnel.

"Thanks." Katara called. "Will you help Toph onto Appa?"

Iroh picked up Toph and held her tightly as Sokka reached out for her. She was soon safely on Appa's broad back, clinging to Aang's arms tightly. As Sokka reached up to help Iroh, he noticed Zuko and glared.

"What's he doing here?" He yelled.

"We'll argue later." Katara yelled back.

Suddenly, lightning struck the water funnel and, as is well known, water conducts electricity. Iroh was pushed forward onto the bison by his nephew just before the shock hit himself and the waterbender. Katara cried out in pain and lost her grip on the water she was bending. Shuddering with his own pain, Zuko did something that surprised them all. With one hand, he grabbed the girls wrist tightly, then reached out with the other and managed to catch Appa's fur. They swung perilously from the great beast, who was moving as fast as he could away from the cliff face. He could vaguely make out his sister, and knew that she would be aiming for one last shot. His vision was fading and returning as he clung desperately to the fur. Zuko glanced down at the dead weight of the waterbender. She was hanging unconscious from his grip.

"Zuko, take my hand!" He looked up to see Iroh reaching down.

"My hands are full right now, Uncle." Zuko hissed, grimacing. Suddenly, lightning flew from the cliff face, stretching for the dangling figures. Zuko didn't hesitate. He let go.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried.

"Katara!" Sokka screamed, looking quite prepared to jump off after her. The lightning shot between Appa's belly and Zuko's dwindling head. The firebender could feel the pain of the electric shock starting to get the better of him.

"Come on, buddy!" Aang cried.

He grabbed Sokka and dragged him over so Toph could cling to him, jumped onto Appa's neck and took one of his horns. Appa obediently descended, sensing his airbender's concern. The female that smelled nice and snuck him moon peaches was in danger. Aang did his best to ignore his passengers screams (or, in Iroh case, his laughs of exhilaration) and concentrated on reaching the falling pair before they hit the water. Realising he wasn't going to make it, he drew in a huge lungful of air, sucking the benders from the air and straight into the waiting arms of their relatives. Appa, sensing everyone was safe on his back, he straightened carefully and made his way back to the island.

"Are they alright?" He called, leaping from Appa's neck to his back.

Sokka had Katara cradled in his arms, and Iroh held Zuko in a similar fashion. Katara's legs and hands were burnt from the shock, as where Zuko's legs, but they were not as bad as they looked. Katara was still unconscious, and Zuko was barely awake, still clinging to the waterbender's wrist.

"Uncle?" Zuko said vaguely.

"Well done nephew, you saved her. I'm very proud." Iroh said gently."You can let her go now."

Zuko finally lost consciousness, his grip on Katara's arm loosening. Sokka quickly drew the arm in away from the firebender, while Toph reached out and took Aang's hand.

"She's alright." She said quietly, knowing her friend would be worried.

Aang squeezed her hand in thanks. He looked up at Iroh, who met his gaze with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Avatar, I was only going to get him to safety." He said, referring to his nephew."I don't think you'll be getting any trouble from him in the future though. I believe he's finally had an epiphany." The teenagers gave him a blank look.

"What's an apipanee?" Aang asked. Iroh chuckled.

"An epiphany. It means he's come to a realisation about himself and his life. He's realised that capturing you will no longer help him get home. He hasn't, of course, told me this, but it is obvious. He wouldn't have come if he thought differently."

Sokka and Aang exchanged glances. They clearly had no idea what to make of this.

* * *

Azula glared at the diminishing bison, lightning crackling from her fingers. 

"We lost again." Mai sighed, bored.

"But not for long." Azula said in a cold voice.

* * *

Authors note: CURSE FFNET AND ITS RANDOM TIMES OF NOT LETTING YOU SUBMIT! lol, more bending madness! not much resolved here, just mostly action, but there will be lots of stuff happening in the next few chapters. thanks so much to everyone who R&Rs! i love you all!

just plugging xxiLyxx's stories - go read them!


	8. Chapter 7: Baggage

EDIT: just fixing a mistake i caught 

**Chapter 7: Baggage **

Katara woke up, and immediately became aware of the pain. Her palms and legs were throbbing, and when she moved the pain increased. The waterbender moaned in pain.

"Katara?" She opened her eyes to see her brother looking down at her, eyes filled with concern. "She's awake!" he cried excitedly, grinning at her.

"Sokka?" she croaked. She tried to think back to what had happened. She remembered Iroh helping Toph onto Appa, then Zuko had pushed Iroh onto the bison, then there was a world of pain and darkness. But before the darkness, a warm, strong hand on her wrist-

"Who grabbed me?" Katara asked, looking up at her brother.

"Zuko did." Aang answered from her other side. Katara stared for a moment, then half-grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny. No really, who saved me?"

"It was Zuko. Really." Sokka said in an irritable voice, and glared over his shoulder.

Katara lifted her head to see Iroh and Toph sitting companionably beside each other. Zuko lay unconscious beside Iroh, who seemed to be getting along famously with the Earth King.

"You're kidding?" she grimaced as a fresh wave of pain swept through her legs. "Will someone bring water?"

Aang went to go but Sokka stopped him.

"You stay here, I'll go."

Aang watched Sokka leave, confusion obvious in his large grey eyes. When he turned to Katara, he suddenly appeared to sprout two large, white ears. Katara giggled when Momo emerged on top of the airbender's head, chirping with concern.

"He's been acting really weird." Aang said, gesturing to Sokka's retreating back.

"That's what big brother's do when their worried." Katara said. She smiled when Aang's eyes became a little rounder. "We were all frightened about losing you Aang. You're so important to us." Aang reddened a little until she spoke again. "It'd be like losing our little brother." His blush died.

"Oh. I understand." he looked away, hiding the disappointment in his eyes. Just because he'd let Katara go didn't mean he didn't still have feelings for her. Or perhaps he hadn't really let her go. Perhaps that was why it had been so easy for Azula to strike him down. This sobered him up a little as Sokka returned, Katara's water pouch in his hand.

"Here Aang, I should return this." Katara said, handing the airbender his whistle.

Aang smiled and took it as Katara grabbed her pouch.

Katara quickly bended the water from the pouch and winced as the cold water slid onto her burning hands. It was nowhere near as painful as when Aang had burnt her, but it still stung. She healed her hands quickly, then sat up and began to heal her legs.

"That is quite a useful talent, Katara." The Earth King said, watching her glowing hands with fascination.

"Thank you, sire."

"No, not sire. I am no longer King of Ba Sing Se. I'm starting to wonder if I ever was." he said bitterly.

"Do not blame yourself for the isolation of your station." Iroh said gently. "It was the Dai Li that kept you in the dark."

"But I never even thought to see the light." he said with a sigh. He looked back at Katara with a small smile. "My name is Kuei. If you wouldn't mind, this young man could use your help."

Frowning slightly and ignoring Sokka's irritated expression, Katara walked over to where Zuko lay, and gasped. His legs were nearly burnt worse than her own had been, and remembering how much he was obviously ashamed of his face, she doubted more scars would help his conflicted mind _at all_. Ignoring her grumbling stomach, Katara manipulated the rest of the water over her hands and gently started healing Zuko's legs, trying hard not to think about what she was doing.

"Katara, how can you help him? He tried to kill Aang!" Sokka cried angrily.

"No he didn't." Aang said, trying to stop Momo inspecting the contents of his ear. "He's never tried to kill me. Not the way Azula did." he shuddered slightly.

"Zuko is not a killer." Iroh said in his nephew's defense."He can get a little...over enthusiastic when he has a task to complete, but he would never _kill_ anyone."

"There, done." Katara said, pulling her hands back and nodding in satisfaction.

"Great, can we get rid of him now?" Sokka yelled in frustration.

Zuko groaned. Immediately, there was a silence filled with anticipation. Zuko rubbed his eyes tiredly, and slowly opened them. His vision was blurred, but he could make out his uncle staring down at him.

"Uncle?" Zuko groaned. He blinked and his vision cleared. Iroh was smiling, relief obvious in his eyes.

"Good to have you back, nephew." a new head popped into view. He vaguely recognised this girl as the earthbender who'd taken them on that whirlwind trip through the tunnels.

"Hey Sparky!" she said in a loud voice. "You're looking pretty pale."

Zuko opened his mouth to reply that his skin tone was perfectly healthy for a Fire Nation citizen when he suddenly noticed the fine mist over the girl's eyes.

"You're blind." he blurted. Toph snickered as Iroh scolded him for being rude.

"Well spotted." she said sarcastically.

"You mean you took us on that death trip and you couldn't even see?"

"I can see, just not with my eyes." she said cryptically, then grinned. "At least you're quicker than Sokka."

"Hey!"

Zuko twisted his head to follow the irritatingly familiar voice, and realised he was surrounded by his enemies - no, not enemies. He wasn't really sure where he stood with these people anymore. He sat up and glanced around at the eyes staring at him - six human, three animal. He suddenly realised the Earth King sat beside him, and felt a little uncomfortable. After all, he had assisted in his overthrow. Kuei smiled at the guilt that flashed over the young man's scarred face.

"Your uncle tells me you are also an exiled royal. You and I are in the same boat, it seems." he said pleasantly. Zuko shot a glare at Iroh, who merely smiled.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said quietly, turning back to Kuei, who nodded. It was not forgiveness, but it was acknowledgment.

"You should thank Miss Katara. She healed some rather nasty burns on your legs."

"There's no need." Katara said in a cold voice. "I'm a healer, we help the injured no matter _who_ they are." she stood abruptly and stalked out of the cave. Once those hauntingly familiar eyes had opened, all the anger and hatred had rushed back. He wasn't the type to appreciate help anyway. What did a spoilt prince know about gratitude? She stalked to the beach and sat on the sand, wrapping her arms around her knees and glaring at the horizon.

* * *

Azula washed the dirt off her face, then turned to her female companions. Ty Lee was smiling brightly and Mai merely looked bored. As usual. 

"Well ladies, it seems the Avatar is still alive." Azula said, walking out of her chambers. "Although whether he is in any condition to fight is the question I want answered."

"You hit him pretty good, Azula." Ty Lee chirped, walking on her hands. "I wonder how he got better so quickly?"

"I don't think that's the problem right now." Mai sighed.

"And what is the problem right now, Mai?" Azula asked in a dangerous voice.

"Injured or not, he has a fire bending teacher now." the Fire Princess smiled.

"Yes, he does." she entered the throne room, beckoning to the nearest Dai Li agent. "Have the rest of your people here in five minutes. Anyone who comes later than that will regret it." the earthbender bowed then vanished out the door. Azula sat luxuriously in the throne."The Avatar doesn't have enough time to truly learn and understand the glorious gift of firebending. Not even the Dragon of the West can teach him in time." she sneered. "I have sent word to Father to have his troops prepared the the Day of Black Sun, in case his little group get any ideas. But I will not underestimate him. I want him _dead_."

"What should we do? We can't leave Ba Sing Se in the earthbenders hands." Mai said.

Azula smiled as the Dai Li entered the throne room obediently.

"You shall see." She stood and looked down at the traitorous soldiers, that crocodile smile never leaving her features.

"Dai Li, the Avatar still lives. I need him found, and cannot leave the city until a suitable replacement is found. I want the Earth Kingdom searched. Groups of two, go in every direction. Once you have found him, one of your group will return to report to me with all haste. The other will remain and follow the group until I and my friends arrive to take care of him for good. I want him found quickly. _Do you understand_?" the Dai Li bowed. "Then organise the necessary groups. I don't want the palace left completely defenseless either. You may go."

"Wow, that's a great idea Azula!" Ty Lee said. "They'll never know they're being followed."

"No, they won't."

* * *

Authors note: 

yay for finishing things early! this is being submitted a day early because my life is about to destroy me. long story short - uni is making everything due over the next six weeks (so much homework /cries/) so updates will be random. but after that, ill be on holidays, so hopefully ill be able to get back into weekly updates. thanks for understanding :D and thank you to everyone to R&Rs i love you all! i will finish this story, by Om, i promise!


	9. Chapter 8: Straightening things out

******EDIT 02 may 2007: i have re-written parts of this chapter so please re-read. it may also be a while until my next posting (not too long though! ) until then!**

**if anyone knows where an accurate timeline of the two avatar seasons is, can you please tell me! im trying to figure out how long its been between the ozai's angels/kyoshi warriors battle and now. i think its a few weeks, but im not sure**

**Chapter 8: Straightening things out**

"Uncle." Zuko said through gritted teeth. "I need to speak with you. _Alone_." the sudden departure of Katara had left them in a state of silent shock, and Zuko quickly realised that it was his fault.

"Very well nephew." he got to his feet with a groan. "Please excuse us for a moment." he said, bowing politely. Sokka watched them suspiciously as they moved out of earshot, but not out of sight.

"I wonder what he's up to this time."

"Don't worry Snoozles, I'll keep an eye on them." Toph said.

"Thanks. I should go talk to Katara."

"I'd leave her alone." Toph said, grabbing his shirt and tugging him to the ground. "She's pretty mad."

"Then I'll go talk to her." Aang said, standing determinedly. "Sokka always seems to make her angrier." Letting Momo crawl onto his bald head, Aang headed over to his waterbending friend, ignoring Toph's sniggering and Sokka's indignant cries.

* * *

"Uncle, I don't understand." Zuko said quietly. He stopped talking when the Avatar walked past, and watched him until he was out of earshot. "Why did you come back? I dug my own grave, Azula tricked me _again_. She was going to kill me when you showed up with _them_." he gestured vaguely back at the cave. "Why did you come back? Why don't you hate me?" 

"I did not come back because I forgave you Zuko." Iroh said plainly. When the young man looked positively shattered, he put his hands on his shoulders. "I came back for you because you are all I have left, and family sticks together. Nothing you could ever do will make me hate you, or stop loving you. It may take me a while to forgive your error, but you made a good start today. You helped me escape, you fought your sister, you saved a girl's life." Iroh grinned broadly. "You showed me today that there is still good inside you. I am proud of you for this."

"Really?" Zuko said quietly, not willing to hope. Iroh's smile vanished and he sighed.

"I hope that you have truly decided who you are loyal to now Zuko. I don't think I could handle another betrayal." when Zuko looked away again, Iroh smiled a little."You will discover who you are, I promise you that. You have your whole life ahead of you to do so. And speaking of your life, that is another thing I need to talk to you about."

"You're going to train the Avatar, aren't you?"

"Yes, Zuko, I am." he chuckled. "I am already a traitor to the Fire Nation, I may as well help restore the world's balance while I'm at it. Zuko, the girls only agreed to help me save you on the condition that I would find you somewhere safe to stay and leave you there. Or rather, Miss Katara specified that. And I need to know that you are not interested in your hopeless quest anymore. "

Zuko turned to look at the waterbender. Aang now sat beside her, and she was stroking Momo, who'd jumped onto her shoulder.

"I'm not going to chase him anymore. I swear by my mother's memory." Zuko said seriously, meeting his uncle's eyes, which creased as he smiled fondly.

"I am glad." Zuko was again silent for a moment.

"So, that's it. You're really going to help him defeat father, stop the Fire Nation, betray our nation even further...and none of you believe that I might be able to be of some use?"

Zuko didn't really want to join the Avatar's gang - not after he'd spent a good portion of the year chasing them around in a vain attempt to regain his honour. But he couldn't help but feel a little left out. But there was more than that - he was frightened. He'd always been alone but for one loved one, and they always seemed to leave him. First his mother, now his uncle...

"I have no doubt you will be able to find yourself a life, Zuko. You are strong and capable, and you have learnt that there is no shame in serving others tea. At least a little, I think." Iroh patted the young man's shoulders. "And you would not be alone for long. It would only be until summer's end, then I would come and find you. No matter what happens. We can open a new tea shop!"

Zuko grimaced visibly, but Iroh could sense relief there.

"What if...you can't come back?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Then you will have to live your life without my interfering." the old firebender sighed heavily. "Do you understand why I'm doing this Zuko?"

"Doing what?"

"Teaching the Avatar instead of coming with you."

Zuko blinked. He hadn't really thought about it that why, but now he was, he felt angry.

"No. But then, I'm used to everyone abandoning me, why should you be any different." he said bitterly, turning away.

"Zuko, this is your own fault." Iroh said harshly. Zuko winced. "If you had chosen better in the caves, I'm sure we could've convinced them to let you stay. My path now is to train the Avatar. I don't want to leave you nephew," he said, shaking his head, "but your mind is still conflicted by your loyalties. You need to get away and think. Do you understand better now? I am not abandoning you Zuko, but at the moment, our paths must separate."

Zuko looked at his uncle and sighed, nodding. Uncle was right - he couldn't stay with these people, and uncle couldn't come with him. He knew if anyone could help stop the Fire Lord, then it was the Dragon of the West. But that didn't make it any less of a bitter pill to swallow.

"Now then, we will not be remaining on this island for long. We all need food and water. Before we leave, however, there is something that you must do." Zuko didn't need Iroh's gesture at the waterbender and Avatar to know what his uncle wanted him to do. "And don't forget to thank her for healing your legs."

Zuko blinked and looked down at his tattered robes and pants, singed by the electric shock. He pulled up his trouser legs to see his pale white skin underneath.

_I don't know if it would work, but..._

Zuko groaned and straightened. Taking a deep breath, he turned and made his way to the two friends.

* * *

"Hey Katara." Aang said cheerfully. 

"Hey Aang." Katara said vaguely, ignoring Momo as he jumped onto her shoulder.

Aang cautiously sat beside the waterbender, looking curiously at her. Her large blue eyes seemed to be staring at nothing, and there was no hint of a smile on her lips.

"What's wrong?" the Avatar asked quietly after a long silence.

Katara said nothing for a moment, then turned to look at Aang, grey eyes so full of innocence - though not so much as when they'd first met.

"It's just hard, being near him again. After what he did. Why did he even come, he'd made his choice, and it was a _stupid_ one, the _wrong_ one!" Katara paused in her rant to sweep a tear off her cheek. "I don't understand why he did that."

"None of us do. Except maybe Iroh. But there's so much we don't know about him anyway."

"You're right. How can we try to predict what we don't know?" she said quietly. "It's just...when we were in the caves..."Aang suddenly became extremely attentive. He remembered very well just how close they'd been standing together. "I thought I saw some good in him, Aang." she whispered, reaching up to stroke Momo, who purred luxuriously. "I told him about how the Fire Nation took my mother. He said that we had that in common. And I know he was telling the truth. I thought maybe, if we could find some sort of bond, some sort of connection, maybe I could show him just how pointless chasing you is. I thought I could help him."

"Not everybody wants to be helped." Aang said quietly. "And not everyone can accept it. I know that. You know that too."

"Do you think there's any good in him?"

"Yes, I do." he said without hesitation. "He's determined, and angry, and rude, but I think that's a, a mask." he grinned at his own analogy, remembering the Blue Spirit. "I think he's afraid to be good, but think about it - he's never actually tried to kill us."

Katara thought about the times they'd encountered Zuko before he'd disappeared and his sister had come instead. The battles had been fierce and quick, and they had all been frightening, but...but he could've killed her at the North Pole, when she lay unconscious by the oasis. He could've killed her and her brother when that weird creature had paralysed them. And he could've done innumerable things to her when he'd tied her to that tree, but he'd been almost gentlemanly...even when they were in the cave, and she had no water to defend herself, he hadn't attacked. He'd seemed...numb.

"Avatar."

Both Aang and Katara spun around at that familiar voice, although the tone was different. Momo shrieked as he almost fell off Katara's shoulder. Zuko looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"I need to speak with you please. Alone." Katara stood angrily, stepping between Zuko and Aang.

"If you think I'm going to let you anywhere near him-"

"I'm not interested in capturing him anymore." Zuko interrupted quietly. Katara frowned and opened her mouth, but Zuko beat her. "I know now that nothing will restore my honour, and nothing will help me get home. I will not harm him."

"I don't believe you."

"I know. Please, I need to talk to him."

"It's alright, Katara." Aang said, moving beside her. "I want to hear what he has to say."

Katara looked ready to explode. The ocean waters behind her started frothing madly. Zuko prepared himself for an attack, but it never came. Instead, with some remarkable effort, she calmed down and slumped back onto the sand again. The boys walked away from her quietly, neither saying a word. Aang bended a rock for himself to sit on, and looked at Zuko, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"How old are you?" Zuko asked suddenly, still looking out to sea.

Aang blinked. He had not expected this.

"I'm a hundred and twelve. Well, I was twelve when I got frozen in the iceburg..."

"You wouldn't have known your parents, would you? You're lucky in a way. No one to disappoint you, no one to think you're a failure." Zuko's voice had become very bitter.

"It's not to bad." Aang said, shrugging. "I have a new family." he said, gesturing to his friends.

Zuko sighed heavily then looked the airbender directly in the eye. Aang tried his best to meet the intensity of the amber stare.

"I'm sorry Aang." Zuko said seriously. Aang nearly fell off his seat in shock. He hadn't known the Fire Nation youth knew his name. "I can't turn back time and stop what I did. What's done is done, and I can't change that, but I can try and redeem myself. I won't ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve that. But I hope that you will believe my apology is genuine."

Aang looked over the boy standing before him, frowning slightly.

"Why did you do it? You owe me an explanation at least." The Avatar said, crossing his legs.

Guilt and pain flashed over Zuko's face.

"Do you know why I was chasing you?" He asked. Aang gave him a blank look.

"Katara said it was something about regaining your honour..."

"Yes. When my father banished me, he told me the only way I could return home was if I had you in chains. Then I would have my crown and my honour back. Then I'd be able to go home."

"You just...wanted to go home?" Aang said, looking sad. "All this time, I thought you just wanted to stop me saving everyone. I mean, you were so single-minded about catching me."

"My time in exile has shown me new experiences I wouldn't have gotten at home. It's showed me...consequences of the war." Zuko slumped slightly. "I've come to realise that my father never wanted me to return home. He sent me after a ghost. I have no home now."

"That makes two of us." Aang said quietly. Zuko looked at the boy in surprise, then nodded.

"Perhaps you should hope that I never interfere in your life again." Zuko said quietly.

"Why? You made it interesting if anything." Aang laughed. "And it wasn't like you ever tried to kill me."

"No. I'm not my sister. And I'm...not my father." this last sentence seemed very difficult for him to speak, and he now looked conflicted and uncomfortable.

"I still wish we could've been friends." Aang said quietly. "And I wish you could've joined us, but..."

Zuko smirked.

"You need to guard yourself against people like me. Otherwise you might end up getting killed again." He turned and looked at Katara's back, sighing. "Do you think she'll let me apologise?"

"Before or after she kills you?"

"I have to try." he turned his attention back to Aang and nodded his head. "Thank you Avatar, for listening to me. I'll be out of your hair soon enough." his golden eyes glanced over Aang's bald his and he shocked the boy with a half-smile. "Well, you get it."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Aang said as Zuko started towards Katara.

He stopped sharply, and half turned, the unmarred side of his face wearing a strange expression. Then he continued without looking back.

* * *

Author's note: you got lucky ;P i found some time to write a new slightly longer chapter. im trying hard to keep them in character. i know zuko might seem placid in this chapter, but as we all know, honour is very important to him, and he would feel bound by this to apologise for his actions. I just wanted to show this. thanks so much for all the R&Rs! ffnet buggered up and didnt send them for awhile so if i didnt reply to your reviews, FORGIVE ME! now back to homeworks /headdesk/ 


	10. Chapter 9: A woman scorned

**i have rewritten parts of the previous chapter, plz re-read that before reading this one. many many many thanks to Steamboat Ghost for all your help and advice on that chapter.**

**Chapter 9: A woman scorned**

Katara watched as Momo dug in the sand for bugs, chirping happily every time he found one. At one point, he offered a grub to her, but she shook her head.

"You eat it Momo." The lemur shrugged and scoffed the grub.

"That thing eats far too much."

Katara jumped and turned, glaring at Zuko.

"Do you have to sneak up on me like that? Or does it give you a thrill of the old days of chasing us? Where's Aang?" She demanded.

Zuko pointed wordlessly to where the Avatar sat on his rock, obviously deep in thought.

"I told you, I'm not interested in chasing him anymore. He was my only hope of going home, but I know now that hope was a lie."

"You'd know all about lies, wouldn't you?" Katara yelled, then turned back to stare at the ocean. She heard Zuko take a deep breath, clearly trying to hold his temper.

"I never lied to you. It's just...I didn't think things through. That's always been a fault of mine."

"Oh, Prince Jerk has a fault! Will miracles never cease!"

"Would you stop that? I'm _trying_ to apologise." Zuko said angrily. Katara suddenly stood and turned, blue eyes blazing with anger.

"_Apologise_? How dare you think that I am so weak-willed as to accept any apology that comes from a _filthy, backstabbing, lying firebender_! I thought you'd changed for the better! I told you about my _mother_!" Her voice cracked audibly, but she was determined not to cry this time."I bet you just made up what you said about your mother being lost too, I bet it was just another plot of yours to '_capture the Avatar_'!" These last three words were said in the most mocking, masculine voice she could conjure. Only then did she see the look of fury and grief in Zuko's face.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I am truly sorry for making the wrong decision. I was confused, and I thought I had the chance to finally go home. But don't you dare suggest I would ever lie about my mother!" He hissed, stepping angrily towards her. "She was the only person who believed in me. I wouldn't lie about her."

Katara could tell that he was telling the truth, but was too furious to care.

"How can I believe anything you say." She said angrily.

"I'm a lot of things, but I am not a liar. I'm a terrible liar, just ask my uncle." He furiously raked his fingers through his messy black locks and released a blast of steam from his nose, clearly trying to calm down.

"You're disgusting." Katara snarled. "I can't believe I ever offered to help you! I don't even want to think about what would've happened to Aang...how could you?" She finished, shaking with fury.

Zuko closed his eyes and looked down, sighing heavily.

"You wouldn't understand." He said quietly. He absentmindedly raised an arm as Katara tried to hit him again, blocking her easily. Katara stepped back, a little frightened that he'd sensed her attack with his eyes closed.

"Why did you save me?" Katara asked suddenly. Zuko frowned slightly, trying to remember.

"I-I don't know. It seemed...right." He said quietly, finally turning his amber gaze on her ocean blue glare. "Would you have preferred to have dropped to your death?"

"Of course not, but...after everything you've put us through...do you just take immense pleasure in confusing me?" She cried, frustrated. He snorted.

"Not everything is about you. I'd just been electrocuted, and you'd just saved my life. I still have some honour left." He looked at her legs, to see her pants were singed. "You got burnt too."

"Yes. I did. But I healed myself."

Zuko nodded, then looked behind him to see Aang walking toward his uncle, who grinned and patted the boy companionably on the shoulder. He then turned back to look at her, then did something she never expected.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Katara wasn't sure what he was thanking her for - his and his uncle's rescue, healing his burns - but Katara felt it was genuine. As Toph knew well, the waterbender could hold a good grudge. But Katara was not a girl who could hate for very long. She despised this quality at that moment. She would never forget, she more than likely would never forgive, but try as she might, she couldn't hate him forever. Before her, she could see the lost, numb boy who allowed her to touch his shame - his scar. Katara sighed angrily.

"I appreciate that you are trying to redeem yourself. But I can't accept it. Not now it's too soon. Maybe not ever."

"I understand." Zuko said quietly. "I am sorry for what I did." He turned and made his way to his uncle.

Katara didn't move for a long time, watching as the others started to prepare. They would be leaving once night fell. They would be rid of that angry jerk within hours, and their bellies would be full. However, the feeling that they would run into him again couldn't be shaken. Somehow, he'd always managed to turn up nearby. Not wanting to think about what that could mean, she shook her head and picked up the bursting Momo, cooing to him as she walked over to her brother.

* * *

Aang narrowed his eyes slightly as Zuko hovered beside his uncle, glad he wasn't near Katara anymore. The jealously that had raced through him confirmed if anything that, while he may have let her go in attempting to join with the Avatar Spirit, his feelings remained the same. That told him he hadn't done the job properly - she was still his earthly attachment. He was glad to see Katara so furious at the former Fire Prince, glad to see he hadn't attempted to join their group. _He'd hurt Katara_, which in Aang's book was a sin almost greater than killing. And he didn't want her to give Zuko another chance, like she had with Jet. 

While he knew having Zuko on side as an ally in the end might be a huge advantage, he'd rather have his untrustworthy face as far from his family as possible - he would not let him hurt Katara again. Zuko would have to make serious changes if he ever intended on being trusted again. Aang smirked at the death glare Katara sent the youth. Zuko returned the gesture. Yep, there would have to be a mini miracle for them to trust Zuko again.

* * *

Toph sighed heavily as she realised that she was going to have to ride bareback - again. 

"Can we please get a new saddle?" She begged.

"There might be one at the air temple." Aang said reassuringly.

Toph sensed Zuko standing nearby. She could feel his apprehension and fear.

"Scared of heights, Sparky?" She said, punching his arm companionably.

Zuko stared at the short earthbender beside him, stunned.

"Sparky?" He muttered vaguely, then shook his head. "No, heights don't bother me."

"At least you can see what coming." Toph said bitterly.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." To his surprise, the girl laughed, punching him again.

"Shame you're leaving, we could've used an intelligent male. Not including your uncle, of course." She said quickly.

"Hurry up, Toph, I'm starving!" Sokka cried as he helped push Bosco onto Appa's back.

"Yes, _Mother_." She said sarcastically. "You coming, Sparky?"

"My name is Zuko." He said reproachfully.

"You know, I did hear what your sister calls you-"

"You call me that and I'll make you blinder."

Toph laughed again as she bended herself onto Appa.

"Hey Twinkletoes, can we keep him? He thinks he can make me blinder!"

"No, Toph." Sokka said angrily. He smirked at Zuko. "No more pets."

"_Pets_?" Zuko said angrily, and climbed Appa's back with remarkable speed. Appa groaned under the extra weight. Aang patted his head.

"You don't have to take us far, buddy, we just need to find a river and some food. Yip yip!"

Iroh grabbed Zuko and shoved him into Appa's back, halting his potential killing spree and saving him from falling off the bison as he leapt into the air. Gagging on the taste of bison fur, he looked around to see the girls and his uncle were closest to him. Katara refused to look in his direction, and Toph was burying her face in the thick white fur.

"See Zuko, your first trip on a flying bison conscious!" Iroh laughed. He clapped a hand on his nephew's back, terrifying the youth.

"It's as bad as you imagined." Toph groaned.

* * *

It took them longer than expected to find a river, but when they did, Appa headed straight for it, wanting to roll in the water. He obediently landed on the banks, where his passengers disembarked, then leapt into the river, rolling happily. 

Momo spotted a bush covered in berries and shot forward, closely followed by Bosco and Sokka. Katara and Aang gave the three an exasperated look while Kuei chuckled. Toph shook her head. Katara grabbed the two younger benders and pulled them to a bush out of range of the gorgers.

"Hold out your hands Toph." She said, plucking the berries while Aang grabbed a handful and shoved them in his mouth.

"I can pick berries, you know." She said irritably.

"I know, but I don't want you to pick one that's not ripe, you'll be sick all day."

Toph was silent, then held out her hands with a sigh. Katara loaded her hands and glanced at the former Earth King, who was looking at the bushes curiously.

"I didn't realise that food just...grew like this. In the wild. Dirty."

"It's alright, Kuei, I promise. Just eat the red ones." Katara said, scoffing some herself.

Kuei cautiously picked a juicy berry, studying it suspiciously, then ate it. His eyes shot open and he started to eat with an enthusiasm that would rival Sokka.

Katara laughed, then realised the two firebenders were not among them. Turning, she saw Iroh and Zuko still standing by the river. To her shock, Appa licked the prince as she watched. She grabbed Aang and pointed this out as Iroh's laughter filled the clearing.

"I'm glad you find this so humourous." Zuko said sourly, holding his saliva dripping arms away from his body. As the water and airbender watched, the youth moved forward into the river fearlessly and started to wipe the drool onto Appa's fur.

"Did Appa...is he...are they...Katara?" Aang managed weakly.

Appa, who thought the boy who'd freed him was going to scratch his belly, rolled over, sending a wave crashing over the ex-prince, effectively washing the drool off but leaving him wetter than before.

Zuko glared briefly at his uncle, who'd fallen to the ground in laughter, then shook his head.

"Dumb animal." He growled, then patted the bison's belly briefly before leaving the river, shaking his head to get the water from his hair.

Appa groaned in disappointment, and rolled back onto his belly.

"Aang...do you get the feeling we missed something?" Katara managed.

The Avatar nodded as Zuko stood before his chuckling uncle.

"I'm going now, Uncle." His voice carried across the clearing, enticing a whoop from Sokka. Iroh's laughs died, and he pulled himself to his feet. "I've been thinking a lot while we were flying." He shuddered briefly, then continued. "I can't stay in one place too long. I'm too recognisable. So, I'm going to do something else."

Iroh looked at his nephew, then smiled a little.

"You're going to look for her?"

Zuko nodded and continued in a voice only Iroh could hear.

"The Earth Kingdom is huge. If mother is hiding anywhere, it will be here. If I can find her...maybe I can understand why she left. If you achieve...if you win, I will find a way to contact you."

Iroh moved faster than he looked, sweeping his nephew into a Platypus Bear hug. After a moment, Zuko returned the hug, trying hard to hide that he wanted to squeeze the old man just as hard.

"I wish you luck, Zuko." Iroh said, releasing the young man. "Her presence has been missed deeply. And I know you will find her. Look how often we found the Avatar, and he was constantly moving!" He laughed.

Zuko treated Iroh to a rare smile.

"Thank you Uncle. I hope to see you again soon." And without a word or backwards glance, Zuko left, heading northwest.

Iroh watched him until he was out of sight, feeling his heart breaking. This time, he couldn't follow his nephew and make sure he was safe. His life was taking him down a different path now.

"Sir?"

Iroh turned to see Aang standing beside him, smiling.

"He'll be alright. If there's anything we know about Zuko, it's that he can look after himself."

Iroh smiled and looked back in the direction had nephew had left.

"Yes, he can."

* * *

"We should head off soon." Sokka said soon after Zuko's departure. Night had long since fallen. "We have way too much to do and not much time to do it in." 

"No pressure." Aang muttered. Toph snickered.

Don't worry Twinkletoes, I'm sure you'll be able to master firebending by the end of summer."

Aang scowled at the earthbender, then remembered she was blind.

"You're not helping." He said irritably.

"Look, let's not argue." Katara said soothingly. "Let's just catch some fish, get some water and a bit of sleep, then head off." She glanced at Aang's bright clothes. They were ragged and scorched. "We need to get you some new clothes. Maybe there's a village nearby."

"We don't have any money." Sokka pointed out. Katara hesitated, and Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Katara..."

"We don't have a choice! We have no money, and Aang needs some new clothes, ones which don't stand out so much. You and I can at _least_ pretend we're travelers." She turned her eye to the airbender, who was looking downcast. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Katara." Aang said, and grinned. "I was starting to grow out of these anyway."

"Right, so I'll go and borrow some clothes for Aang-"

"Remember what happened last time you _'borrowed'_ something?" Sokka said irritably.

"Toph, why don't you come with me." She said, ignoring her brother. "Then we'll know if we're being followed."

"Actually, I'd rather stay here." Toph said, looking a little embarrassed."I wanted to talk to Iroh, make sure he's alright."

Katara nearly fell over in shock. _Toph_? Thinking of _someone else's_ feelings?

"Oooook." She said slowly. "Kuei, why don't you join me? No one will recognise you."

"I'm afraid I can't. Those berries have not agreed with me." He clutched his stomach with a groan and vanished into the bushes.

Katara sighed and rubbed her forehead irritably.

"Fine, I'll go alone." She grumbled, thinking her brother would be too lazy for the trip.

"No, I'll come." Sokka said standing.

Katara smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you." she then turned to Aang and cast a gaze over him quickly, mentally measuring him, then nodded. "Right, hopefully we won't be too long."

"Be safe." Iroh said, smiling gently.

"Thank you." Katara said as she and her brother wandered off upstream.

* * *

Author's note: hey all! happy mothers day! thank you all for your patience. my life is so hectic at the moment, and im posting this today coz im not going to have time tomorrow. im still not completely happy with this chapter, but I think it will do for now. itll probably be another two weeks until the next chapter, so until then, i hope this will satisfy :D thank you all for R&Rs


	11. Chapter 10: They all fall down

**do you know whats sad? avatar was only introduced to australia last year, we're only up to the blue spirit episode, and theyre not showing any more until the end of the year, so nobody really knows what it is! but i have the internet, watched seasons 1 & 2 and started writing fanfiction, which is a great way to find people who do know what youre talking about :D ill shut up now and get on with the story**

**Chapter 10: They all fall down**

Appa lounged on the soft grass, watching Iroh tell the story of Zuko releasing the bison to Toph and Aang while Kuei occasionally rushed for the bushes. Momo was curiously combing through the Fire Nation generals hair, and Bosco was happily gnawing on some remaining berries.

He closed his great eyes, and a soft breeze tickled his nose, bringing a host of scents. One of them was familiar. It was very faint - but still there. He lumbered to his feet and headed in the direction of the smell.

"Appa?" Aang called. "Where are you going?"

When the bison continued on steadily, the airbender jumped to his feet and raced after his friend, frightened he might lose him again.

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph called after him, then groaned in frustration.

"I'll go after him." Iroh said, standing slowly and lighting a flame in his palm so he could see where he was going. "I need to move these old bones. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah."

Iroh left, following the trail only a ten tonne bison could leave. He emerged into a clearing, and saw Aang bounding up the steep hill before him, calling for Appa. Iroh sighed heavily.

"I'm getting to old for this." He muttered, but followed the Avatar without hesitation.

When he reached the top, he found an astonishing sight. Appa was huddled inside a stone shrine, nestled within the roots of a mighty tree. Aang was stroking the bison's nose, but taking in what he could see in the dim light of the crescent moon. The area was littered with burn marks and there were gashes in the trees and ground that had been obviously left by weapons. Iroh saw a flicker out he corner of his eye and turned, picking up the golden metal rod that had caught the fire light. Aang was suddenly beside him, looking very pale.

"This is where it happened." He whispered, taking the rod from Iroh. He snapped his wrist, opening the fan.

"What happened?" Iroh asked gently.

"This is where Azula must have attacked the Kyoshi warriors, and stolen their clothes and make-up." His voice was hushed, and he bowed his head sadly.

Iroh walked towards the shrine and kicked a chain of metal shackles, easily big enough to fit around his belly, or perhaps-

"Appa was chained." Iroh said, eyes bright with fury. Aang returned to his bison, stroking his fur comfortingly.

"I wonder where they are now." Aang said quietly.

Iroh moved forward, but stopped when Appa roared, frightened of the flames in his hand.

"It's alright, buddy." Aang said, trying to calm the mighty beast.

Iroh dosed the fire, and Appa finally calmed down.

"If they faced my niece and her friends, they would have ended up badly wounded. They would've headed to the nearest town perhaps-" Aang's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh no. Sokka!" He cried, and went to create his air scooter but Iroh stopped him.

"What is the matter?"

"Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, she's Sokka's girlfriend! If they've gone to the nearest town-"

"He could find them, in who knows what state." Iroh finished. When Aang nodded, Iroh smiled gently. "I think that is something he will have to face. He has a healer with him after all. What is done, is done, and what will be, will be. You can't go racing after him after what you have been through, Aang. You need to think this through first."

The Avatar gave him a frustrated look that strongly reminded the old man of Zuko, then sighed and closed his eyes.

"You're right. I know that I'm still weak after the battle. And besides, it's night time. Nobody will be out on the streets. We can tell Sokka in the morning and come back here. He'll be able to track them." He glanced up at Iroh, who smiled proudly.

"There is a great wisdom and patience in you, my boy. I wish my nephew had the patience to just sit and think for a moment." He chuckled.

Aang smiled widely. Iroh glanced at the moon, then back at the boy.

"Before we return, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you tried to enter the Avatar state since you were injured?"

Aang blinked, surprised.

"No. We've barely had time to breathe! Why?" He asked, suddenly looking worried.

"I am quite sensitive to the Spirit World myself...when you and I were in that tunnel I could sense your connection to the Spirit World, in my own way. Now...I barely sense anything at all."

Aang looked terrified, and instinctively tightened his hold on Appa.

"I'm sorry if I have concerned you, but perhaps you should test if you can still call upon the Avatar Spirit."

Aang took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right. I need to make sure everything is still alright." He walked out of the shrine and sat cross legged on the grass, closing his eyes. Iroh patiently watched the boy begin to meditate. After a long time, his arrows glowed blue very briefly, then died. Aang turned around, fear in his young eyes.

"I can't find it." He whispered.

* * *

"Katara, I just want you to know I don't approve of this at all." Sokka said as he crept through the shadows behind his sister. 

"I don't like it either, but we have no choice. Aang stands out far too much in his clothes. Or what's left of them." She finished bitterly. Katara knew her own tattered clothing would have to last a little longer, but hers were not as bad as Aang's remaining clothes. She spotted a clothes line full of garments that hadn't been taken in yet. Some of the clothes looked about the right size. "Ok, let's go." She whispered, and took off towards the hanging clothes, her cursing brother on her heels. Reaching up, she quickly grabbed a set of robes, a shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?" A voice shrieked. Clutching the clothes to herself, Katara turned to see an old woman standing in the doorway of the house nearby. She disappeared briefly, then reappeared with a rolling pin.

"Let's go!" Sokka yelled, grabbing Katara's hand and tugging her away.

They raced from the village, the old woman screaming after them. They lost her once they entered the forest, but kept running until they spotted the campfire. The Water Tribe siblings paused to catch their breath.

"Stealing... is wrong." Katara gasped before Sokka could even open his mouth.

"Never again." He said sternly.

Still slightly breathless, they returned to camp to find Aang, Iroh and Appa missing.

"Where is everyone?" Katara asked as Sokka fell to the ground with a groan.

"Kuei is still sick." Toph began, leaning back on Bosco while Momo slept on her lap. "And Aang and Iroh went after Appa when he ran off."

"Appa ran off?" Katara cried, looking concerned.

"And you let the Fire Nation guy go with him!" Sokka exclaimed, sitting up.

"I trust him." Toph said, in a voice which clearly said there would be no further arguments. "He's just talking with Aang, that's all. They're coming back now anyway."

"Good, I want to make sure these clothes fit him." Katara said, straightening out the stolen wares.

Soon, they heard the tell tale signs that Appa was coming, and he lumbered into view. He lay down by the river and closed his eyes. Kuei returned from the bushes, looking slightly better.

"Can you heal an upset stomach?" He groaned.

"I'm afraid a good night sleep is what you really need." Katara said with a smile.

Nodding, he lay down beside his bear and closed his eyes.

Katara glanced up when she noticed Aang and Iroh enter the camp.

"Aang, I'm glad you're back, come here so I can see if these clothes fit." She held out the shirt as Aang moved forward."We didn't have time to find some shoes, but I know you don't mind wandering around barefoot..." It was then she noticed the serious look on Iroh's face, and the devastated, frightened look on Aang's. "What's wrong?" She whispered, glancing between them.

Aang glanced around at his family, then back to Katara, who was now looking very worried.

"I-I can't enter the Avatar State." He said quietly.

* * *

Quite ironically, Zuko was doing what his uncle had wished only a few moments before - sitting and thinking. Zuko lay on his back in the thick grass, staring blankly at the stars. It felt _so_ good to have a new quest, one _he'd_ chosen, one he _wanted_ to do. With all that had happened recently, his mother had into his mind more and more. The strange dreams he'd had while he was ill, and sharing his pain with the waterbender had made him realise just how much he missed her. He knew he could find her. 

It was also a great way to avoid having to reflect on what had happened, and where his life would lead now. These thoughts were inevitable, he knew that. His uncle had always told him that the past will always catch up with you if you don't deal with it, learn from it, then let it go. Zuko had never been good at learning from his mistakes, dealing with past issues or letting things go.

He knew if he wanted to live a proper life, he would have to do some serious thinking about himself and his life. Uncle was right - this was his life, and he had to live it his way. He still wanted to go home. He still wanted his throne, and his honour. They were rightfully his, and he would willingly fight for them. But how? And at what cost?

His father would make Azula Fire Lord. And she would show no mercy to the other Nations. There would only be Fire Nation left if she was allowed to reign. No, Azula couldn't be allowed to take the throne. But what could he do? She was a prodigy, and his sister. She knew his weaknesses, and knew how to manipulate him. Azula had no honour. She would not hesitate to kill him.

Zuko groaned and rubbed his forehead irritably. He wished his uncle had come with him, but he understood why he hadn't. He knew Zuko couldn't join the Avatar and his ragged crew - too much had happened in such a short amount of time. And Zuko was still conflicted about his loyalties. He loved the Fire Nation, he loved his people, but what good was he half a world away, banished and lost?

He wanted to go home, and prove to his father that he was a loyal son. He wanted his father to give him the respect and love he always seen Azula receive. But how? Capturing the Avatar was a lost cause, that much was obvious. Thoughts racing, Zuko closed his eyes and struggled to fall asleep.

* * *

The shirt dropped from Katara's limp hands. There was dead silence, except for Bosco's snores. 

"Please, Aang, tell me you're joking." She whispered, tears threatening in her eyes.

"He's not lying." Toph said in a strained voice.

Sokka buried his face in his hands.

Kuei looked horrified, and Iroh extremely saddened.

The waterbender moved forward and hugged Aang tightly, and whispered soothingly as he shook in her arms.

"Don't worry, we can fix this." She murmured gently. "Tomorrow morning, we'll leave early and go find the guru. He must know what to do. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks Katara." Aang whispered, wishing he could believe her words.

* * *

Azula watched with a smirk as the battalion of Fire Nation soldiers marched through the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, heading for the palace. The dawn sunlight reflected of their armour. The Dai Li were already filtering out any resistance attempts by the Earth Kingdom peasants. This place was becoming far too easy to control. The soldiers belonged to the ship that had been going to take Iroh and Zuko back to the Fire Nation, but Azula had called on their leader for a different task now. 

Cheng was a man in his late twenties, the son of one of her fathers governors. He was ruthless and intelligent, but also unwaveringly loyal to her father. Azula trusted no one, but felt she needed a man such as him to watch Ba Sing Se once she knew the Avatar's location.

Azula smiled when the man bowed upon seeing her, enjoying the thrill of power over these pathetic pawns.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se, Commander Cheng." She said coldly. "Please come to the throne room. I have a job for you."

"As you wish."

She led him to the throne room, where she sat.

"Leave us." She commanded the Dai Li, who bowed and left. She then turned to Cheng. "I know you are loyal to my father, which is the only reason I am allocating you the task of watching over Ba Sing Se."

"Princess Azula, I am honoured." He said, genuinely pleased. "But surely you have everything under control."

Anger flashed through the teenagers eyes.

"Almost everything. Shortly I and my friends will be leaving the city to complete a task. I need you to make sure the city remains under Fire Nation rule. Under _my_ rule. Do you think you can handle this? I hope my father hasn't sent another incompetent soldier."

"I swere, Princess, that I will uphold your rule in your absence. There will be no mistakes. I do not accept mistakes." He said harshly.

"Neither do I." Azula said in a warning tone. She smiled and stood. "So you agree?"

"Indeed, Princess." Cheng replied, bowing low.

"Good. You will be shown to your rooms." As the Fire Nation men left, a Dai Li agent raced in and bowed hurriedly.

"Forgive the interruption, Princess, but I have a message from your father."

Azula reached out lazily and took the message from the earthbender, opening it quickly.

_Fire Princess Azula,_

_You have done well, my daughter. You have surprised even me with your victorious triumph over Ba Sing Se. However, I am disappointed that the Avatar still lives - disappointed that neither you or your traitor brother seem able to destroy a child. I trust you will resolve this error with all haste. This is not a request. Continue to serve the Fire Nation to the best of your abilities, Azula. You are now my heir, and I need to know you can do what you must to ensure our victory._

_Fire Lord Ozai. _

"Excellent." Azula smirked, incinerating the letter.

Her father's disappointment she could handle. She was now heir to the greatest nation in the world. She would show her pathetic brother just how great she could become in his place.

* * *

Authors note: thank you all so much for your patience. im nearly at my wits end with uni, but the semester is almost finished! just one more two weeks gap, then i can get back to weekly updates (i hope ) if you want to see teh work ive done, go to my deviantart page linked on my profile. i made 3D homer, asteroids game in flash and a game background :D i am also planning to make this fanfic in comic style! but that wont be happening until after exams...so until then, let your imagination run wild with my story (i hope theres still people reading this :D) R&Rs very deeply appreciated 


	12. Chapter 11: Many meetings

...surprise :D

Disclaimer: should've mentioned this early, but i dont own avatar. worship nickelodian, who do :D

**Chapter 11: Many meetings**

"Wake up, Aang."

The Airbender groaned and blinked as Iroh's face eclipsed his vision, beaming like the sun.

"Snotevendawnnn..." Aang mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Firebenders rise with the sun, my pupil. Now up! The early bird catches the worm!" Iroh said, shaking the boy again.

Groaning heavily, Aang pulled himself to his feet and followed Iroh blearily to the banks of the river.

"Why am I even learning this?" Aang grumbled. "It's not like I can become the Avatar anymore."

"Do not succumb to that belief. I believe you can regain your lost Spirit, but with or without it, you are still able to control the four elements, and it is dangerous and unhealthy to have a part of yourself you can't control."

Aang sighed, but nodded, understanding. Then, without warning, Iroh shoved him into the river with a gentle push. Aang surfaced, spitting a stream of water from his mouth.

"What was that for?" He cried, shocked at the childish behaviour from the old man, who chuckled.

"I will not teach you firebending while you are half-asleep. Now, come here and take your stance."

* * *

The others woke as Iroh watched Aang standing with his feet wide apart and breathe deeply. His new robes were slightly too big for him, but not so much that they interfered with his movements. 

"Remember, firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles." Iroh said, watching Sokka putting the firewood in a pile. "Stand back, Sokka." The Water Tribe warrior quickly backed away from the firewood. Iroh took a breath and a jet of flame left his fingers, and soon a merry blaze rose from the wood. Smiling, he turned back to his lesson. "As a master airbender, I would hope you would know a lot about air and breathing."

"He's definitely full of hot air sometimes." Toph called helpfully. Aang glared, then looked appalled as Iroh chuckled.

"Why don't you join us, Toph?"

Toph looked stunned. She hadn't expected _that_.

"What?"

"Toph's the greatest earthbender in the world, but I don't think even _she_ can learn to firebend." Aang commented, but the tone of his voice suggested that if anyone could, Toph could.

The blind girl smirked and strolled over.

"She may not be able to firebend, but that doesn't mean she won't learn something. We must learn from each other. That is how we can become more powerful. It is also useful when your opponent doesn't recognise what you're doing." Iroh said with a chuckle. "To see an earthbender using a firebending move would confuse other earthbenders long enough to knock them out - although, you seem to have perfected that to an art."

Toph cracked her knuckles.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn something new."

"You may stand normally now, Aang. I will show you both some basic moves - but no fire yet, understand?" It was the first time either of them had heard such a serious tone from the old man, and they nodded without question, despite the face one couldn't firebend and the other didn't dare.

Katara smiled as she made breakfast, watching the three train together. Sokka was quietly sharpening his boomerang while Kuei cleaned his glasses.

"How do you feel this morning, Kuei?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Good. Well, Sokka is going to go catch some fish for our trip, why don't you go with him."

Sokka looked horrified, but Kuei looked thrilled.

"I always wanted to try fishing! Is it hard?"

Sokka glared at his sister as he tried to answer the former king's questions. Katara smirked and turned back to the lesson, to see Momo had decided to join in too. She giggled at the sight of the round old general, the gangly airbender, the short earthbender and the flying lemur all moving in sync.

"Come on." Sokka said, standing. "Somehow, I don't think we'll be long. Then we should get going." Kuei followed Sokka like an excited puppy, Bosco obediently following his master.

"That will do for now." Iroh said. "Let us have some breakfast." Katara gave them each a handful of what appeared to be a mixture of nuts, roots and berries she'd found nearby.

"I'm sorry there's not much to eat."

"It is delicious." Iroh said, brushing his now empty hands together.

"Mmm." Aang managed through a full mouth.

"Sir?" Katara began nervously.

"Please, call me Iroh."

"Oh...ok. Um, I-I need to ask you something...about Zuko." She felt Aang's gaze on her, and was sure she heard Toph's ears pricking.

"What do you wish to know?"

Though a host of other questions bombarded her - how Zuko had received his scar, what had he done to lose his honour, what happened to his mother - she chose her most pressing query.

"When I was fighting Zuko in the caves, he...he was using fire whips. They were just like my water whips." She pushed a hair loop from her eyes and continued. "You were saying during your lesson that we can become stronger by learning from each other. And he was certainly a lot stronger than I remember him being. Did he learn the fire whips from you, or is it my waterbending that he copied?"

Iroh leaned back, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Hmm. That is an interesting question. That is indeed a firebending move, however-" His eyes twinkled, "it is also a waterbending move. Whose to say which nation thought of it originally?"

Katara blinked. She wasn't really sure what sort of an answer she'd been expecting, but it wasn't that one. She looked up when she heard the hunters returning - surprisingly with several large fish.

"Wow! You caught so many!" Katara cried, deeply impressed.

"Actually, it was Bosco." Sokka admitted, pointing to the bear, who was lazily scratching his ear. "But _I_ caught this one!" He exclaimed, puffing out his chest as he held out a medium sized fish.

"Well, now that we've got some food, let's get going." Katara said.

"Um, actually, there's something we need to tell you guys." Aang said, looking anxious.

"What now!" Sokka cried to the sky. "What more could possibly go..._oh_." He finished quietly when Aang held out the Kyoshi fan. He took it and looked at the Avatar. "Where did you find this?"

* * *

Sokka ran his finger over a burn on the trunk of a tree, frowning to hide his distress. He then slowly made his way over the battlefield, searching for any clues. It was obvious that no one had been here for a good week or so. 

"Sokka...do you know where they went?" Katara asked tentatively, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure they went to the village we were...visiting last night." He said, crouching to inspect the grass. "They could've gone by now, but-"

"We need to check." Katara said."But you and I can't go, that woman saw us yesterday."

"Well, I'll go in." Toph said. "Coming Kuei?"

"Very well...is it safe?" He asked cautiously.

"Nope." Toph said, grinning brightly. "When you travel with Twinkletoes, nothing is safe."

"You'll be fine." Katara said soothingly when Kuei looked frightened. "She's just...being Toph."

"Thanks Sugar Queen. Come on then."

As the blind girl confidently led the former earth King towards the village, Katara moved over to her brother and squeezed his arm.

"Don't worry, Sokka. If anyone could survive them, Suki could."

"I know." He said quietly, his hand squeezing the golden fan Aang had brought him.

* * *

Zuko knelt beside a creek and drank, quenching his parched throat. He ignored his growling stomach. He suffered hunger before, this was nothing new. He started slightly when he saw his reflection - he didn't make a habit of looking into mirrors, especially not since he'd been marked. He was amazed at how much his hair had grown, how it seemed to soften the shock of his scar. 

Zuko suddenly felt the earth rumbling beneath his knees. Frowning, he shook his head and stood, looking around curiously. In the distance, he could see what appeared to be a small hill rushing past. Darting forward through the trees, he raced until he could make out the strange vision - two Dai Li, using earth waves to cross the land quickly. They skated easily, and in the direction Zuko had just come from - towards the Avatar. And his uncle.

Zuko's eyes closed as decisions plowed his thoughts. More than likely, they would've left by now. They knew they didn't have time to hang around. But...but something told him this wasn't the case. Should he keep going? Or should he return, and try to warn his uncle of the danger? He didn't trust those idiots to keep his uncle out of the Dai Li's clutches. There was just two of them now, but for all he knew, there could be twenty hiding under his feet.

He groaned heavily. He would just go back and warn them. If they weren't there, then he wouldn't have to worry about guilt plaguing him. Feeling like he'd chosen the greater of two evils, he turned and started running back towards the river.

* * *

The Dai Li halted after a while, hearing voices. Creeping slightly, they found what they were looking for. Without Toph and her unique way of 'seeing', they went completely undetected. 

"The Earth King and the blind girl aren't there." One said.

"They won't be far. Go back and tell the princess."

"You go back. I don't want to go near that crazy firebender!"

"Fine. Don't let them see you, don't lose sight of them. I'll be back by nightfall."

* * *

Toph and Kuei wandered quietly into the doctors house. 

"Good morning sir." A rotund woman greeted them. "How may we assist you?"

Kuei cleared his throat, remembering the lines Toph had gotten him to memorise on their way.

"My daughter and I are from Kyoshi. My eldest daughter is a Kyoshi warrior, and we heard they were in the area. We haven't heard from them for a while and were worried, my daughter especially." He leaned forward, and said in a stage whisper,"She's blind, and looks up to her."

"Kyoshi warriors?" The woman said, worrying growing in her eyes. "Perhaps I'd better speak with you alone, sir."

"Of course. Stay here." Kuei said, patting Toph on the head.

Resisting the urge to send him flying with a well aimed earth spike (just barely), Toph leaned against the nearest wall with a sigh. As soon as the adults were gone, Toph snuck over to the door to eavesdrop.

"-all gone back to Kyoshi. Most of them were only paralysed for a short time, others had a few nasty cuts. The leader was the most badly injured. She had some terrible burns on her right arm and leg. We did our best, but I'm afraid we couldn't do much to make those go away. She was lucky not to lose the arm."

"I am glad to hear they are all safe. At least we can return home knowing they are safe. Thank you for your help."

Toph managed to pull herself away from the door and resume her bored stance against the wall, thoughts racing as Kuei rejoined her. Suki was badly injured...how would she tell Sokka that? At least she was alive, that was the most important thing.

"Come, let's leave these good people." Kuei said. Toph followed him dejectedly from the room.

* * *

"Princess Azula!" The firebender turned and let a jet of flame shoot at the Dai Li's feet, smirking as he instinctively bended a wall to protect himself. 

"It would be wise to not interrupt me while I'm training in future." She said smoothly. The Dai Li bowed deeply.

"Forgive me, princess, but I have found the Avatar!"

Azula smiled broadly.

"Good. Fetch Mai and Ty Lee. Let's go have a little reunion."

* * *

Zuko leaned against a tree, trying to get his breath back. He found it extremely unfair that he'd been running all morning without food or water, and now he'd found that not only had the Avatar's crew _not_ left, but were enjoying a lunch of fish. He could see them in the distance, but refused to make an appearance as a breathless, red faced lunatic. He had his dignity. 

"Toph!" The idiot Water Tribe boy called, and Zuko saw the blind girl and the Earth King entering the clearing. Sokka jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Was she there? Is she alright?"

"Slow down, Snoozles, give me space to breathe!" She cried, pushing him onto his butt. She straightened her clothes with the dignity of a princess, then continued. "Suki and the others have gone back to Kyoshi Island."

Sokka fell to his knees in relief.

"She's alright." He managed. "Thanks for going."

"Well, it's not all good news." She continued hesitantly, glancing at Kuei.

"The doctor told me the leader was badly burnt, almost losing her right arm."

Sokka looked utterly horrified, bowing his head.

"But she's alive. That's what really matters." Aang said, putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder. After a moment, he nodded.

"You're right. As long as she's alive...but I'll have to wait to go see her." He straightened suddenly and clapped his hands together. "We have a world to save, right!"

Aang laughed, relieved to see his friend handling this so well. Toph, however, could sense the overwhelming grief and shock he was hiding.

Zuko turned his head sharply when he heard a splashing noise to his right, and saw the waterbender refilling her waterskin. Not even thinking about the risks of approaching her with a river to her disposal, he approached quickly.

"Waterbender." He said quietly. She gasped and turned, clearly not expecting to be approached.

"_You_." She hissed furiously, standing. Zuko's eyes widened as her arms raised, bringing the river water with it.

"Wait, I don't want to fight!" He cried, raising his arms.

"Since when?" She yelled, and sent the raging waters forward.

* * *

Authors note: ho ho ho...it be winter! and no rain in sight headdesk im lead to understand its summer in other parts of the world, so enjoy it! i love my winter :D ok if i can ever stop babbling, uni semester is over! dances i just have one exam on the 13, but im on holidays! i can draw and write again! i will try to keep up weekly updates, but remember - writers block strikes at any moment! and a promise for next week - lots of butt kicking :D enjoy! btw, have i mentioned that, while i intend to keep this as close to the show as possible, this is NOT my interpretation or prediction of series 3? i just wanted to write my own version of things. how scary would it be if something actually happened eh? and thanks to all who R&R, i really appreciate it! 


	13. Chapter 12 : Old acquaintances

**Chapter 12 : Old acquaintances**

Zuko was forced to defend himself, throwing up a wall of fire to halt the oncoming torrent. He dodged the water whip aiming for his head, and moved forward. He knew waterbenders relied on space to attack, while firebenders prefer a fight to be close and personal. Katara, realising he was trying to close the gap, threw a handful of ice daggers at the ex-prince, which he easily melted.

"Katara!" She vaguely heard Sokka's cry as she furiously sent waterwhips at Zuko.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Iroh called.

The two started to head over, but Toph casually shifted a foot, putting up a wall between them.

"Toph, are you crazy?" Sokka shrieked. "He's attacking my baby sister!"

"No, he's not." She said calmly. "He's not here to fight." She lowered the wall, relieved when the overprotective boy didn't race forward anyway.

Meanwhile, Katara was exhausting herself with her continuous attacks, while Zuko easily blocked them. Had she been calm and clear minded, it wouldn't have been so simple. Suddenly, he was right in front of her, and grabbed her wrists, effectively leaving her defenseless. His hands were strangely warm and locked in an unbreakable grip, leaving her no doubt that he was considerably stronger. Katara was suddenly reminded strongly of the time he'd captured her as he glared at her. But that didn't stop her squirming like a freshly caught cat gator.

"I am not here to fight you!" Zuko said furiously. To her complete shock, he released her and stepped back, anger in his eyes. "The Dai Li are coming!"

* * *

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee all sat comfortably within the confines of a litter while several Dai Li held it, transporting them across the land at high speed. After being told they could arrive by nightfall, Azula had calmly informed them they would arrive by midday. The Dai Li wisely decided not to fail. 

Normally, Azula wouldn't dream of allowing her companions the luxury of this comfortable way of traveling, but they had no choice. They need to move quickly, and be rested and prepared.

"There will be no mistakes this time, ladies." Azula said, smiling malevolently. "The Avatar must be killed. The others too. We can't risk any of them escaping again."

"I'm just glad we're finally doing something." Mai replied in her usual bored tone.

"What about your uncle and Zuko?" Ty Lee asked.

"Show them no mercy."

* * *

"What do you mean?" She yelled, then suddenly shoved a finger in Zuko's face. "You lead them to us, didn't you? You betrayed us again, you slimy-" 

"They're probably watching you right now!" He yelled over her rants. Realising trying to get any sense out of the girl was useless, he turned and strode over to Aang, who watched him cautiously."I saw them this morning, coming this way. You must leave, _now_!" He said sharply, reminding Aang that this _was_ the sharp, temperamental boy who'd chased him for so long.

Zuko was more than annoyed when all heads turned to Toph. The blind girl sensed the stares and sighed dramatically.

"Honestly, how did you guys _survive_ without me? He's telling the truth."

Zuko was extremely confused by all this, but he was soon distracted by the insane waterbender.

"Why?" Katara said suddenly, still fuming. "Why did you come back to help us?"

"I came back to help my uncle." Zuko snapped. "I will not see him captured again."

"And you couldn't trust us to keep him safe!" She snarled.

"You can't keep him safe against Azula! You know how ruthless she is!"

"I'll second that." Aang chimed in, hoping to ease the anger between the teens. Instead, he winced as they both turned a glare on him.

"You mustn't waste time." Zuko now turned his glare on Sokka, who returned it easily. "Get out of here, now!"

"Don't order us around like we're your property, Angry Jerk." Sokka said angrily. "He's right though, we need to leave."

The gang started heading towards Appa, except for Katara and Iroh, who stood nearby.

"Don't think that we'll start to trust you now you've done this." She said quietly. "But..." She closed her eyes, as though she were in an intense amount of pain. "Thank you." Katara managed through gritted teeth. She then turned on her heel and stalked over to Appa.

"I think she hates you just a little less, nephew." Iroh said, smiling. Zuko shook his head. "Well, I must say it was pleasant to see you again so soon. Under different circumstances, perhaps it would have been even nicer."

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but teapots don't just grow off trees, or I'd have brought you one." Zuko said sarcastically.

Iroh chuckled, then briefly hugged his nephew.

"I have no doubt we will meet again soon." The old man said, eyes twinkling. Frowning slightly, Zuko shook his head in disbelief as Iroh started to climb onto Appa.

"Everyone on?" Aang called. After hearing the affirmations, the Avatar grabbed the bison's reins. "Yip yip!"

* * *

The Dai Li who had been watching the gang started to panic. If they got into the air, they could easily outpace him. He knew that the Fire Nation princess would be arriving soon, and she would not be pleased if there was no Avatar. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind. The moment the airbender instructed the bison the fly, he engulfed the creatures legs in stone.

* * *

Zuko's eyes widened as Appa started to rise, then was suddenly pulled back to the ground hard by the earth clutching his limbs. His passengers were flung off his back, landing painfully (especially in Sokka's case, who landed in a prickle bush). Toph recovered first, slamming her foot to the ground and smashing her fist forward, breaking the earth that held the groaning bison still. 

Momo suddenly flew over the swiftly moving river and disappeared into the bushes. A short scream erupted, and the Dai Li agent leapt from his hiding spot, trying to extract the angry lemur from his robes, unsuccessfully. While Katara and Iroh helped Sokka from the bush, Toph shifted her foot, making the Dai Li lose his balance and fall most indignantly on his behind. Aang created a dirt bridge over the river and he raced over, his friends hot on his heels.

The Dai Li finally managed to grab Momo's tail and tore him out of his robes, throwing him at the oncoming airbender.

"Whoa!" Aang cried, stumbling as he got a face full of Momo.

Toph sent a barrage of boulders at their enemy, who created an earth tent to protect himself, then shot the earth spikes at the blind girl, who raised her arms and let herself fall into the ground. The man ducked the waterwhip aimed for his head and shot his rock glove at Katara, who summoned an ice shield to deflect it. Toph reappeared behind the distracted Dai Li, and raised a tight earth prison around him, leaving him no room to move. He scowled as the group glanced around, obviously expecting more trouble.

"How many did you see?" Aang called to Zuko, who hadn't moved throughout the fight.

"Two. I don't know where the other one is."

"He's not-" Toph began, then halted, her eyes widening. "There are four more coming! Come on, guys, let's kick their butts too!"

"Let's not." Sokka said, still plucking thorns from his arm. "We need to leave." With a heavy sigh, Katara and Aang made their way quickly over the earth bridge.

Toph remained for a long moment, frowning. The vibrations were confusing her. She definitely knew their were four earthbenders approaching fast - they were practically on top of them, but, there was something else, they were carrying something-

"Toph, come on!" Sokka called, startling the blind girl.

"Coming, Snoozles." She called.

Toph quickly started to jog over the bridge. From nowhere, lightning struck it, crumbling the earth at her feet. Toph fell with a shriek, managing to grab what was left as her body was snapped to and fro by the furiously strong river current.

"Toph!" Katara cried. She and the rest of the crew leapt off the bison, only to be blocked by Mai, Ty Lee and the four Dai Li Toph had sensed.

"Leaving so soon?" A horribly familiar voice sneered.

Zuko glared furiously at his sister, who'd appeared as if from nowhere.

"You truly have no honour, attacking a blind girl!" He yelled furiously.

Azula seemed amused by his comment.

"Well, brother, if you think that's bad, watch this."

His eyes widened as Azula lifted her arms, preparing another lightning attack. Toph, struggling to hold onto her destroyed bridge, wouldn't see it coming. Her friends were being held back, unable to help. Zuko had been left isolated and alone. He knew Azula had done this on purpose - another decision, another choice. But there was no confliction here. Toph had so far been relatively unaffected by his 'chasing the Avatar' stage, and he had a terrible feeling he may need to remain on the girls good side for future purposes. With a mighty roar, he spun a full turn and hurled an enormous fireball at his sister. Azula quickly dropped her arms to defend herself with ease. Zuko moved quickly towards the river, sending furious attacks at the prodigy to back her away from the blind girl.

"Would someone help me, already!" Toph yelled, letting her usually confident mask slip to show the terror she felt. She felt a strong hand grasp the back of her shirt and pull her out of the river. The moment her feet were on the ground, she sent a wave of earth hurtling towards Azula, who leapt aside quickly to avoid it.

"Thanks, Sparky." Toph said appreciatively.

"Save it for later. You need to help your friends." He said as Azula regained her balance.

Toph regarded her friends battle, then shook her head.

"You're right. They're hopeless without me." With a grin, she shifted the earth beneath Azula's feet again, but after the initial shock, the firebender rode the moving ground with ease. "Have fun without me." With that, she turned and rode a small earth wave to help out her friends.

Brother and sister faced each other, golden eyes clashing furiously.

"Isn't that sweet? Zuzu has a friend." Azula taunted.

"These people are _not_ my friends." He said shortly.

Azula shifted into a basic firebending pose.

"Let's test that theory."

* * *

"Toph!" Katara cried. She and the rest of the crew leapt of the bison, only to be blocked by Mai, Ty Lee and the four Dai Li Toph had sensed. She gasped when she saw Azula appear next to the river. 

"Get out of the way!" Aang yelled, sending a furious wave of air at the blockade.

The Dai Li simultaneously lifted a protective wall, which shattered the moment the powerful blast hit it. Mai and Ty Lee were missing.

"Where'd they go?" Sokka cried, holding his boomerang, ready to hurl it at the first glance of something pink.

"Who cares, Toph needs help!" Aang cried, and opened his glider. There was a distinct tearing noise, and Aang's eyes widened at the huge rips in his gliders wings.

"You're not going anywhere." A bored voice said from behind him.

"Hey cutie!" Ty Lee said, suddenly appearing in front of Sokka, who jumped with a most unmasculine cry of surprise.

Katara and Aang turned to see Mai preparing another attack. Katara cried out when she felt rock cuffs grab her wrists and bind them together. Mai immediately threw her daggers at the immobilised waterbender, who ducked quickly. The Dai Li had to throw up another wall to protect themselves from the blades. Aang sent another wave at Mai, who dodged faster than she looked, then quickly broke Katara's bonds.

Meanwhile, Sokka was doing his best to dodge Ty Lee's jabs. He glared at Iroh, who was standing patiently beside the terrified Earth King.

"Would you mind helping?" He yelled, yelping when the acrobat successfully disabled an arm.

"But you're doing so well. I didn't want to interfere." He said, smiling.

"Interfere!" Sokka screamed as his second arm became numb.

"As you wish." Iroh said, then sent a powerful flame at Ty Lee's feet.

She leapt nimbly into the air and flipped away from the old general. Realising this was one fight she couldn't handle, she shrugged and went to help Mai.

"Thanks." Sokka said sarcastically.

Then Toph arrived. The resulting shockwave as she leapt off her wave sent many to their knees, but she raised her arms, grinning broadly.

"I thought I'd come and help you lot, even though you all forgot about me."

"You're alright!" Aang said enthusiastically, absentmindedly throwing a large boulder at Mai.

"Of course I am. Not many girls get to say they were rescued by a prince." There were a lot of vibrations, blurring her 'vision' slightly. That could be fixed. "Right." She said, cracking her knuckles."Let's even things up a bit."

* * *

Authors note:

ass kicking chapter as promised :D this was a really hard chapter to write - theres so much butt kicking to cover! action scenes are so hard to write, i hope i did them justice. the earth king is so hard to write for...he has so little character so far, aside from his love of animals. the next one has lots of bending action too :D R&Rs are very much appreciates thank you:D


	14. Chapter 13: Separation

**Chapter 13: Separation**

Aang found himself facing Mai, while Katara watched Ty Lee warily.

Toph stood behind them, grinning disconcertingly at the feet of the Dai Li.

Sokka realised he wouldn't be able to help until his limbs became useful again, so stayed by Kuei and Iroh, who kept up his calm appearance. It was now Sokka realised the old man was brimming with tension, ready to enter the battle if need be. He was new to this group, and didn't want to interfere if unwanted.

Zuko prepared himself for what would more than likely be his last battle. Azula smiled, one that terrifyingly resembled their fathers.

The tension was straining, just waiting for something to break it.

Momo, sitting on Appa's head, chattered quietly.

Kuei held Bosco quietly, looking apprehensive.

Sokka suddenly sneezed, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Toph moved quickly, raising the earth around the Dai Li before her. She managed to snare two in her trap, while the other two escaped by raising the ground beneath them. Carelessly, Toph sent the two trapped Dai Li flying, where they landed heavily beside their already captured comrade. 

She sensed the Dai Li releasing their rock cuffs at her. With a grin, she grabbed them and threw them back. One was not expecting the blind girl to be able to catch and return his attack, and received his own cuff in the gut. The other had fought Toph before, and knew she was not to be underestimated. He smashed the rock cuff and leapt aside as the ground beneath their feet leapt suddenly.

The winded Dai Li screamed as he flew and smashed into the pile of his stone covered comrades, sliding unconscious to the ground. Toph and her remaining opponent circled each other, the girl's smile never fading. He immediately raised several small boulders, sending them flying at the blind girl from all directions. Toph raised a tent around her body quickly, listening carefully to the boulders smashing against her shield. She laughed when she realised one hadn't hit - he thought she wouldn't know! She raised her arms, sending her shield flying around her, destroying the remaining boulder that would've rendered her unconscious.

"You're not bad." She admitted. "But I'm still the best." She turned to the side, sweeping her foot around through the air.

The Dai Li's momentary confusion at this unfamiliar move was enough make him fail to notice the strip of earth that followed with her foot. It flew as she spun, smashing him on the shins. Toph heard the satisfying sound of bone breaking, then faced the screaming man once more. He collapsed to the ground, holding his injured limbs.

"What...was that?" He managed, horrified. Toph laughed.

"That was firebending." She kicked the ground, and one last time the earth rose, and he flew through the air, landing on the unconscious body of his fellow agent. Toph straightened with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Katara backed away towards the raging river, carefully keeping an eye on the grinning acrobat. She would need all the water she could get to take this girl on. 

"Hey is that cute guy your brother?" Ty Lee asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Katara gave Ty Lee the most appalled look she could muster.

"Of course he's my brother! And he's not cute!" She whipped her arms around hard and fast, a powerful wave following.

Ty Lee leapt gracefully into the air and over the attack, landing dangerously close to the waterbender. Katara allowed the water to flow over her shoulders and arms, ready for an attack. Ty Lee didn't disappoint. She moved with almost supernatural speed, fingers reaching for the pressure points. Katara managed to duck and dodge successfully, twisting and turning on her feet. She now had Ty Lee backed up to the river. Grinning, she unleashed the water around her arms at the girl.

Then things started to go wrong. She heard an explosion behind her, but assumed it was just Toph having fun fighting the Dai Li. Then she saw Ty Lee's eyes widen, looking over the waterbenders shoulder. Not willing to fall for that one, Katara prepared to freeze the water gathered around Ty Lee's legs. Something small and hard hit her shoulder, and pain exploded as she felt her shoulder become dislocated.

She fell to the ground, screaming and clutching her shoulder in pain. She'd been hit by a piece of debris from Toph's fight. Now down to one arm, Katara somehow pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the splitting pain of her shoulder. She desperately tried to trap Ty Lee again, who flipped over Katara quickly, jabbing her shoulder as she passed. Katara felt her waterbending leave her and moaned in fear, spinning once more to face the acrobat.

* * *

Aang narrowed his eyes at Mai, who looked predictably bored. He'd never really fought this girl before, apart from when she nearly impaled him in Omashu, but he knew her style from his friends stories. And now he was angry - she'd destroyed his gliders wings. Mai showed no outside emotion, but suddenly realised she'd pulled the short straw in this battle. 

Mai shot her hand forward, a flurry of blades shooting from her sleeves. Aang swiped his staff at her, then raised an earth barrier before him. The blades dug harmlessly into the wall, then fell when he allowed the earth to crumble. Mai had somehow once again dodged his air attack, and this time kicked forward, blades flying from her ankle. With a surprised cry, Aang spun his staff, deflecting the blades. Mai suddenly raced forward, hoping to startle the boy into another wild attack.

The Avatar raced forward to meet her, surrounding his hands with stone. Just before they met, Mai suddenly twisted on her heel, sliding out of his path. Aang saw the dagger flashing in her hand seconds before he had the presence of mind to block the attack. Her blade smashed on his arm guards, and she frowned, frustrated. They both jumped at the explosion of earth beside them, and ducked the flying missiles. Nobody heard Katara's cry of pain over the Dai Li's, but Aang took advantage of Mai's momentary hesitation to open the ground beneath her feet. Mai shrieked as she fell into the hole, which quickly closed, allowing only her head to protrude above the ground.

Aang and Toph glanced at each other, the Avatar shaking his head.

"Next time, could you watch were you're throwing your rocks?" He asked sourly.

"Sure Twinkletoes. Maybe I'll be able to tell you what grass looks like as well." She said with a laugh. Toph had grown up learning how to be a subtle and gentle lady, and wanted none of it.

* * *

Zuko attacked first, kicking out at his sister's feet, hoping to break her stance. Azula leapt into the air and shot a powerful wave of blue flames at her brother, who miraculously managed to deflect the attack, but felt himself being pushed backwards from the force of the attack. He immediately struck back as she landed, hoping to catch her off guard. No such luck, the prodigy swept his flames aside and shot her hand forward, another wave of fierce blue flames shooting towards him. 

Zuko sent his own wave at the oncoming fire. The blue and orange flames hit, each consuming the other on contact. The remaining force hit Zuko, who landed hard on his back. He flipped quickly to his feet, punching several fireballs at Azula. She laughed as she deflected the attack easily.

"When will you learn, Zuzu, that you will never be as good as me?" She sneered.

Azula twisted her hands to circle each other, then threw a spinning blue flame at the former Prince. Zuko barely managed to defend himself, but he was still sent flying back. He cried out when he hit a tree and slid to the ground, lights burns on his chest and a cut on his head screaming at him. He was vaguely aware of the earth shaking, then struggled to his feet, ready to face the prodigy once more. Azula was walking away from him.

Zuko was furious. _How dare she!_ They were in the middle of a fight! She would not disrespect him like that! He hurried after his sister, noticing she was heading towards Ty Lee and Katara, who was visibly injured and unable to waterbend.

* * *

"Ty Lee, go take care of the other two. You've done well here." 

Ty Lee looked relieved, then turned and raced off towards Aang and Toph. Katara glared as defiantly as possible at the Fire Nation Princess, who smirked confidently.

"Take one last look at your pathetic life, waterbender." She said, raising her arms above her head. "Soon the Avatar will have no one to protect him."

"You won't win!" Katara yelled. "Aang will beat you and your father!"

"No. He won't." Azula suddenly cried out when an unexpected fireball hit her side, throwing her to the ground. She looked up in absolute surprise as her brother stood over her.

"I will not let you disrespect me like this!" He yelled furiously. "You can't just leave to take potshots at a peasant!"

"Hey!" Katara yelled, recovering from him saving her to feel blessed anger racing through her body again.

Azula straightened and brushed herself off.

"Zuzu, you are not even worthy of respect. You are pathetic. No wonder father sent you away."

"Shut up!" He yelled. "I am not who I used to be!"

"That's where you're wrong." Azula said. "You're still a weakling. You still can't master firebending. You still think that father wants you to come back, wants to love you! And you still believe whatever I want you to know." She shot her fist forward, a powerful blue blast racing towards her brother.

Her words still writhing in his mind, Zuko didn't even register what had happened until the blast caught his shoulder. He flew back, and vaguely felt the waterbender behind him cry out as the blast caught her too. Azula smiled with satisfaction as they hit the water and vanished down the swiftly moving river.

She turned and sighed when she saw Ty Lee had somehow become trapped up to her waist in what appeared to be some sort of earth cyclone. The blind girl hardened the twisting earth and smirked as Ty Lee squirmed unsuccessfully. That earthbender was more trouble than she was worth. Uncle was clearly not going to involve himself in this battle, the Earth King wasn't even worth considering, and the Water Tribe boy still couldn't use his arms, so all she had to do was take out the Avatar's remaining guardian.

* * *

Toph and Aang had their backs turned to Azula, completely oblivious to her plans. Toph could sense the princess behind them, but knew she could easy sense any attack she might try. Toph frowned when she realised two of their party were missing. 

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, seeing Toph's furrowed brow.

* * *

Azula knew the girl somehow always seemed to know where her attackers were. It didn't take long for her to realise she must use her earthbending to somehow do this. So to attack, she mustn't be touching the earth. She leapt into the air as she released a deadly bolt at the blind girl's back.

* * *

It was only by luck that Aang saw the flicker out the side of his eye. 

"Toph!" He yelled, desperately lifting a barrier between the lightning and the girl.

But the bolt was too fast, and the barrier was too close. The lightning hit the wall, immediately shattering it. Aang was thrown back, mercifully hitting Appa in the stomach. He heard Toph's pain filled shriek, cut off suddenly.

"Toph!" He cried out again, racing through the thick dust.

With an angry cry, he took a deep breath and blew the dust away, revealing a small green lump, covered in rubble. And not moving. He hurried over, shoving the rubble aside with his bending. Cuts and bruises already littered her back and face. Aang was completely shocked. He couldn't recall ever seeing Toph injured, and now she wasn't moving-

He spun when he heard a crunch behind him. Azula stood tall, victorious.

"No one to hide behind now, Avatar." She sneered at the boy kneeling before her, grey eyes wet with unshed tears.

Anger grew, furious anger which he hadn't felt for a long time. He took another deep breath and blew it straight at Azula. The firebending prodigy managed to dodge the wind blast, but was caught full on by the enormous flame she was not expecting from her side. Azula flew back and slammed into the earth, groaning as Iroh straightened from his attack. As she struggled to sit up, Aang moved quickly, encasing the girl to the throat in earth. She glared furiously, and started to call a very powerful flame. A small boulder appeared out of nowhere and smacked into the prodigy's head. She immediately slumped.

Confused, Aang turned to see Toph's eyes slightly open.

"You're alright!" He cried, relief pouring through him.

"Did I get her?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, you got her. The Blind Bandit won the day." Aang said, squeezing her hand.

Toph smiled weakly, then lost consciousness once more. Iroh knelt beside them, gently checking the girl's injuries.

"I'm sorry for not helping earlier." He said quietly. "I think I am so used to Zuko not wanting my help, I thought it best I not interfere. But next time, I will not hesitate."

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked suddenly, looking around desperately. Aang looked around scanning the area.

"The Fire Nation boy is gone too." Kuei noticed. Sokka went red in the face.

"I swere, if he's done something to her-" He began, limp arms flailing wildly.

"They fell in the river." Everyone looked up at Ty Lee, who was smiling, but without her usual brightness. "Princess Azula hit Zuko with a big flame, and he bumped into the waterbender, and they both fell in the river."

Sokka immediately started racing down the river bed, shouting his sister's name.

"Ty Lee, we need to have a talk about not conversing with the enemy one day." Mai sighed.

"Oops."

"I'll go after him." Iroh said, straightening quickly. "Kuei, you and Aang get Toph to the doctor, quickly, and carefully. I'll bring Katara as soon as we find her."

"Take Appa!" The airbender cried as he helped Kuei scoop up Toph's suddenly tiny and frail body.

Iroh nodded and sat on Appa's neck. Momo took off after Sokka, seeming to understand what was going on.

"Yip yip." Iroh commanded, and the bison immediately lifted off the ground.

Kuei and Aang were already hurrying through the forest, Bosco trundling lazily after them.

"I'll go ahead and warn them!" Aang cried, and created an air scooter.

"Be careful!" Kuei called after the panicking boy as he sped away towards the village.

* * *

Authors note: sorry for the amount of line breaks, there was so much happening and i wanted to try and have it all make sense. so another page of bending madness! and i finally got to the bit i described in my summary! i hope i did oks, you all seemd to like the last one (thank you!) thanks all so much for the R&Rs 


	15. Chapter 14: Murphy's Law

**Chapter 14: Murphy's Law**

Ever since Katara had first realised she was a waterbender, she had never feared the substance she could manipulate. It had been her friend, her ally. Until now. Even if she'd had the use of her arms, the river was too fast, too strong for her to even think about bending. She kicked desperately, flailing her working arm as she desperately reached for the surface. Her breath was driven from her body as she slammed into a rock. She tried to breathe, but only water entered her lungs-

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and somehow pulled her above the surface, choking and spluttering. She turned to see Zuko clutching desperately at the rock that had stolen her precious air, his face contorted with pain.

"Zuko..." She managed, spluttering in the raging waters.

"Of all the times a waterbender might be useful, you go and break your arm." He snarled, but the pain in his voice lessened the intended force. He held the rock with the arm Azula had hit.

"How long can you hold-" Katara's sentence ended in a stream of bubbles as Zuko's strength left him, and he lost his grip on the rock.

They were sent hurtling down the river again, Katara's dislocated arm causing a lot more pain than she could handle. Finally, the river slowed a little, and Zuko pulled her up again, both struggling to breathe and stay above the surface. Katara did not like how close she was to her enemy, but realised it was this or drown.

"Why...are you helping me?" She groaned, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder.

"You need help." He said simply, his tone strangely soft. "It wouldn't be honourable to let you drown if I can help."

"But you're hurt." She said, managing to twist enough to glare at him.

"But I'm not dead yet." He squinted up the river. "What is that?" There was the distinct sound of water falling, and the distinct lack of anything ahead of them.

"Oh no." Katara moaned.

A chittering caught her attention, and she looked up to see Momo fly over their heads. He swooped around and headed back towards them.

"Momo! Go get help!" Katara cried out desperately. The lemur shot over their heads, heading upstream.

"You don't seriously-"

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to me like that-"

"I said shut up!"

Their argument was cut short when the river suddenly started tugging them _very fast_ towards the drop. Katara gasped in horror, instinctively clutching Zuko's robes.

"Please be a small one." She whispered.

She heard Zuko swallow hard, then they were swept over, screaming as they fell. They hit the water, plunging down into the mercifully deep pool under the waterfall. And as luck would have it, Appa passed over them at that moment, Iroh and Sokka, who'd been swept up in the bison's wake, calling for their loved ones. They soon disappeared from sight. Moments later, the teenagers rose from the depths of the water, weak and battered. They somehow managed to paddle to the shallows and collapsed onto the sandbar, struggling to breathe.

* * *

The old man cautiously checked the road, then pushed his cart out of an alleyway, preparing to ease it beside a fruit stand. There was a sudden green blur, a large smashing noise, then suddenly, it was raining vegetables. 

"MY CABBAGES! What's so wrong with cabbages!" The old man wailed.

Aang soon found the hospital, and managed to slow down before entering the building. He ran up to the healer, breathing hard.

"Please you have to help, my friend is really hurt, please don't tell anyone-"

"Slow down, slow down!" The healer said, holding up her hands to ward off the stream of panic filled words. Her eyes found the bright blue arrow on the boys head, and widened."The Avatar!" She whispered, covering her mouth. She took in his appearance, and made a quick decision. "Where is your friend?"

Sighing with relief when he realised she wasn't going to rat him out, he pointed to the woods.

"Coming, she'll be here soon." Aang explained the injuries, and when the healer asked how she'd become injured, he looked down.

"Azula, the Fire Nation princess, she tried to hit her with lightning. I put up a wall between them, but...there was a bad explosion."

"Oh dear. I'll go prepare a bed. Wait here a moment." She disappeared momentarily, then reappeared with a hat, which she pressed onto the Avatar's head. "Now go see how far they are."

"Thank you." Aang said with a smile, then turned and hurried from the building again.

The healer's eyes saddened, then she quickly started preparing for her coming patient. The Avatar returned when the room was prepared, and she gasped when she recognised Kuei.

"Oh my goodness, your poor daughter! I had no idea-"

"Please, madam, we can talk later. She needs your help." Kuei said authoritivly.

Nodding, she led the three into the room, where Toph was rested on the bed gently. She groaned in pain. Aang watched on, feeling completely helpless. He looked up when Kuei rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright." He said. "Come on, let's let this kind woman do her job."

"My name is Daiyu." The healer called as they left the room. She closed the door and carefully got to work.

* * *

Katara sat up slowly, moaning as her dislocated shoulder moved. She grabbed it and glanced at Zuko, who was inspecting the burn on his shoulder. 

"Thanks." She said quietly.

Zuko looked up at her, eyes widening in surprise, then turned back to his injury.

"It's my fault you fell in the river in the first place." He said gruffly. "Don't think on it."

Realising this was Zuko's way of accepting her thanks, she turned to the river. Making a pulling motion with her hand, she tried to bend the water. When nothing happened, she slammed her fist into the dirt with a frustrated groan. Katara turned and glared at Zuko when he struggled to hide a snort.

"What?" She snarled.

He shook his head and stood, wincing painfully. Katara sighed and lowered her head.

"When my bending comes back, Azula won't know what hit her." The waterbender said angrily. "I'll heal you before I go-" She started when she noticed the space Zuko had been standing in was empty. "Zuko?" She called warily.

Suddenly, a strong hard took hold of her uninjured shoulder, while another grabbed her _extremely painful_ forearm, pushed and twisted. Katara's shriek of pain filled the clearing as she felt her shoulder pop back into place. The hands loosened and let go, letting her clutch her shoulder and sob hard.

"Sorry." Zuko said quietly from behind. "But it had to be done."

"You _jerk_!" She yelled. "You could've warned me!"

"You would've stopped me."

"That's not the point!"

"Is everything alright here?"

They looked up from their squabble to see a stocky man emerge from the bushes. He had a quite impressive black beard, but his head was as bald as Aang's. Katara could see the club he wore on his back and the daggers at his belt, but he seemed uninterested in using them. He glanced at the two, eyeing their obvious injuries.

"We're fine." Zuko said shortly, turning his face so his scar couldn't be seen.

"_No_, we're _not_." Katara said, standing. "Please, sir, is there a way back up there?" She said, gesturing to the waterfall with her head.

"Of course. Please, follow me. I will show you the path. Are you sure everything is alright, I heard a scream."

"_Somebody_ decided to try and be clever with healing." Katara answered, glaring at the firebender. "Come on, let's go."

Zuko hesitated for a moment, not as willing to trust strangers as Katara. He sighed and shook his head, then headed after her when they vanished out of sight. That girl was far more trouble than she was worth, but any path back to the battle would be worth the risk.

* * *

"They can't have drifted this far." Sokka said, searching the banks of the river desperately. By now, he had finally regained the use of his arms. "The river isn't moving that fast anymore." 

"Perhaps we should head back upstream." Iroh suggested, taking up Appa's reins.

Momo suddenly swooped over their heads chattering wildly. He grabbed Sokka's wolf tail and started to tug it hard.

"Momo, what are you doing?" Sokka cried, trying to grab the lemur.

Momo quickly crawled into the Water Tribe boy's lap and started waving wildly, now chirping insistently.

"I think he's trying to tell you something." Iroh chuckled.

"Maybe he saw Katara!" Sokka realised. "Momo, lead the way."

Momo sighed and flew into the air, heading upstream. Honestly, humans were so silly sometimes. They couldn't even understand simple Lemur.

* * *

"My name is Ru." The man leading her said companionably. 

"I'm Katara."

"What's up with your boyfriend?"

Katara gave Ru the most horrified look he'd ever seen, then laughed.

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend."

"Perhaps that's why he's in such a bad mood."

Katara blushed at his teasing comment, then shook her head.

"No, he's always like that."

"The path is just up ahead."

Ru let her hurry ahead, then reached back to silently draw his club. He regarded it for a moment, then precisely and carefully hit Katara over the head. She fell to the ground without a sound. Glancing behind him to make sure the boy wasn't within sight, he turned and knelt to pick up Katara.

"_What did you do?_" A venomous hiss came from behind him, making Ru jump and spin. The boy walked like a cat! Zuko glared at Ru, eyes finding Katara's unconscious body. Ru's eyes, however, found Zuko's scar.

"Fire Prince Zuko." He muttered, not sounding the least bit afraid. "You are going to make me a fortune."

"Do you think you could catch me?" Zuko snarled, flames flickering around his wrists.

"I already have." There was another thump, and Zuko dropped, revealing a tall slender woman holding a rock. "Well done. Let's get them to the ship."

She nodded and dropped the rock, then slung Katara over her shoulder with more strength than would be thought of such a willowy woman. Ru did the same to Zuko, following the woman through the thick bush towards the ocean.

* * *

Sokka watched as Momo circled the water above the waterfall, then let his eyes follow the water down to the pool at the bottom. Iroh landed Appa, and Sokka immediately leapt off, blue eyes darting for clues. 

"They came out here." Iroh called from near the waterfall, crouched over two long dents in the sand. Momo flew down and landed on his shoulder, wrapping his tail around his neck loosely.

Sokka hurried over to the old man. Their eyes moved at the same time to follow the tracks, feet moving without realisation. They stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Someone found them." Sokka said, pointing to a new set of tracks.

"Someone of a large build, it would seem."

They followed the trail through the forest, Momo jumping down to chase the crickets. Then the tracks just...stopped. There were the tracks of the large person, and some smaller, lighter tracks that didn't belong to Katara, but the teenagers tracks had just vanished.

"They've been captured." Iroh said quietly, sharp eyes finding two crushed areas on the grass, implying a body had been lying on them.

"I knew it! Katara has a bad habit of talking to strangers, I knew it'd get her into trouble!" Sokka cried helplessly.

"You mustn't panic. Come, perhaps we can catch up."

They followed the tracks for a long time. The river curved further inland, and now ran wide and deep beside them. Iroh and Sokka finally came to the ocean. On the dirt beach was a deep gouge in the sand - a boat had been there. They scanned the water, but saw nothing.

"Katara." Sokka whispered, bowing his head. He glanced up at Iroh, who looked just as frightened, glad that he now had an older head to turn to in times of need. "What can we do now?"

Iroh was silent for a long moment, weighing up the options.

"I know this is hard, but I think we need to go back." He said finally, sighing heavily. "Katara is a master waterbender, and Zuko will not let harm come to her, no matter how much bad blood is between them. We will have to trust that they can take care of themselves - for now. Unfortunately, we need to get Aang to this guru you mentioned. Once he's there, perhaps we can come back out here and search again."

"So, we just...leave them?" Sokka said angrily, though he knew there wasn't much choice. They just didn't have the time to be going off on a rescue mission. Toph was badly injured, Aang couldn't summon the Avatar spirit, Kuei...who knew what they could do with Kuei.

"I'm sorry. If it where feasible, I'd swim out there after them myself, but...we must trust them, Sokka. Trust Zuko to protect her."

"I'm sorry, but when you put 'trust' and 'Zuko' in the same sentence I feel like my head wants to explode."

Iroh chuckled sadly.

"I know what you mean. Come on, let's see how Toph is doing."

Sokka stared desperately at the ocean one last time, then sighed and followed the Dragon of the West back into the forest. Momo jumped onto his shoulder and purred gently, trying to comfort the boy. He reached up absentmindedly to stroke the lemur.

_You'd better take care of her, you firebending jerk._ Sokka thought angrily to himself.

* * *

Authors note: id like to apologise for any cliches that may occur in this chapter, and for putting in OC's. they WILL NOT have a major part, i just unfortunetly need them to continue the story. and what avatar fanfic would be complete without teh cabbage man? lol. i posted this today coz im not gonna have time tomorrow, so enjoy! i hope you like this, i had a bit of trouble writing it, but i think it came out alright in the end...i think. anyways, R&Rs are hugely appreciated! thanks to you all! 


	16. Chapter 15: The downhill tumble

**Chapter 15: Plans**

Toph woke slowly, wondering why she was on a bed. Her whole body felt like it was throbbing constantly, but there was surprisingly little pain. She reached out, trying to find a wall so she could get some idea of where she was. A hand took hers carefully, and she gratefully recognised it.

"Twinkletoes? Where are we? We're not captured again, are we?" She asked in as normal a voice as she could manage.

"We're in a hospital Toph. You got badly injured, but the healer, Daiyu, she said you'd be fine with a bit of rest."

"Why didn't Sugar Queen heal me?" Toph asked, turning her head in the direction of Aang's voice. There was a long silence.

"We don't know where she is." Aang finally said, his voice sad. "Iroh and Sokka are looking for her now."

* * *

Iroh and Sokka left the Avatar's pets with Bosco on the outskirts of the village, then made their way around the edge of the town to remain unseen until they found the hospital. Finally, they found the building and slipped inside, to find Kuei sitting in the waiting room, dozing off. 

"Kuei?" Sokka said, nudging the young man gently.

He sat bolt upright, looking around wildly.

"Bosco?" He said out of habit, then settled down when he remembered where he was.

"Is Toph alright?" Sokka demanded.

"She should be fine." He said, rubbing his forehead with a sigh. "She's in there if you want to see her. Aang's keeping watch over her."

They immediately made their way to the door, Sokka knocking gently before pushing it open. Aang was sitting on a chair beside the bed, his knees bent against his chest and arms folded on top of them, a position that screamed he was sad and worried. The Avatar looked up at them, eyes lighting up. But when he saw the defeated looks on their faces, the light died and he looked away.

"Has she woken up yet?" Iroh asked as Sokka moved over to the bedside.

"Yes, she has." Toph said, waving vaguely in Iroh's direction.

"Good to have you back, Toph." Sokka said, then put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Where's Katara?" The boy asked quietly.

There was a long silence, which Iroh decided to break.

"We believe she and Zuko were captured. My nephew and I are worth quite a lot to the Fire Lord, and as for Katara...well, she is a pretty girl, and slavery is not unheard of these days. Hopefully, they will not realise she is your friend, otherwise that will just lead to more conflict, which I'm afraid we simply don't have time for."

"We need to get you to this guru, Aang. And while you're there, I'm going to look for her again." Sokka said determinedly. "It's not like I can teach you anything about bending. But I can find my sister, trust me on that."

"I just hope she's alright." Aang muttered.

* * *

Ru was pleased. Exceptionally pleased. He couldn't believe how his fortunes had turned. The man and his companion Yingtai led a band of Earth Kingdom people who's loyalties lay with whoever had the most money. At the moment, they could make a tidy profit finding lost children and young teenagers in the wild depths of the western forests and taking them to the Fire Nation, where they could be sold off for various purposes. 

This trip had as yet failed to find anyone, so Ru was relieved when he'd heard Katara's scream, and nearly jumped for joy when he saw the two young people that, in spite of there injuries, were obviously strong and healthy. The Water Tribe girl would fetch a high price in the less reputable parts of the city, while the boy could be useful in the mines. Then he'd found out the boy was Fire Prince Zuko...a fugitive and thusly worth a fortune. Ru smiled and stroked his thick black beard. Yes, his fortunes had definitely changed for the better.

* * *

Katara was getting annoyed with waking up in pain. The back of her head throbbed mercilessly. Reaching back slowly, she could feel a lump and dried blood in her brown hair. She winced as she brushed the lump, pulling her fingers away quickly. She felt like the room was rocking underneath her, slowly and methodically. When Katara forced her eyes open, the room continued to sway. 

Sitting up slowly, she took in her surroundings, holding her pounding head. She was lying on a small flat mattress, a thin sheet covering her legs. Her shoulder had surprisingly been wrapped. There were thick bars to her left, and a small round window to her right, letting in fading light. She stood and walked unsteadily to the window, and glanced out.

Great. She was on a boat. Katara could see the Earth Kingdom in the distance. Even if she used her waterbending to escape, it was too far to travel. Katara turned when she heard a sigh beside her, and started. There was a cell beside her, which was currently occupied by Zuko. His shoulder had been wrapped too, but he was clearly in a lot of pain.

"You've got to be kidding me." Katara groaned. "How is it that twice in one week, I manage to get put in a dark hole with _you?_"

Zuko shrugged with one shoulder, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you at least know what's going on?" She demanded.

"No." He said shortly. He turned his amber gaze onto her angry face. "Do you always trust strangers so completely?"

"Of course not!" She said angrily. "I just...wasn't thinking straight. I didn't want to end up on a cold ship in the middle of the sea!" Katara turned her back angrily, not wanting to admit that she was scared.

"This is a Fire Nation ship." Zuko said quietly, looking around his cell once more. "Not a ship of war, this is smaller...perhaps a trading vessel."

"But Ru was from the Earth Kingdom." Katara snapped.

"Money can make people do strange things." He answered sharply.

Katara hated that she knew he had a point, but refused to admit it verbally. She sat on her bed, hugging herself for comfort.

"Do...do you think...we're being taken to the Fire Nation?" She asked finally, a quiver of fear in her voice.

Zuko looked at her steadily, then turned away.

"I think I am. I don't know what they'll do with you."

Katara shivered at the blunt honesty in his voice.

"Ah, you're both finally awake."

They turned to see a tall woman standing at Katara's cell door. Neither of them recognised the woman who'd knocked out Zuko, but she smiled anyway, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.

"You'd better let me go!" Katara yelled, standing furiously. "Who do you think you are, you can't just go around capturing people! You're almost worse than the Fire Nation!"

"Almost?" Zuko muttered, more to himself than anything.

"Be quiet, little girl. I am in no mood for the bleating's of a weak little brat."

This woman suddenly reminded Zuko of Azula to a terrifying degree. She turned that creepy smile onto his face, and he looked down.

"Oh, poor boy. Afraid to meet a beautiful woman's gaze?" She smirked.

Zuko nearly snorted. This peasant woman was nothing special.

"Where are you taking us?" Katara demanded, walking up to the bars.

"Nowhere, just yet. We are waiting for his shadow." She said, smiling at Zuko once more.

He scowled, not liking the intensely creepy vibes that left her.

"My uncle will not come for me." He said quietly. "He has a new student to teach."

Katara turned to look at Zuko when she heard the bitter tone in his voice.

"You think so? Perhaps it is for the best. We can get more for you anyway. The Fire Lord will be most generous."

"What do you want me for, then?" Katara snarled. "I'm not worth anything!"

The woman slowly turned her forest green eyes onto Katara's face. There was a flurry of movement, and suddenly Katara found a surprisingly strong hand on her throat, pulling her hard against the bars and smashing her face against the metal. Katara tried to cry out in pain, but the grip on her throat allowed nothing to escape.

"I think you'll be very popular in certain parts of the Fire Nation. There are a lot of lonely solider's that like a pretty girl." She said calmly, ignoring the blood that flowed from the waterbenders nose. She pulled away suddenly with a small scream when a very hot hand grabbed her forearm. Katara fell to the ground, coughing hard.

"Yingtai, are you playing with the prisoners?" Ru's voice came from above them.

"Just a little." She called back, looking into Zuko's amber eyes with something similar to admiration.

There was the sound of feet descending metal stairs, then Ru appeared beside the strange woman. He looked down at Katara, holding her nose, then to Zuko, who let a little flame escape his lips.

"Bring her some water and rags, so she can clean herself up." he said, turning back to the stairs. "And make sure they are fed well."

"Yes, Ru." She said meekly, following him up the stairs.

"She's insane." Zuko said quietly, then looked down at Katara. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but her neck was starting to bruise quite spectacularly. She looked down when she felt his gaze on her.

"Thank you for stopping her." She croaked.

He sat on the floor and leaned against the bars with a sigh.

"No matter what happened in the past, we need to help each other out now." He said quietly.

"How do I know you won't switch sides again?"

The words stung, they lashed his already tattered soul. Zuko found his eyes meeting hers again, but there was no anger in her blue eyes. Only fear.

"If I go to the Fire Nation, I will die. I am not ready to die yet." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "The Avatar saved my life twice before Ba Sing Se. I guess I could protect his friend as repayment."

Katara wanted to believe him. She so badly wanted to believe what he said.

"Zuko...I-I just don't know if I can trust you." She admitted. "There's so much I don't know about you! Back there, Azula said your father didn't want you home. I don't understand what you could do to make your father banish you, let alone not want you back!"

She shivered as his gaze grew angry.

"My _father_ banished me because I loved my people enough to show compassion. My _father_ doesn't want me to return home because he thinks I'm a weak, pathetic son. My father _burned_ me when I wouldn't fight him!"

Katara's eyes widened, absolutely horrified. She could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't meant to say that much. He turned away quickly, not wanting to look at her expressive face anymore.

"Zuko...tell me what happened." She asked gently. "Please. Maybe I can help you."

"No one can help me." He said angrily.

Katara turned when she heard the footsteps that announced Yingtai's return. The green eyed woman held two trays, one with two bowls of food, the other with medical supplies.

"Here's your dinner. And the hog monkey's medical supplies."

"_Excuse me?_" Katara managed as Yingtai opened the door and quickly slid her food and bandages inside. She locked the door then made her way to Zuko, smiling gently.

"Here you go." She said, passing him his bowl through the bars. "Enjoy your meal." She glared at Katara, then left them be.

"Why does she like _you_ so much?" Katara asked, bending the water around her hand and starting to heal her head injuries.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

Katara unwrapped her shoulder and healed it, sighing with relief as the dull stabbing pains died. Done with her own injuries, she ravenously ate the chicken pork noodles in the bowl, not even caring that they were cold. The waterbender looked up when she heard Zuko shift uncomfortably. He too was eating, but his shoulder was giving him difficulty. She could see the nasty cuts and burns from his fight with Azula. Sighing, she put her empty bowl aside and picked up the bowl of water, moving over to the bars that separated their cells.

"Zuko." She said quietly. "Let me heal your shoulder. Please."

He turned his face slightly, allowing her to see only the unscarred side.

"Why?"

"Because if you leave it uncared for, it could effect your bending." Katara said bluntly.

"What does it matter? I'm a useless firebender anyway." He muttered, turning away.

"How can you let her manipulate you like this?" Katara said angrily, bending a healing glove around her hand. "Do you want Azula to win? Because you are a good firebender, and I think I'd know from having you chasing us all this time. You were so powerful in the caves..." Her voice trailed away. "I just wish that firepower had been on our side. But I suppose some things are just not supposed to happen."

She cautiously placed a hand on his good shoulder. He half-heartedly tried to pull away, but her grip tightened. Katara gently raised her hand to his thick black hair and carefully healed the lump on his skull. When she was done, he shivered when some of the water dripped down his shirt.

"That is creepy." He growled, reaching back and touching his now pain free scalp.

"Zuko, let me help you. You're right...until we can get out of this, we need to rely on each other. I don't like it, but we don't have much choice."

Zuko sighed heavily and turned to the side, allowing Katara to reach through the bars and unwrap his shoulder. He watched as she healed the painful burn on his shoulder, raising his remaining eyebrow curiously. When she was done, he began to re wrap his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"As long as they don't know you're a bender, we have an advantage." He said.

Katara's eyes widened, and she reached for a clean bandage. They'd just finished when Yingtai reappeared on the stairs.

"Are you done? Good, give me your plates and dirty bandages. We're leaving."

"I thought you wanted to wait for his uncle?" Katara said defiantly.

"There is no need. The old man can't be found, and obviously doesn't think much of his nephew. No one is coming for him, or you."

"Where are we going?" Zuko demanded.

"The Fire Nation. But first, we're stopping off at Ba Sing Se, and New Ozai. We have some cargo to pick up." She sneered.

"New Ozai?" Katara repeated, nose wrinkling at the horrible name.

"Azula renamed Omashu." Zuko said quietly.

"Enjoy your time down here, kiddies. See you tomorrow!" She left the cells, giggling to herself.

"I hope the others are doing better than us." Katara muttered.

* * *

Authors note: hey everyone, new chapter huzzuh :D not much happening here, sorry about that...just a word of warning, it is possible that i might FINALLY be getting a job, and if i do, that may lead to random uploads again. real life has its ways to taking teh fun stuff away doesn't it? i need this job, i need moneys, so ill update you in teh next chapter. until next time, enjoy teh read, and i love you all who R&R! 


	17. Chapter 16: Reconnecting

**edit:** changed a bit in zuko and kataras conversation thanks to some wonderful advice from _Steamboat Ghost_. id be lost without your input :D

**Chapter 16: Reconnecting **

Aang was not looking forward to returning to Guru Pathik. He hadn't exactly left on the best terms - he could almost hear the 'I told you so' vibes in the air. He was extremely apprehensive of what was coming. Would he be able to reconnect with the Avatar spirit? And what would happen if he couldn't? What if his refusal to let Katara go had destroyed all the hopes of the world-

"Aang?" The Avatar looked up from his seat on Appa's neck when Sokka slid down to sit beside him. "I can hear you thinking from up there."

"Sorry." Aang said, turning his eyes to the horizon.

"Look, I know this sort of thing is more Katara's specialty, but if you want to talk..."

There was a brief silence as both boys tried not to look at each other.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Sokka." Aang leaned back against the shaggy fur, and looked up at the sun. He glanced at the Water Tribe warrior. "This is all my fault."

"No, this is the Fire Nation's fault-"

"No, it really is. The fall of Ba Sing Se might have been different, but I...I wasn't strong enough."

"How were you supposed to know that psycho girl would zap you in the back?" Sokka said rather tactlessly.

Aang sighed heavily.

"When I was with the guru, I had to let go of my emotions and fear. And there was one that I just couldn't let go of."

"Let me guess - Katara has something to do with it?" Sokka said. When the boy turned his wide grey eyes on him, the boomerang wielder laughed. "Come on Aang, I'm not completely blind or stupid. Anyone can see you like her, and besides, you were the one who knew she was in trouble."

"The guru said I had to let go of earthy attachments. I couldn't let her go. I-I love her." he admitted, blushing bright red. Sokka understood. He of all people understood not being able to let go.

"Aang, tell me the whole story. Maybe it'll make a bit more sense to someone older."

Aang fiddled with his new robes, then told Sokka everything - opening the chakras, what each part entailed, and finally, his frightening vision.

"And when I left, he said that I might never be able to use the Avatar Spirit at all. I didn't care at the time, Katara was in trouble. If I hadn't gone...things could have been so different."

Sokka sat quietly, throwing his boomerang up and down lazily as Aang told his story.

"Don't think about the could haves Aang. They don't do anything except hurt us more."

Both boys turned their eyes to the brightly glowing moon, and Sokka sighed heavily.

"What do you think I should do?" Aang asked quietly.

"This earthly attachments...this is the major problem that seems to be blocking you up. Tell me again about it."

Aang sighed impatiently, but knew Sokka wouldn't ask unless he had some idea crackling in his brain.

"It's the Thought chakra and it deals with cosmic energy. It's blocked by earthly attachments."

"_Cosmic energy_." Sokka repeated, shaking his head. "I don't know how you deal with all this, Aang. Alright, and tell me about the one that dealt with love."

"It's located in the heart, and blocked by grief. I saw all the Airbenders again." Aang said quietly.

Sokka looked up at the moon again, thinking carefully.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you what I think, but I could be wrong. I know, I didn't think it was possible either, but stranger things have happened." Running his thumb along the length of his boomerang, he continued. "Aang, let me ask you something. Do you love Toph?"

Aang fell off Appa. Literally. Sokka managed to grab the boys leg and haul him back up.

"What? Sokka...I...what?" Aang managed blushing.

"You didn't have to jump off Appa!" Sokka cried, looking frightened. "Look, you don't understand what I was asking. I love Toph like a friend and sister. You do too, right?"

"I-I guess." Aang said slowly, utterly confused.

"But you don't consider her an earthly attachment?"

"No." Aang replied immediately. "I don't understand where you're going with this."

"Aang, there are lots of different types of love in the world. The love of a friend, of a family, of someone you don't want to be parted from. I think that as long as there's a war going on...you're not allowed to be _in_ love. When you're in love, it distracts you from what you need to have your mind on. Do you understand?"

Aang was starting to. His love for his other friends was not preventing him from reaching his full potential. As long as he needed to be the Avatar, he could only allow platonic love to enter his heart.

"I can't love Katara, because she'll distract me from the bigger picture, from ending the war." Aang said sadly.

"And don't forget, you're only twelve. I don't think you will prevented from being in love your whole life. There's a world of girls out there, and I know they'd love to be part of the Avatar's life. Once the war is over, you won't need to worry about needing to become the Avatar."

Aang's eyes widened suddenly, understanding filling his head. Yes. Once the war was finished, he could have all the earthly attachments he wanted, and he wouldn't have to let them go.

"You know Sokka, sometimes you can be really smart."

Sokka shrugged, scratching his head with the tip of his boomerang.

"What can I say, I'm the Ideas Guy."

* * *

Azula was furious. A Dai Li agent had finally woken to free her and her companions, and she shown her thanks by throwing an enormous ball of fire at the man, who'd dropped under the ground to avoid it. He wisely decided to rise again on the opposite side of the river. 

"What should we do now?" Mai asked cautiously, seeing Azula had let off a little steam.

Azula glared at the river, tapping her foot methodically.

"Had my brother showed his face yet?"

"No."

"It's too much to hope he drowned. Where did the rest of them go?"

"You're uncle and the cute guy went to look for the waterbender, and the rest took the earthbender that way." Ty Lee said, pointing with her foot. She was currently resting on her forearms, her legs bent up and over her head, stretching out the kinks being stuck in the rock cyclone had left.

"They'll be long gone by now." Azula said furiously. "We need to return to Ba Sing Se and regroup. They'll doubtless try to get the city back. We can't allow that. Dai Li! Prepare the sedan chair, quickly."

* * *

Dawn light was starting to peek over the horizon when the Eastern Air Temple appeared through the clouds in front of the flying bison and his cargo. 

"Are we there yet?" Toph yelled.

They couldn't sleep with no saddle, and her injuries still hurt, making her twice as grumpy as normal. Aang was secretly glad they weren't near any earth yet.

"Nearly." he called back, then sighed heavily. "Nearly." he repeated quietly to himself.

They were soon landing in a overgrown courtyard, Toph nearly leaping from Appa's back to affectionately hug the ground. Kuei and Bosco followed at a more safe and sedate pace, while Sokka and Iroh slid off gently. Sokka glanced up at Aang, who was stroking a purring Momo while staring apprehensively at the beautiful temple.

"Come on Aang." he said, and turned to appreciate the view.

"I always dreamed of visiting an Air Temple." Iroh said, gazing around with wide eyes. "It is more beautiful than I imagined."

"It must have been something when there was life here." Kuei said, then paled and turned to look at Aang, who smiled sadly and shrugged.

"I'm the last airbender. I've had to deal with that." he said.

Toph walked up beside him, whistling.

"Twinkle toes, this place is huge! There must be a saddle around here somewhere."

"Try the stable, over there." Aang said, pointing vaguely. When Toph turned a raised eyebrow in his direction, he remembered she was blind. "To your left. Take Sokka with you."

"I don't need a baby sitter!" she said angrily, and took off towards the stables.

"I'll go help her anyway." Sokka offered. "Are you guys alright here?"

"Yes, they'll be fine." Aang said in a far away voice.

"I think I will go explore a little, if that's alright with you." Iroh said, turning to look at his new pupil, who nodded. "Why don't you come, Kuei?"

"Very well. Come on, Bosco, let's have a look around."

The bear grumbled as his master and the old general started off, then waddled after them.

"Come on, Momo, Appa." Aang said to his pet and Spirit Guide. "Let's find the guru."

The boy wandered through the Temple, trying to keep his painful memories from surfacing as he walked the familiar halls. Eventually, he found the guru in the same spot he'd been the first time they'd met. The old man continued to mediate as Aang walked up behind him. Momo trilled and jumped onto the guru's head, peering into his bearded face curiously. Pathik opened one eye and chuckled gently at the lemur's curiousity.

"So, you are back." he said quietly, closing his eye again.

Aang sat behind him and lowered his head.

"There's something wrong with me. I hoped you could help me. I know leaving was...stupid. Please, I don't know what to do."

Pathik was silent for a long time. Aang realised that he might refuse to help him, and he would fully deserve it.

"Tell me what happened." the guru said finally.

Aang sighed with relief and began his story.

* * *

Zuko hadn't slept at all. His mind buzzed furiously with a thousand thoughts at once. How did he get into these messes? Sitting up on his thin bed, he glanced over at the waterbender. She was still asleep, but fitfully, tossing and turning. Occasionally, she called for her mother. Turning away, Zuko stood and walked over to his window, resting his hot forehead against the cool glass. After all the effort they'd put into escaping Ba Sing Se, they were going to wind up right back where they'd begun. Azula would find out. And she would kill them while they were caged, with no chance of escape. 

"Zuko?" he turned and looked at Katara, who was sitting up on her elbows, looking tired and frightened. He hadn't even realised she'd woken. "Do you see anything?"

"No." he said, looking back out the window. "Nothing but water." Katara stood and walked to her own window, gazing out hopefully.

"I hoped they might come for us." she admitted quietly, her blue eyes searching the sky and water.

"They have bigger things to worry about." Zuko replied.

"I guess." Katara pressed her hand against the glass. "My dad's out there."

Zuko's eyes widened, surprised at her admission. He'd heard the longing in her voice, and felt a tiny pang of sympathy. She missed him. Zuko could understand that.

Her eyes suddenly widened with realisation.

"Oh no."

"What?" Zuko asked, curious in spite of himself.

Katara turned her wide blue eyes onto his face.

"The Water Tribe warriors have been intercepting any Fire Nation vessels, their base is nearby! They might attack us!"

Zuko's eyes widened and he quickly looked out the window again, as though expecting the horizon to be suddenly filled with ships.

"It would be a good opportunity to escape, but not if we're stuck in here." he muttered, smashing the glass with his fist angrily.

"Then we need to start preparing. Even if my dad doesn't attack, we need to get off this ship. I have better things to do than be here, and I'm sure you do too." she ran her fingers over the window glass. "How thick is this?"

"Very thick." he answered.

"To stop waterbenders getting in, right?" she asked angrily.

"We _are_ at war." Zuko pointed out bluntly. "Even if we don't like it as much as the rest of the world."

Katara blinked in surprise.

"You don't want this war?" she asked, stunned. His gaze dropped suddenly.

"I guess I never really thought about it that much. All I wanted to do was be a good Fire Lord. It wasn't until I was banished that I realised what the war was doing - what my people are being forced to do."

"If you become Fire Lord, would you stop it?" she asked.

"I can't become Fire Lord anymore." he said angrily. "That's the whole point of being banished."

"But would you stop it?" Katara persisted.

Zuko sighed heavily and sat down.

"I could stop it. It's not that simple."

"You know, Aang has to stop your father before the end of summer. But you, you can stop a war, Zuko." she said, kneeling by the bars that separated them. "Perhaps it's not just Aang who has the future in his hands."

"Don't imply that I have a destiny. My uncle tried that in the caves, and look how that turned out!" he said furiously.

"Everyone has a destiny Zuko. It's all down to the choices we make. You can save the world, Zuko. You just have to choose to." when he didn't answer, she sighed and shook her head. "Now, are you going to help me escape, or not?"

* * *

Authors note: hey guys :D new chapter up as you can see. thats the good news. bad news: i now work in a bakery, which is unbelievably exhausting. so im afraid were going back to random updates. i am very sorry, but i want to be able to write the best i can for my beloved readers, and that comes at a price. so the chapters WILL come, they will just be random once more. thanks for understanding. and thanks so much for all the loving youve given my fic! R&Rs are so much appreciated. 


	18. Chapter 17: Paths to be walked

**edited a bit of last chapter, but not noticable. read again if you please :D**

**Chapter 17: Paths to be walked **

"Hmm."

Aang sighed heavily. He'd told the guru everything that had happened. Then he'd waited for half an hour, and the guru had answered that thoughtful noise.

"Well, Aang, you've certainly made life difficult for yourself." Pathik said wryly.

"Tell me about it."

"What's done is done." Pathik said, finally turning to face the child Avatar. "We must now look to the future."

"Can you help me?" Aang asked anxiously.

"Let us go have breakfast with your friends. Tonight, we will see what can be done."

Aang bounced happily onto his feet and bowed low. Never had he been so happy at the prospect of connecting with the Avatar spirit again. Momo jumped onto the boy's head, trilling happily.

"Thank you." Aang said, smiling happily.

* * *

"You found anything?" Toph called, rubbing her sightless eyes tiredly. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed Sokka - or more accurately, Sokka's vision - to seek out a saddle. 

"Lots of scorch marks and ash...Toph, I'm glad you can't see how depressing this place is."

"I don't need to see it to know that." Toph answered. "This place is empty, hollow. It's...creepy."

"Hey, I think I found something!" Sokka cried, digging through a large pile of ashes.

Toph sighed and shifted her foot, pulling Sokka's prize out of the ashes and hitting his ankles, causing him to go flying into it.

"Warn me next time, would you?" Sokka snarled, fixing his hair as he sat up.

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" Toph laughed, moving her hands over the strangely familiar shape. "You found a saddle!"

"Yeah." Sokka said. It was covered in scorch marks, but it was usable.

"Great! Let's get it back to Appa." Toph immediately walked off, leaving Sokka with the heavy lifting.

"Get back here and help me!"

* * *

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Zuko asked. 

Katara opened her mouth to answer, but closed it quickly when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ru's massive beard came into sight, letting the pair know which captor it was. He carried two bowls with him.

"Eat up, kiddies. We'll be in Ba Sing Se in no time, and you'll have some company." 

"Why are you feeding us?" Katara asked once the food was safely in her hands.

"Can't have half-dead produce to sell, now can I?" Ru laughed, and left them again.

"Jerk!" Katara yelled, then sat back and started to eat. "Did you know your sister tried to drill through the outer walls of Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"No." Zuko said, surprised. "Obviously, she was stopped."

"Yeah. We took it down from the inside. Unfortunately I think we inspired Azula." She said bitterly.

"I doubt it. She's always been a brilliant strategist." Zuko replied bitterly.

Katara sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"You're so weird. Sometimes, you seem almost normal."

Zuko turned to glare at her.

"Are you always so inspiring?" He snarled.

The waterbender ignored him, eating her noodles thoughtfully.

"I need to get some water." She said quietly. "I could cut through the bars."

Zuko paused, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. Despite himself, he was curious and slightly impressed.

"That'll take a while." He finally said, then continued his meal.

"I know. And without Aang here to help, it'll take even longer. But its not like we're going anywhere for a while, and we need to at least be near land before we can do anything. That's if we managed to avoid being caught or attacked. Or found out."

"Where are you going to get water from?" Zuko questioned, immediately finding the flaw in her plan.

Katara sighed and started to drink the broth from her noodles, then abruptly spit it out.

"What are you doing?" Zuko cried, appalled at her barbaric behaviour.

"Water!" She cried happily. She pinched her fingers together and drew them up, and the murky broth lifted from the bowl. She turned quickly to Zuko, blue eyes glowing excitedly. "Have you got any left?"

Zuko considered his options. He could _not_ give her the broth and finish his breakfast, and be satisfied. But still be, inevitably, captured, with a really annoyed waterbender who'd hate him even more. What options? With a sigh, he held out his bowl, and Katara quickly collected the broth.

"Where are you going to put it? He'll come back for the bowls."

"I'll freeze it in a corner for now." She said, pushing the water into the darkest corner of the cell and freezing the water easily.

_This might actually work_, Zuko thought in the privacy of his head.

"Do you know how fast these ships move?" Katara asked, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I guess...I'm used to being in the helm though."

"How long do you think until we reach Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko stood slowly and walked to the window before he realised what he was doing, and turned back to the waterbender.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked suddenly.

Katara blinked, confused.

"What?"

"Since we've been on this ship, we've barely argued at all, and now you're being...nice." He said, frowning.

"Is that so bad?" Katara asked.

"It's confusing." He said in a quiet voice.

Katara shook her head slightly.

"I guess it's easier. Don't think it means I trust you, or forgive you." She said in an angry voice. "But...I guess I've just always wanted to be friends with people, see the good in them...like I thought I saw in you." Her voice broke a little, but she cleared her throat and continued determinedly."It's easier to try and get along with you at the moment than to be constantly picking a fight. And I'm so sick of fighting. You almost seem reasonable when Azula isn't around to mess you up." She rubbed her forehead tiredly.

There was a long thoughtful silence when Katara finally finished. Zuko looked blindly out the window, her words running through his mind.

"We should be in Ba Sing Se tomorrow morning." Zuko said quietly.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Come with me Aang." 

The Airbender followed the guru through the Air Temple, feeling chilled despite the warm night. Pathik stopped when they reached a small plateau, the long grass rustling in the slight breeze. The full moon shone over the pair as they sat facing each other.

"This will be difficult Aang." Pathik said quietly. "And you may need to open the chakras within you again, but first things first. You cannot call upon the Avatar Spirit, so you will need help to enter the Spirit Realm."

"Help? Who could help me?" Aang asked curiously.

"You have made many friends, young Avatar. Friends who have kept you safe, friends who have protected you, and friends you have lost."

The Avatar found his eyes drawn suddenly the the glowing orb in the night sky. His eyes suddenly felt very heavy, so he closed them. When he opened them again, Aang found himself sitting on top of a rock formation. The world contains only him and the landscape, which has taken on a strange bluish hue.

"_What happened? Where am I?_" He asked.

"_You are in the Spirit World..._"

Aang looked up happily into a familiar face.

"_Princess Yue!_"

"_Aang, your Avatar Spirit has been injured. If you don't act fast, you will lose your connection to your past lives...and the Avatar cycle will end. You must find your previous four past lives and reconnect with them._"

* * *

Sokka yawned loudly, stretching. He was leaning up against Bosco, who snored happily. 

"I should get going." Sokka said, but made no effort to stand.

"I suggest you wait until daybreak." Iroh said, throwing a stick onto the fire. "That way, you will have better visibility."

"Yeah, but then people will be able to spot me as well." Sokka pointed out.

"It's not like you don't already stand out, Snoozles." Toph laughed, lying back on the ground and staring sightlessly at the sky.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Kuei offered quite bravely.

"No, no. You need to stay here, where you're safe. After all, Ba Sing Se will need it's king back soon." Sokka said with a grin.

"I think my people deserve a king that knows when there's a war on his doorstep." Kuei said bitterly.

"Well, what better way to learn about the world than to be on the run!" Iroh said cheerfully.

The former Earth King couldn't help but smile, then shook his head, lying back on the hard ground.

"I miss my bed." He groaned.

"You people have no appreciation for good solid rock." Toph complained.

Sokka yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe I will wait until tomorrow. Then both Appa and I will be able to go and be fully fit to find Katara." He said proudly.

"Five coppers says she finds you and has to save your life." Toph said with a cheeky grin at the stars.

"Toph!"

"I'll take that bet." Iroh said, chuckling.

"Iroh!" He cried in exasperation, throwing his arms into the air. "You're supposed to be the grown up in this situation!"

"Where's the fun in that?" The old man questioned. He chuckled. "You remind me of Zuko when he gets annoyed at me-"

"_WHAT?_"

* * *

"Cut around the lock." 

Katara turned in surprise. She'd been preparing to start cutting through the bars, taking advantage of the crews slumber. She'd thought Zuko was asleep too.

"What?" She managed, trying to slow her beating heart.

Zuko stood with a sigh and walked over to his own door, pressing his fingers to the bars that held the lock in place.

"Cut through these. Then we can just slide the door open. It won't take as long."

Katara stared at her own bars, wondering why she hadn't thought of that in the first place.

"That's really clever." She admitted reluctantly. She looked at him and risked a half-smile. "Looks like your not as useless as you think you are."

Zuko seemed surprised by this admission, but soon realised this and his usual expressionless mask was back. But Katara could've sworn there was a hint of humour about his eyes as he returned to his mattress.

_Zuko? Humour? That's like trying to imagine Sokka being a vegetarian..._ Katara thought to herself.

Concentrating, she flicked her wrist quickly, sending the water sharply against the first bar, then pulled back, making the broth cut the other side on its return. Katara smiled as she continued, just glad to be bending again. But it would still take a while.

"Where's Toph when I need her?" She muttered to herself. She continued her work, wincing at the scraping noise the cutting of the bars produced.

"Your name is Katara, right?"

The sudden voice in the darkness scared Katara half to death again, and she nearly dropped the precious water. She turned to glare at Zuko, who was watching from his bed.

"Yes, it is." She said sharply.

Zuko smirked when he realised he'd frightened her again. He turned his gaze from her as he stared at the ceiling.

"That old woman...in the South Pole. Who was she?" He asked hesitantly.

Katara was very silent, but her waterbending suddenly became a lot faster and sharper.

"My grandmother." Katara hissed.

"Oh..." He sighed heavily. Was there anything he hadn't done to hurt her? "I'm sorry. I was just so obsessed with catching the Avatar...I just wanted to go home." He explained quietly. "Was she alright?"

"She was fine. Gran-Gran is as tough as rocks." Her voice faded. When had she last seen her grandmother? It must be almost a year now. A terrible ache suddenly filled her.

"Good night." Zuko said suddenly, turning onto his side.

Katara stayed silent, ignoring the tears on her cheeks, and returned to her job.

* * *

Authors note: yes, im alive. thank you all for your patience, my life is really hectic at the moment. i hurt my arm badly at work, and its bruising a lovely shade of yellow at the moment. my house is also for sale atm, which means if and when we move, ill have to quit the job it took me so long to find. ive been busy with life and horribly uninspired, until i saw the cover of the season 3 dvd. omg AANG HAIR!!! and i am not writing about Aang in the Spirit world, Nick has done that for me XD if you havent seen teh online comics youtube 'avatar online escape comic' there are 4 to watch. btw, ive been animating bending styles with pixels, check out my deviantart page on my profile to see. once more thanks for your patience, i will take a while for the next one to come and thanks to all who R&R. and as a closet zutara can i just say, why the hell would zuko suddenly fall in love with katara because she has a topknot that looks like ursa's?? come on people, thats just gross. love to all! 


	19. Chapter 18: Split Ends

**Chapter 18: Split Ends **

Toph was bored. Bored, bored, _bored_. Breakfast had been alright. Sokka and Momo had found a peach tree, and they'd eaten until they were bursting. Then Sokka and Appa left, the boy determined to find his sister. Now lunchtime was approaching, and Iroh and Kuei were discussing Pai Sho. Iroh was delighted when he'd discovered the younger man played. Toph, who had no use for games that involved having to see, sighed heavily and stood.

"I'm going for a walk." She said.

"Have fun." Iroh said vaguely, then went back to discussing the finer points of the white lotus tile.

"Come on Momo. Let's go find Twinkletoes."

The lemur chirped and leapt onto her shoulder, wrapping his tail around her neck companionably. Toph felt glad for the company, though she'd never admit it. She felt a little alone now - Katara was missing, Sokka had left to find her, and Aang was off trying to fix his spiritual side. What was she doing? Listening to silly adults talking about a stupid board game.

She wished there was some metal around. She wanted to practice her newfound skills, which she'd realised would come in handy in the Fire Nation, who depended heavily on the substance. Toph grinned as she imagined the destruction she could cause, and chuckled to herself. She suddenly felt Aang's familiar vibrations, and quickly walked towards him, dying to spar with someone.

As she approached Aang, she slowed down, frowning slightly. He was sitting still - very still. She could easily remember the few times Iroh had gotten Aang to meditate, and had laughed when she'd felt his impatient need to be constantly _moving_. But he was just sitting there, not even turning as she approached.

"Hey, Twinkles Toes, what's the deal?" She said loudly.

No answer. Toph moved closer, frowning.

"Twinkle Toes? Answer me!" The blind girl cried angrily.

She was angry because she was scared. Toph had never been around Aang in his Avatar State, excepting the time in the desert, and Sokka had protected her from her friends wrath then. She didn't understand why he didn't move, why he couldn't answer, and it scared her. Aang would never ignore her.

"Aang?" She said, reaching out and touching his shoulder. She spun when she sensed someone behind her.

"Who are you?" She demanded, preparing to protect her student.

"My name is Guru Pathik. You must be Toph." He said amiably.

The blind girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What have you done to Aang?" She said sharply.

"Nothing, nothing at all. He is in the Spirit World. He is reasonably safe."

"The Spirit World?" Toph repeated, sensing the guru was telling the truth. "So...will he be alright? Will the Avatar Spirit be fixed?"

The guru sighed heavily.

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know. We just have to wait, and hope."

Momo chattered quietly, leaping from Toph's shoulder onto Aang's head, nuzzling him in an effort to wake him up.

"Aang tells me you can bend metal." The guru said. He seemed quite pleased by this.

"Yeah, I can. I'm the greatest earthbender in the world!" She said, grinning broadly.

"This will come a great advantage when you enter the Fire Nation." He said quietly. "But have you had much opportunity to practice?"

Toph hesitated.

"Well...no. We've been moving around a lot."

"Perhaps I can help you out. I can't leave Aang, but I can direct you to where you can find some metal."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So, just you and me for now." Sokka said, leaning against Appa's neck. 

The bison groaned companionably.

Sokka's blue eyes scanned the beach thoroughly, but saw no new evidence to point out the direction they might have taken his sister. He sighed heavily.

"Come on, we're going to Chameleon Bay. If they're on a boat, Dad might have seen them. Yip yip."

* * *

Katara could barely sit up. She'd worked herself into exhaustion trying to cut the bars. She'd only managed to get through two of them. Six more to go. And they were in the harbour. Zuko could see Ba Sing Se from his window, and shuddered. It was clear the waterbenders plan wouldn't work. They needed another one. 

"Breakfast, my pets." Yingtai appeared and glared at Katara's near unconscious form. "What's wrong with the hog monkey?"

"She's ill." Zuko said quietly.

The woman shrugged and opened Katara's cell, laying the bowl down next to her mattress. When she moved out of the cell and locked the door, Zuko watched her cautiously as she approached his cell.

"Here you go." She said, opening the door carefully and pushing the bowl towards him.

"Why are you nice to me?" Zuko asked as she quickly locked the door.

Yingtai smiled, smoothing her soft black hair from her face. She held out a hand and a small flame appeared in her palm. Zuko nearly choked on his rice.

"I'm just like you." She said quietly. She closed her hand, causing the flame to vanish. "No friends, no family to depend on, nowhere to go except this wretched life." She sighed heavily and shrugged. "At least Ru is kind to me."

"But you look like you're from the Earth Kingdom!" Zuko managed as she started to walk away.

"Bad blood." She said, pointing to her forest green eyes. "My father was an earthbender, my mother was a Fire Nation warrior. And when he cheated on her, she killed him, and taught me everything she knows." She giggled suddenly."And then, she died happy when I killed her!" Laughing happily, she walked up the stairs and disappeared.

"Psycho." He muttered under his breath.

But he'd noticed something. When she'd spoken to him, she'd been standing close to the bars. If she could be distracted, one of them could steal the keys...

"Zuko?"

He turned to see Katara struggling to sit up.

"Eat. If we're going to escape, you need to be useful." He said sharply, but not unkindly.

Katara scowled mutinously as she slowly started to eat.

"Your plan was good, but it's not going to work. It's taking too long, and using too much energy."

"Then what do you propose we do, O wise one?" She snarled, in no mood for his odd behaviour.

"We need to get the keys."

"Gosh, why didn't I think of that?"

"Stop that." He snapped, and she glared again. "The woman stands close to the bars if you speak to her. If we can hold her or something, we can get the keys."

Katara's glare softened as she considered his words.

"She looks weak, but...so do I." She said quietly. "I don't think Ru would have a useless woman on his ship."

"Neither do I. So we need to take her by surprise."

* * *

"What do you mean, Ba Sing Se has fallen!" Ru shouted at his contact. 

They'd met at the main train station, a nice busy area where they wouldn't look out of place. The filthy boy he was speaking to scuffed his feet.

"They say the Princess of the Fire Nation took over the city almost single handed. The Dai Li are under her control. No one is being allowed in or out. I can't get back in, my mother will be worried!" 

"Do I look like I give a damn what your mother thinks? I'm supposed to be picking up three kids today. Do you know what the Fire Lord does to people who can't fulfill their obligations? He burnt his own son, for Spirit's sake!"

"I'm sorry sir." He said quietly.

Ru suddenly smiled nastily at the child.

"Although, I can always make up the numbers...starting with you."

The child's eyes widened, and he'd soon disappeared into the crowd.

Ru chuckled to himself, in spite of his concern. His regular pick up spots where disappearing...which meant his usefulness was too. Hopefully, New Ozai would have some good pickings. After that bout of pentapox, there was bound to be kids just wandering around the forest.

* * *

"Have you had the new posters distributed?" Azula asked, lounging in the Ba Sing Se throne. 

"Indeed, Princess." Cheng said, bowing deeply.

"Good. Soon, we should have information pouring in." She smirked to herself. "They'll have a hard time avoiding being spotted now."

* * *

As Ru started to leave the station, he noticed a soldier attaching new posters onto a message board. A new one of Prince Zuko, showing his former bald and topknot hairstyle, and his new head full of hair, and another of Iroh, smiling broadly. But then he noticed the posters beside the boy - the unnecessarily bright smile and clothing that could only be the Avatar, and his crew. Ru stared at the poster of the Avatar's waterbending master, and started to laugh. Once more, his fortunes were turning.

* * *

Toph wandered through the dead temple, barely noticing the chill. Momo chittered nervously, staring around the intensly creepy building with wide eyes. When she found the room the guru had directed her towards, she hesitated at the door. 

_I cleaned up the place a little._ He'd explained. _But something told me to keep them safe._

Toph scowled. What was she hesitating for? Nothing was going to happen. She opened the door and carefully entered the storeroom, sensing her prize just ahead of her. Her sensitive fingers found the curve of a breastplate. A room full of 100 year old Fire Nation armour. It brought a chill even to the Blind Bandit. But she frowned determinedly and picked up a helmet. Might as well start small.

* * *

Katara had finally managed to come to some form of consciousness when Ru entered the brig, a wide smile under his enormous beard. He turned the beaming grin on Zuko, who visibly turned away, trying to protect his eyesight. 

"So, Ba Sing Se has fallen." Ru began, sounding oddly cheerful. "And your _charming_ sister is keeping the gates closed to everyone." He smirked at Katara. "But I did find some very _interesting_ reading material on my way out."

Ru reached into his jacket and flourished a piece of parchment.

Zuko glared at his own wanted poster.

"Zuko, former prince of the Fire Nation, is wanted for the crimes of high treason, helping a condemned criminal escape blah blah blah..." Ru read, obviously enjoying what he was about to come to. "He is considered manically insane and dangerous. 2000 gold coins will be awarded to whoever brings the head of the traitor to Ba Sing Se. By order of the Fire Lord."

Zuko's eyes widened, horrified.

"You're lying!" Katara said suddenly. "The Fire Lord wouldn't order the death of his son!"

"He had no trouble burning him." Ru pointed out cruelly."Death is just the next step. Banished, scarred, on the run...what father would want that sort of a son?"

Zuko stood with a roar and punched a ball of flame at the man, who easily sidestepped it.

"Keep your fire to yourself, or I'll get Yingtai down here, and trust me," He paused to smiled nastily, "you don't want that." He scrunched up the poster and threw it at the firebender, who hit it aside angrily, emotions swirling viciously through his body. Ru then pulled out another poster and smiled at the Water Tribe girl. "_You_ I _am_ impressed with. All this time, I had no idea you were a waterbender. And not just any waterbender, the _Avatar's_ waterbender. 5000 gold coins you're worth."

"What?" She yelled, horrified that their only advantage had been squashed. "Why am I worth more than Zuko? He's a prince."

"Clearly, the Fire Nation consider you a more worthy opponent." Ru snickered, shaking his head. "And to think, I was going to get you to wash the deck later. No, you two are staying right here. I'm taking you both to the Fire Nation after New Ozai. I'll get more for you there. _Yingtai_!" He called. "Bring the shackles!"

"They're down there." Yingtai shouted back.

"I need your help, girl. Get down here now!" He yelled, a warning note in his voice.

They all heard an annoyed sigh, followed by the dark haired woman descending the stairs.

"What do you need help with?" She asked quietly.

"Our young friend here is the Avatar's waterbending master. Can't have her arms flailing around when we're on the ocean, can we?"

Yingtai's exceptionally creepy smile grew suddenly, and she found the shackles quickly. Katara was in no condition to put up a fight, but managed to struggle a little as her hands were pulled tightly backwards by the surprisingly strong woman. Ru quickly snapped the cuffs onto Katara's wrists, then let them drop onto her back.

"Now, I know we're bound to get some better luck in New Ozai. Let's get going." Ru said, locking Katara's cell behind him.

As the pair climbed the stairs, Katara sighed heavily. Typical. Azula probably had a poster for all of them by now. She turned when she heard the crinkle of paper, watching as Zuko held his poster, hands shaking slightly. Katara realised this must be so hard for him - his own father offering a reward for his death. What sort of monster would scar his own son, let alone want him dead?

* * *

Authors note: extremely lucky you are :D im back at university again, so dont expect chapters this quickly for a while. sorry. btw, did you see the season 3 trailer!!! how completely awesome does it look!?! once more thanks for your patience, and R&Rs. sorry for the lack of bending, but next chapter, there WILL be fighting, i swere. also, if i seem to be spending more time with Zuko and Katara, its only because theyre in teh more interesting situation lol. see you in the future! 


	20. Chapter 19: Behind blue eyes

All praise and digital cookies go to my new beta - Steamboat Ghost. Thank you so much for helping me with this story! and for the next few chapters, i will be doing one for zuko & co, and one for Aang & co.

**Chapter 19: Behind blue eyes **

Zuko sat heavily on his mattress, his back pressed against the bars that separated his and Katara's cells. He couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. His father, his own _father_, wanted him dead, would pay money for his head, considered him insane.

Zuko could feel the familiar tang of bitterness, betrayal and rage filling him up, but that was nothing compared to the new feelings that swamped him. Emptiness. Intense grief. Loneliness. He took a deep shuddering breath, the world spiraling in on him, laughing at his weak, pathetic existence-

"Zuko?"

A soft, compassionate voice broke through the tidal wave. He could feel a warmth on his back. He turned slightly to see that Katara had her back pressed against his, awkwardly thanks to her new cuffs and the bars that separated them.

A small smile flickered across her face as she turned to him and said, "You're not alone in this. Don't let him win. He's doing this to make you hurt, to make you want to give up. Don't give him the satisfaction, you're better than that."

Zuko turned his head and stared at her in shock, unable to believe she'd just said what she said.

"You don't _believe_ that, do you?" He asked angrily.

"You'd be amazed at the things I believe." She responded tartly.

"I don't need your pity." He snarled viciously, turning away from her but unwilling to leave the tiny bit of comfort Katara offered him - the warmth of her back.

"There is a difference between pity and compassion." Katara said calmly, "And compassion is not a terrible thing to feel. It's freely offered, if you'll accept it."

Zuko said nothing, not sure how to respond to her gesture. He turned his gaze back to his wanted poster and burnt it furiously.

"He gives a bigger reward for you than me." He whispered painfully.

"He underestimates your abilities." Katara said quietly. "He doesn't know what you can do now."

Zuko glared at the ashes on the floor.

"No, he doesn't."

* * *

"Hakoda!" 

The Water Tribe chieftain turned with a sigh. He'd been helping unload the ships when Bato had called out. Their mission had been successful - he just wished his son could've come. But he was protecting his sister, just like he'd promised. Hakoda felt a swell of pride growing inside as he thought about how much his son had grown. He often wondered what Katara looked like now - no doubt the image of her mother.

"A Fire Nation vessel has been spotted nearby. It's a storage vessel."

Hakoda sighed heavily.

"Alright then. Let's take a look."

* * *

Sokka leaned back against Appa's broad back as they flew across the wide expense of the Earth Kingdom. He had to admit, the solitude was nice, but he found himself missing Aang's cheerful comments, Toph's blind jokes, even Katara's nagging. Especially Katara's nagging. It hadn't been long since they'd been separated but every time they did, she would somehow, without fail, get herself into trouble. 

The time alone also meant his thoughts turned to Suki. He wanted to go visit her. The news of her horrific injuries had shaken him deeply. She was too talented and spirited to be injured so badly. Sokka knew she wouldn't let this stop her fighting, but it was a serious disadvantage to her. More than anything, he wanted to get Katara to her, heal her, just have her close again...

He'd lost his mother, too young to protect her. He'd lost Yue, who'd so bravely sacrificed herself to save the Water Tribe. He would not lose Suki too. He was going to find Katara, beat the living snot out of Zuko for getting her into this mess, and then maybe a quick detour on the return flight wouldn't be out of the question.

* * *

"So, what now?" Katara asked as she felt the ship gathering speed. 

She felt Zuko shrug, and closed her eyes. Ru finding out about her bending - and that she was a friend of the Avatar - had put a serious dent in things. Everyone knew the Avatar was loyal to his friends and if the Fire Lord wanted to capture the boy, advertising that he had Katara guaranteed Aang would be in chains days later.

She could sense Zuko's intense anger and grief, and honestly couldn't blame him. She found herself wishing he would open up to her, talk out his problems. As a healer, she knew bottling things up didn't help.

"You know..." Katara said gently, hesitating and wondering how and if she should continue.

"What?" Came the short reply.

Yep, he was definitely hurting.

"Perhaps your place was never by your father's side. Perhaps you were supposed to be more than just his mirror image."

"What are you saying?" Zuko asked as he rounded on her, a warning note in his tone and his golden eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You're changing, Zuko. You are not who you used to be. You are not the prince that chased us around the world." She smiled briefly, blue eyes shining their empathy. "You could help us Zuko! You can help us defeat the Fire Lord."

"What's _wrong_ with you!" Zuko snapped. "You want me fight my _father_? You want me to give up any chance to regain my honour!"

"Zuko, what could be more honourable than stopping a war, stopping more people from dying?" Katara shot back. "You have the power to stop a war, to be a hero for everyone in every nation."

"That's ridiculous!" Zuko said furiously. "I _can't_ fight my own father, you don't understand!"

"Zuko, _wake up_! He's disowned you, he's put a price on your head! He scarred you..." her voice trailed off as she realised she may have gone too far.

After a long, dangerous moment, Zuko shook his head and stood, walking stiffly to the window muttering to himself, "I'm _not_ the Avatar."

He suddenly leaned closer to the window saying, "Oh great. You might want to look at this."

Katara leaned forward, stumbling to her feet, and quickly made her way to the window.

Joy lit up her face as she exclaimed, "Dad!"

* * *

Ru glared at the oncoming Water Tribe ships, cursing to himself. 

"Yingtai, bring the waterbender up."

The slender woman cracked her knuckles with a grin, then left his side. Ru sighed heavily, and drew one of his daggers from his belt. It would be a shame to scar or even kill such a lovely looking young woman, but sometimes these things had to be done for survival. Especially his.

Yingtai smiled smugly as she opened Katara's cell door and entered the room.

"Now come with me, hog monkey. We need to get rid of those cursed barbarians."

Katara turned, her blue eyes burning with fury.

"How _dare_ you call my people barbarians!" She yelled and suddenly raced forward, slamming into Yingtai.

The woman cried out in pain as the bars slammed against her back, then grabbed Katara's hair and pulled hard, throwing the waterbender away. She stood and grabbed her hair again, dragging her prisoner to her feet.

"Don't play with me, little girl, you won't win." Yingtai snarled, and turned to find Zuko standing in the doorway of his cell.

The Fire Nation youth smirked and lifted his hand, which held the keys.

"You...you got them...that quickly?" Yingtai gasped.

"I'm faster than I look." He said, stepping out of his cell to confront the woman.

Yingtai moved swiftly, positioning her hands either side of Katara's head.

"So am I. Stop or I'll break her neck." She snarled.

To Katara's horror, Zuko only shrugged.

"What do I care? She's just another peasant." His golden gaze met Katara's, and she saw something there. To her surprise, it was reassurance.

She smiled slightly as she felt Yingtai's tense body relax from the shock of his comment. Katara suddenly clenched her jaw and thrust her head back, catching the older woman's nose painfully. Yingtai screamed and released her, clutching her face painfully. Katara turned quickly, and felt Zuko grab her cuffs, quickly releasing her from the iron.

"You didn't mean that, did you?" She asked, rubbing her sore wrists.

"I wouldn't let her kill you, if that's what you mean." Zuko said shortly. He turned and thrust out a fist, blocking Yingtai's unexpected fire ball. "You go on deck and take care of Ru. Get to your people."

"I _don't_ leave when someone needs me." She said angrily.

Zuko was not sure if that was an intended dig at his abandonment of Iroh in the crystal catacombs, or if she was just being weird again, so he ignored her.

"Just go keep Ru out of the picture!" He yelled, throwing quick bursts of flame at Yingtai, who blocked them quickly.

Katara hesitated, then turned and raced up the stairs, adrenalin shoving her exhaustion aside.

Zuko and Yingtai faced each other in the tiny cell. Yingtai grinned eerily.

"I get to see how the great failure of the Fire Nation fights." She mocked.

Yingtai leapt into the air, kicking a great blast of fire at Zuko, who punched a huge responding flame, stepping backwards as he did so.

Yingtai saw this and grinned - he was being forced back! She became a whirl of limbs and flame, forcing Zuko further back, continuously back. Zuko barely managed to block her attack, but he didn't need to - she was doing exactly what he wanted her to do. Zuko yelled and shot a large flame at her feet, sending her stumbling back. Zuko took one more step back, then slammed and locked the cell door.

"Thanks for the hospitality." He smirked. As he raced up the stairs, he grinned as he heard Yingtai's scream of rage.

* * *

Ru sighed with relief when he heard footsteps on the stairs. 

"What took so long? They're practically on top of us!" He snarled, watching the Water Tribe ships approaching with speed.

"Sorry, I was a little tied up."

Ru turned quickly and gasped when he saw Katara standing behind him, a challenging smile on her face. He narrowed his eyes.

"I see, it's going to be like that then is it." He put two fingers into his mouth and let out a piercing whistle.

A few moments later, ten heavily armed men appeared from various places around the ship.

"The girl, captain?" One man asked, sneering unpleasantly.

"Take care of her, but keep her alive. We need her to get rid of _them_."

Katara grinned to hide her nervousness. She hoped her adrenaline would last long enough to take out all these guys. But she wouldn't give up, that was for sure. She relaxed her pose, holding her arms before her, protecting her center. Three men raced forward eagerly, swinging various sharp objects.

Katara moved her arms swiftly. Three enormous water tendrils washed over the deck, whipping the oncoming sailors so hard they flew back into their crew mates causing several to fall overboard. Katara didn't hesitate, and forced the three tentacles together, creating one huge water cyclone.

She swept her arms up and around, and the water rushed to surround the remaining attackers. They cried out and tried to attack the swirling vortex, which was shrinking increasingly. They tried to find a way out of the spiraling water, and suddenly found themselves being swept off the deck. Katara lowered her arms and faced Ru, who hadn't moved.

"Impressive." He said, drawing himself to his full height (and girth). "But you're exhausted. You won't be able to put up a fight for much longer."

"Just watch me." Katara snarled, covering her arms with water.

Ru drew his club and raced forward with surprising speed. Katara raised her arms and whipped them forward, sending the water stretching towards her captor. Ru dodged quickly and swung his club, forcing her to duck. She swung her arms around, sending the whips chasing the large man, who somehow managed to avoid getting hit. He was also succeeding in getting behind her, something she had to prevent.

With a scowl, she dropped her whips to the deck and froze the spilt water, forcing Ru to skid to an undignified halt to avoid slipping right off the ship. His hands shot forward as he gained his balance, throwing two daggers at her. Katara quickly whipped up a stream of water in front of her and froze it, smiling in satisfaction as the daggers embedded themselves in the shield.

Melting the ice, she gasped in surprise as she saw Ru sliding towards her very fast on the ice, swinging his club. Katara leapt back to dodge, but felt the end of the club catch her stomach. She slid back on the ice covered deck and slammed heavily into the metal railing, completely winded. But she wasn't done yet. As Ru came in for one last attack, she managed to melt the ice and send it shooting around the large man's body, freezing him in place. Satisfied, she dropped her arms to her stomach and tried to get her breath back. She lay on the deck, groaned for a moment, then looked up when a shadow fell over her. Zuko was looking around the deck with interest, his golden gaze resting on Ru, who was struggling and shouting.

"Are you injured?" He asked, looking down at her from his great height.

Katara managed to pull herself to her feet.

"Just winded." She gasped.

"Good. Can you convince them to give us a lift?"

Katara looked up to see two Water Tribe ships now encircling the cargo ship they stood on, and laughed with relief.

"I think I could."

* * *

Author's note: god, life could not be busier at the moment. im back at university four days a week and i work al weekend, which leaves next to no time to do ANYTHING. but im still writing, slowly but surely, see! thanks so much for patience and R&R's i really appreciate it. 


	21. Chapter 20: Spiritual Crisis

**Chapter 20: Spiritual Crisis **

"_Now that I've reconnected with all of you, does that mean the Avatar Spirit is okay?_" Aang asked the airbending Avatar before him nervously.

"_Yes, but your physical body is still injured. You need time to heal._" Yangchen said, touching Aang's forehead causing their arrows start to glowing in unison. "_And unfortunately, it seems your ability to enter the Avatar State has been disrupted. You won't be able to rely on your past lives to help you. You must rely on your friends. And when you wake up, you won't remember this journey to the Spirit World. It will be like a forgotten dream._" The woman started to fade away. "_Until we meet again, Aang._"

* * *

Aang eyes glowed brightly and then they both winked shut and reopened, revealing their normal grey colour. His spiritual journey had left him feeling completely drained. The past few days were starting to catch up on him, and being on the run from Azula and forced into battle had done nothing to help improve his health. He looked up into the smiling face of the guru, his vision fading.

"What...happened..." He managed before collapsing.

Guru Pathik leaned down and gently touched Aang's forehead, smiling sadly.

"Rest, young Avatar. You need it. You have a long road ahead of you yet."

He scooped up the boy easily, which would've surprised anyone watching. It indeed surprised Iroh and Kuei when a skeletal man approached them with Aang's unconscious body in his arms.

"He is fine." Pathik said assuredly as Iroh stood, worry creasing his face. "He needs to rest, and heal."

He lay the boy down beside the fire, where he groaned and curled up.

"Bosco, go keep him warm." Kuei told his bear.

Bosco lazily yawned, then waddled beside the Avatar and lay down again, his furry back against Aang's.

"So, you are the guru I've heard so much about." Iroh said, bowing deeply. "Do you know if Aang was successful?"

"I believe he was successful in saving and re-connecting with the Avatar Spirit, but...I think he may still have difficultly entering the Avatar State. Without it, he will need to rely on his friends more than ever before."

Kuei looked to see if Iroh had understood any of this, and saw the old man nodding slowly.

"We will take good care of him." Iroh said with a smile before looking around camp and noticing Toph's absence. "By the way...you haven't seen a blind girl around, have you?"

"Toph? Ah yes, she came to me looking for something to do and I directed her to some metal to practice with. I'll go see how she's doing." Pathik said, turning.

"She will be glad to know Aang has returned." Kuei said as the ancient man walked nimbly away.

"I doubt she'd ever admit it though." Iroh chuckled.

* * *

Momo explored the depths of the rusting Fire Nation armour curiously, sniffing and crawling within helmets, breastplates, shin guards, and whatever else he came across, ignoring the triumphant grunts of Toph as she tore apart another piece of armour as though it were paper. The little lemur squealed with excitement as he spotted a large colony of glistening black slugs in the corner, leaping forward and grasping at the squirming things.

"Momo, what are you doing?" Toph asked, looking towards the direction of his cry.

The lemur extracted himself from the armour and flew to Toph, landing on her shoulder.

"Have you found something?" She asked, opening her hand.

Obediently, Momo dropped the slimy bug into her palm. Normally, Toph was not the squeamish type, but not expecting the gooey feeling creature, she let out a shriek and dropped it quickly, wiping her hand against her robes desperately to remove the slime. Startled by her loud cry, Momo leapt off her shoulder and flew in a spiraling circle to the ceiling.

"I'll get you for that, you flying rat!" Toph screamed, throwing a piece of destroyed metal into the air.

Momo wisely decided to stay airborne, and easily evaded the missile. Toph reached for the nearest piece of metal for another shot, then hesitated when she sensed the guru approaching.

"You got lucky." She said to the roof in general, completely unaware that Momo was on the opposite side of the room.

"Enjoying yourself?" Pathik asked as he entered. His sharp eyes found the large pile of destroyed armour and he grinned.

"This is great!" Toph exclaimed. "I can't wait to get to the Fire Nation and start tearing things apart!"

"Good, good. Aang has returned from his journey to the Spirit World and will be glad to hear it."

Toph hesitated in picking up a shoulder guard, then turned to look at the guru.

"Something's wrong." She said. "You're not telling me something, I can feel it."

"He is fine, as is the Avatar Spirit. But the past few days have been a trial for him and he needs his rest. He still has healing to do."

"And no Sugar Queen around to make him better." Toph grumbled.

"I believe his firebending teacher is more than capable of caring for him until then." Pathik said reassuringly. "It's getting dark and it can be quite cold in the temple at night, would you like an escort back to your camp?"

"We're not having peaches again, are we?" Toph groaned as she left the room at the Guru's side.

Momo swooped down from the rafters and landed on the guru's head, taking care to avoid the wrathful earthbender.

"I believe you'll be having bananas tonight." Guru Pathik replied enthusiastically.

Toph sighed heavily. Great. More fruit. And more boring conversations she noted as she approached the fire, listening to Iroh and Kuei talk about various dishes that could be made with bananas. The second thing she noticed as she walked into camp was Aang's unconscious form nearby, and she could sense the slow thudding of his heart and the occasional shiver from the boy.

"Ah, Toph, there you are." Kuei said happily. "Try these bananas, they really are quite something."

The blind girl wondered how far her patience would stretch with these horribly optimistic adults. Not far. But she respectfully took the banana Kuei pressed into her hand and peeled it. Bosco lifted his head as she slumped down beside him, chewing thoughtfully. They really were quite good. She sensed the guru silently leaving them, no doubt wandering off to meditate.

"So, found any tea bushes yet?" She asked, turning her blank eyes in Iroh's direction.

The old man was feeding the lemur bits of fruit, and chuckled.

"I'm afraid not, Toph. It's not warm enough up here. I do miss it." He said wistfully.

It wasn't the only thing he missed. His nephew had constantly been on his worried mind, and he was reminded of him by each of the Avatar's friends who he had gotten to know since he joined them. Toph's stubbourn nature could give Zuko's a run for his money, Sokka's determination to accomplish goals easily matched that of Zuko, Katara's outspokenness for her beliefs rivaled his sense of justice, and Aang's ability to rush into things without any thought of the consequences. Even Kuei's sensible nature reminded him of the rare times when Zuko acted in a surprisingly calm manner.

Zuko could've had real friends with these children, people he shared so much in common with without realising it (or would ever admit it - ever the proud Fire Nation royal). Iroh wondered if Zuko could ever come to realize that the Avatar was indeed his chance to return home, not as his enemy - but as his ally and friend. Perhaps getting kidnapped with Katara would make a good impression on his confused nephew.

"How did you come to be part of this little band, anyway?" Iroh asked suddenly, stealing away from his thoughts of whether Zuko would choose to join the Avatar or not.

Toph sighed and held out her banana peel to Bosco, who gently took it from her and happily started to eat.

"He fought me at an Earth Rumble tournament, and beat me by accident. He kept chasing after me, saying I was meant to teach him. I wanted to go but...I knew my parents would never approve. They thought I was a weak, pathetic blind girl who needed to be sheltered from the world, and it made me so angry. Aang didn't see me that way. He accepted me, he doesn't treat me differently because I'm blind. He was the first friend I ever had."

"So how did you convince your parents to let you travel with him?" Kuei asked interestedly.

Toph's eyes widened slightly.

"I...gave them a convincing argument."

"You ran away." Iroh guessed, smiling sadly.

"Of course I ran away!" Toph replied, standing angrily. "You don't know what they were like! They kept me a secret, they were ashamed of their blind daughter! I wanted to be free, to earthbend and travel the world! If I'd stayed, they'd have chained me to the bed and never let me earthbend again!"

She furiously raised a boulder and slammed her fist into it, sending it flying over the edge of the temple boundary. She stood shaking in the firelight, breathing hard.

"I didn't want to tell you." She said suddenly, in a quiet voice. "I didn't think you'd let me come if you knew."

The two adults frowned, confused as to whom she was speaking, until a tired voice answered.

"We would have." Aang answered quietly, not moving from his warm spot beside the bear. "You were supposed to come. I knew it. You belonged with us."

"Thank Twinkl... thanks Aang." Toph said in a small voice. She spun on her heel and pointed down at him. "But you better get healthy real soon, because I am dying of boredom here! And you're getting behind in your bending practice."

"Yes, sifu." Aang said with a tired grin.

The girl slumped down beside him, stretching luxuriously.

"So, what happened while you were gone?" She asked. "Or do you need another nap?"

Aang yawned loudly and struggled to sit up, leaning back against the bear, who was by now snoring gently. He frowned as he struggled to recall exactly what had happened.

"I...I don't know." He finally answered, staring at the flickering fire in sleepy confusion. "I don't remember anything."

"You've all had a rough couple of days." Iroh said gently. "I'm sure it'll come to you when you are ready."

"Yeah..." Aang said quietly.

He glanced at his earthbending teacher, staring blankly at the skies as though she could see forever. His gaze moved to the former Earth King, who seemed to be deep in thought, then to Iroh, who smiled encouragingly.

"But Toph is right." Iroh said, throwing a twig onto the fire. "As soon as you are recovered, we must resume your lessons."

"I know."

Toph closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

"Let's get some sleep. We all could use it." Iroh advised, smiling.

Aang nodded slowly, already feeling sleep take him over again. It didn't last long however as Aang woke up with a start, unable to recall the dream that had ripped him into wakefulness. He glanced around, and saw the full moon glowing high above. Aang stood tiredly, wincing as the wound on his back reminded him that it was still there, and intended to be as painful as possible. He wondered if his long journey through the Spirit World - the memories of which still alluded him - was affecting it. Ignoring this, he wandered away from the group.

His bare feet silently crossed the stones underfoot as he walked aimlessly to the stables. He glanced into the destroyed building, then turned away and walked up a fight of stairs, which led to a lookout, giving a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. He sat on the railing of the balcony, one leg bent, the other hanging over the perilous drop. He was worried, very worried. He would be putting his friends in grave danger by letting them come to the Fire Nation with him. He doubted he would survive the fight with the Fire Lord as it was. He didn't want to risk the lives of his friends as well. This thought only reminded him that he still had no idea where Katara was, and he found this just as disheartening.

"Not planning on giving us the slip, are you, Twinkles Toes?"

Aang cried out in surprise and fell backwards, landing on the stones. Another cry left his mouth, this time filled with pain. Landing on his burn was not a good idea.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up to see Toph standing over him, and saw concern in her face. _Toph_? _Worried_ about him?

"You scared me." He said through gritted teeth, standing slowly.

"You're still hurt." She snapped, narrowing her eyes. "You should rest."

"I don't need you to mother me." He shot back with a scowl.

Toph matched it, taking a step forward.

"Of all people, would _I_ mother you?" She snarled.

Aang glared for a moment, then sighed and turned away.

"I can't rest. There's too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like I shouldn't let you guys come with me to the Fire Nation."

Toph snorted and leaned against the railings.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to stop us?" She reached out and prodded his chest. "No matter how great an Avatar you think you are, you still need your friends. And we won't leave you now. Not when there's a fight to look forward to."

Aang sighed, shaking his head. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. Or worse..."

"Aang, if we want to go with you, and get hurt or die, it's our decision, not yours." Toph said sharply. "We are in this together. Got that?"

Aang stared at her determined face, and found himself smiling.

"Thanks Toph."

* * *

Author's note: gah new chapter finally. i have almost next to no time for writing, so thanks so much for your patience everyone! R&Rs are always greatly appreciated. 


	22. Chapter 21: Reunion

**Chapter 21: Reunion  
**  
Hakoda watched from his ship in amazement. A waterbender was on the deck of the Fire Nation vessel, and was obviously very talented, because she'd taken her attackers out within a minute. An Earth Kingdom boy had come from below deck and was now standing beside the winded waterbender, who started waving at the ship.

"DAD!" A female voice yelled.

Hakoda froze, barely aware of Bato grabbing his arm.

"It's Katara!" The warrior exclaimed. "What is she doing on a Fire Nation ship?"

"Get us over there, quickly!" Hakoda ordered, his eyes trained on his daughter.

He waved back, a broad smile on his face. He was finally going to see his beloved daughter again. Part of him couldn't believe that she had been waterbending like that - the little girl he'd left had barely been able to lift a puddle. Hakoda's eyes moved to the young man who stood behind her, maintaining a careful distance, his face downcast. He couldn't help but wonder  
who he was.

* * *

Yingtai managed to calm down after furious venting for the past few minutes. She had to get out of that cell. She walked over to the dividing bars and, with a few strong twists, carefully removed one closest to the door. She slid through the gap easily into the cell that had held Zuko, smiling. Never have a prison you can't get out of yourself. Yingtai's eyes grew dark as she stormed out of the cell, and up the stairs. She immediately caught sight of Ru, struggling in his ice prison, then turned when she heard the waterbender yelling. The girl was jumping up and down, waving her arms at the ships. Zuko stood behind her, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Stop them!" Ru hissed.

Yingtai raised her hands and sent a wave of fire spiraling towards the girl's back. 

* * *

Hakoda's eyes widened as he saw a woman emerge from below deck and sent a blast of fire at his daughter.

"Katara, look out!" He shouted, pointing desperately.

The girl turned and she gasped at the oncoming flames. To Hakoda's shock, the boy stepped between her and the flames, his arms punching forward. The flames immediately disbursed, and the young man returned fire. Literally.

"Get the longboat, hurry!" Hakoda yelled. He was not about to let his daughter stay on a ship full of firebenders. 

* * *

"Thanks." Katara managed, calling a thick stream of water to her.

"Let's just get out of here." Zuko replied.

The waterbender moved beside him and grinned.

"Right."

They moved in unison, shooting their respective elements at the woman, much like they had in the deserted town where Azula had hurt Iroh. Yingtai moved swiftly, a large wave of fire leaving her hands and hitting the oncoming elements. Steam rose as water and fire met head on, and she managed to repel the majority of Zuko's attack. She raced through the mist, punching flame  
after flame at the silhouettes of the teenagers.

The steam cleared, and she gasped as two streams of water consumed her arms, freezing them together. A flame rushed at her, and she spun to dodge it, only to find herself slamming heavily into Ru's ice prison. Katara immediately froze the woman still at Ru's feet, then turned to Zuko.

"We have to get out of here before she melts the ice. Come on."

She tugged on his sleeve to pull him towards the edge, but he held his ground. Katara turned, frowning slightly.

"Come on! What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering at the wisdom of getting on your father's ship...considering who I am-was." Zuko said quietly.

Katara's face softened, and she sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said with a small smile. "Or are you afraid to let a peasant stand up for you?"

Zuko immediately bristled.

"I don't need your help." He scowled.

"Good. Then let's go already!"

Katara drew a long line of water and brought it up over the railing of the ship, freezing it and leaping onto the ice and sliding down the impromptu escape slide. Drawing up sea water and freezing it to add to the slide as she went, Katara laughed with joy to be free of the slavers as she surfed down the ice ramp. Zuko briefly wondered why every female he encountered was insane,  
then followed, his natural agility saving him from toppling off the ice platform Katara had created at the end of the slide. Leaping gracefully from the platform onto the waiting longboat, Katara threw her arms around her father.

"Dad!" She cried, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Her father laughed and pulled her into the boat, pulling away briefly to look at her.

"Look at you, my little waterbender." He said, smiling lovingly. "You've grown so beautiful - like your mother."

Katara's tear streaked face shone with happiness.

Hakoda turned to look at the boy standing awkwardly on the ice platform nearby, frowning slightly.

"Katara, why are you on a ship full of firebenders? And why did you bring this one with you?"

"It's a really, _really_ long story." She said, shaking her head. "But can we give him a lift back to shore? He saved my life." Katara turned to look at Zuko. "Among other things." She added dryly.

"I don't know...if we brought him he'd have to be restrained." Hakoda said, eyes searching the tall youth.

"Don't worry, Dad." Katara said. "Zuko values his honour more than his life. He wouldn't attack people trying to help him. If he did, he'd have _me_ to deal with."

"_Zuko_?" Hakoda repeated, eyes locked on the trademark scar on the firebenders face. "You want to _help_ the _Fire Lord's son_?"

"Sir, if it makes any difference...my father no longer considers me anything but criminal vermin." Zuko said quietly, bowing slightly.

Hakoda sighed heavily, and turned to look at his daughter. She smiled slightly.

"Please, Dad. I owe him."

"Very well. But only to the beach. And we will be on our guard. I hope you don't prove my daughter's faith false, firebender." Hakoda said in a warning tone.

"I give you my word, I won't bring harm to any of you." Zuko said, meeting the Water Tribe chief eyes dead on.

"Get in, then."

Zuko hesitated, then clambered into the boat, settling down in front of Katara.

"Right, let's get going." Hakoda called, and he and other Water Tribesmen started paddling back to their ship. 

* * *

It was night by the time they returned to Chameleon Bay. Katara had long since fallen asleep beside her father, who'd covered her over with a blanket. Zuko sat by the edge on the opposite side of the boat, staring at the approaching beach. He looked around when a throat was cleared behind him, and looked up into Hakoda's hard eyes.

"You will stay with us tonight." he said firmly. "Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom soldiers patrol these areas, and the last thing I need is for someone to let them know where my men and I are stationed."

Zuko scowled heavily. He didn't appreciate being talked to like he was a common thief, but he understood where the Water Tribe warrior was coming from.

"So what do you want from me?" He asked, a trace of anger and bitterness in his voice.

"You will be staying in a spare tent, in the middle of the camp, and you will be guarded. You have shown so far no intention to betray us, and my daughter seems to trust you, but I cannot take any chances. The lives of my men and daughter may depend on it."

Hakoda was quite impressed when the Fire Nation boy stood and met his gaze, then nodded slightly.

"I was going to leave tomorrow. I need to be moving on." Zuko said quietly.

"We'll see. Follow me." Hakoda walked over to his daughter and gently shook her. "Katara, wake up. We're at the beach."

Katara groaned and blinked blearily at her father.

"Dad..."

"I know you're tired. Come on, we'll get you to bed, up you go."

Zuko scowled as he watched Katara's father help her to her feet, and led her off the boat, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. The warrior turned to make sure Zuko was following, and nodded to him. Katara rubbed her eyes and glanced back at Zuko, noticing his expression darkening.

"Here, Katara. My tent is more than big enough for both of us." Hakoda said, gently pulling the door flap open.

Katara glanced back at the frowning youth, who seemed seconds away from bursting into flames.

"What about Zuko?" she asked tiredly.

"He's going to be in a guarded tent for tonight. You understand, don't you?"

Katara nodded slowly, then briefly smiled at Zuko.

"Don't worry, my Dad will take good care of you. Good night." She hugged her father tightly, sending a pang of hurt through Zuko's whole body.

Hakoda led Zuko to an empty tent, which was already guarded by two sturdy looking men.

"I would like to speak with you in the morning." Hakoda said. "Until then, you should try and sleep." He gestured for the former prince to enter the tent.

Zuko sighed and obeyed, too exhausted and angry to make a fuss. He glanced around the tent at the furs, and wrinkled his nose. The Fire Nation were clearly superior to the Water Tribes in more than one way. He sat on the furs and wrapped his arms around his bent knees, glaring at the darkness. In his head, he could see the loving way Hakoda had held his daughter, smiled at  
her. His mother had been the only person to do that for him, and she was gone. He couldn't remember a time his father had ever voluntarily touched him. She was so lucky and he was bitterly jealous.

Zuko touched his hated scar and shuddered. He'd never understood why nothing he did could gain his father's respect - his father's love. He had spent years trying to return home, faithfully following Ozai's orders in the vain hope his father would think better of him, only to have his desires shattered with his wanted poster. It hurt too much.

Zuko forced himself to lie down on the furs and closed his eyes, feeling the emotional pain surge through his chest as he drifted into nightmare filled sleep. 

* * *

Katara woke half way through the night when she heard her father leave the tent.

"What's wrong? Is he causing trouble?" Hakoda's voice said quietly.

"No, he's asleep, but he seems to be having nightmares. We weren't sure whether to leave him or not. He could wake suddenly and burn us, whether intentionally or not." Another voice answered.

Katara lay quietly, for a moment considering letting him suffer in his nightmares, then sighed heavily. No. She was a healer, and a healer helped people, no matter what. She got out of bed and touched her father's arm.

"I can help him." She said quietly.

Hakoda nodded hesitantly.

"Bring my daughter a bowl of water."

He led Katara to the guarded tent, where they could hear Zuko tossing and turning inside. Hakoda suddenly realised his daughter was about to enter the tent of a dangerous firebender.

"Katara...maybe I should wake him. I don't want you going in there."

"I don't have to." Katara replied. "Not until he's awake, anyway."

She bended the water that had been brought to her into a sphere, and shooed it into the tent. She lined it up and, with a small amount of satisfaction, dropped the water ball onto Zuko's face.

* * *

Authors note/hides behind table to avoid pointy objects/ so so so SO sorry about going AWL - my life is just so hectic atm. but you all asked for more zuko/katara, and here it is (finally). im so sorry to leave you all waiting like that, and i hope you forgive me and keep reading this :D R&Rs are greatly appreciated 


	23. Chapter 22: Bonding can be troublesome

**Chapter 22: Bonding can be troublesome **

Zuko was instantly awake, coughing on the cold water that had washed down his nose. He sat bolt upright, then felt the water being removed from his skin. Glaring around furiously, he saw the familiar silhouette of Katara standing in the doorway, a concerned but slightly satisfied look on her face. She let the water drop onto the sand then turned to her father.

"Will you bring me a water skin, please?"

She then entered the tent and sat near the furious looking firebender.

"What was that for?" He snarled at the girl.

"You were having a nightmare." Katara replied gently.

Zuko suddenly paled with remembrance and shamed away from Katara's concerned expression. In his dream he had been at the Agni Kai once more, had knelt before his father once more, and had been scarred once more. Without realising it, he reached up and touched the damaged skin. He had relived the event and these people, these foreigners, had heard him.

"Katara? Here's your water skin." Hakoda said, passing the puch to his daughter. "Is everything alright in here?"

Katara glanced at Zuko, who sat still lost in his thoughts, and nodded.

"I'll take care of him."

"I'll be here if you need me."

Katara cautiously reached out and touched Zuko's hand, startling him. He immediately pulled away, glaring.

"Leave me alone!"

"Would you like a drink?" She asked gently, raising the water skin towards him.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"No."

Zuko stared at Katara's resolute expression with disbelief. He didn't know what shocked him more, her defiance or her inability to give him some peace. Seeing Zuko's befuddled look, Katara's eyes softened as she offered the water once again.

"Please. I know I'm the last person you probably want to see right now, but...you were distressed. I couldn't just stay in bed and do nothing when you needed someone to talk to."

"Why should I talk to you?" Zuko growled, still annoyed with her presence.

"Because I want to help you. I want to listen." Katara said honestly. "And I think you need someone to talk to."

Zuko frowned, genuinely confused.

"I don't get you." He muttered, turning away. But he reached out and took the water skin from her, drinking deeply.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Zuko choked and started coughing violently, completely surprised by her offer. As he recovered his breath, Katara couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, it's a nice night out, and there's a full moon. Plus, we can talk without my dad eavesdropping."

They both heard the distinct sound of grumbling. Katara laughed again, then stood. She held out her hand to the banished prince. Zuko stared at the hand with disbelief, unable to comprehend the gesture and that she genuinely wanted his company.

"I still want to be friends." she admitted quietly.

Zuko stared at the waterbender for a long moment. This was another test, he sensed it deep in his bones. But how to respond?

Katara could see the thoughts racing behind his amber eyes, and finally a decision was made. He did not take the offered hand, but he did stand. That was enough for now. She smiled and led him out of the tent.

Hakoda watched with cautious eyes as the firebender followed his daughter towards the ocean. That made him feel a little better - after seeing her performance on the Fire Nation ship, he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But he kept his eye on the two as Katara sat on the sand, staring at the moon. Zuko stood, a tall and dark figure beside his daughter, but strangely enough, unmenacing.

"You don't have to be so formal, you can sit down if you want." Katara said, not taking her eyes off the moon.

"I thought we were going for a walk." Zuko commented dryly.

After a moment without receiving an answer, Zuko sat beside her, keeping a distance between them. He watched the waterbender turn her bright blue eyes to him, her eyes crinkling with concern.

"You can tell me about your dream if you want. It helps."

Zuko sighed heavily, not knowing what to say. He never thought acceptance would be so severely confusing. He started when he felt her fingers gently brush his scar.

"Was it about when you got this?" Her voice was calm and gentle and questioned, "Why did he hurt you?"

He reached up and gently pulled her hand away from his face, releasing it slowly.

"I...I don't know if I can tell you."

"You don't have to, but I think it would help. You're strong enough to deal with this."

When he shook his head, Katara laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" He snapped.

"I'm glad you grew your hair out." She responded, carefully redirecting the conversation. "When you kept it shaved, you looked so intimidating and...you looked so old. Now, you looked like a regular teenager. You could probably comb it into a top knot soon."

Zuko touched his lengthening hair, then looked at Katara. He surprised both of them by half-smiling.

"That's how my people where there hair, back home."

Katara grinned broadly.

"I know."

They didn't talk much after that, and soon returned to their separate tents, but they both felt that somehow, there was a little less tension between them.

* * *

The following morning, Aang allowed Iroh to inspect the burn on his back. The old man had seen more than his fair share of burns and knew well how to care for them. But the fact that they had no supplies didn't help in the least. Iroh chuckled as he touched Aang's head, which was starting to feel fuzzy. With no supplies, Aang was unable to keep his scalp shaved.

"Well, it is perhaps a good thing to grow out your hair." Iroh commented. "When we go to the Fire Nation, it will make you less conspicuous."

"Yeah, but...the tattoos are a mark of mastering airbending. And I'm a monk. I'm supposed to be bald!" Aang exclaimed.

"You're bald?" Toph asked suddenly.

She jumped to her feet and hurried over, placing a hand on his head. Her nose wrinkled as she felt the tiny fuzz growing on the airbenders head.

Aang looked a little nonplussed by this, especially when Momo leapt onto his shoulder and ran his paws over Aang's head as well.

"Guys, stop it!" He cried, batting their hands away.

Toph laughed loudly, slapping Aang on the shoulder so hard Momo was dislodged from his perch.

"This is great!" She chuckled, grinning at Iroh.

Aang glared at Toph, not caring that she couldn't see it.

"I hope the others come back soon." He said quietly, self-consciously rubbing his fuzzy head again. "We're wasting time."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Iroh said reassuringly. "Sokka strikes me as a very intelligent young warrior, in spite of his..."

"Idiotic nature?" Toph supplied.

Kuei, sitting nearby, made a sound that was clearly a laugh being smothered by a cough. Even Aang snickered, despite his low mood. Iroh struggled to suppress a grin as he cleared his throat.

"Not the phrase I would've used, my dear." Iroh managed.

"So can Aang come earthbend now or not?" Toph asked, changing the subject.

Iroh assessed the burn on the boy's back once more, then nodded cautiously.

"Only a very light training session." He said firmly. "We don't want him getting injured beyond repair."

"Fine." Toph sighed, standing eagerly. "Come on, Twinkle Toes, let's get to it!"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him off, while he stumbled after he trying to find his footing. Iroh chuckled as the two twelve year olds hurried off.

* * *

Aang was very quiet as he and Toph rolled a large boulder back and forth between them.

"Ok, Twinkle Toes, spill it. You're never this quiet." Toph exclaimed, pushing the boulder towards her friend.

Aang grabbed hold of the boulder as it came near him, but didn't send it rolling it back.

"We're wasting time, I've mastered Earthbending!" With surprising anger and strength, the Avatar furiously punched the boulder, reducing it the rubble. "We need to find Sokka and Katara and get out of here. I'm supposed to be the Avatar! I'm only twelve, and I'm supposed to defeat the Fire Lord when I can't even beat his kids!"

Toph had never seen Aang this angry, not even when Appa was missing. He was letting his fears and worries take hold of him, and by now the ground beneath their feet was shaking furiously.

"Aang, stop!" She commanded, holding her hands out in front of her, steadying the shaking building. "I know you're upset, but killing us won't make things better!"

"You don't know anything!" He roared as he leapt to his feet, emotion coursing through his body. "You don't have to deal with this sort of responsibility! You can't even begin to understand! Compared to what I've done, you're just a useless blind girl!"

He stood for a moment and then realization hit him and he closed his eyes and winced, expecting the beating of a lifetime. What didn't expect was the quiet sob. Opening his grey eyes, he saw Toph glaring at the ground, fists clenched tightly, cheeks tear stained.

"I hate you!" She yelled, then turned and raced away.

All anger and malice gone, Aang chased after her.

"Toph, wait!"

He cried out when a veritable field of earth spikes lashed out at him, and he had to perform some serious bending to avoid further injury. Before long, one spike finally caught him in the side, throwing him to the ground. Crying out in pain, Aang clutched his ribs.

"Toph, I'm sorry!" He called, tears starting to fill his eyes. "Please, I didn't mean it!"

As he felt unconsciousness start to take him, he saw a pair of bare feet approaching him before everything went black.

* * *

Author's note:

/cough/ er...yeah im alive very very very VERY sorry about the long wait. ive barely had time to scratch, let alone write, and i had a huge loss of inpiration. In my limited spare time, ive caught up with the third season (thanks to the blessings of the interwebs) and HOW AWESOME. im a little annoyed because nickelodian has stolen some ideas i havent had a chance to write about yet, and some of my other plans that i have written (OMG the stealing of clothes??!!). i thought Katara PMSing at her dad was hilarious, and wtf, four episodes in and no ty lee? sokka's master was awesome. yay for the normal guy! and go the awesomeness that is Iroh! ive also recently gotten into naruto (as you can probably guess from my title now, gotta love shikamaru). im thinking of writing some naruto fanfics in my holidays. ive only got about a month left of university this year, so hopefully you wont have to wait as long for the next chapter but im not promising anything. thank you all so much for your support, patience and R&Rs.


	24. Chapter 23: Tension Rising

**Avatar and all it's awesomeness belongs to Nickelodian**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Tension Rising **

Zuko woke at dawn out of habit. He stood and stretched, rubbing his back tiredly. He pulled back the tent flapped and glared at the guards.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

The guards sighed irritably, then led him to a private alcove to relieve himself. When he finished, they quickly ushered him back to the camp. He was more than surprised to see Hakoda and Katara waiting at the entrance of the tent.

"What were you doing?" Hakoda asked, frowning.

"Sorry, sir, he needed to relieve himself." One of the warriors said.

Everyone was more than surprised when Zuko reddened slightly, very aware of Katara standing there. She grinned slightly; Zuko could be so private about the most trivial things.

"We need to have a chat."

"Why?" He asked, recovering from his embarrassment."I am not a threat to you or your people. I just need to be on my way. You won't hear from me again."

"I somehow doubt that." Katara said, the humour in her voice obvious.

Zuko glanced at Katara, who gestured with a slow jerk of her head to walk beside her as they made their way to her father's tent. Zuko was appalled to realise he was slightly (just very slightly) relieved that she would be there.

Hakoda motioned for Zuko to sit on the fur rugs. Zuko folded his arms and remained standing. If this man wanted to intimidate him, the banished prince wasn't going to make it easy for him. Hakoda's eyes narrowed slightly at this, but ignored it as he sat down and listened to Katara and Zuko explain all that had happened since he had last seen Sokka and Aang at Chameleon Bay.

It took most of the morning to tell the story, and Hakoda was looking like he didn't know whether to be furious or not. Zuko's apparent change of heart and his willingness to protect Katara (reluctant though it had been) seemed to be the major point of confusion for the Water Tribe Chief.

"So," Hakoda said, reaching a question he'd been wanting to ask for a while,"what is so important that you need to be rushing off so quickly?"

"It's not your concern why I need to leave, but it has nothing to do with the war. I won't harm your people." Zuko said coldly. "It is a personal matter, and with or without your approval, I'm leaving this place."

The temperature in the tent dropped considerably as Hakoda bristled visibly. Katara immediately recognised a testosterone battle in the making and darted forward, putting herself between them. They looked identically stunned.

"Dad, let me talk to him. Come on Zuko, walk with me."

Zuko and Hakoda both tried to talk in unison.

"Katara-"

"I'm not tal-"

They were both cut off as Katara grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him from the tent.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Hakoda yelled as she stormed towards the ocean, dragging the stunned firebender behind her.

"He owes me answers, and I'm going to get them." Katara answered in a strangely calm voice.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything, peasant?" Zuko snarled, finally freeing himself from her iron grip.

"Don't you understand the chance I'm giving you here, Zuko? I want to help you! I want you to trust me because you've shown me that on the inside you really are a good person. But your not making things easy and I'm tired of waiting for you to come around."

Her harsh words hurt more than he thought, and made him angrier.

"If you want to do something useful, let me go! I have something I need to do, and you're in my way!" Zuko growled furiously.

"You don't have to do everything alone, you know!" Katara shouted back."There is no shame in letting others help you!"

"Why are you so convinced I need your help? I don't want it!" Zuko yelled, feeling flames licking around his fists. He was aware of the Water Tribe warriors racing towards him, but didn't care. "So stop mocking me with a parent who loves you and let me find my mother!"

Katara moved her arms swiftly, drawing water from the ocean and creating an icy barrier between them and the warriors of her tribe.

"Katara! What are you doing?" Hakoda cried, looking terrified as she isolated herself with the testy firebender.

Ignoring her father, Katara stared at the firebender, stunned.

"You told me the Fire Nation took her away!"

"It did. She vanished the night my grandfather died. I need to find her." he said quietly, anger gone and already regretting telling her what he sought to do.

"I thought you meant that she'd died." Katara said, feeling an inconceivable amount of hurt and jealousy roaring through her body.

"She could be dead for all I know." Zuko stated, looking away sadly.

"You mean you don't know?" Katara questioned incredulously.

"What?" Zuko asked, startled at his own admittance that she might no longer be among the living. "No! She's out there and I will find her!"

Katara stared at Zuko with disbelief. He really believed he'd find her, with or without any clues or evidence of her whereabouts. Katara knew how big the world was and how hopeless Zuko's quest would be.

"Zuko...we need your help."

"You would ask me to chose between helping the Avatar and finding my mother?" he hissed angrily.

Katara was taken aback at his words, and felt tears forming in her eyes. She looked away quickly.

"Zuko...I'm sorry. I...You're right, I am being selfish." she said quietly. "I lost my mother too and if there was even a glimpse of hope for me to see her again I'd jump on it. I just wanted to help you so much that...I guess I forgot to think about how you felt. "

She turned away from the firebender to hide her tears, and was more than surprised to feel a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." he said quietly. "But I need to do this first."

"Then you'll need my help to get out of here." Katara murmured, turning to face him. "Will you at least let me help you with that?"

Zuko sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

"Ohhh..." Aang groaned, slowly waking up. His ribs hurt like hell. He looked around to find Guru Pathik looking at him, a disappointed expression on his face. 

"Your ribs are bruised, but not broken. You were lucky. With Toph's aim, she could've easily killed you." the old man said quietly.

Aang groaned again, this time because he remembered what he'd said to his friend.

"I agree. You're going to have to do some serious groveling from the looks of you." Pathik said lightly.

"What's wrong with me?" Aang managed, slowly sitting up and holding his ribs. "I just got so angry so quickly...and I took it out on Toph...what's the matter with me?" he asked the guru, looking up into the old man's twinkling eyes.

The guru grinned and leaned forward, as though about to reveal a deep secret.

"It's called becoming a teenager."

* * *

"TOPH!" 

Aang's voice, enlarged with airbending, echoed around the empty temple. Toph scowled from her hiding place and didn't answer, wiping her tears away.

"Toph, please come out! I'm sorry!"

Ha. Like that was going to work.

"Please! If you come out, I'll let you use my staff as a nutcracker permanently! It's not like I can use it anymore!"

Pfft. Onto bribes already.

"I-I think you're really pretty!"

This was extremely strained. While she sensed truth in this statement, Toph knew he was scrapping the barrel for things to offer her. He was silent for a few moments, then she started when she realised he was nearing her hiding place.

"I haven't been a very good friend, have I?"

His words were not echoing around her. They sounded like they were coming from the other side of the statue she hid behind. In fact, they were. She could sense Aang standing dejectedly in the room, scuffing his feet.

"I never apologised to you. When I yelled at you after Appa got kidnapped. I...I was so angry and hurt, and I just said stupid things to you. You saved our lives, and all I did was yell. And I got you involved in this whole thing...Azula could've killed you and it's all my fault. And now I called you stupid things when I was frustrated and angry. I didn't mean them Toph, I know you're not useless! You can see far more than I've ever been able too."

Toph stiffened when she felt his feet moving towards her, then realised Aang was standing before her. He lowered himself to his knees.

"Toph, I'm so sorry, for everything. You deserve a better friend than me. I hope you can forgive me one day."

"How did you find me?" The blind girl asked suddenly.

Aang winced at the cracking of her voice.

"I've always been good at finding you. We have a special connection."

Toph turned a disbelieving expression on his face.

"How did you _really_ find me?"

Aang laughed and scratched his growing hair.

"I could feel you. With earthbending."

Toph's eyes widened as she realised he wasn't lying.

"Looks like you're a better teacher than you realised."

"Duh. I'm the best, and don't you forget it." Toph exclaimed. She punched Aang hard in the arm, ignoring his cry of pain. "You really hurt me, you jerk!" she hissed furiously.

"I know." Aang murmured, sounding deeply ashamed. "Don't worry, you gave me plenty of bruises to remind me of what an idiot I am." Aang moved forward and grabbed her hand slowly. "Will you come back to camp with me?"

Toph was silent for a long moment, then sighed.

"Fine."

Aang smiled and pulled her to her feet, ignoring his screaming ribs. Toph let him tug her along, thinking hard.

"Twinkle toes?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't really think I'm pretty, do you?"

Aang only grinned, refusing to answer.

* * *

Authors notes: hooray! new chapter! and ive finished university for this year, so hopefully (hopefully) ill be able to get these out a bit quicker. and ive been watching Bleach :D so awesome. now, i have seen the day of black sun parts 1 & 2, i know lots of you wont have, so i wont spoil it. i just have a few things to spazz about.

OMG!!!! IT WAS SO AWESOME!!! AND SOMETHING WONDERFUL HAPPENS!

also

STOP STEALING MY IDEAS NICKELODIAN!!! (i was going to have aang finding toph with earthbending before i saw the runaway /shakes fist/ )

anyways, thank you all so much for your patience, and for the wonderful R&Rs. heres to the completely pwnsome new season of avatar!


	25. Chapter 24: Puzzle pieces

**Avatar (C) Nickelodian. worship them.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Puzzle pieces **

Sokka would be the first to admit he'd seen some pretty disconcerting things. His dead mother in the Fire Nation raid all those years ago, Yue disappearing from his arms during the Fire Nation's siege on the North Pole, Aang lying still in Katara's arms after the fall of Ba Sing Se, and while what he saw from Appa's neck was not as horrific as these events, it was certainly one of the most horrible moments of his life.

Descending upon Chameleon Bay, he could see Katara and Zuko cut off from the camp by a barrier of ice. Zuko had a hand on Katara's shoulder. She was smiling at him! Sokka's eyes narrowed. No one seduced his sister, especially not a Fire Nation brat.

"I'll kill him."

Grabbing his club, Sokka leapt from Appa's neck while the mighty beast was still airborne, and broke into a run as soon as he landed, screaming towards the firebender's back.

Katara, noticing the enormous form of Appa and her flying brother (it was quite hard to miss), moved away from Zuko, frowning in confusion.

"Sokka? What are you doing?" She called as he swung his club at Zuko.

Zuko sighed heavily, then spun quickly on his heel. With one hand, he grabbed the club, and with the other Sokka's forearm. He buried his right shoulder into the younger boy's chest and lifted him bodily, swinging him over and down to the ground. Sokka landed on his back, completely winded and losing his grip of the club. Zuko inspected the club while Katara moved into his line of vision, giggling.

"Who's side...are you on?" Sokka wheezed.

"Sorry Sokka, but you have to admit, that was pretty cool."

Zuko smirked at Katara's compliment, then held Sokka's club out to him. The Water Tribe warrior grabbed it possessively and cradled it in his arms, glaring as he tried to regain his breath. Katara descended to her knees and helped her brother sit up, then hugged him tightly. Sokka wasted no time in returning her embrace.

"I was so worried about you." He said quietly as she pulled away.

"I was fine. Zuko took good care of me." She replied, smiling up at the firebender.

"She didn't give me much of a choice." Zuko grumbled.

"She talked to strangers again, didn't she?" Sokka commented dryly.

When Zuko nodded, Katara scowled. She wasn't that predictable, was she? Her frown died as Sokka rose to his feet, looking the firebender up and down. Zuko returned the gesture. The imposing air was broken as Zuko was slimed by an enormous tongue.

"Ugh!" He yelled, once again finding himself dripping with bison saliva.

Both Katara and Sokka cracked up laughing, holding onto each other for support while Zuko glared at them indignantly.

"I missed you too, Appa." Katara said as she pulled away to pet Appa's nose lovingly.

The mighty bison growled in response, nuzzling her gently.

Zuko flicked his limbs, removing the worst of the mess, and found Sokka staring at him again.

"What?"

"Why did you protect my sister?" Sokka demanded.

"Why wouldn't I?" Zuko snapped.

Before Sokka could bite back, Katara interrupted.

"Are the others alright?" She asked, stroking Appa's belly.

"Yeah. Azula nearly got Toph, but she's fine now. They're all hiding out at the Eastern Air Temple."

"Good." Katara sighed. She glanced over at the icy barrier she'd created, wincing at her father's furious face. "Dad's going to kill me."

"Or me." Zuko commented.

Katara shot the firebender a knowing smirk.

Annoyed at this display of comradery, Sokka stepped between the two and looked from one to the other suspiciously.

"Alright, I want some answers out of both of you. Why are you suddenly all smiles and sunshine?"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's paranoia.

"Look, being trapped in a Fire Nation brig taught us to work together. I guess we're sort of friends now."

Both siblings missed Zuko's eyes widening in surprise.

"I don't like this." Sokka grumbled, turning to glare at the banished prince. "But...you looked out for my sister...so I guess I'm grateful."

Zuko nodded, acknowledging the warrior's subtle thanks.

"But if I ever see you touch her again, I'll cut your hands off."

"Sokka!"

Zuko scoffed at the warrior's threat.

"I'm not afraid of you. It was only a moment ago that I disarmed you with getting a single scratch. I'd take a threat from Katara more seriously." he said, smirking in a way he hoped would irritate the other boy.

"Honestly, why are all men such _idiots_!" Katara yelled. "We're trying to end the war is so no one has to fight anymore! Would it kill you two to make a _bit_ of an effort?" The boys looked at the furious Katara, stunned at her sudden outburst."I mean, come on! Sure, my brother can be a sexist idiot-"

"Hey!"

"-and Zuko can be a stuck-up angry jerk-"

"What?"

"-but _please_, try to get along! Zuko, I know you want to leave for your own reasons, but I want you to realise that you have a place with us. You're welcome to join us. Even if Sokka doesn't get over his misguided judgments."

"My judgments are not misguided," Sokka growled, "The Fire Nation killed my mother, our mother!"

"I know that Sokka, of course I know that!" Katara shouted, emotions piling up within her. "But Zuko can't be blamed for something he didn't do."

"I could always blame him for the things he _did_ do."

Katara closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, looking completely frustrated. "You know what? Fine, be jerks! None of you ever listen to me, so I give up! Just kill each other, I don't care anymore!"

She turned and stalked away, melting the icy barrier so she could storm past her angry father, who wisely decided not to pursue her yet.

Sokka and Zuko watched her leave, then glanced at each other, completely perplexed.

"Is she always like that?" Zuko asked.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Azula stared over the massive expanse of Ba Sing Se, thoughts racing. 

"Ladies, a thought occurred to me."

"What is it Azula?" Ty Lee asked, sitting against a nearby pillar.

"The Avatar is alive. He and his group know about the eclipse. They also know they can't win back the Earth Kingdom. I don't think they'll try to win back Ba Sing Se."

"They'll go straight for the Fire Nation capitol." Mai finished, sighing heavily.

"Yes. I think we should go home. But first, we're going to visit New Ozai."

Mai's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?"

"Just to make sure everything it still running smoothly." Azula said lightly, turning and walking back towards the palace. "We leave tomorrow."

* * *

"I've made a decision." 

The group at the Air Temple turned to look at the former Earth King, who raised his chin proudly.

"I am going to travel the Earth Kingdom, and learn more about my people, so that I may serve them better when the war is over."

"Kuei, are you crazy!" Aang cried confusedly. "You can't just go off on your own!"

"Oh, I won't be. Bosco is coming with me."

"Well, I guess you'll be perfectly safe then." Toph replied sarcastically.

Completely oblivious to the blind girl's sarcasm, Kuei grinned.

"I shall disguise myself as a Fire Nation wanderer. No one knows what I look like, so I'll be perfectly safe."

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Iroh said, smiling at the younger man. "I made a similar journey through the Earth Kingdom...many years ago, after leaving the siege of Ba Sing Se. I wish you luck in your travels."

"Thank you. I won't leave until the other return however. I want to thank them properly.

* * *

Azula was surprised when a Dai Li agent requested entry to her room. "There is a man in the throne room with information about your brother, Princess." The agent said respectfully. 

Without answering the agent, she strode swiftly through the palace and into the throne room. A heavy set man looked at her in surprise, but bowed respectfully.

"I understand you have some information about my brother?" Azula said impatiently.

Ru looked up and smiled nastily.

"I know where he and the waterbender are, Princess Azula."

* * *

Katara sulked in her fathers tent, unable to believe the pig-headedness of men. Why did they all have to be so difficult? Her father's over protectiveness, her brothers determined hate towards Zuko, and Zuko's stubborn attitude. Everything would work out if they'd just get along. 

"Katara?"

"Dad." She turned to see her father enter the tent, frowning slightly.

"Katara, what you did just now was extremely dangerous. You could've been seriously hurt."

"But I wasn't. Zuko won't hurt me. I promise you."

Hakoda sighed heavily and sat beside her, stroking her hair gently.

"He's Fire Nation, Katara." Hakoda said, raising a hand to stop his daughter's immediate protest. "But you're right, I know that now. We've been fighting them so long, it's hard to accept that one of them is trustworthy."

"I just wish I could make Sokka understand." Katara said sadly.

"He'll come around, just give him time."

* * *

Sokka and Zuko stood on the beach, awkwardly avoiding each other's gazes. 

"So..." Sokka began slowly.

"What?" Zuko asked stiffly.

"Where did you learn that move?" Sokka asked, feeling his pride crying with horror.

Was he actually asking a _firebender_, the _banished prince_ himself, about his _fighting skills?_

"In the Fire Nation soldiers are taught not to depend on bending." Zuko replied sharply.

"How superior of you." Sokka growled.

Sighing, Zuko decided to take Katara's words to heart.

"I found hand-to-hand combat easier to pick up than bending." He said quietly, disarmingly.

Sokka was surprised to hear Zuko admitting a fault to him, and decided not to bring him up on it.

"So, what gave away my attack?" The Water Tribe warrior asked casually.

"The fact that you were screaming like a maniac didn't help." Zuko replied, trying not too sound too condescending.

Sokka scowled, but rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe Katara isn't completely off the wall about you." He said slowly.

"You two are definitely siblings. You have an interesting way of insulting and complimenting people at the same time." Zuko snapped, seeing his efforts going nowhere. "I'm going back to my tent now."

"Whatever." Sokka said lightly, shrugging. "I'll just have to go tell Katara that I was attempting to be civil and you weren't."

Zuko, who had started off towards the camp, stopped dead and turned, a  
disbelieving look on his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who answered your questions politely. I could've ignored you. Besides, do you really think I care what she thinks of me?" The firebender snarled.

"Yes. Katara does that to people."

"Tell her what you want." Zuko said, turning his back and continuing on.

Sokka smirked. Maybe having an easily baited firebender around wouldn't be all bad.

* * *

Author's note: had a major blockage with this one. i knew what i wanted, just couldnt think how to write it. and i have a head cold at the moment, which has become strangely conductive to my writing skills in everything BUT fanfiction /shakes fist at world/ am i the only person who gets colds in late spring? anyways, not such a long wait for this one, lets see how the next bit goes :D thank you all so much for teh R&R's. 


	26. Chapter 25: Dawn attack

**Chapter 25: Dawn attack**

Bato sighed heavily when he saw a Fire Nation vessel heading their way in the dawn light. Just how many of these damned things were there? He hurried to Hakoda's tent, where the Chief had just stepped out, appearing fully awake.

"Fire Nation vessel approaching, Hakoda." Bato said as a good morning. "And it's a big one."

Hakoda groaned and rubbed his face irritably.

"Alright, prepare the ships."

* * *

Kill two birds with one stone. Azula thought this was a particularly adept phrase for this situation. She and her companions could travel to New Ozai by ship, while at the same time taking care of the Water Tribe rabble - and her brother, who seemed to be annoyingly resistant to death.

"You look happy, Azula!" Ty Lee said, balancing on the railings of the ship.

"My brother is going to be dead soon. And once he is out of my way, perhaps things will go more smoothly." Azula replied mildly.

A conflicted look flashed over Mai's face, but was soon gone before either of her friends noticed.

* * *

Zuko watched with interest as the Water Tribe warriors organised themselves to take on this new threat. Katara stood beside him while Sokka ate a chunk of meat at her side. Hakoda walked up to the teenagers, nodding to his son.

"Sokka, I want you to stay and keep an eye on the firebender while I'm gone. You're not to leave his side."

"I won't let you down, Dad!" Sokka said, saluting with the meat still in his hand.

Katara face palmed while Zuko smirked. Hakoda hugged his children tightly before sending a warning look to the firebender.

"I trust you'll behave." He said in a hard voice.

Zuko looked away in irritation, not used to this sort of parental warning, and nodded.

Hakoda left, leaving a handful of warriors behind to watch the camp (and the banished prince in their midst).

"Right." Katara said, turning to Zuko in a business-like manner. "We need to get you out of here."

Sokka started choking on his breakfast, forcing Katara to thump him on the back to dislodge the stuck morsel.

"_What_?" Sokka managed, breathing hard.

"Sokka, I told him I'd help him leave before you got here."

"I promised Dad I wouldn't let him out of my sight." Sokka said angrily.

"If you help me escape, you won't be for a while." Zuko pointed out, earning a glare from the younger teenager.

"Don't encourage her!" He cried out in exasperation.

"Look, you can either help me leave, or have to put up with me hanging around here. _Near your sister_." Zuko added for incentive.

Sokka seemed to shrink as he gave Zuko an irritated look.

"Why does the universe hate me?" He moaned.

Katara gave Zuko an impressed smirk before smacking her brother's back.

"Come on, Ideas Guy. Can you think of a good plan?"

Sokka seemed to realise there was no way out of this one, and straightened, holding his chin thoughtfully.

"We could use this raid, but that would look suspicious." He said, pacing."We could wait until tonight..."

Zuko opened his mouth to retort, and without looking, Katara reached over and slapped the back of his head. The firebender shrank away, looking stunned and a little hurt at what she'd done. Katara sent him a glance that clearly said _'Shut up while Sokka's babbling.'_.

* * *

Azula was bored and annoyed when the Water Tribe ships finally made their way into sight. She smiled and started the first part of her plan - let her brother know she was here.

* * *

Sokka opened his mouth to continue, but they all jumped at the sound of an explosion. They turned in time to see lightning pull away from one of the Water Tribe ships, which was on fire.

"Azula." Zuko hissed.

"_Dad_!" Sokka and Katara cried in unison.

Katara spun around and leapt onto Appa, her brother at her heels.

"Come on! We might need your help!" She cried, holding out her hand to the firebender.

Before he could even make a decision, there was a loud rumbling sound, causing the ground to shake hard. Zuko turned to see six Dai Li standing at the top of the nearby cliffs, and sending a landslide down towards them.

"Yip yip!" Sokka yelled, and Appa immediately jumped into the air.

Handing the reins to his sister, he climbed down onto one of Appa's paws. Keeping an eye on the on-coming rockslide, he reached down.

"Come on!" He yelled to Zuko, who jumped and grabbed the offered hand.

Katara immediately pulled the reins, making Appa ascend and the two young men just miss being squashed. Sokka shoved Zuko ahead of him and into the saddle.

"You owe me one." Sokka said, then returned to his sister, who kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Now let's go help Dad."

* * *

Azula smiled as she watched the mighty bison head towards them, roaring defiance. He seemed completely unaware he was carrying extra passengers. The prodigy raised her hand and fired another bolt at the nearest ship, taking out it's mast.

* * *

Katara raised her arms, summoning the water from the ocean to put out the flames on the ships.

"Can you get them out of there?" Sokka cried.

"Yeah. I'll give them some cover."

She raised her arms again, but this time a cloud of mist rose from the ocean, blanketing the Fire Nation ships. She then prepared to draw the Water Tribe ships away when she heard Zuko cry out in surprise. The siblings turned and saw to their horror that they had new passengers.

"Where did _they_ come from?"

* * *

_Moments before the Dai Li attack..._

"I can't believe we have to get onto that _thing_." Mai groaned, looking at Appa from their hiding place.

"I bet he's really soft." Ty Lee exclaimed happily.

Mai rolled her eyes to the heavens and sighed heavily. They waited until the Dai Li started their attack, then rushed forward, leaping up to cling to the back of the saddle, hoping that the bison would be so startled by the falling rocks he wouldn't notice the extra weight. He didn't.

* * *

"Stay here, I'll help him." Katara shouted, leaping onto Appa's saddle.

She gathered a stream of water and whipped Ty Lee away from the firebender before she could cut off his chi. Zuko then rushed forward and grabbed Mai's wrist as she tried to throw a handful of blades in his direction. Her other hand came whirling around, nearly catching his face with a large dagger, but he managed to duck. Zuko twisted Mai's arm around behind her back, pressing her own daggers against her back. She sighed heavily.

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, Ty Lee was as usual being a menace. Her fingers were deceptively fast, shooting past Katara's defenses easily. It was only sheer luck that Katara still retained her bending, but it wouldn't last. She needed to trap the acrobat quickly.

When Ty Lee next shot her hand forward, Katara pulled the water in front of her like a shield. As the Fire Nation girl's hand hit the water, it froze, trapping her hand. Ty Lee's eyes widened in surprise, and she jumped back, instinctively hitting the ice with her free hand. Which became encased in the same block of ice.

"Would you mind?" Zuko asked, gesturing to the bored noble he restrained.

Katara moved over and froze Mai's hands behind her. They then pushed the two friends to the back of the saddle, where Katara froze Ty Lee's feet as a precaution.

"What do we do with them now?" Katara wondered, looking over the pair.

"Don't hurt them. Just put them where the Dai Li can find them." Zuko said quietly. "They're victims of Azula like the rest of us."

"What are you talking about!" Ty Lee exclaimed angrily. Seeing anger in the perpetually bubbly girl was surprising. "She's our friend!"

Mai remained silent.

"You two still alive?" Sokka called as made Appa descend towards the Water Tribe ships.

"Yeah, we're fine." Katara responded vaguely. "But you need to detour to the cliffs for a moment. We need to dump some garbage."

* * *

Azula was furious. Beyond furious. She couldn't see anything in this thick mist. She didn't know whether Ty Lee and Mai had been successful. And worst of all, this would allow the Water Tribe fleet time to escape.

A guard, having pulled the short straw, nervously approached the vibrating teenager.

"Orders, princess?" He asked, making sure no fear showed in his voice.

"Get us out of this fog. _Now_."

"Yes, princess." He bowed, then ran full pelt in the opposite direction.

Azula narrowed her eyes and tapped the railings angrily with her sharp nails.

* * *

Katara used her bending to pull the two destroyed ships back to shore, the others following behind. The moment Appa landed on the beach, she raced to help with the injured. Sokka and Zuko stood beside the bison, feeling a bit useless.

"If you want to leave, now would be a good time." Sokka said, not looking at the firebender. "Everyone knows you helped us get rid of Azula's friends. If you go now, Dad might not even get that angry."

Zuko moved his gaze to where Katara was healing a man with bad burns to his arms.

"I should say goodbye first." He said slowly.

"Make it quick." Sokka snapped, then walked away, hoping to help somehow.

Zuko straightened his shoulders and walked over to the waterbender, who barely noticed his presence.

"Katara..." He began hesitantly.

"Zuko, I can't talk right now." She said impatiently.

"I know. I just wanted to say thank you." Zuko said quickly.

Katara looked up at him in surprise and confusion.

"What?"

"Thank you. For being a friend when I needed one." He then gave her a rare but genuine smile, small though it was.

It clicked. Katara realised he was saying goodbye. She was surprised to find she didn't want him to leave.

"Thank you for proving I can trust you." She replied, smiling in return.

He nodded then turned and walked away, disappearing amongst the tents. Katara concentrated back on her work, ignoring the tiny part of her that would miss him.

* * *

Azula looked quite ready to breathe fire when her friends were brought to her ship, their arms (and in Ty Lee's case, legs) still frozen.

"I'm sorry, Azula." Ty Lee said, looking away.

"You failed me. _Again_." Azula snarled. She looked at the nearest guard. "Get them free."

Azula stalked away, glaring furiously at the waters beneath the ship. The Water Tribe force would move on quickly now - she'd lost her chance to get them. She turned to her companions, and not for the first time she considered their use.

"If you want something done right..." She said quietly to herself, watching the sun rise above the horizon.

Perhaps it was time to make her mission a solo journey.

* * *

Zuko easily avoided the rushing Water Tribe warriors, and the few remaining Dai Li as he nimbly ascended the cliff face still covered in rubble from the rock slide. At the top, he hesitated and looked back. After catching a last glance of the waterbender, he ran steadily through the forest, feeling a strange warmth in his chest - for the first time in his life, he had a friend.

* * *

Author's note: so next chapter done a lot sooner than i thought it would be. im almost over my cold, and thanks to everyone for their well-wishes! stuffs finally moving in this, hooray! dont expect the next one this quickly...i have a lot of birthdays coming up to buy gifts for (why is everyone but me born around xmas!) and im having a bit of trouble starting but it shouldnt be too long coming (hopefully). hope your all well and thanks so much for the R&Rs. 


	27. Chapter 26: Parting of Ways

**Chapter 26: Parting of Ways**

Katara sat back, wiping sweat from her forehead. Overall, not to many of the warriors had been injured too badly, so her healing duties weren't too stressed. She stood weakly and found a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up into her father's smiling eyes.

"Great work, Katara." He said, kissing her forehead gently. "But you should go rest now."

"But some of them still need help-"

"We can take care of it." Her father interrupted her protest. "Sokka, come take your sister to the tent."

"But Dad-"

"Come on, Katara, everyone's fine. You need to rest." Sokka said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away. When they were alone, he turned and sat her down. "Look Katara, I have some plans I need to talk to Dad about. The Day of Black Sun is coming, and we need to be prepared. Our warriors need to get out of here before the Fire Nation turn up again. So you rest, and I'll update you when we leave."

"Leave?" Katara repeated as her brother headed for the entrance.

"Yeah. We got an Avatar to pick up." Sokka said with a grin before leaving.

Katara watched the empty space where her brother had stood and sighed heavily, rubbing her tired eyes. Her thoughts turned to Zuko, doubtless in search of his mother.

"I hope you find her." She whispered as she lay down to sleep.

* * *

Aang woke up slowly, not sure if he'd been dreaming or having a vision.

"Good morning." Iroh said cheerfully, handing the boy a bowl of ... no, it couldn't be...

"Onion and banana juice?" Aang said weakly. "Gee, you shouldn't have. Really."

"Guru Pathik told me how much you enjoyed it on your last visit, so I thought I'd try my hand at it."

"Thanks a lot, Twinkle Toes." Toph growled from her seat beside Iroh.

Aang stared into the bowl vaguely, his mind not on breakfast.

"What troubles you, Aang?" Kuei asked, drinking his own juice with disturbing enthusiasm.

"I just had a really weird dream...or it might have been a vision. I saw Sokka and Katara getting off Appa at Kyoshi Island. Then I saw Zuko..." Aang hesitated slightly, then continued. "He was alone, but seemed fine."

Iroh looked up at the boy, not missing the hesitation.

"Perhaps this means they will all be returning to us soon. Except for my nephew, it seems."

"Yeah...I think Zuko was looking for something." Aang said quietly, then grinned. "But he really did seem fine."

Toph frowned under her bangs, sensing Aang's lying words through his heartbeat, but stayed silent, not wanting to upset Iroh anymore than he already was.

Aang quickly swallowed the foul concoction as quickly as possible, then airbended himself to his feet.

"Well, I gotta go do some training. Who wants me first?" he said eagerly, looking from teacher to teacher.

"Firebenders rise with the sun, my pupil." Iroh said, standing slowly. "Come. I'll let Toph take you after lunch."

Aang grinned at the firebending master, but winced when he noticed the evil grin Toph wore, realizing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

By the time he'd finished his fire and earthbending training, Aang was in no condition to lie when Toph approached him for questioning.

"What's wrong with Sparky?" Toph asked, picking out the dirt from between her toes.

Aang lay back on the ground and stared at the clear blue sky, remembering the vision he'd had.

"He was eating something...and then he fell down and started groaning. I think he ate something poisonous. And do you know what the worst part is?" He said, looking over to his blind friend.

"What?" She asked, flicking the dirt clump at his forehead with impressive aim.

He irritably brushed the dirt off his arrow.

"I can't do anything to help him." Aang said quietly. "I don't like that. He could die and I can't help him."

Toph sighed heavily.

"You know Twinkle Toes, you can't be everywhere at once. You'll just have to accept that sometimes bad things will happen and you can't stop it."

"I guess you're right." Aang sighed in admittance.

"Besides, I don't think he'll die." She said with absolute confidence.

"You don't?"

"Nope! After everything he's been through, do you really think he's going to die from eating some poisonous food? Nah." She said, waving the airbender's concern aside.

Aang thought about what she said. It did seem an undignified an unfair way to die. It was not the way Zuko was supposed to go. The former prince was far too stubborn for that.

"Yeah...I guess you're right again."

"Of course I am."

* * *

Zuko kept moving south, just to avoid the Dai Li he was sure would still be hanging around. He also didn't want to admit the big problem in his plan – he had absolutely no idea where to start looking for his mother. He didn't regret continuing his search - but perhaps it might have been more sensible to stay with the Water Tribe. At least he'd have been able to help out somehow.

He shrugged. It was too late now. They would be gone by now, as would Katara and her brother. And going back might also mean capture, and Azula. He hated to admit to himself that he might never be able to beat her in a fight (especially since she fought dirty). So until the day he grew powerful enough to completely master firebending, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Zuko stopped and stared at his hands for a moment, remembering his uncle's words that, at the time, he'd been too frustrated to pay attention too.

_"To perform the technique requires peace of mind...You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."_

The turmoil inside...was it still there? He'd been forced to confront so many things over the past weeks, the most difficult being the acceptance that he would never have a place at his father's side.

Zuko took a deep breath and glanced around the clearing he'd just entered, making sure nothing was around, then cleared his mind. He felt a strange sense of peace as he extended his arms, concentrating on the energy around him. As he rotated his arms, sparks flew from his outstretched fingers. He brought his hands together and shot his right hand forward, letting the lightning release from his body. Instead of the impressive bolt he was hoping for, the lightning  
only shot a few feet forward then died, leaving nothing but a static charge to the air.

The firebender sighed, but felt strangely confident. He'd nearly gotten it! He'd nearly created lightning! Feeling an unusual sense of pride in his abilities, he continued on his way, mind returning to his goal, the search for his mother. She'd always liked the water, so perhaps by the coast, and on the western side of the continent doubtless. There was a lot of continent to  
search, but he wouldn't relent.

* * *

Katara woke up to her brother shaking her gently.

"Pack your things. We're leaving soon." Sokka said, a tone of concern in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, grabbing any nearby supplies her father had lent her.

"The mist you made is fading. Azula will come after us soon. We need to say goodbye to Dad, then go and get the others."

"Oh...alright." Katara quickly followed her brother to where her father was helping dismantle the camp at high speed.

He paused when he spotted his children and moved forward, hugging them both tightly.

"So you two are off again?" He said quietly.

"You'll see us again soon, Dad." Sokka said with a grin."Just remember the plan."

"Yes, of course. Take care of your sister. I'll see you both soon." He kissed Katara's forehead and hugged his son again, then returned to his work.

"Bye, Dad." The siblings said in unison, then made their way towards Appa, who growled in welcome.

"You will tell me the plan eventually, won't you?" Katara asked as she climbed onto Appa's saddle.

"Yeah, I will. I just want to put some distance between us and Azula. Yip yip."

Appa rose gracefully into the air, and the Water Tribe siblings waved one last goodbye to their father. Katara sighed heavily as she watched the ships sailing south, then turned to her brother.

"Ok, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Er...can I ask you a favour first?" Sokka muttered awkwardly.

"What is it?" Katara said curiously.

"Do you mind...it's just I'm really worried about her...and I just want to..."

"Yes, we can take a detour to Kyoshi Island, Sokka." His sister said with a laugh. "Now tell me the plan!"

"You are the best sister ever!" Sokka said, looking exceedingly pleased. "Alright, I've asked Dad to pick up a few of the people we've met. We'll meet them on the Day of Black Sun. While he's picking up some allies, we're going to go ahead and scope out the Fire Nation."

"Oh, ok. You make it sound so easy." She said wryly.

"I wish we could have an army at our backs, but maybe we'll do a little better with a small force. After all, the eclipse only lasts eight minutes." Sokka sighed heavily. "We have to infiltrate the Fire Palace and find Ozai in eight minutes."

"Aang might know where to look - he's been to the palace before. And Toph will be able to sense any hidden passages."

"Yeah. I just wish we had a bit more time." Sokka shrugged. "But we have to work with what we've got."

"I still wish Zuko had stayed. He could've been useful."

"Maybe." Sokka relented. "But he made his decision to leave. Why _did_ he leave?"

"He's looking for his mother." Katara said quietly.

Sokka blinked, looking surprised.

"Why is he suddenly acting human? This is messed up." He muttered. "Some enemies turning out to be human, other enemies turning out to be complete psycho freaks...sometimes I feel like this is too big for us, but then I just think to myself, Sokka, the girls you're up against are _younger_ than you. That's just ridiculous."

"Sokka, what are you babbling about?" Katara asked, looking mystified.

"I don't even know anymore." He said, then grinned at her. "But at least we're making a start."

"Well said, Ideas Guy."

* * *

Author's note: Well, at long last, the next chapter arrives! happy new year everyone! what took so long you ask? my computer died two weeks before christmas...i got it back on the 23rd...then christmas happened...and ive been writing since. so yeah...lots of little problems. but i hope you all had a happy christmas and enjoy the new year! thanks so much for your patience and the R&Rs. 


	28. Chapter 27: Suki

**Chapter 27: Suki**

Sokka's face lit up when he saw Kyoshi Island in the distance, and he urged Appa to go faster. The bison, seeing a familiar place where he'd always been well fed, sped up eagerly. Katara had to admit she was very nervous - she strongly suspected her brother was hoping she would be able to heal any injuries Suki might still have. Katara didn't think that would be possible, given the amount of time it had been since they'd been inflicted. But she would still try.

They landed and were greeted by the usual crowd of cheering fan-girls, waving adults and foam spraying lunatics. Oyagi moved forward, his arms open in welcome.

"Sokka! Katara! I'm glad you're alright! Is the Avatar with you?"

"He's at an Air Temple right now." Katara said apologetically.

Instantaneously, the crowd dispersed, and the foaming young man stood, wiped his mouth and stalked off in a huff.

"I had heard he had fallen at the hands of the Fire Nation."

"Oh yeah, he fell. But Katara got him back on his feet." Sokka said amiably.

Katara managed to stop herself strangling her brother when she remembered why they were there.

"We came because we heard Suki was badly injured. Can we see her?"

Oyagi hesitated momentarily.

"She may allow you to see her, Katara. Suki has become quite withdrawn since she returned. Follow me."

Sokka couldn't help but feel severely rejected by this, but decided that what was most important was Suki's well being. He and Katara followed the village leader through the bustling town, and past the dojo, where he could see some Kyoshi Warriors training. Some stopped to wave as they passed, then returned to their drills.

Oyagi made his way to a small house and knocked on the door.

"Suki? I have some visitors here for you."

"Whoever they are, I don't want them to see me like this."

The sound of Suki's strong voice brought tears to Sokka's eyes as relief flooded him. She was safe, and alive. Now he could stop some of the doubts in his heart.

"Suki? It's Katara and Sokka." Katara called gently. "Please, we were worried about you, we came to see you."

There was a long silence.

"Katara?" Suki's voice was now on the other side of the door. "C-can you heal me?"

"I don't know." Katara said truthfully. "It may be too late. But unless you let me in, we'll never now."

A longer silence followed.

"Alright. Katara, come in."

Katara cast a reassuringly glance at her brother, then entered Suki's home, closing the door quickly behind her. Sokka sighed heavily and sat with his back against the wall beside the door, leaning his head back against the wood.

* * *

At first glance, Suki appeared fine. Katara guessed that her fan had saved her face from any burns. She then noticed the entirety of her right arm and leg where bandaged. Suki wouldn't meet her gaze, a flush of shame on her cheeks. Katara moved forward and hugged the older girl tightly, ignoring when Suki stiffened.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Katara said, pulling away. "We've been so worried. Especially Sokka."

"I can't let him see me like this." Suki said in a dull voice. "I was defeated. I failed. I'm not the warrior he thought I was."

"That's _rubbish_!" Katara said angrily. Suki looked extremely taken aback. "No matter what you've been through, you're still Suki! Sokka won't think less of you because of this! You fought Azula and _lived_! That, if anything, proves how much of a strong warrior you are."

Suki stared at the waterbender before her, vibrating with indignant anger, and felt the ghost of a smile cross her face.

"I wish I could believe that." Suki said sadly.

Katara sighed heavily.

"I'm going to need a lot of water."

* * *

Katara took Suki's right hand in her own, and carefully unwrapped the bandages. She swallowed a gasp of horror as her extent of her upper body injures where exposed. Suki's hand had been melted, Katara swallowed down the nausea, melted into a fist like shape - she must have been holding the fan at the time.

Her arm was a scarred mess of raw, red skin.

_This must be what Zuko went through_, Katara thought to herself, horrified.

She pretended not to notice the tears in Suki's eyes as she unwrapped her leg. This was not as bad. Everything from the knee down seemed to have escaped any serious damage, but her thighs were in the same condition as her arms.

"How does your torso look?" Katara managed in a surprisingly steady voice.

"My armour protected me there mostly - just a few light burns." Suki's tight voice whispered.

"The burns are starting to heal over. I may not be able to do much, but I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." Suki sobbed gently.

Katara bent the water from the jugs that sat on the floor over her hands and let them run over Suki's arm, examining the damage. It was as she feared - with the burns already healing over, there was next to nothing she could do for her friend. Katara pulled away, not aware of the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. If I had some spirit water from The Northern Water Tribe, maybe that would work, but I came too late." Katara returned the water to the jugs and looked at Suki, who nodded slowly.

"I understand. Thank you for trying." Katara hugged the Kyoshi Warrior tightly.

"Please, let Sokka see you. He misses you, Suki."

"I-I don't know..."

"It would help him too." Katara said quietly.

Suki bit her lip, thinking it over, then nodded hesitantly.

"Sokka!" Katara called.

There was a bang as the door slammed open, startling the two girls, and the sound of thumping feet moving towards them. Sokka skidded into the room, breathing hard. The moment Sokka and Suki's eyes met, the air between them seemed to crackle. Katara decided to step back out of the way.

"Suki..." Sokka whispered, moving forward slowly, as though afraid she would disappear.

Then, to both girls surprise, Sokka started to cry.

"You're alright." He whispered, reaching up and gently stroking Suki's cheek.

Suki let her own tears fall as he tenderly touched her maimed arm.

"Sokka...I failed, I lost..." She whispered.

"No, you did everything you could." He said, kissing her gently.

Suki gasped in shock at his affection, pulling back slightly.

"Sokka...how can you kiss me?" She sobbed, shaking.

"Nothing will change how I feel about you." Sokka said, pulling her forward into a tight hug.

Suki, after a moment of stillness, broke down completely and hugged him back, sobbing hard into his shoulder. Katara left silently, not wanting to intrude.

* * *

Sokka wished so badly they could've stayed longer, but they couldn't afford the time - so he spent a few precious hours with Suki, consoling her and assuring her that she was the most important thing in his world. After a spate of making out, Suki seemed to be a bit brighter, and even left her home to say farewell.

The other Kyoshi Warriors gathered around their former leader, all pleased to see her outside once more.

"My dad will be dropping by to pick you guys up if you want to fight." Sokka said as Katara readied Appa. "But even if you decide not to, we are grateful for everything you've done."

"We will fight." Suki said, speaking for all. "I wish I could but...I guess it's just not meant to be. Be careful, Sokka."

They shared one last kiss before Sokka joined his sister on the bison. They waved at their friends, then commanded Appa to fly. Sokka watched the island until it disappeared, then sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Sokka." Katara said in a quiet voice. "I couldn't do anything for her."

"It's alright." he said quietly. "I understand. But when this is over, I'm dragging you back to the Northern Water Tribe so you can use that magic water on her. I don't like seeing her so...depressed."

"You'll be her hero." Katara said, grinning cheekily.

"Well, it's about time someone recognised my genius and efforts!" Sokka said proudly, puffing out his chest.

Katara quickly poked him in the ribs, deflating him quickly with a laugh.

"I'm just glad that she's alive, at any rate." The waterbender said, folding her arms around her knees.

"Yeah. That's the most important thing." Sokka said seriously. Wrapping an arm around his sister and hugged her gently, he changed the subject. "We're going to the Fire Nation soon. You have to promise me you'll be careful. No more talking to strangers or we'll get in another mess like the one you just put us through."

"Yes, _Dad_."

After a brief bought of laughter, they sat in silence and watched the landscape roll by underneath them. It would take several days to reach their destination, even at top speed. Katara was looking forward to seeing everyone again - she couldn't wait to see if Aang had progressed in his firebending.

* * *

Waking up to Katara's face after 100 years in an iceberg was the height of Aang's memories, as far as he was concerned. Waking up to Momo's face bare centimeters from his own was not, however, as comforting.

"AAHH!" Aang screamed, completely surprised by the enormous green eyes gazing  
at him.

"EEE!" Momo screeched, flapping back wildly and tumbling to a halt against Toph, who was standing ready for battle.

"What's going on? Twinkles Toes?" She demanded.

"Sorry Toph. Momo scared me." He said, rubbing his eyes.

Toph lowered her arms slowly, glaring.

"You woke me up because you were scared of _Momo_." She hissed.

"Er, I didn't mean, you see-" Aang stammered, shrinking under Toph's glare.

"Well, there's a familiar and welcome sight." Iroh's voice interrupted.

Aang turned as Toph said, "What is?"

"It's Appa! They're back!"

Aang raced forward as his bison landed and the waterbender he loved slid off. He hugged her tightly, almost tackling her to the ground. Katara laughed happily and hugged him back, opening an arm to welcome Toph into the embrace. Sokka stood to the side, holding Appa's reins and looking miffed.

"What am I, invisible?" He demanded, a vein in his forehead twitching.

"Pretty much." Toph said, hiding her blush quickly.

"Don't sulk, Sokka." Katara said, smiling and waving at the adults.

Aang stepped back and sighed happily, staring at Katara in wonder. She was back. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

Author's note: ok, so this got finish a LOT faster than i expected. Now for some less welcome news - im moving house in a few weeks, so i don't know when ill be able to post the next chapter. i should be able to get one more done before then, we'll see...but it shouldn't be too long a wait. I'd like to thank Steamboat Ghost again for being my awesome beta, without whom my story would long ago have turned to crap lol. And thank you all for the R&Rs. 


	29. Chapter 28: Tripping over answers

**Chapter 28: Tripping over answers**

Zuko was no stranger to foolish quests. A week after leaving Chameleon Bay, he was starting to realise he'd gotten himself into another one. It was extremely difficult entering a town, asking people for information, and then running like hell when someone recognised him. He lived on whatever he could steal - he'd even managed to pick up some new blades, although they were of poor quality. But with no picture of his mother other than the one in his mind, he was no closer to finding her.

Zuko sighed and lit the bundle of sticks at his feet irritably, then fell back onto the soft grass. He stared up at the stars, listening to the peacefully quiet night. Which was soon shattered by a scream. Zuko was instantly on his feet, his head whipping around for signs of danger. When he saw nothing, he instinctively headed in the direction of the scream.

"HELP ME!"

To his growing horror, Zuko realised it was a small child screaming, and quickened his pace. He could now hear a snuffling and a low roar, from what sounded like a very large beast. Zuko burst into a clearing and skidded when he saw a large platypus bear, clawing at the base of a tree. There was no sign of the child.

"Where are you?" Zuko cried, drawing his swords.

The beast turned and snorted menacingly, allowing the firebender to see a small hole at the base of the clawed up tree trunk. A small, tear streaked face peered out from inside it.

"Help me!" The child begged.

The platypus bear reared up on it's hind legs and roared at Zuko, who suddenly felt very small and powerless. He narrowed his eyes in determination and moved forward, hoping to bat the creature away with the flat of his swords. As he swung one of his blades, the platypus bear swung one of its mighty paws. There was a ringing sound as half of Zuko's blade was swiped off  
and thrown into a nearby tree trunk, sticking out like a metal tree branch.

"Oh, great." Zuko muttered, throwing the now useless sword handle away and holding out his remaining weapon.

Knowing he had no choice, he bended fire down his blade. The reaction from the beast was immediate. It cried out in fear and started to back away. Zuko waved his sword wildly, letting the flames grow. In it's moment of recoil, the platypus bear laid an egg, and whether in embarrassment or a continued fear of the flames, raced off into the forest. Zuko watched it leave, letting the flames die away from his single blade before sheathing it. He turned to see a  
pair of fearful eyes peering out of the tree trunk, and crouched.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." He said gently. "It's gone now."

Slowly, a small girl emerged from the safety of the tree, but she stayed close to the hole.

"Are you a firebender?" She asked, clearly terrified.

"Yes."

"Mommy said that firebenders are bad." She said, although from the tone of her voice she was willing to change this opinion.

He had, after all, just saved her life.

"Not all firebenders are bad." Zuko said, sighing sadly. "What's your name?"

"Su. I'm five!" She added proudly.

"I'm...Zuko." No point in lying. She already knew he was a firebender.

"Why did you save me?" She asked, moving forward slowly.

"You needed help."

Su suddenly smiled and rushed forward, hugging his legs tightly. This took Zuko, who had no experience with small children, completely by surprise. He patted her shoulder awkwardly, and was almost relieved when she released him.

"Thank you, Zuko." Su said with a large smile.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked.

Su's eyes widened, and she looked away.

"I ran away from home."

"Why?"

"Daddy yelled at me for earthbending in the house. I didn't mean to!" She said defensively.

Zuko smiled slightly.

"I once accidentally burnt my uncle's beard."

Su gasped, then giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hands.

"Did you get into trouble?" he asked.

"At first, but then he laughed and said he was glad I was finally bending." Zuko looked a little sad. "Now, you should go home. I'm sure your father and mother are worried about you."

"Yeah..." She said reluctantly. "You should come! My mommy and daddy will want to thank you!"

_I doubt that_. He thought to himself.

"No, it's alright. You just get yourself home."

"Alright...thank you Zuko!" She said, and ran off, waving goodbye.

Zuko smiled to himself, then sighed heavily. At least he knew the direction of another town now. As he returned to his camp sight, he saw a clump of mushrooms in the dull moonlight. He had no food for breakfast, so shrugging, he grabbed as many as he could and continued on his way.

* * *

Zuko woke with the sun, as usual, and did a light training session before eating some of the mushrooms he'd found the previous night. They didn't taste very nice, but were better than nothing. He put out his campfire and was about to move onto the town Su had headed for when he was overcome by a sudden vicious stomach pain.

"Urgh." He groaned, grabbing his stomach.

Zuko stumbled on, realising something was very wrong. He finally collapsed and curled into a ball, clutching his stomach in enormous pain.

"Zuko!" Through the black haze, he could see Su racing towards him, dropping a basket she was carrying.

She reached him and shook him hard.

"Zuko! What's wrong?"

"I...I ate something bad...mushrooms..." He managed.

Su gasped.

"I'll go get help!"

Zuko tried to tell her not to bother, but the pain finally overwhelmed him.

* * *

"Quickly, Daddy, this way!" Su cried, tugging her father's arm. The man didn't know what to expect when his daughter had suddenly rushed home and said her friend needed help, but it wasn't this. A teenager was lying unconscious on the grass.

"Please, Daddy, help him!" Su cried.

Her father frowned and pushed the boy onto his back, and recoiled quickly when he saw his face.

"Su, get away from him!" He cried, pulling his daughter back. "That's a dangerous criminal!"

"No, he isn't!" Su said angrily. "Zuko saved me! He's my friend!"

"He's a firebender! And he's insane!"

"You can't let him die!" Su yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please Daddy!"

Her father turned his furious gaze back to the banished prince, and sighed heavily.

* * *

Zuko groaned and struggled to open his eyes. He saw a flash of blue.

"Katara?" He said, confused, then blinked.

The blur turned out to be a cloth, which was wiping his perspiring forehead. He reached up to stop whoever was holding the cloth, and they pushed his hand back firmly, but gently.

"Just lie still, young man." A woman's voice said. "You're still recovering."

The cloth pulled back to reveal a young woman who had to be Su's mother - they shared the same tanned skin, green eyes and fawn brown hair.

"Why did you help me?" He managed.

"You saved our daughter's life." This voice came from a male, and an angry one at that. Zuko turned to look at Su's father, who was standing protectively beside his wife. "Now we are even."

"I don't understand why I got sick...I've eaten those mushrooms before."

"Probably when they were ripe." The older man replied. "Here's a bit of free advice - look under the cap. If it's not brown, it's poisonous."

Zuko stared at the two for a moment, then struggled to sit up.

"I told you to lie still." Su's mother sighed, unsuccessfully trying to push Zuko back onto the bed.

Once he had sat up, Zuko pressed his fist into his palm and did the best bow he could manage, surprising the young couple.

"Thank you." He said respectfully. "I mean it."

"Well...don't mention it." Su's mother said quietly. "Now please, lie down. You need to rest."

Zuko obeyed reluctantly, and soon found himself sleeping again.

* * *

"Zuko..."

The firebender groaned and opened his eyes, peering at Su, whose large green eyes were trained on his face.

"What?" He grumbled.

"It's dawn. Last night, Daddy said you had to go soon. Are you really leaving?" She asked.

"Yes. I must be on my way." He said.

"Will you show me a firebending trick before you go?" She asked, a curious look in her eyes.

"No. You're father will have my head." Zuko said, sitting up slowly.

"Please! He's still asleep, so he doesn't have to know! And I wanna show you what I can do!" Su exclaimed, giving him enormous puppy dog eyes.

Zuko, completely inexperienced with children, had no idea how to ward off the ridiculously adorable look, and fell into it's curse.

"Fine." He sighed. "But not here."

"Let's go to where we met!" Su said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of bed.

_I'm going to be useless when I have kids_, Zuko thought irritably to himself as they left the house.

Su led him through the quiet town and into the woods, and they found the clearing a surprisingly short distance away.

"Show me, show me!" Su clapped happily, sitting on a fallen log.

Zuko couldn't help but shake his head in wonder. When he compared her reaction to the previous reaction he'd gotten from a child, it seemed unbelievable she was so comfortable that he was a firebender. He knelt before her, deciding to get it over with as quickly as possible then try and convince his new shadow to go home.

"Watch my fingers." He said, holding his hand up in front of her. He was going to do a trick his uncle had done for him as a young boy.

A tiny flame appeared on his index finger, bringing a look of wonder onto Su's face. The flame appeared to jump to his middle finger, then to his ring and pinky fingers. He almost smiled as Su watched in absolute fascination as he let the flames race each other over his fingertips. He turned his palm to the sky and the five flames leapt into the air and dispersed.

"COOL!" Su cried, clapping her hands. "My turn, my turn!"

She pulled Zuko onto the log and stood, taking a deep breath.

"I learnt this yesterday!" She said, thrusting her fist forward hard.

A line of broken rocks shot out from her feet, disappearing under the bushes and into the clearing Zuko had been camping in. The firebender was about to compliment her when they both heard a cry of surprise coming from the second clearing. Su covered her mouth.

"I hurt someone!" She cried, and raced off.

"Su, wait!" Zuko called, and sighed.

What was it with girls and running into potentially dangerous situations? He followed her and found her hovering by a fallen woman.

"I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to trip you up!"

"It's alright, dear." The woman said. Her voice immediately halted Zuko's steps. "You couldn't have known I was here."

Zuko swallowed hard, hardly daring to believe it. He walked over to the woman.

"Let me help you up." He managed.

His voice had changed, she wouldn't recognise it. He held out a hand and the woman took it.

"Thank you, young man..." Ursa's voice trailed off as she stared into her son's face.

* * *

Author's note: emerges from hole er, yes, im alive. im so so sorry about how long this chapter took to come, but i have an excellent excuse! not only did moving house take forever, my monitor died! im currently borrowing dad's until i can afford my own. which may be a while. but i have a job! im an assistant after school art class teacher :D for the next two weeks anyways. so much fun! kids are so cute. 

anyways, as to this chapter, many of you are probably going WTF, mate? while others will point and yell, OMG ursa! he found her already! dont panic! all will be explained in coming chapters :D thank you all so much for your patience and R&Rs


	30. Chapter 29: Onward, to the Fire Nation!

**Chapter 29: Onward, to the Fire Nation!  
**  
Aang ran a hand through his hair as his reunited gang prepared to leave the Air Temple. Once they were low enough, Kuei and Bosco would leave on their own mission of exploration.

"Aang. A word, please."

The Avatar turned to see Guru Pathik standing patiently behind him. He followed the skeletal man out of earshot.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me." Aang said quietly.

"I have served my duty to you Avatar. But I have been unable to help you to my full abilities. The Avatar spirit has been saved, but you have locked the final chakra, and until you are willing to unlock it, you will be no match against the Fire Lord." Aang turned to gaze at Katara, who was in the process of whacking Sokka around the ear. "Your dependence on her holds you back Aang. Avatars are allowed to love, but it must be a love that does not interfere with the spiritual nature of your responsibility. Love her, if you must, but do not love her so much that it causes the rest if the world to suffer."

"You know, you're not very good at goodbyes." Aang said in annoyance, trying to ignore the feeling of his heart breaking.

"Forgive me, but there is much to do, and little time to do it. You can't afford to lose, Avatar Aang." a smile flashed onto his wrinkled features."Good luck."

"Yeah, right. Goodbye." Aang replied irritably, turning and airbending onto Appa. "Yip yip."

* * *

_I'm taller than her._ Zuko though vaguely, then nearly hit himself.

After stumbling across his mother completely by chance after her disappearance so many years ago, _that_ was the first thing that come to mind?

"Oh...my." Ursa managed, pushing back her silver streaked black hair.

Her face held more lines, and her clothes, while Fire Nation, were no more distinguishable than any other commoners. But there was no doubt who it was.

"Zuko?" The firebender jumped, and looked down at the forgotten Su. "What's wrong?"

"Su...you...have done a wonderful thing for me. Thank you." He said quietly."You should go home now, before you father knows your missing."

"Oh...alright." Su said, looking disappointed. "Will you visit someday?"

"Yeah." Zuko said vaguely, barely hearing her.

Su moved forward and hugged him tightly, then turned and raced off home.

Zuko and Ursa continued to stare at each other.

"Zuko...my baby." Ursa whispered, moving forward suddenly.

Zuko backed away from her, too confused to let her near him.

"What's going on?" He said in a surprisingly bitter voice. "You just left in the middle of the night, then appear out of nowhere after all these years! Where have you been? Why didn't you take me with you?" He yelled angrily.

Ursa looked away, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Zuko, my love, I will tell you everything you need to know. But not here. Come with me, please."

Zuko hesitated, then moved towards his mother cautiously. Ursa raised a hand, and this time Zuko did not recoil. Her fingers tenderly stroked his scarred cheek.

"How could he?" She hissed, then hugged Zuko suddenly.

The teenager stiffened, shocked at the familiarity. Her smell, her safe, warm, loving grip were still the same. Zuko felt something wet on his cheek, and realised he was crying. He slumped into Ursa's arms and held her tightly, and they wept silently as they embraced. When Ursa finally pulled away, she smiled happily, in spite of her red eyes.

"You've grown so handsome." She said, pushing his messy locks from his golden orbs. "Come, let's go somewhere safe to talk."

* * *

The gaang (plus Iroh) waved to Kuei and Bosco as they waddled off into the vast Earth Kingdom flatlands. Aang was still mulling over the guru's words when Sokka suddenly piped up.

"Iroh, I was wondering...Zuko's on our side now, right?"

"I certainly hope so." Iroh said as they ascended into the air.

"Well, I've been wondering, why was he so determined to catch Aang in the first place? I  
know it had something to do with his honour or something like that, but what actually happened?"

Iroh was suddenly aware he was the centre of attention. He sighed heavily.

"I think that is something you will have to ask him."

Sokka groaned.

"But it's not like I can just ask him!" The Water Tribe warrior exclaimed. "He's off on his own quest now!"

"Yes. But I don't doubt you will meet again. Your destinies have been intertwined for a long time now."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Aang, on the west coast is a town called Hon'Zhou. We should go there before we leave for the Fire Nation."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"I shall answer both your questions once we arrive."

"Aw, come on!" Toph cried. "Don't hold out on us now!"

Iroh smiled a little to himself.

"Very well. Firstly, Hon'Zhou is a Fire Nation colony. It would be best if we have a different attire when we reach the Fire Nation."

"That's a good idea. I was going to suggest that when we got to the Fire Nation, but this is a much better plan." Sokka replied.

"And secondly, about your destinies...there is something I never told Zuko, because he was never in the right state of mind to hear it. But it is important for you to know this as well Aang."

"Know what?" The airbender said curiously.

"Avatar Roku was his mother's grandfather."

* * *

"I refuse to believe this!" Zuko yelled, steam erupting from his nostrils.

Ursa had led him a good distance through the forest until they'd reached a town, where his mother had instantly taken up a game of Pai Sho in a bar. Zuko had been unable to believe his eyes as he watched her make the same movements - and spoken the same words - his uncle had made in the desert, and be led away to a back room.

A hidden trap door under a large crate was reveled, and Ursa took him underground, and through a maze of tunnels until they reached the room they were currently in. It had obviously been created by earthbenders - the rooms were roughly hewn, but were safe from the threat of cave-ins. There was a small bed and desk, and not much else. Ursa raised her eyebrow at her son's outburst.

"Why didn't he tell me!" Zuko finally growled, slamming a fist against the wall.

"Why didn't who tell you what?"

"Why didn't uncle tell me that you were a member of the White Lotus Society!?"

"I don't know. To be honest I wasn't even aware that he was a member, but I'm sure he his reasons."

"He usually does." Zuko muttered bitterly, turning away from his mother, suddenly suspecting his uncle lying to him about everything.

"Zuko, the night I left, I had been banished." Ursa began her story, now that they had a safe place to talk.

"Banished?" Zuko said, turning to face her again in angry confusion. "Why?"

Ursa sighed heavily.

"Your father was going to kill you and the only way to protect you was to kill your grandfather. I was banished for that crime, but I do not regret it. You are my son, and I did everything I could to keep you safe, but I had to flee. After a while, I found refuge with the White Lotus Socity."

Unable to hear her explanations, Zuko continued painfully, "Why did you just leave? Why didn't you take me with you? I could have avoided everything! I wouldn't have this scar on my face!"

"Zuko." Ursa began remorsefully, stretching her hand out to her enraged son and brushing her fingers across his scarred cheek in a calming gesture. "When I found out what your father had done, I was devastated. I wasn't there to protect you and I can't ask you to forgive me for that. But I want you to know I'm proud of you. I know why your father did what he did, and I'm proud of you because you did the right thing when no one else had the courage to." Zuko stared at her wide eyed as she finished. "I didn't want to leave you there, but I had no choice. I couldn't drag you into my mess."

"You did all that...for me?" Zuko said, his voice growing quieter as he spoke.

Ursa's sad expression broke into a tearful smile at her son's incomprehension and she wrapped her arms around him. "I'd do anything for you."

Zuko brought his arms up to return his mother's embrace, eyes closed tightly but not preventing the tears of understanding that worked their way down his face. They stood that way for what seemed like an eternity before Zuko found his voice as his mother pulled away.

"Mom...how are you here?"

"I was looking for you." She said with an ironic smile. "When I heard your father had named you and your uncle as criminals, I knew I had to find you. I heard you were in Ba Sing Se, so I've been heading in that direction. It was simply coincidence and luck that we ran into each other today, otherwise we would've missed each other."

Zuko didn't even want to consider the last sentence, as it was simply too frustrating.

"So...you don't know what I did...in Ba Sing Se. And after..." Zuko said quietly.

"No. We haven't had contact from inside the walls for weeks. Do you know what's happening?" Ursa asked.

Zuko went pale, and lowered his shame filled eyes to the ground.

"I guess you'd better know what _I've_ been doing." He said quietly.

* * *

They rested on top of a large, rocky hill that night, exhausted from the long day's flight. While the others slept, Katara stared at the full moon, unable to rest her weary body. She picked up her waterskin and leaned against Appa's warm coat, bending the water from the canteen and playing with it in the air.

After Iroh had revealed that Zuko was descended from Avatar Roku (techinically making him Aang's great grandson), she'd had no idea what to think.

She thought vaguely of him searching for his mother, but the thoughts immediately brought of pang of jealousy through her body, jealousy that he might one day find his mother while she could never have that same experience. But just as sudden as her jealousy was a feeling of shame she knew all to well the hole a missing mother left and how broken Zuko already was.

She remembered how jealous Zuko had been to see her with her father, the loving way in which he treated her, and she suddenly realised that she and the banished prince had something in common - they both had one precious parent, and wanted the impossible from the other; Katara wanted her mother alive, and Zuko wanted his father's love.

"Katara?"

She jumped and looked up into Aang's large grey eyes. He yawned loudly.

"Aang, you should go get some sleep." Katara said gently.

"I know, I just...have a lot on my mind." He said, slumping to the ground beside her.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

The airbender was silent for a moment before turning to look at her.

"If we meet up with Zuko again, do you think we should let him join our group?" He asked.

Katara blinked and looked away, sighing heavily.

"I don't know. He's pretty intent on finding his mother, but I think we could use him. And being the friend of a future Fire Lord must have some advantages." She said with a humorless laugh before finishing, "He's lost Aang, and I feel like we're the only ones who can help him."

"I think he'll join us." Aang replied. "I think he'll realise how much he's needed in this fight."

"I hope you're right." Katara answered.

"I still can't believe he's my sort of great-grandson. That's so weird."

Aang looked at her again as she giggled, his thoughts racing. He should tell her now, while they had some privacy. He should tell her, and get it over with. Aang opened his mouth.

"Eh..." Was all he managed.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked, concerned.

Aang sighed.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Thanks for listening." He stood abruptly."Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight, Aang." The waterbender said, watching her young friend leave with worried eyes.

* * *

Author's note: so sorry for the wait - had to re-write this chapter after some plot issues came up, and my wonderful WONDERFUL beta, Steamboat Ghost, is in the middle of exams poor thing. So here's the next chapter, but I can't promise the next one will be any quicker - i go back to university on tuesday, and im taking up tai-kwon-do on wednesdays and saturdays (when im not too busy) im gonna have to get a new job, becoz though i love being as assistant teacher, two hours a week just isn't enough money to keep my car filled. so yes, im going to be quite busy very soon, but dont despair! updates WILL come. thank you all for your patience, and your R&Rs 


	31. Chapter 30: Hon'Zhou

**Chapter 30: Hon'Zhou**

"And that's when I met up with you." Zuko finished, exhausted.

He'd talked for a long time, and his mother had simply listened, only her eyes giving away whatever emotions happened to strike her. Now that he'd finished, he waited for her reaction to his deeds.

"My poor Zuko...your father has confused you so much. And Azula hasn't helped at all." Ursa sighed heavily. "You made a grave mistake in Ba Sing Se, but we must move on from that, we can't focus on the past. There are more important things that we must do."

"But what can I do?" Zuko asked quietly.

"You have an important role in this war you have seen firsthand the devastation this fight has had on all the nations. The world has lost it's balance and the only way to return to normal is stop this war and rebuild. And that means removing your father from the throne."

Zuko was quiet for a long moment, thinking over the many experiences he'd had, and the many places he'd been. How could his mother think that he had any importance to this war? He wasn't the Avatar, he wasn't talented like Azula. He was just a banished prince! And not only that, did she honestly expect him to be able to defeat his _father_? It struck him as odd that both his mother and Katara had suggested quite similar paths for him to follow.

_You're changing, Zuko. You are not who you used to be...You can help us defeat the Fire Lord._

Katara's voice rang in his head, her words striking him just as his mother's had. They both believed in him. They both believed he could defeat the Fire Lord, and change the world. Could their belief really be enough to give him the strength to fight his father, and stop a war? Coming out of his silent contemplations, Zuko looked up at this mother.

"I must help the Avatar. We can end this by working together." Zuko touched his scar. "And I think there's some things I need to clear up with Ozai."

"I'm glad that is your decision, Zuko." Ursa said with a smile. "You have chosen the destiny I always believed you would. I wish I could go with you and I'll worry endlessly about you, but I know you are a fighter, and you never give up. I'm so proud of you."

Zuko smiled at his mother, unused to her praise after so many years.

* * *

"Alright boy, there's a good landing spot over there." Aang said to Appa, who groaned and headed for the clearing just out of the village.

"I'll go investigate the village and make sure its safe." Iroh said, glad to stretch his old legs.

"Can I come?" Aang asked, desperate to be out in the open.

"Well...keep your hat on. Come on, young pupil."

"Yes, Sifu Hotman." Aang said, racing after the Dragon of the West.

"_Hotman_?" Sokka repeated. "Where does he get this stuff?"

* * *

"Wake up, my love."

Zuko groaned and blinked at his mother.

"It's still dark..." He moaned.

"Well, we are underground." Ursa said with a grin.

"Oh. Right." Zuko sat up slowly, yawning loudly.

He'd spent the last three days in his mother's company, reacquainting themselves. Now, he was feeling restless, and wanted fresh air.

"I'm going to get some supplies. Come with me?" Ursa asked, sensing her son's need for sunlight.

In spite of Zuko's deep hatred for shopping, she didn't have to ask twice. He pulled on the clothes his mother had bought for him, relieved to be wearing red again. Zuko pulled the hood of his cloak up, then followed his mother to the surface.

* * *

Aang looked around the marketplace with large grey eyes as Iroh innocently inquired about clothes shops and laundries. After the isolation of the Air Temple, it felt almost overwhelming to be amongst a crowd of people again. But there was also a large amount of Fire Nation guards patrolling the town. They were obviously bored, not really noticing what the locals were up to, unless it was to shoo some children away from stealing merchandise. Aang was careful to hide his face whenever one looked in his direction, and hoped Iroh had the sense to do the same.

"Come, let's go and eat." Iroh said, putting a hand on Aang's back and steering him towards a food stall.

"What did you find out?" Aang asked as he looked in horror at the slabs of meat cooking in one corner of the stall.

One of the carcasses looked suspiciously like Momo.

"There is a large washroom on the outskirts of the town. We should be able to pick up some clothes there later tonight. Rabbaroo on a stick?" He offered.

"No thanks." The strict vegetarian said faintly.

"Well, we may as well enjoy ourselves while we're here." Iroh said, and immediately started leading Aang on a slow march around the market.

* * *

"They're taking too long." Katara muttered to Toph. "I'm going to go check on them."

"Whoa, hold on Sugar Queen." Toph said, holding up her hands. "You're going to go into a _Fire Nation_ town, in _broad daylight_?"

"Yes! Aang got to go and there's no reason why I can't! I just want to make sure they're alright. You can't sense them, can you?"

"Too many people." Toph said irritably, hating to admit she couldn't do something.

"Then I need you to distract Sokka."

"Katara..." Toph replied in annoyance.

"Please." She whispered.

Toph sighed heavily. But then the thought occurred to her that distracting Sokka meant she and Sokka would be left alone. The blind girl quickly looked down to hide her blush.

"Fine." Toph said as grumpily as she could manage. "Hey, Snoozles! Time to test your reflexes!"

With those words, she sent a small rock flying at the warriors head, who shriek effeminately while ducking.

"Toph, what are you", duck, "doing?"

"Get out your stick, you idiot! Hit them back!" Toph yelled as Katara snuck off into the bushes.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?"

Zuko turned slightly towards the passing guards.

"Yeah, Shu reckons the Avatar's waterbender is sneaking around town."

"If that's true, then we'd better find..." The guards voice dropped off as they continued on.

"_Stupid_." Zuko hissed angrily. He turned to his mother, who looked up in surprise when he put a hand on her shoulder. "I have to go save a friend. I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting. Be careful, sweetheart." Ursa said, hugging him quickly.

Zuko turned and disappeared quickly into the crowd.

* * *

Katara, blissfully unaware that she'd been noticed, hid in the shadows of an alleyway, her blue eyes trawling the crowd for her missing companions. She drew back further when she heard approaching guards, and let out a sigh of relief when they passed  
her by. Frowning with frustration, she turned to leave and walked straight into the guard standing behind her.

"You're under ar-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a splash of water hitting his face plate, momentarily blinding him.

Katara turned back to the entrance of the alley only to find it blocked by more guards. Pulling the remaining water from her skin, she took a defensive stance, keeping the wall to her back.

"Now, if you come quietly, we won't need to hurt you." Another guard said, lighting a fireball in his fist.

Katara sent a waterwhip at his head, sending him crashing into the guard beside him. As the two fell to the ground, the waterbender leapt over them and raced into the crowd. Cursing herself as she heard the shouts of the guards behind her, she wondered how had she been noticed so quickly. Suddenly she gasped as a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another alleyway, the second hand covering her mouth. Katara found herself pulled against a strong body, and  
started to struggle.

"Don't move." Zuko whispered into her ear.

Katara gasped, but stopped struggling, letting Zuko pull her deeper into the shadows. He reached a pile of crates and climbed onto them.

"Onto the roof, quickly!" He snapped, holding out his hand.

Katara grabbed the offered hand and found herself being lifted easily onto the crates. The firebender cupped his hands and she put her foot into it, placing her hands on his shoulders. Zuko lifted her with a small grunt, and she grabbed the gutter and pulled herself up. Turning to help Zuko, she watched as he easily swung himself onto the roof.

"Stay low." He said, pressing his hand against her back.

The waterbender obeyed, still trying to sort the last few minutes of her life out. What was _Zuko_ doing here? They lay still as the guards raced past, shouting at the civilians to move. After a few minutes, Zuko removed his warm hand from her back.

"Let's go." Zuko said, lowering himself off the roof and landing with catlike grace on the crates.

Katara, determined to show that she wasn't completely incompetent, determinedly made her way to the gutter, only to have a tile slide from under her foot. With a shriek, she fell right into the same pair of arms that had saved her moments ago.

"I thought waterbenders were supposed to be _graceful_." Zuko said irritably to the furiously blushing girl as he held her.

"Shut. Up." She snapped. "And put me down."

"Fine." The firebender said, letting her legs go and keeping a grip around her waist under she found her feet, then jumped off the crates. "What are you doing here, do you have a death wish?" Zuko asked as Katara leapt down beside him.

Still flushing with anger and embarrassment at having felt a tinge of admiration for the older boy, Katara responded in a sharper tone than she intended.

"_What_?"

"Anyone who can master bending in a few months can't be stupid enough to come into a _Fire Nation_ town wearing _blue_ Water Tribe clothing in _broad daylight_."

"How dare you-"

"Didn't you think to at least get some kind of disguise? Anything?"

"I can protect myself, I'm a master waterbender."

"That's not good enough!" Zuko growled. Katara opened her mouth to shout back, then realised he was right. "You need to stop and think. You are important to a lot of people - your father, your brother, and especially the Avatar. What do you think he'd do if something happened to you?"

Katara stared at the boy who, not to long ago, had been her enemy, and could see in her mind _exactly_ what Aang would do in a grief stricken state. She shuddered and looked away.

"You sound almost like you care too." She snapped.

She heard Zuko sigh heavily.

"You're the first friend I've ever had. Of course I care. Why do you think I just saved you?"

Katara looked in amazement at Zuko, who was rubbing his neck awkwardly. This is how he showed a friend that he cared? By angrily reprimanding them? His inexperience with simple friendship made her want to giggle and impulsively she moved forward and hugged him tightly, surprising him. Before he could recover enough to hug her back, she pulled back, smiling slightly.

"Thank you."

Zuko cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"Er...where is your camp?"

"In the woods. Why?"

"I need to talk to Aang." Zuko answered.

"Aang's here, in the town with your uncle. I came to check on them."

"If he's with uncle, then he'll be safe." Zuko said sharply, but reassuringly. "Will you take me to your camp? Please."

Katara sighed heavily, not wanting to give up her search for Aang and Iroh.

"Fine. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Zuko turned to look at her as she passed him, and she was treated to the second broad smile she'd seen on his face.

"Catching up with my mother."

"You found her! That's wonderful!" Katara said as they entered the woods.

"Yeah...it's been...like it used to be." He said quietly.

Katara smiled softly.

"I'm glad you found her. Really, I am."

"Thank you." Zuko said, knowing it must be hard for her to know he was enjoying being with his mother when she could never have the same experience.

They were silent as they continued towards the Avatar's camp.

* * *

Author's note: ok, new chapter for all my pretties :D now for the bad news - im back at university, in it is VERY writing intensive this semester. Dont expect the next chapter for a while. but don't panic! i always finish what i start, and i intend to get another chapter or two in before my birthday (apr 10), but i must apologise for the wait. Thanks all so much for your patience and R&Rs! btw, ive started doing tai-kwon-do! its awesome fun :D 


	32. Chapter 31: Meet the Fire Lady

**Chapter 31: Meet the Fire Lady**

"We should probably head back now." Aang said, thoroughly bored. "Katara will start to worry."

"Yes, you're probably rig..." Iroh trailed off suddenly.

"What's wrong? Hey!" The airbender called as the old man rushed off suddenly.

To his surprise, he found Iroh was embracing a woman. The woman pulled back and smiled brightly, then turned her golden eyes onto Aang.

"After all these years." Iroh began in a hushed voice. "I wasn't sure for a moment, but I can still recognize my sister in law."

The woman returned Iroh's greeting and asked. "So this is him?"

"Yes. How...?

"My son told me."

"Zuko! He really did find you!"

"Sort of..."

"Um, hello!" Aang interrupted."What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said, smiling. "My name is Ursa. I'm...Iroh's nephew's mother."

Aang looked visibly confused at her avoidance of using a name, then figured it out.

"Your his _mom_?!" he managed. "And my, er, Roku's granddaughter. Man, this is weird."

"I'm so honoured to meet you! I'm sure my son would be glad to see you, but he disappeared not too long ago. Something about having to save a friend..."

"Really?" Iroh said curiously. "Perhaps we'd better return to the others, then."

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU-," Sokka stopped in mid shout when he noticed his sister wasn't alone. "WHY ARE YOU WITH _HIM_?"

"Sokka, calm down"

"CALM DOWN! I've had Toph throwing rocks at me for over an _hour_ and you're telling me to _CALM DOWN_?"

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose with a heavy sigh.

"I just went to make sure Aang and Iroh were ok."

"And lucky for her, it was me that saw her hiding in an alleyway, and not someone more inclined to pick up the reward." Zuko said quickly, glancing at the waterbender.

A silent thanks passed over her eyes.

"Katara, you can't keep putting yourself in danger like this!" Sokka said furiously.

"Sokka, I've already had Zuko lecture me, I don't need to hear it twice!" Katara said irritably. "I won't do it again, alright!"

Sokka deflated slightly, irritated that Zuko had taken away his privilege of yelling at Katara.

"So what's your story then? You just _happen_ to be here?"

"My mother is here." Zuko said shortly.

Sokka seemed surprised by this answer, and looked distinctly jealous.

"Oh. I see."

"Someone's coming!" Toph said suddenly, pressing her hand to the ground. "It's Iroh and Aang, but there's someone else with them."

Zuko suddenly smiled slightly, an expression that caused Sokka to stare at the firebender oddly.

"I think I know who it is."

Sure enough, in a few minutes, Iroh and Aang entered the clearing, a tall, beautiful Fire Nation woman at their side. The first thing she noticed was Appa (he is, after all, pretty hard to miss).

"Oh, my." Ursa gasped, gazing at the great beast.

Momo, realising his large friend was getting all the attention, jumped up onto Aang's head and chirped at her.

"Hello, little one. You must be Momo." Ursa said, cautiously reaching out to the lemur, who sniffed her hand then leapt onto her arm, purring.

"Well, Momo seems to like her." Sokka said quietly.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess who we found!" Aang exclaimed. He then belatedly spotted Zuko and looked embarrassed. "Although I think you can guess now."

"Guess what?" Toph asked.

"My name is Ursa. I'm Zuko's mother." She explained to the blind girl.

"So...should we bow or something?" Sokka asked nervously.

"You never bowed for me." Zuko muttered under his breath as his mother laughed and shook her head.

"No, no. I'm banished, like my son. There is no need for formality." Ursa's sharp eyes found Katara, and her smile widened. "So, are you the friend Zuko rushed off to save?"

Both Katara and Zuko looked distinctly guilty as Sokka glared at them, while Aang and Iroh looked confused. Toph snorted, amused that the Sugar Queen had gotten caught out.

"Um, yes." Katara said, bowing to the older woman. "My name is Katara. This is my brother Sokka, and our friend Toph."

"I'm honoured to meet the teachers of the Avatar." Ursa said, bowing in return before clapping her hands in a business like manner. "Now, then, I understand you need some Fire Nation attire."

* * *

Zuko was disturbed. _Really_ disturbed. His mother had offered to distract the man in charge of the washrooms, and was doing so by flirting rather well. A teenage boy _does not_ want to watch his mother flirting with an overweight, heavily sweating old man.

He kept one eye on his mother while the other watched the gaang rush through piles of clothing, looking for something that fit. He glanced down at Toph, who looked extremely annoyed at having been left behind while Katara was finding clothes for her.

"It must be hard to be so independent, but need help for things like this." Zuko said quietly to her, glaring as the fat man leaned towards his mother.

"Yeah. From what I've heard, you don't exactly like asking for help either." Toph replied.

"One of my many faults." He sighed when the teenagers finished their search, and his mother left the man, with a friendly wave at him.

"Man, I hope Katara didn't get me anything too girly." Toph complained, standing.

"I hope I can burn the memory of my mother flirting with that hogmonkey of a washroom manager."

Zuko was more than surprised when Toph laughed, slapping him heartily on the back.

"I knew we should've kept you around."

"I'd like the chance to take that offer up." Zuko admitted as the made their way back to the camp, where Iroh waited for them.

"You want to join us?" Toph asked curiously.

"Yes." He said.

Toph sensed complete honesty in his answer, and grinned. She liked Zuko, he was good to talk to, and fun to mess with.

"You'd better talk to Twinkle Toes then."

"Toph!" Katara called as she emerged from the bushes. "Here's your clothes. Let's go get changed."

"Alright." The blind girl sighed, following the waterbender back into the bushes.

Sokka and Aang were already dressing. Zuko took one look at the Avatar and snorted, quickly turning it into a cough.

"What?" Aang asked, completely unaware he was wearing a school uniform.

"Nothing." Zuko managed, trying hard not to break his habitual mask of expressionless angst.

They turned when the heard the girls returning. Toph emerged first, her shoes in her hand.

"Is it girly?" She asked.

"Nope." Sokka replied.

"Great." Toph said with a grin. "Hurry up Sugar Queen!"

"I'm coming!" Katara said, pushing the bushes from her path. "So, do we look Fire Nation now?" she asked, completely oblivious to the blushing stares she was receiving from Aang and Zuko.

"Er...yeah...Fire, good. Yeah." Zuko managed.

"Wow, Katara, you...er...yeah." Aang babbled.

"Should I be feeling jealous right now?" Toph grumbled.

* * *

"Right, now we have disguises. All we have to figure out now is how to reach our destination." Sokka said, looking quite prepared for a lecture.

"Er, actually, I need to talk to Aang. Or all of you, I guess." Zuko said nervously.

All eyes turned on him, which really didn't help his nerves.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, earth bending a seat for himself and slumping into it.

"I, er, think I should join your group." Zuko blurted.

There was a moment of silence, broken by Toph's giggling.

"What?" The firebender snapped.

"Nothing, just your heart feels like it's about to explode." Toph snickered.

"You want to join us?" Aang said, looking cautious.

"Yeah. I...I have valuable knowledge of the Fire Nation, I can get you inside the secret places in the palace"

"So can Iroh." Sokka pointed out.

"Yes but, no offense to uncle, he's not a young man anymore. He's powerful, yes, but in some situations..." he looked at his uncle, who nodded.

"Zuko is right. I'm _not_ a young man anymore. And a young man is what you need when your facing a fight like this. I will, of course, be there with you the whole way, but Zuko makes a good point."

"And I can teach Aang firebending if uncle gets tired." Zuko added.

"Alright. What can you offer the rest of us." Sokka said, crossing his arms.

Zuko thought for a moment, biting his lip.

"A sparring partner." He said finally.

"That's all very well for them, but what about me." Sokka replied.

"As I said, a sparring partner. And a teacher."

"Teacher?"

"I can teach you to fight with weapons, properly. Of course, it will be Fire Nation style."

Sokka raised his eyebrows, interested in spite of himself. He glanced at his sister, who smiled at Zuko and nodded. Toph gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, Aang, it's down to you." Katara said, looking at the airbender.

Aang looked Zuko over, then smiled slightly.

"I want you to join us. But are you sure you _want_ to? You'll have to fight your father. Can you do that?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've faced him." Zuko said bitterly.

Aang raised his eyebrows in surprise, then cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Zuko suddenly seemed to stiffen up completely, and looked away, towards his uncle and mother. Ursa's eyes were wide. She, of course, hadn't heard the story yet either.

"Uncle...I don't think I can tell...would you?" He asked in a surprisingly timid voice.

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Yeah...if I'm going to join their group, they should know the full story." Zuko said.

Iroh nodded and sat the boy next to his mother, then reclaimed his seat. The teenagers immediately gathered around the old man, realising they were about to learn something important. And Iroh told them. He told them how Zuko had innocently wanted to learn to be a good Fire Lord. He told them how he'd broken his promise to stay silent, to stand up for a group of soldiers to be used as cannon fodder. He told them how it wasn't the old general, but his father he met in the Agni Kai...

By the end of the story, even Sokka was looking at the firebender in a new light. Ursa had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Ursa whispered.

"I know. It's alright." Zuko managed, hating a tear that forced it's way out of his good eye.

Katara was also in tears, but then surprised him by saying something he'd never expected.

"You know Zuko, for someone who thinks honour is so important, you don't seem to know very much about it."

Zuko felt his jaw drop open, completely shocked.

"Excuse me?" he managed, too appalled to be angry.

Her face softened slightly.

"How could you believe that after standing up for your people like that you could lose your honour? How could you believe that a man who _burns_ his own son has any honour at all, let alone the power to take it away from you? You didn't lose your honour that day, you proved your worth as a future Fire Lord. Your scar is a mark of honour, Zuko, not of shame. You earned your honour, while your father lost any he might have had."

Zuko stared at the waterbender, her words washing over him.

"She's right, you know." Ursa said gently. "You never lost your honour."

Katara smiled and reached forward, taking Zuko's hand.

"What do you say, Aang? Is he one of us?"

Aang, still reeling from shock, nodded.

"Yes. From now on, you're part of Team Avatar!" Aang said, slapping his hand over Katara and Zuko's joined one. Three more hands and a lemur paw soon joined them. Ursa held back. She wouldn't be going, after all.

"Team Avatar? Are you kidding?" Zuko muttered.

"It's a long story." Katara whispered back.  


* * *

Author's note: wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? university is keeping me busy, but i found some time over the easter weekend and wrote this in an hour. go me! i have holidays and my birthday in 3 weeks, so HOPEFULLY i will be able to get the next chapter done then, but no promises. unfortunetly, uni must come first. anyways, i hope you enjoy this new chapter, thanks all so much for patience and R&R's. hope you all had a great easter!


	33. Chapter 32: The Idea

**Chapter 32: The Idea**

"Uncle, I need to talk to you. _Now_." Zuko said when the sun had fallen beneath the horizon.

The rest of the gang where sitting around a campfire, discussing their plans to sneak into the Fire Nation. Zuko would be escorting his mother back to her underground home before returning in the morning on his new quest, but before he did so he need to confront his uncle. Iroh looked at his nephew in surprise, and nodded, following him out of earshot.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Zuko began the conversation quickly in a hissing whisper.

"Tell you what, nephew?"

"That Mom was with the White Lotus Society!" he said angrily.

Iroh smiled sadly.

"Zuko, I haven't had contact with the Society for years. The time we were in the desert was the first time I communicated with them in a long time and I didn't think to ask about her while we were there."

Zuko blinked at his uncle and deflated, closing his eyes.

"Sorry, uncle." He said quietly. "I...I guess I'm just a little frustrated."

"It's alright, nephew, I understand," Iroh said, placing his hands on Zuko's shoulders.

He watched as Zuko stared at the children gathered around the fire.

"All this time, I've been chasing them, and now I've joined them." He said quietly.

"Are you happy with your choice?"

Zuko was silent for a long moment as he assessed his feelings, and smiled at his uncle.

"It's peaceful. It feels...right."

Iroh beamed at his nephew.

"Good. You've come a long my, my nephew."

"Hey, are you two joining us or not?" Katara called from the fire, a ladle in one hand and a pot in the other.

"Coming, Miss Katara." Iroh called. He glanced at his nephew, who stood frozen as he stared across this distance between himself and Katara and asked quietly, "Something wrong, nephew?"

Shaking his head as if coming out of a daze, Zuko reddened slightly.

"Uh, no. Nothing."

Iroh only continued to look at Zuko, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Breaking under his uncle's gaze, Zuko asked awkwardly, "Do you think she knows how nice she looks?"

"Perhaps." Iroh admitted, chuckling slightly. "But maybe you should remind her."

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted, looking horrified.

The old man laughed and led Zuko to the campfire.

* * *

Zuko and Ursa were preparing to leave when Appa suddenly lifted his mighty head, sniffing the air. Momo sat bolt upright in Katara's lap, his ears twitching towards the village.

"Hey, do you guys smell that?" Toph asked, sniffing the air deeply.

After a few moments, they could. Zuko looked paler than normal and turned to his uncle, who nodded.

"It's a Fire Nation ship."

"A ship?" Sokka said, looking up from the map he was examining.

"We need to get out of here!" Katara said, standing quickly. "It could be Azula."

"No." Sokka said, attracting everyone's attention. He had a serious look on his face as he gazed blankly in the direction of the ocean. "Let me check it out first."

"Sokka, what if you're seen?" Katara shouted worriedly.

"I won't." Sokka said, his mind clearly racing as did so. "But I need to check this out, I have a plan."

Katara looked at her brother, and sighed, trusting in his ability to come up with an idea to use the situation to their advantage.

"Zuko." Sokka began, stunning everyone. "I'm going to need your help on this one."

As everyone looked to Zuko, shocked that Sokka would ask the firebenders help, the other boy could only blink with surprise before answering, "Okay, lead the way."

Sokka and Zuko quickly headed off into the forest, leaving their friends standing with hanging jaws.

"Ok..." Aang began, looking around at the surprised faces around him. "What just happened?"

* * *

Several large bushes grew near the edge of the harbour, giving the port a pleasant natural wall. One of the bushes rustled, and two pairs of eyes peered out from the shadows one blue, one yellow. A sigh emerged from the yellow pair.

"It's not Azula's ship."

"You sure?" The blue pair asked.

"Yeah. She likes to make herself known."

"Yeah, that sounds like her."

The eyes disappeared, and on the other side of the bush, Sokka and Zuko pulled leaves out of their hair.

"So, what's your genius plan?" Zuko asked.

"Give me a minute." Sokka said, pushing the bushes back with his arm again to look at the ship once more.

Zuko forced himself to patiently wait for the Water Tribe boy to respond.

"Have they still got that navy guard ring in front of the Fire Nation? You know, the one you chased us through before the Fire Sage's temple was destroyed?"

Zuko rolled his eyes at the barb and nodded.

"Ok. And that small ship you chased after us in, the one the pirates stole? How many people could fit on it?"

"Well...it's not intended for a large crew, but I imagine we could all fit on. It might be a bit of a squeeze, and the bison would have to swim or fly next to us."

Sokka gave an extremely evil smile."Excellent."  


* * *

"So, do we have a plan?" Toph demanded as both Zuko and Sokka strode back into camp.

"Yeah. We're going to cause some chaos." Sokka replied.

Toph grinned broadly and rubbed her hands together.

"Yes! The best sort of plan!"

"So what are you planning?" Ursa asked.

Sokka told them. Toph's smile faded considerably. Katara's eyebrows had almost disappeared into her hairline. Aang's eyes went wide. Iroh looked between the two boys with concern. Ursa was visibly worried. Only Sokka and Zuko seemed completely confidant in their plan.

"So, what do you think?" Sokka asked as he finished.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Toph yelled. "You want me to-"

"Toph, listen." Sokka knelt beside the blind girl in an attempt to reassure her. "You're the only one who can do this. I know you don't like water, but its the only way."

Toph lifted her blind eyes, gazing with a frightening accuracy into his own. She was silent, and biting her lip, a rare moment on uncertainty for the Blind Bandit.

"You can do this Toph." Sokka said again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

A faint blush grew on her cheeks as she finally answered.

"Alright, but Katara and Zuko better not mess up!"

Katara and Zuko exchanged glances.

"Great. Thanks, Toph." Sokka said, grinning.

"Well we should be off then." Zuko said, offering his arm to his mother. "I'll be back in the morning. Then we can put the plan into motion."

As the mother and son left the camp, Katara turned to look at Aang. He'd been unusually quiet during the explanation of the plan.

"Aang?"

The airbender jumped and looked at her, looking like a startled deerrabbit.

"What?" He blurted.

Katara walked over to him, frowning slightly.

"Is everything alright? You're being very quiet."

Aang stared at her, then shook his head.

"Katara...I need to talk to you." He said, blushing brightly.

Katara tilted her head slightly, confused.

"Is everything alright?"

"Walk with me?" Aang said quietly, taking her hand and leading her out of earshot.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Sokka yelled after them, but didn't fuss when they ignored him.

Aang stopped in a clearing and released her hand, closing his eyes nervously.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked, worrying that something serious could be bothering him.

"There's something I need to tell you. I haven't been completely honest about something." Aang said, tugging on his sleeve nervously. "Do you know why I can't access the Avatar State?" Aang began.

"Well, not really..."

"It's because my seventh chakra was blocked when Azula hit me."

"Oh," Katara said, looking at her friend sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, Aang. But we can still unblock it, right?"

"Well...I kind of don't _want_ to unblock it."

Katara stared at him, unable to believe what she'd just heard.

"But Aang-"

"The seventh chakra...I have to let go of my earthly connections. And there's one I don't, I _can't_ let go of." Aang said in a serious voice.

"What is-"

Katara was cut off when Aang suddenly moved forward and kissed her.

* * *

Author's note: ah! a cliffie! my first chap in ages and i leave you with a cliffie! sorry, guys, forgive me :) ill try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible so you don't all kill me lol. and the plan...i really think youll love the plan. i can see it completely animated in my head. so, enjoy, and thanks for the R&Rs!


	34. Chapter 33: The Fallout

**Chapter 33: The Fallout**

Aang had made up his mind thanks to Sokka's advice. He needed to tell Katara how he felt, now. They were going to the Fire Nation, and it might be the last chance he got.

Katara was taken by complete surprise by the kiss. She had no idea that Aang's feelings for her were like this. She pulled away quickly, blushing furiously.

"Aang, what are you doing?" She managed.

"I love you, Katara!" He said, sounding braver than he felt. "I love you more than anything in the world."

Katara stared in shock at her young friend, unable to believe his words. But then the things he'd said before he kissed her came rushing back.

"So, _this_ is why you can't summon the Avatar State? Because of _me_?" She said, shocked and sounding angrier than she realised.

"I don't want to have to choose between you and the Avatar State, but I have to." Aang replied, looking at her pleadingly, "And because I have to, I choose you and I'd choose you a million times over."

"Aang, you can't do this..."

"Katara, its okay, I'm still the Avatar, I can end the war without the the Avatar State-"

"I mean you can't do this to _me_!" Katara shouted, silencing him. "All those people in Ba Sing Se, people all over the world are depending on you, they're struggling because we haven't succeeded yet and...and you're making it _my_ fault!"

"No, Katara-" Aang stammered, looking hurt.

"You can't put me ahead of everyone else, you can't make me the reason people have to suffer." The waterbender sobbed, shaking her head. "You're our hope...you're my hope...and after what happened in Ba Sing Se, Aang, we need the Avatar State."

"But I need you!"

"And I need you! Just, not like that." Tears streaming down her cheeks as she closes her eyes. "Aang, I've always thought of you as my best friend, and maybe I could love you like you say you love me if the Avatar state wasn't involved. If you love me, you have to choose the Avatar state."

"That isn't fair!" He cried. "Just listen to me for a minute."

"Aang...I love you. I love you so much, but I love you as a brother, and a friend." Katara said quietly. The heartbreak in Aang's eyes nearly killed her, but she knew he needed to know the truth. "If you continue to keep the seventh chakra blocked, then it's _my_ fault that people we couldn't save are dying."

"No, it's not! This isn't your fault!" Aang whispered, his grey eyes overflowing with tears.

"I know its not fair." Katara said quietly. She moved forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I love you, and if I could change things I would, but I can't. You need to do this."

Aang stared up into her pretty face, shaking his tear streaked face.

"You need to think about this." Katara said gently, releasing her hold on him and leaving.

Aang wanted to follow, but something inside him told him he'd regret it. So he sank to the ground and let the tears flow, feeling like his heart was breaking into pieces.

* * *

Katara found herself racing blindly through the woods, confusion, grief and anger fizzing in her head. She wished more than ever that her mother was alive because she had no idea how to handle this, what to think, what to do. Her foot caught on an upraised root and she fell heavily. Katara lay sobbing in the dirt, not caring that her new disguise was getting filthy.

"Katara?"

The waterbender raised her head to see Ursa kneeling beside her. Zuko stood behind her, looking down in concern.

"We heard you running." Ursa said, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Katara shook her head and started sobbing quietly. Ursa lifted her gently and wrapped her arms around the girl in a soothing manner. Zuko watched as his mother comforted Katara, unused to seeing the fiery impatience of the Water  
Tribe girl pushed aside to see her like this. It was...terrible.

"Come on, we should get you back-"

"No! I don't want to go back." Katara sobbed, shaking her head. "Not yet, I can't. Please."

"Take her to your home, mom." Zuko said quietly. "I'll tell them."

"Thank you, dear." Ursa said, and helped Katara to her feet as her son sped off into the shadows. "Come on, we'll get a warm drink in you and have a talk. Is that alright?"

Katara was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Ththank you." She whispered.

* * *

When Zuko returned, he found Katara sitting at their makeshift rock table, a hot tea in her hands and Ursa gently brushing her tangled hair. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Your brother wasn't happy, but Toph convinced him that you'd be fine."

"Convinced him by burying him up to his neck in the ground?" Katara asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I know Toph. Thanks for doing that, Zuko. I appreciate it." She sipped her tea as Ursa pulled her hair back into a topknot.

"You have such beautiful thick hair, Katara." Ursa said, smiling.

"Thank you."

"So, what's gotten you so upset?" She asked gently.

Katara sighed heavily, looking into her tea.

"Er...I should, er, go to bed." Zuko said quickly, realising that Katara might like privacy.

"Good night." The two women said as he left them alone.

After a moment, Katara turned and looked at the former Fire Lady.

"You really don't mind?" She asked.

"Not at all. You need someone to talk to, and I'm more than happy to be that someone."

Katara smiled and did her best to explain what had happened between her and Aang.

"I just can't believe he'd be that _selfish_! And that he's willing to put our mission on the line because of _me_!" Katara cried, her tears returning with speed.

Ursa stroked her hair gently, in a way her own mother used to.

"I know your hurt and rightfully so, but you need look past your own feelings." Ursa explained calmly. "Aang is under a lot of pressure, he _is_ the Avatar after all. He's not avoiding the Avatar state because he's scared, its because he loves you."

"What?" Katara asked, looking up into Ursa's kind eyes.

"He's young and he obviously cares about you a great deal. If he has to choose between you and the Avatar state, then you need to show him that just because he chooses the Avatar state doesn't mean he loses you."

"But he said...I can't just...I don't know."

"His choice, whatever it is, will be dependent on you. Its a responsibility you both share."

* * *

"I can't believe you lied to us like that!" Sokka yelled. "And then you made my sister _cry_!"

After much yelling, Aang had caved and told the rest of the gang what had happened. Then Sokka had exploded.

"I'm sorry, alright! I know I should've told you guys about the seventh chakra-"

"I wouldn't have given you that advice if I'd known why you were asking!" Sokka ranted, thinking back to their talk when they'd been going to the Air Temple.

"I don't know what to do, alright!" Aang finally shouted. "I...I don't know what to do. I thought she'd feel the same way. But she doesn't, and I...I don't know what..." He trailed off, looking ashamed.

"I think you do know what you need to do." Iroh said, speaking for the first time. "But you don't want to do it."

Aang seemed stung by his harsh, but accurate, words.

"I can't just...let her go."

"Why not?" Toph suddenly said. "It's not that hard, is it? You can either keep up this crush on Sugar Queen, which would lead to nothing but us getting our butts kicked by the Fire Nation, or you could realise that she will still love you even if it's not how you want her too, and unblock the chakra!"

"Yeah, what she said." Sokka said, scowling at the Avatar.

Aang sighed and looked at the crackling fire. He knew what he had to do, he'd known for a long time now. It would hurt but...if Katara didn't feel the same way, then he shouldn't keep up false hope. She would still love him, she'd said so herself. And they needed the Avatar State to win this war.

"Alright." Aang said quietly. "I'll try."

"Well, we have about a month until the eclipse. That should give you plenty of time to try and succeed." Sokka growled.

Aang winced as he thought of what faced him. If he thought things were bad now, he had no idea just how bad they were going to get.

* * *

Author's note: AAAAANGST and foreshadowing! sorry for the emotional chapter, but some things needed to be said. im going MIA again for a while, so no new chapter for a few weeks - university is destroying me NUUUU! btw, did you all see the trailer from the NYCC?? ZUTARA PPL ZUTARA!! squee! sorry, fangirl venting :D thanks for the R&Rs!


	35. Chapter 34: Phase 1

**sorry im so late, a black cat crossed my path and i had to take the long way around...**

**Chapter 34: Phase 1  
**  
Katara and Zuko made their way to the outskirts of the town where the others would join them to begin the first part of the plan. It wasn't dawn yet, but a sad light was struggling to pierce the thick fog floating over the water.

"Zuko...I wanted to apologise for last night." Katara said as he leaned against a tree across from her.

Zuko looked at her, his eyes revealing his obvious surprise.

"What for?"

"I...kind of ruined your last night with your mom." Katara said, looking at her feet. "I...I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have come."

She heard him sigh heavily, then make his way over to her.

"You needed to talk to someone. A mom is usually a good person to talk to. Besides, I got to say goodbye this morning, which is more than the last time we parted."

Katara looked up at the bitterness in his voice, smiling slightly.

"Thank you."

"Why were you so upset?" He asked suddenly.

Katara flushed bright red and looked away again.

"Aang...can't access the Avatar State because he's in love with me."

Zuko was even more stunned than before."Why? I mean...if you don't mind me-"

Interrupting his awkward backtracking, Katara gave him a brief explanation of why, very aware she was growing more and more distraught. When she finished, the waterbender glanced at the young man, who was watching her with a thoughtful gaze.

"I see...so what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know! You're not very good at comforting words, you know." Katara muttered.

"Well what do you want? Words of wisdom? That's my uncle's job."

"It wouldn't hurt you to try." Katara baited.

Zuko suddenly looked very awkward and rubbed the back of his neck.

"U-um, alright." He began to Katara's surprise and, to her eternal amusement, starting imitating Iroh's voice. "Love is like an ocean, and the waves are the problems, but the rocks crumble under the waves, and the waves become crumbly, and heavy and, er..." Zuko trailed off when Katara's giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"That made absolutely no sense!" She laughed.

Zuko looked embarrassed, but managed a small smile.

"At least I got you smiling again."

Blushing, Katara continued to laugh, occupying herself with her hair to avoid looking at the prince. A rustle from the bushes startled them both out of their lightheartedness. Zuko instinctively stepped in front of her, but relaxed when he saw Sokka, Aang, Toph and Iroh coming. Sokka hurried over, throwing his arms around Katara tightly.

"Woah...Sokka it was only a whole night since I saw you!" Katara said sarcastically, but hugged him back anyway.

"I know what happened, we all do." He said quietly so no one else could hear, referring to her conflict with Aang the night before.

"Oh, great." She groaned.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

"Thanks. You can let me go now."

Sokka reluctantly released her, then clapped his hands in a business like manner.

"Right. Let's get this party started."

"Wait a minute."

They all turned to look at Aang, who reddened slightly as he approached Katara.

"Wait a minute."

They all turned to look at Aang, who reddened slightly as he approached Katara. He gestured with his head for the waterbender to follow him out of earshot. Curious, Katara followed him.

"I-I'm sorry, about last night." He began awkwardly, aware of everyone watching them from a distance, "I-I just needed to-" He was cut off when Katara hugged him tightly.

"Aang, I don't know what to tell you except I love you and you will always be my friend. I know it must be hard, I just never..." Katara trailed off in whisper.

"It's okay." Aang closed his eyes and stepped back, smiling slightly at the waterbender. "Thanks, Katara."

"Are you done?" Toph yelled irritably from where the others stood.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go!"

* * *

There were two groups which Sokka designated as group Misty Water Guys, consisting of Katara, Toph and Zuko, and group Distract Firebenders, consisting of himself, Aang and Iroh.

As Group Misty Water started to move into position Zuko knelt to allow Toph to climb onto his back, then waded into the water, Katara swimming by his side. They soon reached the bow of the ship.

"Remind me to kill Sokka when we get out of this." Toph grumbled, tightening her grip on Zuko's shirt. Zuko, holding the anchor chain, glanced at Katara, who was making her way to the other side of the bow.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me."

"Thanks Sparky." Toph said, sounding genuinely thankful.

Zuko glanced over at Katara, wading easily in the water, then to the shore, waiting for their distraction.

* * *

"Excuse me sir?"

The Firebender standing before the plank that lead to the ship looked through his face plate into big grey eyes and an even bigger smile.

"Push off, brat, I've got work to do."

"I heard you were offering rewards for sightings of the Avatar." Aang persisted.

The guard looked back at the boy.

"Depends. Define _sighting_." The guard replied irritably.

Aang's smile widened.

"Oh it's not me who's doing the sighting, it's you."

"You messing with a Fire Nation guard, _brat_?" He snarled.

Aang sighed theatrically and lifted his headband just enough to give the guard a look at his tattoo.

"Oh, well, if you don't wanna catch me, I guess I'm just gonna have to leave."

"IT'S THE AVATAR! GET HIM!"

Aang turned on his heel and ran, careful to not lose the horde of Fire Nation guards chasing after him, grinning the whole time.

* * *

"Now." Zuko hissed, moving his body so Toph could reach the metal. She tapped the metal, searching.

"Go left a bit." She ordered.

Zuko released the anchor chain and swam a meter to the left. Toph didn't weigh much, but the extra burden made it difficult to stay above the surface. Toph could hear his panting breath, and immediately felt guilty. She'd be quick then. Her fingers trailing over the metal, she found the spot she was looking for and, taking advantage of the racket the Fire Nation guards were making, punched through the bow. Her small hand found a chain and she quickly snapped it. Withdrawing her hand, she heard the telltale creak of the back section as the remaining chain took the strain.

Katara quickly bent the water around the two and drew them towards her side of the ship at a frightening speed. When she stopped bending, their momentum kept them moving for a moment and then Zuko managed to bring them to a stop. Katara bit her lip apologetically as Toph and Zuko glared at her.

"Sorry." She said, unable to stop a small grin on her lips.

Toph punched through the ship again, gripping the chain.

"You ready, Sugar Queen?"

Katara raised herself from the water and froze the patch beneath her.

"Ready."

Toph snapped the chain, and the back hatch flew toward the ocean. Katara quickly raised the water and soundlessly caught the hatch, lowering it carefully. Zuko started moving into the ship, and was swept up in a wave, lowering him and the earthbender into the dry depths of the ship. Katara shots forward and leaped elegantly beside him.

"Thanks." He said as he knelt, letting Toph slide off his back.

"No problem." She answered, bending the water from their clothes.

Zuko quickly leapt into the smaller vessel, lighting the furnace to start the engine.

"You know what to do now?" He asked, turning to look at the girls.

"Oh yeah. It's butt kicking time!" Toph said, punching her fist into her palm eagerly.

Katara moved her arms, bringing the ocean waters under the smaller boat and moving it out of the Fire Nation vessel.

"Be careful!" She called as Zuko moved away.

He responded with a wave.

"Come on, Sugar Queen." Toph said impatiently.

Katara turned and followed the girl into the depths of the ship. Meanwhile, Sokka and Iroh had watched the Fire Nation soldiers follow Aang heedlessly away from the ship.

"Let's go." The old man said, moving at a speed that surprised Sokka.

They raced quickly up the gangplank, Iroh at the front to ward off any remaining firebenders. When they reached the deck it turned out to be a good idea. An enormous fireball appeared from nowhere, heading towards them at a furious speed. Iroh moved forward and deflected the fireball with ease. Sokka, seeing his chance, whipped his boomerang towards the soldier he had spotted on the other side of the deck. It flew with precision and hit the soldier on the head, knocking his helmet over his eyes. As Sokka grabbed his boomerang on it's return, Iroh moved forward, grasped the arm of the soldier and flung him  
overboard.

"I love you, boomerang." Sokka said, kissing the flat side of his weapon.

"Let's keep moving." Iroh said, leading the way once more.

While the soldiers chased Aang through the woods in vain, Katara and Toph took out the ship's engineers while Sokka and Iroh tackled the navigators, and any benders that came their way would find themselves frozen, wrapped in metal, or thrown into the water.

When Katara and Toph appeared on deck, Iroh nodded to Sokka, who raced to join them. Using her metalbending, Toph tugged the gangplank onto the deck while Katara forced the ship away from the docks with an enormous wave. Once  
the ship was caught in the current, Katara and Toph followed Sokka into the ship until they found the furnace and main engines.

"Wow." Katara said, looking at the enormous machines.

"Yeah." Sokka said, looking a little concerned. Toph moved to open the door to the main furnace, but Sokka quickly grabbed her wrist. "No! You'll burn yourself."

"Oops." Toph said, retracting her hand and backing up warily.

Sokka glanced around, looking for a cloth of some kind to open the door with when a sliver of water crossed his vision. As soon as it wrapped around the handle, it started to steam, but Katara managed to open it before her water evaporated.

"Great work, sis! Ok, Toph, do your thing!"

"Right!"

The earthbender widened her stance and lifted a heap of coal, throwing it easily into the blazing furnace, which immediately burst into huge flames unexpectedly.

"Woah!" Sokka cried, covering his face with his arms instinctively.

"Maybe not so much next time." Katara said quickly.

"You don't have to tell me." The blind girl said, shielding her face as well.

* * *

Zuko steered the smaller vessel north up the coast, his eyes carefully watching the rocky ledges. At first, he saw nothing but greenery. Then...a flash of red...followed by a larger flash of orange. Zuko fired a small bolt into the air to signal the airbender. As he watched, the Aang came racing from the woods, the horde of soldiers on his tail, looking like he was having the time of his life.

Aang ran straight for the edge and, with an air powered leap, soared into the air, arms and legs flailing wildly. Zuko kept the boat straight as Aang fell towards the deck, and tumbled in a neat somersault to land.

"Let's go!" Aang cried, using airbending to shoot them forward.

"We're going the wrong way!" Zuko yelled. "The other's are back that way!"

"Oops. Sorry!" Aang answered, changing the wind direction so fast Zuko fell head over heels onto the deck. Aang grinned apologetically, chuckling nervously as his new friend glared furiously at him.

"Perhaps some warning next time?" Zuko growled, standing and taking the helm once more.

"Eh heh, sorry Zuko," Aang apologized again.

* * *

Author's note: it took two months, but im finally on holidays again which means UPDATION!! and i only have one more semester left of uni then i graduate w00tage :D thank you all so much for your patience, i hope the first part of the plan will tide you over. im a quarter of the way through the next chapter, so hopefully not a long wait for that one. btw...yes i have seen the boiling rock parts 1&2 (OMG AWESOME!) and i have seen screenshots of how avatar ends (OMG LAME...) plz do not post spoilers in my reviews for those who are still unaware. i can only promise that my ending will be so much more awesome (well i think it will be anyways lol) :D thanks for the R&Rs!


	36. Chapter 35: What happened in Omashu

**warning: there are some slightly edited dialogue spoilers in this chapter. nothing too obvious, but if you havent seen the boiling rock, be warned. if you have seen the boiling rock, i swere i thought up this idea first!!**

**Chapter 35: What happened in Omashu**

Azula breathed the fresh air of the Fire Nation as she descended the gangplank, pleased to be home. As she stepped regally into a waiting litter, she closed the curtains and allowed a hand to trace two long scars running horizontally across her cheek. Fury entered her gaze as she remembered the unfortunate turn of events in New Ozai.

* * *

_One week ago..._

New Ozai. Strategically, it was a military wonder. Having it under Fire Nation control had proved the turning point in controlling the enormous monstrosity that was Ba Sing Se. Unfortunately, things had changed since she'd last visited.

Azula sat luxuriously in a tent, outside of New Ozai, the governor on his hands and knees before her. Or rather, the _ex_-govenor.

"Tell me again how you managed to lose this city to earthbender rabble?"

Azula's voice was deceptively calm as she glared at Mai's father, who was not daring to look up from his bowed position. Mai's mother stood beside her daughter, holding Tom Tom tightly, fear obvious in her eyes. Ty Lee stood at Mai's other side, watching the confrontation with large, worried eyes.

"Please, forgive me Princess, I-I can't explain it! They just came from nowhere and King Bumi! I-I don't know how he managed to escape but..." the governor shuddered,"we didn't stand a chance."

Azula sighed theatrically and stood slowly.

"I'm tired." She sighed.

"Perhaps you would like to rest" The Governess began, but was cut off by Azula's fierce glower.

"I'm _tired_ of being surrounded by _incompetence_!" She snarled. "You're _worthless_ to me _and_ to the Fire Nation."

Azula's hand waved forward violently, sending a stream hot blue flames washing over the governor.

"No!" His wife shrieked as she rushed to her screaming husband, Tom Tom wailing in her arms at the sight and sounds of his father desperately trying to extinguish himself.

None of this was noticed by Azula as she stepped back aghast, wide eyes as two blades narrowly missed her face, instead grazing her cheek.

"That's enough Azula!" Mai shouted over her parent's cries, her normally bored expression filled with rage.

"Mai! What are you doing?" Azula spat, blood already seeping from the slashes on her face. "Don't interfere with my judgment!"

"I said _that's enough_." Mai repeated defiantly.

"Well you're wrong! _I_ decide whats enough! _I _decide who lives and who suffers! And if you think otherwise then you haven't learned your place!" Azula barked, her arms moving in a circular motion, her fingers set and ready to fire a bolt of lightning at her former friend while Mai stood her ground and drew another dagger.

It was then that Ty Lee moved, a quick cartwheel and somersault before her hands speedily jabbed into Azula's side, cutting off her chi. Azula fell, gasping in fear, while Mai looked at the gymnast, visibly shocked.

"I...Azula...I..." Ty Lee stuttered, standing over the princess.

"We need to get out of here!" Mai shouted, running forward to grab Ty Lee and turning to her mother and father.

"Guards!" Azula shrieked from where she lay, alerting all in the vicinity to her distress.

Within seconds, Ty Lee, Mai, and Mai's family were captured.

Held up by a pair of guards, Azula glared at her former friends, ignoring the severely burnt governor and his wife as the woman tried to calm Tom Tom down.

"What should we do with them, Princess?" A guard asked respectfully.

"Lock all of them in the prison hold of the ship. I want them all sent to the Boiling Rock once we've returned home. They don't deserve anything less."

* * *

Azula clenched her fists furiously, ignored the pain of her sharp nails piercing her palms. Traitors. All of them. Everyone in her life had betrayed her in some way: her mother, her uncle, her brother, and now her friends. Now only her father remained. But even his usefulness and loyalty would reach it's limit. Never again would she allow another betrayal like this.

Azula felt a strange wetness on her cheek and reached up, looking at first with surprise at the tear on her fingers, and then with disgust. She wouldn't let this affect her. It was a weakness she wouldn't let herself feel.

"They'll learn there place. They'll all learn." The firebender muttered to herself.

"We have reached the Palace, Princess Azula."

Azula swept out of the palanquin and stormed through the Palace, making her way to the throne room, where her father would be waiting for her. She entered the impressive room and knelt on her hands and knees, bowing before the figure  
shadowed by flames.

"You have returned home, without your brother and uncle." Her father said, and moved down from his seat. Azula stared at the ground as Ozai stood in front of her, looking down at his daughter. "And the Avatar still lives. Perhaps you are as much a failure as your brother."

"I have information about the Avatar, Father." Azula said, struggling to keep her anger down. How _dare_ he compare her to Zuko!

"What have you learned?"

"He's planning to attack the capital on the day of an eclipse. He's bringing an army as well."

Ozai stared at Azula for a moment, then nodded.

"Stand."

Azula obeyed, raising her eyes to her father's face. Ozai's golden eyes immediately found the two scars on the cheek.

"I trust you dealt with whoever did this to you?"

"I did, Father. They're on their way to the Boiling Rock as we speak."

Ozai smirked slightly.

"How merciful of you Azula. But then, they _were_ your friends."

Azula decided not to comment. Of course he'd know, he was the Fire Lord.

"They were _never_ my friends, only pawns to be used."

Ozai said nothing, but there was a knowing look in his face.

"You are dismissed. Welcome home, daughter."

Azula bowed and left the room, seething with anger. How _dare_ he call her a failure! She was a _prodigy_, the _best_! She slammed the door of her bedroom, unaware of the wincing servants she'd passed.

* * *

Zuko and Aang were in the engine room, keeping the furnace roaring, while Iroh steered the ship. The others were either exploring or resting on the deck with Appa and Momo. Zuko watched his former enemy out of the corner of his eye. Iroh was doubtless a good teacher the boy was manipulating the large flames within the metal casing with ease. He could see a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his short hair was sticking to it. It was so hot they'd both stripped to just their pants ages ago.

"If you need a rest, you can leave." Zuko said quietly.

"I'm alright." Aang said stubbournly. There was a brief silence between them.

"Hey, Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you use lightning?"

Zuko looked at Aang in surprise.

"No. Not yet. I think I've nearly got it though. I need to talk to Uncle about it. Why?"

"I'm gonna have to learn how to use it, aren't I?" He asked, looking apprehensive.

"You don't have to, but if you truly want to master firebending..." Zuko trailed off at the look of fear now on the younger boys face.

Aang rubbed his neck nervously.

"When...you got your scar, were you afraid to bend afterwards?" Aang asked cautiously.

For a moment, he thought he'd overstepped some sort of boundary when Zuko's face darkened with memory.

"No. I was determined to get better...so I could capture you. I wanted to be better than Azula, and regain my father's love, but...I guess some things can't be won by displays of strength and skill."

Aang's eyes widened as the young man put a hand on his shoulder, his scar shadowed by the flickering flames, making it stand out more, giving it an intimidating air.

"Aang, you need to get past your fears and doubts. If you're not strong enough to face my father before the comet..." Zuko met Aang's eyes, the seriousness in his own sending shivers down the airbender's spine, "there won't be anything left."

Aang looked down, feeling an immense weight on his shoulders. Zuko was right. He needed to sort out his problems, and needed to concentrate on what was important to stopping a war.

"You know, you're better at pep talks than Katara gives you credit for." Aang said hollowly.

Zuko raised his eyebrows and, to Aang's shock, a light blush touched his cheeks.

"She told you about that!" He managed weakly.

"Yeah." Aang laughed. "Toph's going to be asking you to do an Iroh impersonation at dinner."

Zuko groaned heavily, covering his face.

"Last time I try to make her feel better." He muttered.

Aang studied the older boy for a moment, then shrugged.

"Come on, let's take a break. We've been doing this all day and I'm bored."

"Good idea." Zuko said.

The boys grabbed their shirts and made their way up to the deck, to find the other were all up there, sunning themselves on the warm deck.

"Hey, Katara, can you cool us off?" Aang asked as they walked.

Before Zuko could respond, he found himself soaked with seawater. Zuko glared at the waterbender, ignoring the gang's laughter.

"Thanks." He said thinly, shaking his hair like a dog.

Katara blinked as the Fire Nation youth straightened, and steamed the water off his body using firebending. She'd never seen him without his shirt before and he was... impressive. And now he was evaporating the water that had been  
dripping down his muscles-

"Are you alright, Katara?"

She jumped to see the object she'd been staring at was much closer than before.

Katara blushed furiously as she looked up into Zuko's concerned face."Um..."

"You look really red. Have you been out in the sun too long?" He asked, pulling his shirt back on.

"Yes!" Katara cried a little too loudly, relieved at the excuse and that he'd put his shirt back on. "I-I'll just go...sit in the shade." She managed, gesturing to the shadow cast by Appa. She went and quickly sat down, burying her face in her hands. What had just happened?! Had she just been..._attracted to Zuko?_

_

* * *

_

Author's note: yes katara, you cannot resist wet shirtless zuko! lol, bet you werent expecting this to be done so quickly. unfortunetly i have a bit of writers block with the next chapter, but it will come! i was amazed to see that i actually got reviews for the last chapter...i thought youd have all given up on me lol. so thanks all so much for the patience and R&Rs


	37. Chapter 36: Phase 2

**Chapter 36: Phase 2 **

Iroh slowed the ship just out of the ring of the Fire Nation navy's sight. The gang gathered together in the captain's quarter's to discuss what they were about to do.

"Ok, so are we all clear on what we have to do?" Sokka asked seriously.

"I hate you." Toph said irritably.

"I'll take that as a yes. Right, let's move out!"

* * *

It was a sign of Zuko's new loyalties that he was willing to risk his life like this. He was once more in the smaller vessel with Aang, who was hidden well beside the wheel, heading straight towards the ring of Fire Nation ships. Zuko couldn't help but feel much more apprehensive than the last time he'd dealt with this situation. A white flag fluttered on the ship's highest point, in the hope he would not be fired upon.

He was not, but they could clearly see his ship and were aiming their weapons at him.

"You there!" a voice hailed from the closest ship. "Show yourself and explain your purpose!"

Zuko glanced at Aang, who nodded slightly, then took a deep breath and stepped out into full view. He heard gasps from above him.

"Prince Zuko!" The captain of the ship gasped. "Y-You know the penalty for returning. Your father wants you arrested on sight."

"He never renounced my original terms of return, though." Zuko said in a determined and commanding voice.

Though his father and sister had ensured that the Fire Nation had lost respect for the former prince, the men that watched his brave stand couldn't help but feel a little of it growing inside them.

"My father said I could return to the Fire Nation - if I returned with the Avatar."

Aang took a deep breath and stepped out to stand beside Zuko, waving nervously.

"Hi!" He called.

The commander of the ship stared. His crew stared. Aang lowered his hand and coughed apprehensively.

"Prince Zuko...the Avatar...he is not your prisoner?" The commander managed.

"No. He is my friend. Ozai never specified that Aang had to be in chains." Zuko said with the hint of a smile playing across his lips.

"It's true then...you have betrayed us."

"No, he hasn't!" Aang cried out, surprising Zuko. "Ozai is the one who's betraying you; he's the one forcing you to fight the other nations, to never see your families. He's the one that's forcing the world out of balance!"

The commander's face softened slightly.

"I am here to deliver a warning." Zuko said. "Disband, and either join us or return to the Fire Nation, and let us pass by. If not, your entire fleet will sink."

Though the commander could see the youth's words were truthful, he remained resolute.

"I have been a soldier for forty years, and not once have I disobeyed an order. I can't start now."

"Then I guess we have no choice." Zuko said sadly. "Thank you for listening at any rate. Before I go, I should mention that I never thought you'd let me through. We're just a distraction."

Aang raised his arms and pushed away from his body, waterbending the ship back as fast as he could. Both boys knew that below them in the water, Katara and Toph would begin.

Both girls sat on Appa's head, submerged completely beneath the waves. Katara had created an air bubble around the bison's head, keeping them warm, dry and above all else, able to breathe. Toph sighed impatiently, digging her toes into Appa's fur. Katara kept her eyes in the small ship above them, biting her lip nervously.

_Aang...Zuko...be careful._ She thought desperately.

She took in a quick breath when she saw the boat move away from the line of ships at great speed.

"Katara?" Toph questioned, hearing Katara's gasp.

"We're on."

"Excellent! Let's make some waves!" Toph cried, sitting up in excitement.

Katara grabbed Appa's reins.

"Yip yip. Head straight for them, Appa!"

Appa moaned and shot forward in the water, his tail providing the perfect rudder and propeller. As they neared the ship Zuko had contacted, Katara readied her stance.

"Ready Toph?"

"It's now or never." The blind girl said nervously.

The bow neared and just before they reached it, Katara slung a water tentacle around Toph's waist and sent her flying towards the metal. The water parted easily as the earthbender was thrust towards the ship. The minute her fingers hit metal, they dug in and held on tight. As Appa continued forward, Toph, being simultaneously held and pulled by Katara's water rope, forced a  
huge chunk of the metal away from the side of the ship, creating a huge hole from the bow to the stern. They veered away when they neared the propeller and Katara pulled Toph back onto Appa's head.

"Man, that was awesome! Is it working?" Toph asked.

Katara looked back to see the ship taking in massive amounts of water, and starting to fall onto it's damaged side.

"Yep." She said smugly.

The plan was for the girls to take out as many of the ships as they could manage from below they were hoping this would give the crew on board time to abandon ship, and limit injuries and deaths.

"Right. Let's go to Victim Number Two." Katara said, while Toph laughed excitedly.

* * *

Zuko and Aang returned to their 'borrowed' vessel, which was heading for the line of armed and dangerous ships they had just run from. Standing on the bow with Sokka, they watched in awe as one by one, the ships creaked as though in massive pain, and slowly fell to one side before sinking even more slowly. Crew were leaping into boats or into the ocean in complete confusion.

"Wow." Aang whispered.

"Do you guys do big stuff like this often?" Zuko asked, wonder obvious in his voice.

"This is pretty big, even for us." Sokka managed.

As the ship passed through the former barrier, Zuko spotted a ship that carried the commander he had spoken to. The older man watched them with a looked of stunned awe.

"I suggest you don't go home for a little while." Zuko called out. "Ozai is not a forgiving man."

To Zuko's surprise, the commander smiled and bowed deeply.

"You are, however. I don't know how you did this, but you could've had us all killed. Thank you."

Zuko nodded, and they past out of ear shot.

"Friend of yours?" Sokka drawled.

"Maybe." Zuko said quietly.

Ahead of them, the water exploded as Appa gracefully leapt out of the ocean then landed not quite so gracefully in a full belly flop, causing a tidal wave of spray to hit the three boys.

"Hey guys!" Toph said, waving and completely oblivious to the three boys glaring in her direction.

"Permission to come aboard?" Katara asked, sending the girls into giggles.  


* * *

  
"Well, today seemed to go well." Katara said as she sat down around the fire where everyone else sat on the deck of their newly acquired ship.

"Yeah..." Sokka replied in a suspicious tone. "_Too_ well. Something bad is going to happen soon. We still don't know where Azula is." He was cut off by Toph and Aang chuckling at his pessimism. "Fine, but don't come running to me when she burns a hole in your pants."

Now Katara and Iroh joined the laughter, and Zuko smirked in amusement.

"Why are you complaining?_ I'm_ the one who'd have to mend it." Katara grinned at her brother.

"That is entirely not the point!" Sokka cried, looking utterly frustrated. "Don't any of you realise the imminent doom hanging over us!"

There was loud laughter, but a new voice joined in. Everyone turned to stare at Zuko, who's laughs quickly died.

"What?" He muttered, looking away.

"I've never heard you laugh before." Katara said with a smile.

"I haven't heard you laugh since we left the Fire Nation." Iroh said, smiling fondly at his nephew.

"I didn't think you _could_ laugh." Sokka added.

"Well, I didn't think you could use your brain, but today proved me wrong." Zuko said.

It took Sokka a moment to realise he was being teased, then grinned.

"Oh yeah? Well, I reckon you were born without emotions."

"Ha! Only if you were born without common sense!"

Katara laughed without her friends while watching her brother and the firebender clearly enjoying their banter. She was glad that Zuko was starting to feel like apart of there group and was allowing himself to be included.

* * *

Zuko leaned against the railings of the ship, staring into the darkness ahead. Everyone else had long since gone to bed.

"Hey."

Or so he'd thought.

"Can't sleep?" Katara asked, leaning beside him.

He shook his head.

"I thought you'd gone to bed." He said quietly.

"I did. But then I realised...we're on our way to the Fire Nation. Your home. It's been a while since you've been back and...this must be huge for you." Katara said, looking at him.

Zuko sighed heavily.

"I didn't think I'd come home like this."

"As a person fighting for what's right?" Katara asked with a smile.

"I guess..." He gazed out over the waters, and could already see the island's in his mind's eye. "I've missed it so much, and going back...I think deep down, a part of me never really believed I would come home. I'd be lost forever."

"But you're not." Katara said, squeezing his hand gently. "You're not lost, and you're returning home in the right way, with friends who care about you, and a uncle who loves you."

Zuko looked at their joined hands, and squeezed hers back.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

* * *

Author's note: if you have not read 'Stormbenders' by Fandomme, or in fact any fanfiction by Fandomme, you have not lived. Go read it now! On another note, thanks for the patience, and R&Rs :D


	38. Chapter 37: Sparky lights up

**Chapter 37: Sparky lights up**

Iroh skillfully moved the large ship into a bay on an uninhabited island. Toph and Aang bended the cliff face on each side so they would stretch across the divide, hiding the ship and the bay. The group just hoped that no one would notice the landscape had changed before the comet came. Sokka and Katara looked around the small bay, quite stunned. The Fire Nation was a lot more beautiful than they'd expected.

"Well, I guess we can use that cave over there for shelter." Katara finally managed, gesturing vaguely to a small hollow in the cliff face.

"Great, let's get moved in!" Toph said, throwing their belongings haphazardly from Appa's saddle.

"Hey, careful with that, that has the food in it!" Sokka cried, racing to save the food bag.

A makeshift camp was soon setup, and the group were discussing what to do next.

"I suggest we rest today. Aang, come with Zuko and I. There is something you need to learn." Iroh said quietly.

"What?" Aang asked, standing.

"I'm going to show you the basics of manipulating lightning."

There was a dead silence from the camp, and Katara seemed especially concerned.

"Can we watch?" Sokka asked suddenly, an excited expression on his face. "I'd love to know how it's done."

Iroh glanced at Zuko, who sighed irritably and nodded.

_Great, a crowd._ he thought to himself.

* * *

They moved to the other side of the island so any stray electricity wouldn't be attracted by the bulk of their stolen ship. Iroh insisted the Water Tribe siblings and Toph sit well back, then stood in front of his students.

"Zuko, let's begin with you, and see your progress. Aang, watch his movements carefully."

The Avatar nodded seriously and stood beside the old man. All eyes were on Zuko, who tried to block it out. He took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts, remembering his uncle's lessons. His arms moved, sparks shooting off his fingers easily. Iroh's eyes widened slightly. Zuko suddenly thrust forward, lightning flashing brilliantly from his fingers and touching the  
ocean waters briefly before vanishing. The firebender then turned.

Aang was visibly impressed, while everyone else had their jaws hanging open.

"Nice moves, Sparky!" Toph suddenly cried, breaking the spell.

"Zuko..." Iroh laughed happily. "You finally got it!"

Zuko grinned and let his uncle hug him

"I only got it because of you." Zuko said quietly, stepping back.

Iroh smiled, his eyes shining, then nodded.

"Come here Aang, and we'll show you the proper movements."

For the rest of the morning, the firebenders practiced the moves for lightning. After lunch, they stood back to let Aang try the actual creation for the first time. Aang took a deep breath and concentrated, his fingers moving, sparks following his motions. He shot he hands forward, and was thrown backwards as the lightning exploded in his face.

"AANG!" Katara cried, rushing forward to help the stunned Avatar.

"W-What happened?" Aang asked, looking up at Iroh in confusion.

"Your mind is not clear of turmoil." Iroh said sadly.

Katara immediately understood and sighed heavily.

"Aang..." She whispered sadly.

The airbender looked away from where he sat, partially ashamed, partially angry.

"I've been trying really hard to stop loving you Katara, really I have! It's just..."

"Aang, no." Katara began, heartbroken. "You don't have to stop loving me..."

"I know, I know." Aang said quietly. "This is just so frustrating."

"Come on, I know you can produce lightning." Katara said, helping him to his feet.

"Actually, I was thinking we'd try a different technique." Iroh explained. "You may not be able to create lightning, but I can teach you something much more important; how to redirect it."

Aang's eyes grew enormous as he stared at the old man.

"Redirect lightning? Are you serious! That sounds so cool!"

"It's not a game, Aang!" Zuko snapped suddenly. "It's meant to save your life one day!"

"Zuko." Iroh shot the older boy a glance. "Why don't you take Aang through the motions. I need to sit down for a bit."

Zuko looked stunned.

"What? _Me!_"

"Yes, I think you will be a fine substitute." The old man smiled at his nephew's irritated expression and sat beside Sokka, who was chewing on some jerky. The Water Tribe boy absentmindedly offered Iroh some, who immediately indulged.

Zuko shook his head for a moment, then sharply moved a stern gaze onto the airbender, then to Katara who still sat beside him.

"Please return to your seat, Katara." Zuko asked quietly.

Katara nodded and stood, smiling at Aang the returning to her seat beside Toph.

"Right, pay attention Avatar!" Zuko began, startling the boy into attention. "This is perhaps one of the most important defensive moves you will learn, and I expect you to get it right. If you die, then it's my fault because I failed you as a teacher. So you're going to listen to me, got it?"

"Y-yes, Sifu." Aang managed.

"I like his style." Toph snickered as Zuko started explaining the move and it's history in a much calmer tone.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the boys practiced the redirecting movement, then they decided to stop when the light started to fade away. As Katara prepared dinner, Iroh glanced over the group of children with a fond smile.

"I am leaving tomorrow."

Katara dropped the bowl she was carrying and Zuko stopped in midconversation with Toph, his jaw hanging open.

"What?" Zuko managed.

"I think that I can contribute to the war effort better away from the group. I know a lot of people who could help with the invasion. I plan to contact them before the eclipse and see what I can do."

"You can't _leave_." Zuko said angrily. "What about Aang's training?"

"I told you that you were a perfect substitute." Iroh said with a smile.

Zuko's face grew furious.

"So you're just abandoning us. Again." He said, standing angrily.

"No, Zuko, I am simply-"

With a furious grunt, Zuko stormed off into the darkness.

The group stared after him, stunned.

"What's wrong with him?" Sokka asked.

"I'll go find out." Katara said, placing a hand on Iroh's shoulder and hurrying after the firebender.

* * *

Author's note: First of all I'd like to apologise. this is far from my best work but...after watching the finale, I got a huge block. The finale was...just so awesome I got a bit scared. I would never try to compete with that, never try to make something that epic but still...I felt like i wasnt worthy to write. But i will write - Avatar has given me so much, and i want to give it the best story i can write in return. i will make the next chapter better (and longer), but im back at uni next week, so it may be a little while. but the show will go on! there is no fat lady here XD thank you all for the R&Rs


	39. Chapter 38: So long! farewell!

**Chapter 38: So long! farewell!**

Katara made her way through the knee length grass until she spotted a familiar figure sitting on the edge of a small cliff, his arms wrapped around his bent legs, his chin resting on his knees. He glanced up when he sensed her presence, then turned back to look at the starry sky, sighing heavily. Katara sat beside her friend and leaned back.

"When my dad first left, I hated him." Katara admitted quietly.

Zuko turned his face to stare at her."What?"

"Our mom had just died...and our lives had been turned upside down. And then dad left..." Katara suddenly rubbed her eyes viciously with the heel of her palm. "The point is eventually, when I got older, I realised he wasn't abandoning us, he left to protect us."

Zuko scowled suddenly.

"Look, not that I don't appreciate you trying to tell me you get how I feel, but I already know he's not abandoning me."

"Then why are you up here?"

"Because! Because I...I..." Zuko closed his eyes and looked away. "I don't want to lose him again. He's the closest thing to a father I've had and...I'm tired of watching people leave me. I know he's not abandoning me, I just..."

"It's alright." Katara said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him tightly as he trailed off.

The waterbender was surprised at how willing Zuko was to accept her gesture of comfort, even turning so he could bury his face in the crook of her neck. They sat like that for a moment, just holding each other, knowing they shared a similar pain before Zuko pulled back, flushing slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Katara smiled gently.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad I can be here for you. That's what friends are for, right?"

Zuko looked into her large blue eyes and smiled slightly, lowering his head. Why did she have to smile like that? It lit up her face so beautifully.

"Yeah...thanks." He whispered, his stomach flipping.

"Come on, we should get back. Your uncle is leaving in the morning, and I'm sure you'll want to say goodbye."

Zuko couldn't help but feel disappointed that the waterbender wanted to take him back to the group so soon, but stood obligingly, pulling her to her feet. He smiled as she giggled.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking up into his face.

Zuko sighed heavily, but managed to smile.

"With you watching out for me, I will be." He replied.

Katara flushed brightly, then giggled again and turned, pulling him by the hand back to camp.

"Who'd have thought you were that sweet, Zuko?" Katara laughed, grinning over her shoulder at him.

Zuko smiled back, then looked at their joined hands. It felt strangely right.

_You're worth it._ Zuko thought to himself.

* * *

Zuko watched his uncle sail the smaller Fire Nation vessel away, standing separate from the Avatar's original group. Sokka moved to walk over to the firebender, but Katara put a hand on her brothers shoulder.

"Leave him be." She said quietly.

Sokka nodded with a sigh.

"Well, I'm going to go refine the invasion plan then." Sokka said, making his way back to camp.

Toph sighed heavily and followed the Water Tribe boy, scuffing her feet in the sand, Aang on her heels. Katara moved to leave when Zuko turned his head slightly.

"Katara?" He said quietly.

Katara walked closer to the firebender, who had resumed watching the ship disappearing from his view.

"I...I'm sorry about last night. I might have been a bit...forward, maybe." He said awkwardly.

"Honestly, you're a bigger worry wart than Sokka!" Katara said with a chuckle. "I told you, it's alright. We're here for you, all of us. You don't have to do everything by yourself anymore."

Zuko smiled slightly."Thanks."

Katara smiled and left him be, noticing the irritated look on her brother's face.

"What? He _asked_ me to talk to him." Katara snapped.

"Hey, whatever, I'm sure he did!" Sokka said, holding up his hands. "It's just a little strange to see you two getting along so well." Sokka smiled. "I guess it just shows what a good influence you are on him."

Katara smiled and leaned down to hug her brother.

"You're so sweet sometimes." She giggled.

"I know. You don't deserve a brother like me." Sokka teased.

"Right, I'm going to get started on lunch. Aang, will you get me some water please?"

"Sure thing!" Aang said, glad to be able to help the waterbender.

"Anything I can do?" Toph asked, looking as depressed as Zuko.

"Yeah, you can help me with the herbs." Katara said.

Aang returned to find Toph enthusiastically tearing up random green chunks Katara handed her and then pulverising the meat with a stone.

"Great job, Toph." Katara said, gathering up the herbs and vegetables she'd been cutting. "Oh, thanks Aang."

Katara set up the bowl of water over the fireplace, then turned to the Avatar.

"Oh, right." Aang said, and concentrated, hoping he wouldn't blow everyone up.

He thrust his fist forward, and a small jet of flame left his fist and hit the wood, bursting into gently cracking flames.

"Thanks! You're getting good at firebending!" Katara said, grinning at the blushing airbender.

Katara had laid out her herbs, vegetables, meat and rice into neat separate piles when the crunch of footsteps caught her attention. She looked up and smiled at Zuko.

"Do you want me to cook?" Zuko asked.

Katara stared at him for a long moment, her jaw open.

"What?" He asked, fidgeting under her gaze.

"Sorry, I just...no one's ever offered before." Katara managed.

"Well, I have, but Katara said no." Toph volunteered.

"I can cook." Zuko said as he knelt beside the waterbender. "I had to learn. And you're always cooking the meals and sewing the clothes. Let me help you."

"Um...sure. Wait, is this a redemption thing?" Katara asked as Zuko tipped the food into the boiling pot.

A sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Maybe." He admitted.

Toph and Sokka snickered at his response while Katara grinned, but Aang narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling the rush of jealousy racing through his veins. He didn't like how close they'd gotten.

Aang's eyes widened as he realised his own thoughts and cursed silently.

_I have to stop this_, he thought to himself.

It was one thing to love her with the hope that he could win her over, find some way around the Avatar State to make things the way he wanted, but the sudden anger he felt toward Zuko finalized his need to let Katara go. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his destiny, his relationship with Katara, or his relationship with Zuko.

Closing his eyes where he sat in the mess hall, he cleared his mind and focused. Let her go, let her go.

_I know she loves me, even if it's not the way I want. That needs to be enough.  
_  
Searching within himself, he found his attachment, the desire that he would give almost anything for. With another deep regretful sigh, Aang let it go. A sudden rush passed over his body, from head to foot, his inner energies flowing in complete harmony.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed everyone (but Toph) was staring at him.

"What?" He managed, feeling strangely invigorated.

"Your arrows...they glowed purple!" Sokka managed, then moved forward to squint at the tattoo on Aang's forehead.

"Really?" Aang said, leaning away from his inquisitive friend.

"As if you couldn't get any weirder." Toph muttered.

"It must have worked!" Aang shouted excitedly, jumping to his feet and whipping up an air scooter, racing around his friend with a happy laugh.

"What worked?" Katara called.

At the sound of her voice, Aang stopped abruptly and landed slowly on his feet, his back to the group. Momo trilled in concern and landed on the boy's shoulder.

"I unblocked the final chakra. I...I let you go." Aang said quietly.

It hurt. It hurt so much. But she would always love him, always be apart of his life...and he'd be there for her in same way.

"So...what does that mean?" Asked Zuko, being the only one out of the loop.

"It means that, hopefully, he should be able to enter the Avatar State come the Day of Black Sun!" Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko blinked in surprise and looked at the slumped shoulders of the Avatar.

_He has the world on his shoulders_, He thought to himself.

"Well, maybe this will help with the lightning problem as well." Zuko saidquietly.Aang turned around to look at Zuko, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You think so?" He asked quietly.

Zuko smiled encouragingly.

"We'll find out in the morning."

* * *

Author's note: ah, sorry I'm late, a black hole opened under france so it took longer for this to reach you... lol sorry couldn't help myself. So yes, i am alive and so is this fic! im very sorry with the wait - the idiots at uni decided to give us an extra month in this term (its still not over!) and becoz its my last semester, its literally taken this long for me to get time to write this up. So here be the next word thingies. thank you all so much for your R&Rs and of course your patience /hands out cookies/


	40. Chapter 39: Can you do it?

**Chapter 39: Can you do it?**

Katara was awakened by an explosion, shortly followed by Momo racing into her sleeping bag. As she sat up, Sokka jumped to his feet, club in one hand, boomerang in the other and still clearly half asleep.

"Wha? Lemme at 'em!" He managed, stumbling forward then tripping over his feet.

Toph opened one of the sides of her earth tent to glare at the world.

"I'm going to kill him." She growled, getting to her feet.

"What was that?" Katara asked, pulling out the lemur and stroking him reassuringly.

"Twinkle toes." Toph said shortly.

She kicked the stone floor and an earth pillar shot out from under her feet, lifting her to the cliff height.

"Come on, we'd better make sure she doesn't kill the Avatar." Katara droned sarcastically, grabbing Sokka by the arm.

"What about _breakfast_?"

"You can wait ten minutes for breakfast!" Katara snapped.

Sokka recoiled slightly, sulking.

* * *

An ash covered Aang backed away from the furious earthbender, a stricken look on his face.

"Toph-"

"I don't care if you firebend before sunset, I can sleep through that!" The blind girl cracked her knuckles menacingly as she  
approached the rapidly retreating airbender.

"Toph, please-"

"But if you still can't get lightning, _don't use it when I'm trying to sleep!_" Before she got the chance to lightly maim her student, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the ground.

"Hey, put me down!" She yelled, squirming in Zuko's iron grip.

"Not until you calm down. And if you want to kill Aang, do it during your training session, not mine." The firebender said lightly as the Water Tribe siblings finally raced up.

"See, everything's fine!" Sokka exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the shaking Aang and the pouting Toph hanging from Zuko's hold.

"Aang, what happened?" Katara asked, moving over to wipe the soot off his face.

"Well, we thought, because I opened all the chakras, I might be able to create lightning now." Aang explained, smiling as Momo jumped onto his shoulder.

"I'm guessing it didn't work?" Katara stated, glancing at Zuko, who shook his head.

"It's strange." The firebender replied, finally lowering Toph to the ground. The girl glared venomously at Aang, who visibly recoiled, but didn't move to attack him. "There is obviously something within you creating a disharmony. Unless you can figure it out and deal with it, you won't be able to create lightning."

"Great! Another problem!" Aang cried, frustrated.

"Don't worry." Zuko said, giving the boy a slight grin. "You don't need lightning. I've functioned fine as a firebender without it. As long as you keep practicing redirecting, you don't really need to learn it."

"I guess..." Aang muttered, trailing off.

"Still, I think it would be good if you can figure out what it is that's troubling you." Katara said gently. "Then we can help you through it."

"Yeah..." Aang said quietly.

"Well, why don't you just meditate for the rest of our lesson." Zuko said, crossing his arms. "I doubt we'll get anything else done today anyway."

"You two work on that, I'll get breakfast ready." Katara said, turning and heading back to camp, with Toph and Sokka at her heels.

Zuko watched his student sit in the lotus position, a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, looking curiously at the older boy.

"Nothing. Just thinking..." Zuko answered cryptically, then shrugged. "Meditate until breakfast, got it?"

"Yes, Sifu Hotman!" Aang laughed at the irritated look on Zuko's face as he turned and made his way to the camp.

* * *

"What's on your mind, Sparky?" Toph asked as Zuko stared into space, barely registering that Katara had handed him breakfast.

"Something just occurred to me...and now that I know what to look for I can't see it." He muttered vaguely.

His friends turned and stared at him.

"Man, when did you become so deep?" Aang asked.

Zuko shook himself and started eating.

"So?" Katara urged, prodding the firebender with her chopsticks.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Well, I guess there's one way to find out...when you and Toph train Aang today, can I watch you spar with him?"

"Spar?" Katara repeated, while Toph grinned evilly in Aang's direction.

"Sure thing. I won't mind having an audience while pulverising him." Toph replied, cracking her knuckles noisily.

"You can be really scary when you want to be." Sokka put in, mouth full of food.

"Thanks."

"It'll be good to see how far he's come along. But why?" Katara asked.

"There's just something I need to see." Zuko replied without explaining further.

* * *

After breakfast, Zuko watched as Katara and Aang sparred. After lunch he watched Toph beat up Aang. He spent some time starting to teach Sokka the basics of sword play, but his mind was obviously elsewhere. Dinner finally came around, and the group did nothing to hide their frustration at Zuko's silence.

"So, are you going to tell us what's wrong or not?" Aang asked.

"I'm guessing you noticed something about Aang, seeing as he was the one you watched." Katara added.

"Yeah, I did notice something." Zuko finally admitted, leaning back on his hands. "He does the same thing in all the bending disciplines."

"I do? But they're all different, how can I be doing something the same?" The Avatar asked, confused.

"All the bending types have two things in common." Zuko said, holding up two fingers. "Attack and defense. From what I've seen, firebending and earthbending are mostly attacking styles, while airbending and waterbending are more defensive. And that's where the problem lies."

"What's wrong with waterbending?" Katara asked icily.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Zuko replied quickly. "At least, not when you're bending." Zuko turned to Aang and looked seriously at the boy. "The problem I've noticed, Aang, is that you don't attack. At all."

"What?" Aang replied angrily. "What are you talking about? Of course I attack"

"No. You don't." Zuko interrupted harshly. "Whenever you spar, you wait to be attacked, then you defend. You never take the initiative to attack first."

Aang glared furiously.

"This is _ridiculous_! I don't do that!"

"Then _prove_ it!"

Without warning, the fire from the fireplace exploded towards the unprepared airbender. With a cry of surprise, Aang quickly lifted the earth in front of him to block the flames, then rolled backwards and stared in shock at the banished prince.

"Zuko!" The Water Tribe siblings cried out in surprise.

"Zuko, whatAAH!" Aang cried out as another wave of flames headed towards him.

Aang swept his arms around him and pushed them forwards, shoving a huge gust of air at the flames and dispersing them. Zuko jumped over the flames and ran at Aang, punching flame after flame at the boy, ignoring the voices of his friends demanding an explanation. It wasn't until Aang felt the lapping water of the bay on his heels when he stopped retreating abruptly, a look of realisation on his face. Seeing he'd made his point, Zuko let his flames disperse.

"I...was defending myself." Aang said quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Zuko said in a quiet voice. "But you need to realise what it is that you're going up against." Zuko moved forward and pointed at his scar. "My father gave this to me when I was your age. I was on my knees and begging for mercy. You can't win this battle just by defending. If you want any chance of beating my father, you need to attack, and quickly. He will not take it easy on you because you are a child. As long as there is life in his body, he _will_ try to kill you."

Aang looked at the scar on Zuko's face, and reached behind him to awkwardly brush the scar on his back as his friends gathered around.

"If you want to make a point, do you really have to be so violent about it?" Katara snapped.

"No, he's right." Aang said quietly. "This battle is going to be like nothing we've done before."

"Aang." When Zuko was sure he had the boys attention, he continued. "My uncle told me that the airbenders were raised to protect life, and cherish it. What you need to do goes against what you've been brought up to believe in. I think that's why you can't get lightning. You're questioning whether you can kill to save the world."

Aang looked up at the stars for a long moment, then sighed heavily.

"I think you're right." Aang said quietly. "I...I don't want to kill him. If there was another way, I'd take it, but...just how powerful is he anyway?"

"He makes Azula look like an amateur. A poor amateur." Zuko emphasized.

Sokka shivered at the tone of Zuko's voice, seriously creeped out.

"This is going to be really, really hard." He groaned.

* * *

Author's note: Aang gets a much needed wake up call lol. so another chapter in such short time! i hope you like it, becoz im back to uni next week. i only have five more weeks then im finished forever! (hopefully) so until i finish uni this is the last chapter for a bit, so enjoy! thanks for the R&Rs!


	41. Chapter 40: Too many mistakes?

**Chapter 40: Too many mistakes? **

It's strange how time can fly by when a dreaded event approaches. The Day of Black Sun would arrive at the end of the week. The gang had spent the last month training hard and through their daily routines becoming acquainted with their newest member.

Their days shared a pretty monotonous routine - Aang would train with Zuko in the morning, Toph in the afternoon and Katara in the evening. When Zuko was finished with Aang, he taught Sokka how to fight with blades, and while the water tribesman was not a fabulous sword fighter, he fought with all his heart and soul, which gave him more power than raw talent ever could. In their off time, each of the group had gotten to know Zuko better, often being surprised by what they saw; though at times grumpy and angry, he had shown a surprisingly sensitive and affectionate side as he grew to genuinely care for his new friends. He'd even admit to it when conditions provided.

And while they had gotten to know him better, he knew them better as well. Knowing them wasn't the same as knowing what he felt for them, however, and while Aang, Sokka, and Toph he could all declare as friends confidently, his feelings for Katara continued to puzzle him. Friend seemed too little, but anything more was...

The firebender let out a short, quiet growl to himself as he lay away from the rest of the group, pretending to sleep but only remembering the day's events.

Anything more was the reason he'd managed to mess up everything with Katara.

* * *

_Earlier that day...  
_  
"Wow!" Katara exclaimed, racing towards the black and white flowers that littered the ground. Zuko watched her amusedly. They'd gone to get firewood and water for breakfast when Katara had made the discovery.

"They're so beautiful!" She said, leaning down to kneel amongst them. "Do you know what they're called?"

"Panda lilies." He said, smiling slightly. "They're a flower one lover gives to another."

Katara flushed slightly, smiling brightly. She plucked one out of the ground and twined it into her hair.

"Well, I'm still going to take one anyway."

Getting back to her feet, she rejoined Zuko and they continued towards the spring they got their fresh water from. He couldn't help but glance at the waterbender out of the corner of his eye as she looked around their isolated island, eyes wide with wonder.

"Oh, look!" She said suddenly, pointing off to the left. "It's finally fruiting!"

Katara was pointing to an old grove of apple trees, and he could see that the fruit was indeed growing.

"We should get some for the others. Aang eats like Appa." He suggested, grinning as Katara giggled.

"Sokka's worse. And you can't say any better of yourself!" She laughed as she headed towards the tree.

Zuko rolled his eyes as he trailed after her. It wasn't until they reached the trees that the pair discovered a problem they hadn't noticed from a  
distance - the trees were considerably taller than they expected. In fact, the lowest branch was too high for even Zuko to jump and grab.

"Maybe we should get Toph-" He began before being cut off.

"Give me a boost."

"A wha-oh, I see." Zuko bent his knees and cupped his hands together. Katara slipped off her boots and placed her surprisingly small foot in his suddenly enormous hands. Her hands landed on his shoulders and she looked up at the nearest branch, completely oblivious to Zuko's slight blush.

"Ready?" She commanded.

"On three." Zuko managed.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They said in unison.

Zuko pushed up with all his strength, propelling Katara easily towards the branch. She straightened and grabbed it, gracefully pulling herself up onto it. He shook his head slightly as she climbed higher to reach the fruit.

"You'd never think you hadn't seen your first tree until a year ago." Zuko called after her.

He reflexively caught the apple that had been thrown at his head.

"Guess I'm full of surprises." Katara laughed. "Try not to bruise them."

"You threw it at my _head_!"

Katara appeared not to hear. The waterbender continued her hunt until they had a good pile of apples behind Zuko, then carefully started to make her way down. As she reached the bottom most branch, she lost her balance.

"AH!" Katara cried in surprise as she fell from the tree.

Zuko reached up to catch her, but when she slammed into his body he fell backwards onto the ground hard, Katara sprawled on top of him.

"Ow." He managed.

"We didn't bruise the fruit, did we?" Katara asked, pulling herself onto her elbows.

"No. Just me." Zuko said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, that's alright then." Katara teased, grinning down at him.

Zuko, suddenly completely unaware she'd called him dispensable, unaware that he really hurt his back in that fall, and unaware that the apples they picked even existed anymore, lay staring up at the girl looking down at him. If he could hold her gaze, keep focused on her blue eyes, he might regain control, the awkwardness of the situation might slap him awake. But as it was the strange tension remained in the air, and unable to keep his eyes from wandering to the girls lips, he was there in a moment, his own lips gently touching hers.

One moment she had been looking down at the confused looking firebender, teasing him as she liked to do, and the next soft lips were brushing against her own, so suddenly that Katara blinked several times before realising Zuko, _Zuko_, was _kissing_ her. She pulled away and collapsed backwards, trying to crawl but only falling over again, the whole time her face red and staring at Zuko.

For Zuko, one moment she was there and the next she was sitting across from him with an expression he couldn't describe. He only knew it made him feel embarrassed, ashamed, his face full of an unpleasant heat.

"I...I-"

"W-we should get that water." Katara said, quickly getting to her feet. "You- uh- apples?"

Zuko didn't trust himself to talk, and just nodded. As soon as she was out of sight, leaving without him, _of course she would after that performance_, he collapsed back on the ground with a groan.

* * *

_Idiot,_ Zuko reflected. _First class moron_.

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the stars, twinkling brightly in the clear summer sky. He was glad Uncle wasn't around - the man could smell guilt from a mile away.

"Zuko?"

The firebender sat up, startled, and saw Katara knelt beside him. When had she snuck up on him?

"Uh?" He managed dumbly.

"You haven't talked to me since..." She trailed off, looking away awkwardly, then continued. "I...I'm sorry if I hurt you or something-"

"Why are you apologising?" He asked, unable to face her. "I'm the one who...it's alright, what I did was wrong. I didn't have your permission  
and...I don't really know why I did it."

Katara only continued to look at him, making him uneasy.

"Can we just go back to before?" He asked quietly, breaking the uneasy silence. "Please?"

"Yeah, I...of course." Katara said gently. "I...just wanted you to know..." she leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. "Maybe after this is over, you could kiss me again."

Zuko looked after her as she returned to her sleeping spot with the rest of the gang. Things were still confusing, he felt he could crawl back down to that confusion if he tried, but she'd kissed him back, said everything was good between them, that maybe they could be even better in the future, and that was enough.

* * *

With that uncertainty behind him, Zuko often found himself finding excuses to be near the waterbender after that night, which she didn't seem to mind. He couldn't really explain this need, but the thought that he might need to explain it hadn't crossed his mind, being simply too content to be around her.

Among the others, Toph seemed to be the only one to notice his new behavior and had a way of rolling her eyes with a knowing grin at whichever of the pair happened to pass her way. Sometimes it had a way of reminding her of her own crush and with it the growing disappointment that nothing would ever happen simply because Sokka loved Suki too much. At times like this, you needed an adopted brother to tease.

"So, wanna share your big secret?" Toph asked the firebender as he meditated alone the next morning.

Zuko said nothing.

"I know it has to do with a certain Sugar Queen." She continued, grinning as she felt his heart speed up.

"You are far to nosy for your own good." Zuko grumbled, glaring at the blind girl.

"Hey, if I wasn't, I'd never find good blackmail material." She sat next to him with a heavy sigh. "It must be nice." She said, suddenly sombre.

"What?" He asked.

"To be noticed like that. You know, like a girlfriend, or boyfriend." She said, pulling up grass strands.

Zuko pulled up some grass in much the same manner as she had done.

"Nothing's going on. We have a war to think about, there isn't time for...And besides, when this is all over, you're going to have to beat guys away with a stick."

"Because of my money?" She asked.

"No," He said bluntly, the knowledge that she was rich the furthest from his mind, "You're a pretty, talented girl still growing up to be an even  
prettier, more talented woman."

The earthbender flushed, hiding her face with her bangs, managing a half sarcastic statement. "Almost as good as Iroh."

"You know, not long ago I wouldn't have taken that as a compliment." Zuko said with a grin.

"Who says it was one?" Toph replied cheekily, matching his smile. "But still, thanks."

* * *

Author's note: yes, it is true! a new chapter! sorry it took so long...i finished uni (finally), and needed some time out, and my poor beta is going through some hard times. hopefully ill be able to get some more chapters out more regularly, especially now we're at DoBS. thank you all so much for your patience and R&Rs!


	42. Chapter 41: Prepare for battle!

**Chapter 41: Prepare for battle!**

In spite of the opinions of many (usually his sister), Sokka was not an idiot. He had that special kind of stupidity that is reserved for the intelligent and can be a bit oblivious at times, but he was far from an idiot. Right now, however, he felt like an enormous one. As he lay on his belly on a warm rock, he watched his sister and the firebender through narrowed eyes. How could he not have noticed? Well, it wasn't like it was terribly obvious, and he usually missed the little things...

He cried out when an enormous smile popped into his vision.

"What's wrong with your eyes, Sokka?" Aang asked curiously.

"Don't scare me like that!" He yelled.

Aang laughed, totally unfazed by the older boys anger.

"So, what's wrong with your eyes? You've been squinting for hours."

Sokka wondered briefly how to explain this situation to Aang, the boy who'd recently been totally in love with his sister. He shrugged, figuring he'd had long enough to get over it and sat up, patting the rock beside him. Aang airbended himself to sit beside Sokka, who looked unusually serious.

"It's Katara and Zuko." Sokka said confidentially.

"What about them?"

"Well...look at them and tell me what you see."

Aang turned his grey eyes towards his friends and watched as Katara playfully shoved Zuko as he helped her with lunch. He chuckled and gently shoved her back.

"They're having a competition?" He guessed innocently.

Sokka face palmed and sighed.

"They're _flirting_." He hissed.

Aang turned his gaze back, watching as the firebender snuck Momo some food. Katara slapped him around the head, scolding him. Zuko tried to look innocent, but was grinning to widely.

"Are you sure? They look normal to me." Aang said.

Sokka put an arm around his friend, trying to look like he wasn't talking nonesense.

"Trust me Aang, I know women, I know how these things work. And I know my sister. The more she hurts you, the more she loves you." Sokka explained, looking like he was imparting a deep secret to the Avatar.

"So...does that mean Katara...likes Zuko?" He asked, looking confused.

"That's what I think."

Aang frowned for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Do you think he likes her back?"

"Aang, I think he's falling for her." Sokka said seriously.

"Really?" Aang whispered, amazed that his grumpy firebending teacher could allow himself to be so soft.

"Does that bother you at all?"

"Well...I guess not, maybe before, but..." Aang said after a moment of silence. "As long as she's happy, then I am too."

"You're a strong man, Avatar Aang. A strong, good man." Sokka said solemnly, earning a snicker from the airbender.

"So, girls hurt you to show they care?"

"Not all girls...mostly just the ones we meet." Sokka replied sourly.

"So...does that mean Toph is in love with us?"

Sokka looked at Aang, thrown off by this sudden thought spike, then shook his head.

"Nah. That's just Toph."

The earthbender girl, sitting behind them and leaning against the rock, looked down at her crossed feet and sighed quietly, not wanting the boys to know she'd been eavesdropping.

* * *

The day before the eclipse, the cavalry arrived. Water Tribe and Earth Nation ships gathered around the edges of the island. There weren't many. But Katara and Sokka got to see their father again, and reunite with Teo and Haru, who'd come with their fathers to fight. Many were surprised to see Zuko with the group, but Aang went to great lengths to reassure them of Zuko's loyalty.

"Aang, they get the idea." Zuko said through gritted teeth as the boy told of Zuko's efforts to save Katara and teach him firebending.

Aang grinned innocently.

"Don't you like the positive attention, Zuko?"

"About as much as you'll love tomorrow's extra long training session." Zuko whispered so only Aang could hear.

The boy looked decently afraid, gulped, and forced a laugh.

"So, anyway, you get the idea. He's a good guy, hey let's eat!"

Toph's snickering response to the Avatar's change of subject was cut off as Katara spoke up, pointing out to sea.

"Um...are those what I think they are?"

They turned to see five Fire Nation battle ships heading in their direction.

"We're so doomed." Sokka cried, watching as his father tightened his grip on his weapons.

Zuko, however, recognised the flag waving underneath the Fire Nation one – a white Lotus.

"It's uncle!"

* * *

Iroh chuckled apologetically at the glares he was receiving.

"I hope we didn't give you the wrong impression." He said, amusement obvious in his voice as his nephew and his friends approached.

"Oh no, we _instantly_ assumed that the horde of Fire Nation battleships bearing down on us were allies." Sokka growled angrily.

"Excellent." Iroh said, ignoring the heavy sarcasm.

He then turned to Hakoda and General Shu, the man leading the Earth Nation forces, and bowed deeply, surprising the two men.

"I have looked forward to the day that our countries could be united once more. It is a shame that it must be under such violent circumstances."

Hakoda and Shu exchanged cautious expressions, stunned that the former Fire Nation general was bowing respectfully before them. After a moment of hesitation, they returned the favour. Aang grinned. It was small, but it was a good sign that peace could be reached.

Unnoticed amongst the monstrous bulk of the Fire Nation vessels, a small Earth Nation ship eased it's way towards the shore. A group of warriors leapt off the boat and gathered together, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the nearby men. The leader looked around, searching for one person in particular. Sokka, however, spotted her first.

"SUKI!"

The Kyoshi Warrior smiled broadly and broke off from her group, sprinting towards the Water Tribe warrior racing towards her. She leapt into his arms happily, kissing him as he spun her around. There was whistles and applause from the watching crowd. Sokka lowered his girlfriend to the ground, grinning madly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking her over.

Apart from her bandaged hand hiding her disfigured arm, you'd never know she'd been horrifically burnt.

"There's a battle to be fought! And there's no way I'm letting you fight and get yourself into trouble without me there to get you out of it." She  
laughed.

Sokka grinned, then took her good hand and dragged her towards his father for introductions.

Zuko watched impassively, feeling a little miffed about his friends luck.

"I'm guessing that's Suki." He muttered to Toph.

"What gave it away?" Toph muttered grumpily, kicking the ground.

"Come on, let's go say hi!" Katara said happily, hurrying over to her friend.

* * *

Aang stared at his reflection in the clear Fire Nation waters, and ran a hand over his short brown hair. He then lifted his other hand and carefully shaved the locks, revealing his blue tattoo. He stood tall and glanced over at the small force gathered in the dawn light. The Avatar sighed heavily, then turned as a comforting hand rested on his shoulder.

"I know this is our best chance, but seriously, do you think we can do this?"

Zuko sighed heavily, his eyes resting on the younger boy. He smiled slightly.

"We have eight minutes to change the world. I think there is a good chance that we can achieve _something_. We just need to time it right, and rely on our friends and allies."

Aang smiled at his firebending teacher.

"Your uncle's starting to rub off on you."

"Ugh, don't tell me that." Zuko groaned.

"There you two are."

They turned to see Katara moving towards them, Sokka, Suki and Toph behind her. They gathered together on the beach, realising that there was a very real possibility not all of them would survive.

"We're not gonna have a group hug are we?" Sokka mumbled.

"Of course!" Katara and Suki laughed.

The teenagers gathered together, dragging in a reluctant Zuko, hugging tightly.

"This is it, guys." Aang said seriously. "What you all trained me for. I hope I can do you proud."

"You'll do just great." Katara said with a grin.

The rest of the group nodded and smiled, all giving Aang their support and belief. The Avatar took a deep breath and broke the group hug.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

Authors note: yay new chapter! and things are starting to heat up (pun totally intended lol). thanks for your patience and the R&Rs!


	43. Chapter 42: How To Secretly Infiltrate

**Chapter 42: How To Secretly Infiltrate the Enemy's Homeland **

There was an enormous amount of Fire Nation ships moving to and from the harbour of the capital city. The place was a veritable fortress. It was almost impossible to get in or out. Almost.

"What the...Commander, you should come see this!"

The commander on duty sighed heavily and walked to the side of his over-eager Lieutenant. It was the Day of Black Sun. Normally he'd be at home, on his day off. Damn eclipse.

"What is it, Lieu- oh."

What they saw was a group of five incoming Fire Nation vessels. Between them, tied to various places on the metal railings, was a small group of Earth Nation and Water Tribe boats. Two soldiers stood in each boat, guarding tied up prisoners.

"What's all this?" the Commander called. General Shu appeared on the bow.

"We caught this bunch planning an invasion. We're getting them to the prison before the eclipse starts, and deal with them tomorrow."

"Well done General. Pass on."

* * *

Deep inside the lead Fire Nation vessel, Sokka giggled quietly as they passed into the harbour.

"I seriously didn't think this would work." Katara whispered, awe in her voice.

"I don't think any of us did." Toph murmured back.

"Oh ye of little faith, you should all know by know how supremely awesome my plans are."

"I have to admit, they wouldn't expect the invasion to be so...sneaky." Zuko said wryly.

Sokka grinned. Using their advantage of Fire Nation allies, he'd come up with the idea to smuggle their small army in as 'prisoners', while he and his friends hid within the ship. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

"Hey, guys." Aang broke his long silence and smiled at his friends. "Thanks for being there for me. And thanks for helping me make it this far."

"Aang..." Katara hugged the airbender tightly. "We're with you to the end."

Aang watched his friends nod in agreement and smile softly. He was glad he had such loyal friends. It would help him deal with what he was about to do.

* * *

The Fire Nation ships docked at the harbour, which was surprisingly lacking in civilians. The roads, the shops, even the piers...the capital city seemed to be deserted.

"Ozai would want to make it appear to the Fire Nation people that he's protecting them from the threat of invasion today." Zuko muttered as he and his friends emerged onto the deck.

Sokka glanced up at the sky. It was nearly time. The moon and the sun were almost touching.

"We'll never get a better chance than now." Hakoda said, drawing his weapons. "Head straight for the palace. Don't worry about stray soldiers, we'll take care of them. You kids just get Aang where he needs to be." He briefly hugged his children, then turned to his men. "For the Water Tribe!"

His men shouted loudly, soon followed by a similar cheer for the Earth Kingdom. Then they turned and ran, up the main street towards the looming monstrosity that was the Fire Lord's palace.

* * *

Azula paced furiously, muttering under her breath.

"Calm yourself, daughter. Control your restlessness. Battle will come to us soon enough." Ozai said in a hard voice.

The prodigy stopped abruptly, shaking in fury.

"Just the idea that they think...they can defeat us...those weak fools..."

"Let them have their ideals. It makes it all the sweeter to crush them in the end."

Azula took a deep breath and managed to calm down. Slightly.

"Forgive me Father. I'm just eager to finally put them in their place."

"As am I, daughter. As am I."

* * *

As the gang raced into the palace, lead by Aang and Zuko, they started to get seriously creeped out.

"Where are all the guards?" Suki asked, not letting her guard down. "Eclipse or no eclipse, not everyone in the army is a bender."

"He's trying to fool us into thinking this is going to be easy." Zuko replied darkly.

Aang could see the entrance to the throne room ahead, and used a burst of air to pull away from his friends. He flew into the room and landed lightly on his feet, prepared to meet -

- a room full of emptiness.

"Ozai! Show yourself!" Aang cried as his friend came up behind him.

Zuko sighed heavily as he noticed the empty throne.

"I thought this might happen."

"What? He'd run away in fright?" Aang asked hopefully.

Zuko shook his head sadly.

"He's stalling. He's hidden in a safe place until the eclipse is over. He doesn't want to face you without his bending."

"But...he's the bad guy!" Sokka exclaimed. "He's not supposed to think ahead like that!"

"Foresight is necessary to rule the Fire Nation." Zuko told his friend, who was still clearly appalled by this lack of narrative cliche.

"So where is he?" Toph asked.

"Underneath the palace, in the catacombs. It's traditionally for the royal family to use in times of crisis."

"Right, stand aside." Toph pressed a hand to the ground and immediately sensed the caverns below.

"Er, Toph-"

"Quiet Sparky."

Toph peeled away the floor easily and created a sloping tunnel.

"Right, let's go."

"Or we could just use the secret passage instead of tearing up the floor?" Zuko muttered.

Toph turned her blank eyes on the teenager and grinned.

"There is no way I'm going to be here and not ruin a few household areas. Sorry."

Zuko rolled his eyes to the sky, but gave a small smile.

"Do we all need to go?" Sokka said suddenly. "Am I the only one who's noticed a complete lack of Azula? Ozai might like to wait but I don't think she would."

"No, she'd wait if Ozai told her too." Zuko said. "She wouldn't like it, but she's smart. She knows she'd have to wait."

"Ok, so what should we do?" Katara asked.

There was a brief silence.

"We need Aang and some others to find Ozai, Zuko and some others to find Azula, and have some make sure the battle outside is going alright." Sokka said firmly.

"Katara, want to help me take out Azula?" Zuko asked the waterbender lightly, who gave him a terrifying smile.

"You don't have to ask twice."

"Toph, you should go with Aang to open any metal doors." Sokka said slowly, then turned to Suki. "Want to help me kick some Fire Nation butt?"

Suki pulled out her fan eagerly.

"Oh yeah."

"Is everyone happy?" Sokka asked.

Everyone nodded, then Sokka and Suki ran back to the doors, where a battle could finally be heard. The rest headed down the tunnel.

* * *

Katara looked around in amazement at the enormous catacombs. The were nothing like the ones under Ba Sing Se. They were also inexplicably hot. She soon found out why.

"Woah." she whispered as a river of lava bared their way.

"Maybe the secret tunnel would've been better." Toph admitted.

"No time to go back." Zuko said. "Can you bend us a bridge?"

"Yeah."

"But what about the spitting fireballs?" Katara asked, watching as one shot from the molten river and landed with a splash near their feet.

"That's our job." Aang said with a grin, whacking Zuko on the back.

"Right." Toph pushed her hands out and up, creating a long sturdy bridge to cross the deadly stream.

"I'll go first." Zuko said. "Girls in the middle. Let's go quickly."

They crossed as swiftly as they dared, Zuko and Aang bending the lava and flying rocks away from the party. Katara felt like collapsing from relief when the reached the other side, and felt a strong hand on her arm. She smiled gratefully at Zuko, who nodded in return.

"Let's keep going."

They continued on, moving through a veritable maze, guided only by Zuko's memory and Toph's 'vision'. They suddenly came face to face with something they were _not_ expecting. A guarded door. With guards.

"So we know there's at least two left." Katara muttered. "Mind if I take care of them?"

"Go get 'em, Sugar Queen."

Katara moved forward and swiftly looped a string of water around their throats, and pulled them together. The guards smashed heads and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Right, Toph, we need this door open." Katara said, returning her water to her pouch.

Toph tore a door shaped section of the main structure away, tall enough so Zuko didn't have to stoop.

"Man, you've got to teach me this one day." Aang remarked as they passed through the door. They came to a split pathway.

"Um...I don't remember this path." Zuko muttered, embarrassed.

"Toph, do you sense anyone?" Katara asked.

"No, the vibration from the lava is screwing up my sight."

The four looked at each other, knowing what this meant.

"Be careful." Katara said, then turned and lead the way down the right path.

Toph and Aang watched the two disappear, then glanced at each other.

"Come on Twinkletoes. We don't have much time left." Toph said, grabbing the airbender's hand and dragging him down the left path.

* * *

Author's note: *cough* um, yeah, long time between drinks, huh? first i had MASSIVE writers block, then i started obsessively playing Rogue Galaxy (still obsessively playing). This chapter is also un-beta-ed. my poor beta is uberly busy, so this chapter is not as fabulous as it normally would be, but its here! its alive! and im starting my new university degree next week (finished the other one! yay!) btw, ive started making a webcomic on my DA account, which if accessable via my profile page. plz read and tell me what you think so far :D (shameless pluggage) thanks for the patience and R&Rs


	44. Chapter 43: Power of the Fire Lord

***Author's note: **...I'm sorry. My life has suddenly become hectic, and whenever I had a chance to write...I didn't want to write this. But I've finally leapt the hurdle that is writer's block for now. hopefully, ill be able to get the next chapter done when im next on holidays. I thought I'd better make it up to you all and make this chapter extra-epic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43: Power of the Fire Lord**

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been awfully quite since we left Aang. I mean, more than normal." Katara amended with a small grin.

Zuko remained silent for a moment then stopped walking with a sigh.

"I know Aang has to face Ozai by himself, but...he's more powerful than you guys could know."

"Well, you did say he makes Azula look like a beginner, I think that gave him more perspective than anything else, considering what she did to him."

"I guess I'm just...worried that I didn't teach him well enough. And though he's improved, he still prefers defense over attack, and he will be slaughtered if he just does that-"

Katara cut off his worried rant by pressing her fingers to his lips.

"You believe in him. That's the gift you gave him. As long as he knows we all believe in him, there is still hope."

Zuko reached up and took her hand away from his mouth, sighing heavily.

"You are incredible, you know?" he said quietly, squeezing her fingers gently.

Katara blushed and looked away, smiling slightly.

"Well, we should keep going." she said quickly.

They moved onwards, hands still intertwined.

* * *

Aang and Toph soon discovered that they were on the right path. They ran into 4 lots of guards (each of whom suddenly found themselves cocooned in earth) before they came to a final door. It was large, red and metal.

"Toph?"

"I think there's someone inside."

"The eclipse should be happening now. I'll let you take care of the door."

Toph dug her fingers into the metal and tore the door to the side, both tensed for a sudden burst of flame. Nothing came. Taking a deep breath, Aang and Toph leapt into the room.

"Welcome, Avatar." Ozai said with a smile. "It would seem you currently have the upper hand."

"Ozai, this is the end! You're war has destroyed too much, and can't be forgiven. Surrender now, and I will see you are given mercy!" Aang said in a strong and demanding voice.

"Mercy? What a weak ideal. I can see why the airbenders were so easy too destroy."

Aang felt anger flare up inside him, but took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Don't listen to him, Twinkletoes. He's trying to provoke you." Toph whispered.

"I know." he said quietly. "This is your last chance. Surrender, and stop this war."

Ozai looked at the boy before him, the boy who had caused him so much trouble, and laughed. It was not an evil laugh. An evil laugh would have been assuring. This laugh was that of a man who had no regrets.

"No, Avatar, it is you who should surrender. I, however, will not show you mercy."

Without warning, Ozai leapt from his throne and unleashed an enormous bolt of lightning at the pair. Both quickly vanish beneath the golden floor, the lightning barely missing their heads. Aang was shocked. The eclipse was over all ready?

Ozai sneered.

"You can't hide from me here, boy!" Ozai roared.

He spread out his hands and lifted them strongly. Within seconds, Aang and Toph had spot from the ground and leapt to the side, followed by a snake of lava. Manipulating it easily, Ozai drew more magma from beneath their feet, throwing the boiling hot liquid with all is strength.

Leaving Toph to keep their feet safe, Aang concentrated on the streams of lava shooting at him at an alarming rate. He was barely keeping up. The idea of bending lava itself had never even occurred to him - on the bridge, it had just been a simple matter of earthbending the rocks away. The sheer power of the burning liquid was going to overwhelm him in the enclosed space of Ozai hiding space.

"Toph, we need to get out of here."

"Agreed!"

Toph slammed her foot to the ground and rose her fists, the ground beneath them shooting the the ceiling. Seconds before they hit it, Toph opened up a crevasse in the roof.

"Get back here, coward!" Ozai roared. Then, to Aang's amazement, the Fire Lord gathered a tidal wave of lava at his feet and shot towards them.

Aang's eyes opened at the sight. He'd seen Katara do a similar move with water, but this...

"How close is he?" Toph yelled, continuing their elevator ride to the surface.

"Too close!"

She finally broke through to the surface, but kept their column rising until they were a good 10 meters off the ground. Aang started down at the horrifying sight. Ozai was rising from the depths, a tsunami of lava following him at phenomenal speed.

"Toph, get out of here." Aang said firmly.

"I can't leave you now!" Toph yelled.

For one of the few moments of her life, she wished she could see. She could _feel_ the enormity of the magma the Fire Lord was bending their way.

"You'll die if you stay!" Aang shouted. "Please, leave!"

"No!"

"THIS ISN'T AN OPTION!" Aang screamed. "I need to go into the Avatar state! I don't want to hurt you by accident!"

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her off the column. A ball of lava slammed into the spot they'd just been standing.

"I thought you wanted to fight me, Avatar!" Ozai mocked. "Stop running away!"

Toph shrieked and clung to Aang as they fell towards the ocean of lava on the ground. Aang blew a blast of air and shot them back towards the column. Once his feet hit the rock, and shot himself off again, straight across the lava. He landed softly on a roof. Toph, recognising the feel of their landing spot, was suddenly afraid to ask.

"Aang...where are we?"

Aang looked around at the burning buildings that surrounded the area they'd emerged from.

"In the middle of the capital city. It's...all burning."

* * *

Zuko and Katara had, of course, felt the massive rumbling that the fighting had been causing, and soon realised that they were not on the right path.

"W-what is this?" Katara asked as they raced back they way they'd come. "It's like a hundred earthbenders at once."

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here. Come on, we'll go the main way out this time."

They exited the Fire Palace, and Zuko stopped in his tracks as he stared at the city before him. It was burning.

"What...what has he done?"

"Spirits...his own city?" Katara whispered, her hand covering her mouth in horror.

She suddenly noticed the melting pillar of earth at the centre of the blaze.

"Aang and Toph are in there! We have to go help-"

"NO!" Zuko yelled, grabbing her arm as she tried to speed past.

"What are you doing?"

"It's too dangerous to go in there! The buildings are collapsing!"

"But you can keep the fire off us!"

"Katara, look at it!" he shouted, pointing to the column. "Look what's covering it!"

Katara turned her gaze back to the column, squinting.

"What is that stuff?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Volcanic lava. Ozai is using it to try and get Aang."

"Lava?" Katara managed, falling to her knees.

Master waterbender or not, she'd need literally an ocean to stop something like that.

"I can't bend lava, Katara." Zuko said, quiet desperation in his voice. "Only my father can."

Katara looked up at the firebender, tears in her eyes.

"Believe in him." Zuko said quietly.

Katara blinked, then nodded, standing and wiping her eyes.

"There must be something we can do." she whispered.

"We have to do our job. Azula will be close by. She won't let the chance to get Aang or me slip thorough her fingers."

"Where can we find her? This place is huge."

Zuko looked around desperately, as if hoping for some miracle. He found one.

"There." he said, pointing to the distance.

There, Katara could see Azula flying towards the centre of the burning city. Literally flying. Flames shot from the souls of her feet, shooting her forward.

"As if she wasn't powerful enough already!" Katara exclaimed. "Now we have to follow her! Aang can't fight them both."

Zuko sighed heavily, then looked at her small waterskins.

"I have an idea, but you need more water."

* * *

You have no idea how much i wanted to write 'believe in the him that believes in you that believes in him.' lol (TTGL reference ftw)


	45. Chapter 44: Dosing the fire

**Author's note: **i am so sorry at how long it took me to write this. i know what i want to write and how this will end, but ive been very blocked when it comes to writing of late. im wondering if i should write sokka/sukis fight becoz im so close to finishing this and i think adding their bit in (which to be honest would not be particularly interesting) would ruin the mood of the story. plz tell me what you think. thanks all for your patience and R&R's

**Chapter 44: Dosing the fire**

Zuko grabbed Katara by the wrist and ran, heading for higher ground.

"How close to water do you need to be to bend?" He called as they ran.

"What do you need me to do?" Katara called back.

"Create a tidal wave! The only thing that can stop all that lava is a huge amount of water."

"A tidal wave?! But the steam that'll create will kill-"

"Aang's been to the Fire Nation before. And when he sees the wave, he'll run. It's a distraction as much as anything."

"Then just get me within eyesight of the ocean. If I'm bending that much water up this volcano I'm going to need to be near it."

"Right."

They raced to the top of a nearby cliff face that overlooked the harour and the burning city. Katara turned her attention to the water, knowing every second would count.

"This may take a lot out of me." she said to Zuko. "Don't let me fall off this cliff."

"I won't."

Katara took a deep breath and concentrated with all her being. And started to bend.

* * *

Aang, keeping Toph on his back, could do nothing but dodge the enormous lava balls being aimed at them while the Fire Lord laughed. Then the airbender caught sight of the impending wall of water heading their way.

"Oh man, we gotta get out of here." Aang cried, and airbended himself away as fast as he could manage.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?" Toph cried, clinging tightly to her friend.

"Katara's giving us a distraction. A really big one. But we need to get away, or we won't survive it."

"Why?"

"When lava hits the water, it turns to stone. But it also releases steam. It would kill us!" he cried, landing on the steps of the Fire Palace and looking back.

The Fire Lord seemed to only just notice the incoming tsunami and bended fire to his feet, flying away from the crashing water. Immediately, there was an intense hissing and boiling noise as the water hit the lava, and a thick cloud of steam separated the Avatar from the Fire Lord.

"Toph, go find Sokka and Suki, and help them however you can. Please, this is the only chance I may get." Aang begged the blind girl.

Toph looked like she was about to argue, then sighed heavily and unexpectedly hugged the airbender.

"Be careful. If you die, I'll make you regret it." she whispered, then turned and ran.

Aang smile for a moment, then bended a large earth tent around himself and started to meditate.

* * *

Katara felt Zuko move forward to support her as her knees buckled, panting heavily.

"That was incredible." he said quietly.

"It was a good idea." she replied, smiling tiredly at him.

Katara managed to find her feet again and sighed heavily, not aware she was leaning against the firebender.

"By the way, I've wanted to tell you something." Katara said quietly.

"What?"

"I forgive you."

In one swift movement, she found herself spun so she was looking up into Zuko's eyes.

"What?" he managed, looking as though he could barely believe what he'd just heard.

Katara smiled and gently stroked the bottom of his scar.

"I understand what you did in the caves, and why you did it. It still upsets me but...I can't hold it against you anymore. I forgive you."

She was more than surprised when a tear streaked down from his good eye, followed by a shaky smile. He pulled her forward and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Katara giggled and stroked his hair gently. She hadn't realised how much her opinion mattered to him.

"Just don't do it again." she murmured, giggling as he chuckled. "Now come on, we have to go find Azula."

Zuko straightened himself and wiped his face roughly, looking deadly serious.

"You're right. Climb onto my back."

"Why?"

"You need to rest. Hurry up!" he commanded.

Katara shook her head in amusement, then climbed onto his back, resting her chin on his shoulder as he made his way back to the city.

* * *

Ozai propelled himself over the steam and instantly spotted the earth tent Aang was meditating inside of.

"You think you can hide forever, you coward?!" Ozai roared, and shot towards the tent, a ball of flame so intensely hot it was almost invisible growing in his palm.

So intent was he on killing the Avatar that he didn't notice the ominous glow coming from within the earth structure.

* * *

The Avatar opened his glowing eyes, looking older and far more ruthless than Aang ever had before.

"**It begins now**." he spoke, the echo of generations of Avatars speaking with him.

* * *

With a speed that took Ozai completely by surprise, the earth tent tops sharpened and twisted to aim at him. They then fired at him, like dangerous spears. Reflexes alone saved him from being impaled like a rabbitpig. He shot the barely visible fireball at the spears. Most of them melted the instant the fire touched them, but two managed to get past his guard. One flew past his face, leaving a long cut along his cheek. The other imbedded itself in his right thigh. He roared with pain, grabbing the earth spear to pull it out.

His eyes widened at the sight of the Avatar floating in front of him. For a moment their eyes met. Then Ozai ripped the spear from his leg and threw it back at Aang, who caught it easily. Ozai quickly cauterized his bleeding wound, then turned his attention back to the boy.

"Not bad Avatar. Not bad at all."

"**This is your last chance, Ozai. Give up now, or face the consequences.**" Aang said, holding the bloody spear like a staff.

"You'll have to kill me, Avatar. Can an Air Nomad kill?" he baited.

"**To restore the balance of the world, to bring peace to the world, no.**"

Ozai laughed.

"Then you will lose."

The terrifying smile that then grew on Aang's face made Ozai doubt his victory for the first time.

"**No. You have made the mistake of assuming I am an Air Nomad. I am the Avatar, I am all the people of this world! And you will die, not by the hands of this child, but by the hands of every Avatar who has ever existed!**"

The Avatar swept his makeshift staff in an X, shooting two waves of wind at Ozai. He managed to duck, but it wasn't until some of his hair floated past his vision that he realised - the winds has been razor sharp, intending to kill. Instead he'd just received a bad haircut.

He roared and shot towards the Avatar, shooting a series of fireballs at the boy. They were easily returned, and for a few minutes, the fight was purely fire on fire. Ozai managed to push the Avatar back with a large burst, and immediately starting summoning his lightning. He shot at the Avatar, who quickly raised the boiling earth to protect himself, then started punching boulders of steaming hot earth in Ozai's direction. While the Fire Lord took out or dodged the missiles, the boy started spinning faster and faster, creating around him a tornado of wind, earth and fire. He threw his hands towards Ozai, and the tornado immediately descended upon him.

Ozai suddenly realised he was caught between the roasting steam behind him and the deadly tornado before him. He roared in fury and bended the largest fireball he could manage, throwing it towards the tornado. The impact of fire on wind should have caused some kind of explosion or decimated the tornado. Instead the fire was sucked into the wind stream, still burning with deadly rage.

Ozai glared at the tornado, then surprised the Avatar by flying straight into it. He created a fire shield to try and protect him from the worst of the damage. When he emerged, he was not in good shape. The combination of rotating wind, earth and fire had cut and burnt his powerful frame. He was breathing heavily, and bleeding profusely. Behind him, the tornado died.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ozai managed, sneering.

He suddenly raised his arms and started jerking wildly, glowing intensely. It lasted the briefest of moment, and when it finished, Ozai fell from the sky, not moving, into the steam.

The Avatar raised is eyes to see, on a rooftop on the other side of the city, Azula stood, her fingers outstretched and smoking, a cruel smile on her face.

"Now I am the Fire Lord!" she cried, laughing maniacally.


	46. Chapter 45:The End is only the Beginning

**my eternal thanks to my beta, Steamboat Ghost. Though you were unable to check these last few chapters, if not for you, this story wouldve turned to crap a long time ago.**

**Chapter 45: The End is only the Beginning**

"I did it! I'm Fire Lord!" Azula laughed happily. She had never imagined Ozai would make it so easy for her!

"I have to get to the throne." she whispered to herself. "Then everyone will bow down to me!"

The Avatar watched as Azula flew off in the direction of the Fire Palace. He did not follow. His battle was finished. Azula was Zuko's battle to face.

* * *

It was easy to imagine Azula's rage when she entered the Throne Room to find the chair - _her_ throne - was already occupied.

"I didn't think even you'd go so far as to kill him." Zuko said, sprawled comfortably across the chair.

"Get out of _my_ throne." Azula hissed, blue flames escaping from her clenched fists.

"Make me."

"I'll make you!" she shrieked, unleashing a lightning bolt directly at her brother.

Zuko dodged, barely escaping as the lightning blew up the chair.

"You IDIOT!" Azula shrieked."Look what you made me do!"

"You destroyed my chair." Zuko said calmly, standing on the other side of the room.

Azula stared at him for a long moment, then broke out into cackling laughter.

"Y-you're chair! You're a failure, a traitor! You will never be Fire Lord! And I will kill you, just like I killed him!"

Azula punched out, sending a wide burst of blue flames towards Zuko. He dodged, and fled out the nearest door.

"_Come back, you coward!_" she screamed, chasing after her brother.

She heedlessly followed after him until she skidded to a halt. She glared at the sight before her.

Zuko stood calmly in the centre of a familiar courtyard, his body held in a defensive position. The disgusting waterbender was attempting to hide in the background behind a pillar.

"Azula!" Zuko said in a clear voice. "I challenge you to Agni Kai!"

A strange smile grew on Azula's face.

"You dragged me all the way to this place, where you had half your head burnt off, just to challenge me?" she surprised them both by stepping forward, holding out her hands. "Fine. This time you'll lose your whole head!"

They moved at the same moment, unleashing a torrent of fire at each other.

* * *

Katara watched from the safety of her hiding place. She bit her lip nervously, watches as the siblings fought each other so viciously. She had agreed that she would not interfere with the fight unless Zuko's life was in danger, but it was hard. She wanted to be out there, fighting at his side, against their enemy.

However, as the fight progressed and the two closed in on each other fists and flames coming dangerously close to skin, she noticed that Azula was fighting...strangely. There was a desperation and recklessness to her moves that had never been there before. Something had changed. Katara couldn't begin to imagine why, but the point was, Azula's strange behaviour was causing her to lose.

Azula seemed to realise this as well. Relying on the dirty tactics she knew Zuko would never stoop to, she somehow managed to get her foot under Zuko's and trip her older brother up. He slammed hard to the ground, winded. Azula lined up her fingers with her brothers head, but before she got a chance to shoot, she was slammed backwards with a large bubble of water. Azula managed to keep her feet, but was soaked from head to toe. Enraged, Azula summoned her lightning without thinking.

"NO!" Zuko cried, sitting up.

But it was far too late. The water covering her body caused the lightning to strike her instead, and the metal armour she wore only increased the electric shock she inflicted upon herself. She finally dropped to the ground, steaming and twitching slightly. She never moved again.

Katara fell to her knees, hands over her mouth.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

Zuko moved over to her and held her tightly.

"It's not your fault." He whispered. "You only thought to protect me. It's not your fault."

But it was a while before Katara stopped blaming herself.

* * *

Zuko stared out at the mess his city had become. Several days had passed since the death of his father and sister. Iroh had been instated as Fire Lord, and was withdrawing most of the Fire Nation troops stationed around the world. There would be a huge economic downfall with the ending of the war, but it was for the greater good. It would be a long time before the Fire Nation was trusted again. But for the moment, there was something far more pressing on his mind.

His friends were leaving. The Water Tribe siblings and Toph wanted to see their parents, while Aang would travel the world to try and put an end to any remaining conflicts. Katara was walking towards him, a sad smile on her face.

"We'll come back and visit in a few months." she said quietly. "We just need to sort out things at home first."

"I understand." he said quietly.

Katara hugged him tightly, then pulled away to kiss him gently. Zuko was so stunned he forgot to kiss her back.

"See you soon."

Zuko smiled to himself and waved his friends goodbye as the enormous bison flew off into the distance.

THE END

* * *

Authors note: so here it is, the end of this fic. im sorry about the crappy ending, but i lost interest in the story a while ago, and really just wanted to finish it. im not writing any more fanfiction for a while, im concentrating on my own original comic, SHACKLES. thanks all for the R&Rs


End file.
